


魔鬼的果实（Devil's Furit）

by light_and_warm



Series: Black Heart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 167,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *吸血鬼au长篇。维多利亚时代背景，吸血鬼!伏地魔x人类!德拉科（后期会变成吸血鬼）*私设多，非常ooc，真正的预警在里面，谨慎观看*简介：他终于真真正正地意识到这一点，他回不去了。他被剥离了人类世界，再也回不去了。【预警】含监禁/强j/驯养/斯德哥尔摩/叫爸爸/伪父子少量断肢描写/血腥暴力少量路人→德拉科描写/原创角色有
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Voldemort
Series: Black Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603717
Comments: 33
Kudos: 305





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科醒来的时候，发现自己正倒在一个陌生的房间里。房间非常宽敞，阴冷潮湿，窗帘紧拉，只亮着一盏小烛灯，照亮了书架上的一排书籍。德拉科眯着眼辨认了一会儿，确定这儿绝不是帕金森小姐的闺房——他没见过哪位优雅的贵族淑女会在自己的书架上放如此之多的医学著作，更何况潘西只喜欢看一些描写男女情爱的通俗小说，每次看都要偷偷抹眼泪。  
他回想了半天，确定自己今天下午的确参加了帕金森小姐的茶话舞会。他特地换上了最新的双排扣西装，按时坐马车来到帕金森庄园门口，仆人恭恭敬敬地接待了他，将他带到阳光明媚的后院里。那儿已经坐着不少绅士淑女，其中几位与德拉科有不少私交，比如扎比尼少爷和诺特少爷，前几天他刚和他们一起逛过马场。  
德拉科一到来就得到了所有人的欢迎，他喝了点红茶，得意洋洋地高谈阔论，吹嘘自己在德国旅行的所见所闻，成功吸引了舞会的主角潘西的注意。他们跳了一支舞——天知道德拉科为这一刻准备了多久，他紧张得差点跳错舞步。结束后潘西回屋子里换礼服，德拉科拿着酒杯在花园里闲逛。其他人都陆陆续续回家了，布雷斯·扎比尼离开前给了他一个意味深长的眼神，他假装没看懂。  
想到这儿德拉科的脑袋有点痛，他记得他最后看见的是墙角的一株蔷薇——对，红色的蔷薇，像血一样红。他凑近了去看，想要碰一碰那娇嫩的花瓣——这儿的花匠倒是不错，他心想——一滴水从头顶落下来，滴在花瓣上，慢慢化开了。德拉科仰起头，赫然看见一个瘦长的人影立在墙沿上，被漆黑的树影笼罩。他披着漆黑的斗篷，德拉科看不清他的脸，只觉得他的皮肤苍白无血，甚至有点发青，如同蜡像。  
蓦地，随着一声轻轻的嘭响，他的身影碎开了，化为无数只漆黑的吸血蝙蝠。它们黑压压地朝他袭来，德拉科嗅到了浓浓的血腥味，那急促而响亮的拍翅声扼住了他的喉咙，让他惊恐的尖叫卡在了喉咙里。他这才恍然意识到那不是水，而是殷红的血。  
德拉科想去摸口袋里的挂链怀表，却发现自己的四肢被绑住了，动弹不得。他挣扎了一会儿，可这绳子像有魔法似的越缠越紧，到最后德拉科几乎难以呼吸，只好作罢。  
真是见鬼，他想，这到底是哪儿？  
蓦地，他背后响起了吱呀一声。德拉科一震，小心翼翼地翻转过身。房门已经打开了，但没有一丝光照进来——不如说，外面比房间里更黑暗。德拉科皱起眉，仔细地辨认了一会儿，发现门口多了一个人。他披着黑色的大氅，头发是深黑色的，皮肤惨白，浑身上下只有黑白两种颜色。他在原地站立了几秒，大步朝他走来，德拉科紧盯着他的脸，不由得打了个哆嗦——他这才看出他的眼睛是血一般的红色。  
男人在德拉科面前站定，低头俯视着他，德拉科觉得他的目光从上至下把他切开了。他的身影有点熟悉，他想，可他绝对没见过这样的眼睛……等等……  
“你叫什么名字？”那人忽然问道，德拉科一个激灵，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你是谁？”他警惕地问道，“是你把我绑起来的吗？你要做什么？”  
“是我在问你，男孩。”男人冷冰冰地说道。  
“既然你不知道我是谁，那你把我带到这里来做什么？”德拉科扭动起来，开始掰扯身上的绳子，“哦，对了，我建议你马上把我送回去。你知道我爸爸是谁吗？我敢保证他很快就会找到这儿来——”  
他没能继续往下说了，一只冰冷的手捏住了他的下巴，让他把接下来的话咽了下去。  
“说够了吗？”那人慢慢蹲下来，一手撑在他身侧。那双血红的眼睛近在咫尺，德拉科的呼吸都窒了，强烈的压迫感让他想马上逃离，面对女王他都没有这么紧张。他大睁着眼，一抹橙色的光落在男人的眼角，他深陷的眼窝在昏暗的光线中只剩下漆黑的阴影，德拉科看见了他薄薄的嘴唇，还有唇缝间隐约可见的尖牙——  
“你是吸血鬼？！”男孩的声音一下子变得很尖，“你是——该不会——那些失踪的孩子都是你干的，是不是？”  
“你多少岁？”男人没有理会他的质问。  
“你先回答我——”  
“我只重复一遍，你多少岁？”他冷冰冰地打断了他。  
“……我十六岁了，”德拉科张了张口，还是屈服了，声音在发抖，“我比那些孩子的年纪都大——你不能杀我，我爸爸会抓住你的，到时候你就完了。”  
“没人能抓得住我，包括你爸爸，”他松开了他的下巴，冰冷的指尖轻轻抚摸着他的脖颈，德拉科不由自主地咽了口唾沫，“你是我见过废话最多的一个。”  
他陡然变得冰冷的声音让德拉科的心脏一停，他下意识地想缩起来，男人按住了他的肩膀和腿，他顿时感觉自己像被冰冻了似的，血液都流通不畅了。  
“……你到底想要什么？”德拉科结结巴巴地说道，身体正在变得越来越冷，他几乎快哭了，“我可以给你钱，我口袋里有钱——”  
“我不缺钱。”他打断了他。  
“我——可是——”德拉科不得不与他对视，那双深红的眼睛令他想到红酒，也许是四肢冰冷的缘故，他越来越困难以呼吸了，“你做了什么？……你……”  
男人厚重的大氅垂落在他的肩头，他细长的指头垂下来，蜻蜓点水般地划过他的领口，慢慢往下，落在了他的腰腹。他的眼睛仿佛有魔力，让德拉科无法移开视线。他的手臂已经不能动了，也感觉不到自己的双腿，脸僵住了，舌头也要被冰冻。德拉科哭丧着脸，趁着自己勉强还能说话，他连忙叫道：“我可以——我可以给你吸血，就一点儿！”  
男人的手停住了，目光冰冷。德拉科的牙齿冷得打架，他感觉他又要去抓他的下巴，艰难地扭了扭头，战栗着说道：“好吧，可以稍微多一点，但不能太多——”  
“你总是这样？”男人毫无预兆地打断了他，指尖搭在了他的颈动脉上，“你被很多吸血鬼碰过，是不是？”  
“我没有！”德拉科想也不想地否认道，“我只在报纸上看到过吸血鬼的报导，但也没有见过照片。你是我遇到的第一个。”  
“但你主动向吸血鬼展示这里，”他抚摸着那块皮肤，男孩觉得有点痒，“如果我把你扔到附近的树林里，你会被吸成人干。”  
“我——我不知道，”德拉科不敢想象那个场景，他又有点想哭了，“我可以给你吸，别把我扔到那儿。”  
男人没有说话，仍抚摸着他脆弱的颈部。他的指甲似乎在变长，刮得德拉科有点难受。他吸了吸鼻子，不敢乱动，只好可怜巴巴地看着他。那些流传在街坊的关于吸血鬼的恐怖故事涌上心头，年轻的男孩女孩在自己的卧室里离奇失踪，墙上巨大的血手印，暗夜里凄厉的哭声……有人宣称自己在夜晚的花园里看见了吸血鬼，他们穿着长披风，染血的尖牙在月光中发亮，长长的指甲上沾满了血……  
“别杀我，”德拉科颤抖着说道，带着哭腔，“求求你，别杀我……”  
男人盯着他看了一会儿，蓦地一手砍在了脖颈上。德拉科眼前一黑，瞬间失去了知觉。

他再次醒来的时候，发现自己躺在一张柔软的大床上。不远处站着两个人，他们似乎在争吵，声音有些尖锐。德拉科眨了眨眼，仔细打量着这个房间，厚厚的窗帘拉得严严实实，他无法判断现在的时间。墙上挂着两盏精致的壁灯，壁纸是深红色的，爬着复杂的黑色花纹。德拉科很喜欢墙角的那只木衣柜，上面雕刻着复杂的浮雕，他看见了骷髅头和人的肋骨，还有装饰性的花柱。  
争吵声越来越响了，德拉科不得不扭过头朝声源看去。在离他不远的墙角，一男一女在那儿站着，男人高大瘦削，穿着黑色绒毛大衣，外翻的领子上挂着几枚镶着红宝石的银质徽章。他面色苍白，五官棱角分明，英俊得让人移不开眼。  
德拉科一眼就认出他就是昨晚威胁自己的那个吸血鬼，他盯着他看了许久，移开目光，转向和他说话那个女人——这让他大吃一惊，他发现自己竟然认识她。那是他的姨妈贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，他妈妈的亲姐姐，他的姨妈，莱斯特兰奇伯爵的妻子，一位在英格兰上流交际圈里相当有地位的夫人。德拉科在马尔福庄园的舞会上见过她几次，她总是穿着一身深色晚礼服，被一群贵妇围在中间。可她现在为什么会在这儿？  
“……德拉科不合适，主人，我可以为您寻找更好的祭品。”  
“因为他是你外甥？”  
“你知道我的身份，主人，”贝拉特里克斯低声说道，“西茜是我的亲妹妹，德拉科是她唯一的儿子。如果他失踪了，她会发疯的。”  
“这就是你的理由？”男人没有丝毫动容，“也许是我对你们太过宽容……这一个月我们没有找到任何一个合适的祭品。”  
“我一定能为您找到，主人！”贝拉特里克斯马上承诺道，“但是女王很看重德拉科的父亲，他的失踪会酿成大祸的。”  
“是吗？”男人不置可否，转过身，慢慢朝德拉科走去。后者的身体渐渐绷紧了，手指握住了被单。他在德拉科床边停下，面无表情地看着他，德拉科仰着头，他又感觉到了那种深深的压迫感，他冰冷的目光令他浑身凝固，无法动弹。  
“你的父亲很有威望，对吗？”他低声说道。  
德拉科愣了一秒才反应过来他在和他说话。他不知道他是什么意思，战战兢兢地回答道：“他——我爸爸是马尔福公爵，他每个星期都会进宫拜访女王。”  
“那么你就是下一任公爵。”  
“对，我爸爸以后会把爵位传给我，”德拉科总算有了点底气，趾高气扬地说道，“我也会成为马尔福公爵。所以你得马上把我送回去，向我道歉，说不定我会原谅你呢。”  
“道歉？”男人像是听见了什么极为可笑的话，看了贝拉特里克斯一眼，讥讽道，“这是你教他的吗，贝拉？”  
“不，我很少和他说话，”贝拉特里克斯高傲地说道，“他被我妹夫惯坏了，一直都是这个样子。”  
男人离开德拉科的床，朝墙边走去，拉开窗帘，露出高高的哥特式窗台和深蓝色的夜空。细长的玻璃窗棂落下幽蓝的影子，映在他惨白的脸颊上。  
“以前我们总是从贫民窟寻找合适对象，也许现在需要改变策略了，”男人望着玻璃窗，上面没有映出一个人影，“范围过于集中容易暴露我们的行踪……如果是一个贵族，我想，没有人会想到……”  
“可是——主人，如果您这次想要一个贵族，还有其他更好的人选——”  
“我不认为其他人选和他有什么区别。”  
“但是——”  
“够了，就这样吧。”他打断了她，“你可以回去了，贝拉。”  
贝拉特里克斯抿住了嘴唇，只好告退，离开前怜悯地看了德拉科一眼。男孩有些莫名其妙，见男人又朝他走来，往被子深处缩了缩，警觉起来。  
床垫向下陷去，他坐了上来，脱掉大衣挂在衣帽架上，里面是一套黑色西装。男人慢慢靠过来，伸手捉住了德拉科的手臂，把他从被窝里拉出来。他冰凉的手指让他微微一颤。  
“德拉科·马尔福？”他的声音很低，德拉科有些害怕，僵硬地应了一声。  
“知道祭品是什么吗？”他又问道。男孩连忙摇头，苦苦哀求着：  
“放我回去，我不会告诉别人……我爸爸也不会说，如果你不信，我可以写证明——”  
“之前有没有被吸血鬼吸过？”  
“没有——真的没有，你是第一个，”德拉科忙不迭地说道，“我可以给你钱，只要你放我走——”  
“把衣服脱了。”  
“我可以——什么？”  
“脱掉衣服，”男人说道，“脱干净点。我需要检查你的身体。”


	2. Chapter 2

德拉科愣了一秒，条件反射地挪向床的另一边，对方轻而易举地把他拽了回来，压在床上。他扯掉德拉科的条纹领带扔到床下，解开西装小外套的双排扣，冰冷的掌心贴上了他的胸膛。男人的手掌非常宽阔，像一块冰冷而沉重的石头，让德拉科喘不过气。男孩努力掰着他的手，可他的力量和对方明显不在一个等级上，他觉得自己似乎在和一座纹丝不动的大山较量。在此之前德拉科从不认为自己缺乏力量，他在体育竞技上的成绩比布雷斯和西奥多都要优秀。可现在他终于意识到人和吸血鬼的差距是他无法撼动的，他开始后悔参加潘西的茶会了。  
即使如此，德拉科依然没有放弃挣扎，虽然毫无效果。纠缠间男人已经扒掉了他的外套，开始解他的衬衫口子，德拉科想要尖叫，可他的喉咙像是冻住了似的无法出声。他抬腿去踢他，男人坐在了他的腿上，一把扯开了他的衬衫，最后几粒扣子弹了出来，落在地面上发出清脆的声响。  
“住手！”德拉科的喉咙终于恢复了正常，他用力拍着对方的手臂，“放开我！”  
手腕被轻松地擒住，男人没有说话，几下解开他的腰带扔到一边，直接把他的长裤扒到了膝盖上。德拉科又急又耻，浑身都在发抖，胡乱挣动着，结果屁股被狠狠抽了一巴掌，痛得他眼眶都红了。  
“听话能少点苦吃，德拉科。”他说道，从背后将他按在床上，使劲拽下了衬衣，然后是摇摇欲坠的长裤。男孩身上顿时只剩下了一条白内裤和一只短袜，另一只在他脱裤子的时候已经被粗暴地拽落了。他盯着他洁白的后背看了一会儿，轻轻触了上去，那冰冷的温度让男孩哆嗦了一下。  
德拉科的皮肤细腻光滑，几乎没有瑕疵。他的肩膀圆润，腰窄臀翘，身上没有多余的赘肉，形体保持得相当好，和那些瘦脱了型的贫民窟孩子完全不一样。贫民窟一直都是吸血鬼们主要的食物来源，那儿极为混乱，随时都可能发生犯罪和死亡，法律在那种地方几乎不起作用。除此之外，那里的儿童数量是最多的——即使家庭负担已经到了超荷的地步，那些无法接受教育的底层民众依旧认为孩子越多越有希望。  
吸血鬼中一直流传着一种说法：年轻的血液能使人永葆青春。这并不是毫无根据的谣言，早在十七世纪，便有传闻说匈牙利的伯爵夫人伊莎贝尔监禁八十多名少女，妄图用她们的血让自己保持青春美貌。就他的亲身体会而言，年轻人的血液比中年人的血液要更甜美、浓稠，能为他补充更多力量。因此在六个月一次的血宴上，他总会选择一位十六岁以下的男孩或女孩作为祭品，吸食他全身的血液，作为这场盛会的开场。  
但不太幸运的是，最近贫民窟里爆发了一场传染病，不少贫民遭了殃。他的手下们在被厨余垃圾和死耗子尸体堆满的充满恶臭的巷子里转悠了好几天，也只抓到了几个勉强过关的孩子，只能用来代替城堡里关着的那些死去的血奴，无法成为祭品。他们费了很大功夫来确定这些新鲜的血液不含有病菌——虽然传染病对吸血鬼没有作用，但被污染的血会让他们感到恶心，严重影响食欲。即使如此，这次血宴中供他手下享用的血奴数量也逊色于以往，贝拉特里克斯曾提议取消血宴，他没有同意。  
血宴一直是维系他在英格兰地区的统治的重要方式，半年举行一次，只有有身份的吸血鬼可以参加，尽情享用他所培养的血奴。这种宴会维持了几十年，期间遭到人类的多次围剿，但从未中断过。与此相比，传染病不过是一个再小不过的难题。  
他慢慢抚过男孩的背脊，手停在了他的腰上。吸血鬼吸血时一般会从颈动脉入手，有时候咬破肩膀和手臂，其他部位不太方便，一般不作考虑。德拉科身上的这些地方都没有留下任何吸血鬼的气息，纯净如处子。非常合适，他想，他早就该对那群贵族动手……在他的管控下，那些整日出入风月场所的公子哥几乎没有遭遇过吸血鬼的袭击。太合适了，甚至有点过了头。  
他垂下眼睛，手掌缓缓挪到了德拉科的臀上，揉了一把。男孩的身子猛地弹了一下，他能感觉到他在微微发抖。  
“……检查完了吗？”德拉科的双手紧抓着被单，屁股上的那只手让他无比煎熬，“我要起来了，我好冷——”  
“安静。”他俯下身，握住他的脖颈，仔细地抚摸了一遍。男孩的身体紧绷着，当他触及他的喉结时，他忍不住咽了口唾沫。  
“你的手好冰，”德拉科抱怨道，“吸血鬼都这样吗？”  
“吸血鬼的血是死的，”他感受着指尖的温度，低声说道，“不会动，没有活力……所以需要不断补充新鲜的血液。”  
“你要吸我的血？”男孩的声音中带着一丝惊恐。他的喉结滚动着，温热的呼吸涌过男人冰冷的手臂，淡淡的血气弥漫上来，令他微微眯起眼。  
他能感觉到男孩细细的喉咙下涌动的血液，温暖、粘稠，散发着无可抵挡的芬芳，勾起了他埋藏在身体深处的欲望，只要他轻轻一划，血就会涌出来……不，不是现在，现在还不能……已经缩成竖瞳的瞳孔闪了一下，瞬间恢复了正常。他捏着他臀部的手用力了一些，德拉科又不安分地挣扎起来。  
“好冷，放开——对了，我该叫你什么？”男孩不停地扭着身子，试图去抓他的手，后来又想翻过身，结果被按了回去。  
“伏地魔，”伏地魔冷冷地盯着德拉科后背，“但你应该称呼我为‘主人’。”  
“什么？”  
“‘主人’，德拉科。”  
“我才不要，滚开！”德拉科愤怒地叫道，下一秒，身上仅剩的底裤就被扯了下来。男人细长的手指从男孩夹紧的腿缝间插了进去，德拉科的大脑轰的响了一声，一片空白，条件反射地伸手想把他顶回去，可无济于事。  
“不要，滚开——痛，别碰那里！”  
洁白的性器被握住了揉捏，德拉科分跪着腿，内裤缠在大腿上，臀瓣上还留着一个巴掌印，狼狈不堪。他已经羞愤到了极点，甚至有些崩溃。他从来没被人这样对待过，出于对马尔福家族的尊敬，他向来被上流圈子里的那群同龄人捧得老高，谁见了他都要恭恭敬敬地问好，从来只有他甩别人脸色的份儿，没有人敢冲撞到他头上。可现在这一套算都不管用了，这个吸血鬼一点也不在乎他高贵的身份，他肆意地羞辱他，令他尊严扫地，甚至能随时杀死他——当他握住他纤细的喉咙的时候，他就有这种感觉。德拉科使劲掰着伏地魔的手，他几乎要哭了。对方森冷的气息让他浑身打颤，他似乎感觉到他的尖牙摩擦着他的脖颈，下一刻就会咬断他的喉咙——  
“不要——主人，不要杀我——求你！”  
压在他身上的人一顿，停止了动作。德拉科的眼角已经渗出了泪，强烈的愤怒和耻辱让他想要找条缝钻进去。他喘着气，用力扭了扭头，使劲甩开伏地魔的手，将内裤拉了上来。德拉科没有回头看他，他一点也不想看到对方得意的表情，他想教训他，但又悲哀地发现自己毫无办法。  
除非他能逃出去，把这个地方一窝端了，让他爸爸为他报仇，德拉科恨恨地想，他一定会想到办法逃出去……不，他爸爸一定会来找他，他不可能坐视不管。  
“接下来你住在这里，”背后的人说道，他的声音很低，如同丝绸，“我的手下会把食物送到你房间。衣服在柜子里，厕所在隔壁。如果没有必要，不建议离开这层楼。”  
德拉科没有回答，他不想对他说一句话。床垫轻轻一震，伏地魔站了起来，德拉科偷偷撇过头，男人的衣摆扫过他的大腿，他马上缩了回来。伏地魔整了整衣领，大步离开了房间。门哐的一响，四周静了下来。

在德拉科被带到这儿之前，他每天早上都要在家里上课。纳西莎和卢修斯为他请了一位女家庭教师，教授他希腊文、拉丁文、西班牙文、意大利文、一点初浅的希伯莱文，还有算术、历史和地理，无所不包。有时候他还要跟着她一起学习乐理知识，唱他并不喜欢的歌，那个女教师的嗓音非常尖，每次他都想捂住耳朵。德拉科不喜欢他的家庭教师，她总是穿着过时的旧裙子，戴着一副廉价的眼镜，大呼小叫，强迫他背那些艰涩的单词。布雷斯经常取笑他，他在十五岁的时候就不上课了，天天和大人们去泰晤士河划船，或者去赌马。德拉科羡慕极了这种生活，他对卢修斯提了一次，结果被关了一天禁闭。  
但现在德拉科开始怀念那个女家庭教师和她枯燥乏味的课程了，他曾经故意弄坏了她的一只高跟鞋，让她无法参加茶会——在他看来，以她的身份想要混入他们的圈子简直是痴心妄想。也许他不该对她恶作剧，德拉科想，可能就是因为这样，他现在才被关在这里，连门都出不了。  
就像伏地魔说的那样，每天都有一位身材矮小的男吸血鬼为他送来饭菜。他看起来畏畏缩缩的，一放下餐盘就跑，不给德拉科发问的机会。他后来从别人口中得知他叫虫尾巴，以前是吸血鬼猎人中的一员，但后来背叛了他们，投入伏地魔麾下，成为了一名食死徒。德拉科听说过这个大名鼎鼎的吸血鬼组织，他们的势力遍布整个英格兰，经常袭击平民百姓，杀人后还会留下一个绿色的骷髅头标记。德拉科没想到有一天自己会落到他们手里，他觉得有点恶心，也不想和小矮星彼得说话，每天浮皮潦草地吃完饭后就命令他进来把餐盘端走。  
虫尾巴从来不回答德拉科提的问题，但他显然得到了伏地魔的命令，只要德拉科踏出房间，无论他走到哪儿，他都会像跟屁虫似的粘在他背后，让他烦不胜烦。每次德拉科想要下楼，虫尾巴都会坚决阻止他，即使后者对他又踢又骂，他也从不退让。  
这样的日子过了五天，德拉科终于受不了了。这天晚上，趁虫尾巴将他的残羹剩饭端走、转身背对着他的时候，德拉科无声无息地拿起桌子上的台灯，蹑手蹑脚地靠近，重重砸在了他的后脑勺上。  
虫尾巴的手一松，餐盘摔落在厚厚的地毯上，发出了沉闷的声响。德拉科放下台灯，吸了口气，费劲地将他拖到旁边的空客房里。他匆匆收拾好餐具，换上一套衣柜里的灰色西装，迫不及待地溜下了楼。  
德拉科之前从来没有下过楼，现在他才知道这栋房子比他想象得要大得多。他所在的楼层是最顶层，而他往下走了三层楼都没有碰见一个人，走廊里黑洞洞的，没有开灯，只能摸索着前行。德拉科走到一半感觉有点渴，在大厅里转悠了半天，终于在一大盆蔷薇花旁找到了一个酒柜。他打开柜门，从里面拿出了一瓶酒，借着隐约的月光用放置在酒柜边的开瓶器熟练地打开了瓶盖。开瓶的那一瞬间，他嗅到了一股咸涩的腥味，皱起眉，低头去看瓶身上的标签，却只看到了一串莫名其妙的英文。  
“‘桃金娘·沃伦’，”他念道，“‘1843年6月13日’，这是什么意思？”  
德拉科又闻了闻瓶口，那股腥味更浓了，参杂着淡淡的酒香，让他昏头转向。德拉科舔了一口瓶沿，判断不出这是什么酒，还是把盖子盖好，将酒瓶重新放回原位，关上柜门。他坐在旁边的沙发上休息了一会儿，双眼酸痛，有点想回去了，但又不肯放过这难得的机会——一旦错过了这次，他可能就没有机会再出来了。  
休息足够后，德拉科起身离开大厅，从错综复杂的环形走廊里重新找到楼梯，攀着扶手往下走。城堡里的扶手用无数根大理石柱相连，上面雕刻着吸血蝙蝠、月亮和吸血鬼的图案，在冷暗的光线中影影绰绰，显得异常诡异。路过一层楼时，德拉科看见墙壁上挂着一幅巨大的肖像，停下了脚步。  
肖像上画的是伏地魔，黑雾笼罩着他惨白的面容，他披着黑色大氅，眼窝深邃，鼻梁高挺，深红的双眼中似乎有一抹冷冷的幽光，但德拉科再看去时，又消失不见了。画像上没有画出吸血鬼标志性的两枚尖牙，德拉科注意到了他的尖耳朵。他盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿，只觉得他的面容英俊得近乎邪恶，像是从地狱中生出的恶鬼。  
德拉科一直数着自己走了多少层，他不相信这座别墅有那么高，就连马尔福庄园都只有五层。但现在他开始猜测它其实有一部分建在地下，这也很符合他们对吸血鬼的一贯印象——害怕阳光，喜欢阴冷的环境。  
不知走了多久，也许有半个小时，也许更长，楼梯间的光线渐渐亮了起来，紫蓝色的影子垂在台阶上。德拉科听见了隐约的争吵声，似乎还有低低的哭声，这让他脚步一顿。但他并没有感到害怕，反而有些好奇。是有人在吵架吗？……伏地魔是不是也在那儿？德拉科又往下走一层楼，楼下的声音更响了，他听出那是一男一女在互相谩骂。哭声已经消失了，但不断传来的窸窸窣窣的声响和喘息声让他有些在意。德拉科犹豫着停在楼梯口，趴在扶手上，正考虑要不要下去，一只冰凉的手蓦然挂在了他的脖子上，让他心脏一缩，尖叫了起来。  
“啊！”  
他猛地扭过头，对上了一张有些扭曲的苍白的脸，后退了一步。德拉科还没反应过来，那人猛地扑上来，扭过头想要去咬他的脖颈。德拉科吓得慌忙扭闪身躲开了，用力甩掉他的手，退到了墙边。  
他紧张地盯着他，那是一个高高瘦瘦的男人，脸很尖，颧骨突出，褐色的短发凌乱地披在脸角。他微张着嘴，一口黄牙，下面的尖牙上还沾着鲜艳的血。德拉科浑身僵硬，无意识地紧紧握住冰凉的扶手。注意到他在看什么，吸血鬼用手背擦了一下牙齿，把血抹在了外套上。  
“你身上很香，”他直勾勾地盯着德拉科，露骨地舔了舔嘴唇，眯起眼，“我闻到了血的味道。”  
“……你搞错了，我身上没有伤口。”德拉科的声音在发抖，他浑身紧绷，准备随时逃跑。  
“现在更浓了，”吸血鬼说道，眼中红光大盛，“真意外……我没见过你……是谁把你带进来的？”  
德拉科双腿打颤，几乎站不稳。他从小善于察言观色，太清楚对方的这个眼神意味着什么。他们这个年纪的男孩早已是妓院的常客，那些妓女坐在嫖客大腿上的时候，后者的眼神恐怕和他别无二致。浓浓的、无法压抑的欲望，混合着贪婪和残虐，仿佛只要他试图挣扎，他就会把他的脖子撕碎。德拉科咬着下唇，如坠冰窟，他从没想到自己有一天会沦为猎物。他这时候才真正开始认识到吸血鬼的可怕之处，这样比起来，伏地魔那天的对待堪称温和。  
“简直太幸运了，正好我刚才还没有吃够……多洛霍夫那个老混蛋，竟敢抢我的血奴……看我待会儿怎么教训他……”吸血鬼嚷嚷着，歪歪扭扭地朝这儿走来，像是喝醉了。


	3. Chapter 3

德拉科倒退了几步，转身就跑，绕过拐角时他往后望了一眼，却发现那吸血鬼并没有追上来，而是似笑非笑地靠在墙边。德拉科的心头浮起一丝不祥的预感，没等深想，他已经绕过转角，跑到了最后一排楼梯上。一楼大厅的景象毫无遮掩的展露在他面前，德拉科瞬间停住了脚步。他知道那个吸血鬼为什么不追了。  
大厅非常宽敞，亮着血色的灯，地上铺着黑色的地毯，中间摆着几张柔软的金色流苏沙发。而此时此刻，沙发上面东倒西歪地坐着几个人，还有人躺在地上，每个人都在缓慢地蠕动，发出类似于野兽的剧烈喘息声。他们有的穿着华贵的夜礼服或西装，有的仅着衬衫，有的已经浑身赤裸，血红的光映在他们瘦削的身体上，如同红酒中翻滚的肉浪。  
德拉科辨认出来那些身着华服的都是吸血鬼，他们正在进食——咬着被他们抓来的人类的脖子，大口大口地啜饮着鲜血，那嘶溜嘶溜的吸血声和啧啧声强烈刺激着他的大脑，令他浑身发麻。离他最近的是一个穿着深蓝色礼服长裙的女吸血鬼，她梳着端庄的发髻，眼神却显得格外凶狠，如同狩猎的雪狼。被她抓在手中的是一个看起来不到十六岁的男孩，德拉科不由自主地盯着他，浓红的血沿着他的脖颈流下来，染湿了身上的廉价衬衫。男孩一开始紧绷着身子，不停地挣扎着，一脸惊恐。但渐渐地他的动静变小了，挥舞的手臂垂在了地上，嘴角微微上扬，脸上呈现出一种被蛊惑般的迷乱和沉醉，仿佛看见了极为美好的幻象。  
德拉科看得毛骨悚然，一股凉气从脚底冲上来。他朝其他人看去，发现他们无一例外地沉浸其中，到处都是血、红酒和古怪的香味，有一个人类女孩的脖子都要被咬断了，胳膊上也满是牙印、血迹斑斑，可她脸上仍带着幸福的笑容，仿佛着了魔。有几对已经开始交媾，德拉科不想去看，但那动静非常吓人。一对躺在沙发上的男女正在激情热吻，男吸血鬼掐着女人的脖子，下身发疯了似的往里面挺，整个沙发都在吱呀吱呀地晃动，女人大声尖叫着，一直发出断断续续的抽息，恳求他停下来，可对方一口咬在了她的脖子上，很快就让她闭了嘴。  
大厅里渐渐响起了窸窸窣窣的布料破碎声，越来越多的吸血鬼脱掉衣服，沉溺于糜烂的食欲与性欲。他们毫无理智地在那些人类身上到处乱咬，弄得身上都是血，连脸上也沾满了血渍。他们发疯了似的媾合，德拉科从没见过这种程度的性爱，他甚至觉得那些吸血鬼已经完全失去了人性，只剩下了与野兽相近的那一面——不，也许他们就是野兽，他看见一个虎背狼腰的吸血鬼咬断了一个男孩的手腕，后者本来正沉浸于嗜血的爱欲中，毫无预兆的剧痛让他发出了一声惨叫。旁边的一个吸血鬼被这尖声扫了兴致，大喊着让他轻一点儿。  
其他人仍自顾自地享受着，摩擦声、叫喊声、呻吟声此起彼伏，深红的血、被血浸泡的金色沙发、漆黑的后地毯，空气中越来越浓腻的血腥味和暧昧气息，德拉科感觉自己像是浸泡在血做的酒杯里，强烈的刺激让他走不动路。他忽然明白自己打开的那瓶酒到底是什么了——那绝不是酒，里面装满了一个年轻女孩的血，瓶身上写着她的名字和死亡日期。  
德拉科不敢吸气，后退了一步，不远处的女吸血鬼注意到了他。她扬起满是血的头颅，冲他露出了一个狰狞的笑容。她将那个男孩推到一边，撑起身来，旁边的另外几个吸血鬼也边这儿看来，蠢蠢欲动。  
德拉科无意识地后退了一步，回过神来，扭头就跑，冲上了楼梯。他从未跑得这么快过，心脏已经跳到了嗓子眼，卡得他难以呼吸。那些血腥泥泞的画面仍在他大脑中晃动，让他有种强烈的呕吐感。  
德拉科并非没有这方面的经验，他对贵族私生活的混乱程度相当了解，就拿他的好朋友布雷斯来说，他同时在和四个女孩交往，经常逛妓院，甚至一晚上会带好几个妓女回家，平时也常常和朋友们交换这方面的经验。德拉科也听说过部分贵族私底下开展群交派对的传言，虽然他从来没有参加过，但也对此见怪不怪。但吸血鬼的这种活动已经超出了他的认知，他从没见过那么多血，其中有几个人类肯定是活不成了，还有几个因为失血过多昏了过去，如果他继续呆在那儿肯定也是这种下场。  
德拉科噔噔噔地跑上二楼，正要拐弯，手臂被人一拽，整个人栽进了一个冰冷的怀抱中。他还没站稳，对方的嘴已经粘了上来，双手在他身上摸索着，甚至要去碰他的裆部。  
“都看到了，是不是？”男人低声说道，“我知道你会回来的……”  
是之前那个吸血鬼！德拉科奋力挣扎着，手肘狠狠砸向那家伙的牙齿。后者吃痛，抓着他的腰朝旁边的扶手砸去，德拉科的整个腹部撞上了坚硬的木块，痛得他双眼翻白，身体蜷缩起来，失去了力气。当他缓过神来的时候，对方已经开始脱他的裤子，甚至把手探进了他的腿缝。德拉科用力推着他的胳膊，努力想往外跑，吸血鬼扯住了他的裤子，将他重重绊倒在地。德拉科听见了清晰的布料撕裂的嘶啦声，忍着痛扭头一看，西装裤右侧的裤缝被撕开了一个大口，显然是不能穿了。  
他还没起身，男人已经扑了上来，将他压在地上，撕扯他的外衣。他的尖牙摩擦着他的喉咙，寻找着他的颈动脉，德拉科能听见清晰的咽口水声和粘稠的呼吸声。男孩翘起双腿使劲踢着他的前胸，他用力甩掉破破烂烂的裤子，卯足了劲踢踹着，男人撕开了他的衬衫，暴涨的指甲在他白皙的胸口划开了一道血痕。德拉科目眦欲裂，他想起了那个被咬断喉咙的女孩，还有那个断了手腕的男孩，那些着魔了般被情欲控制的人，他们身上的每个部位都在流血，血是他们身上最值钱的东西，也是他们唯一的价值。对于吸血鬼来说，那不是人，只是供他们享用的血奴……他决不能、决不能沦落到那种地步。  
想到这儿德拉科用膝盖狠狠往上一顶，吸血鬼被撞得猝不及防，松开了手。德拉科趁机起身就跑，胸口的伤痕还在流血，他抓起破碎的衣襟胡乱擦了擦，脑中不知为何想起之前不知从哪儿听到的传闻——吸血鬼对血非常敏感，一点血腥味都能让他们察觉踪迹。  
昏暗的灯光摇晃着，背后的喘息声越来越近，仿佛就在耳边，德拉科咬咬牙，用力拽下身上被撕破的染血的外套和衬衫向后扔去，飞快地冲上三楼。他身上除了短袜和内裤以外什么也不剩，鞋也跑掉了，但他并不觉得冷，剧烈的运动让他浑身火热。  
德拉科没头没脑地往楼上跑，也不知道自己已经跑了多远，脚底板发麻，喉咙痛得发哑。他终于停了下来，喘息着，握着扶手急促地喘息，两股战战。德拉科这才发现自己浑身是汗，汗流进了他的眼睛里，让他视线模糊。他深深地喘着气，抱着头慢慢在台阶上坐下，将自己缩成一团。应该已经甩开了，他想，他没有听到任何声音……天哪……  
德拉科将脸埋进掌心，深吸了口气，平复着呼吸。太可怕了，差一点他就死了，他想。不知过了多久，他的双腿终于不颤抖了，德拉科慢慢抬起头。一双血红的眼睛正对着他，如同两点鬼火。  
那是一张苍白的、浮肿的脸，嘴唇血红，慢慢露出一个狞笑，嘴角上扬到了一个几乎不可能的弧度。德拉科连尖叫都发不出来了，大脑一片空白。他不知道自己的身体是怎么行动的，强烈的惊恐使得所有的感知都与他脱节了，他像一只笨拙的肉虫在楼梯上蠕动，却无法逃离对方的钳制。  
他感觉到吸血鬼在他身上轻嗅、抚摸，吮吸他的肌肤，他冰冷的牙齿在他温热的肉体上徘徊。德拉科觉得他不是吸血鬼，是一只四脚爬虫，模糊的面孔，模糊的声音，动作古怪而不协调，死死粘在他身上。德拉科恶心得想吐，又恐惧得想哭，他不明白自己为什么会被带到这种地方，撞见这样一群毫无理智的野兽。他们个个残忍而邪恶，将人类视为食物，肆意捕杀、虐待，自己在这里不过是蝼蚁一般的存在。可他不想死……他想逃离这里，他不能死，爸妈还在家里等着他……  
当那吸血鬼开始脱他的内裤时，德拉科的手肘狠狠往上一顶，砸中了他的下巴。男人手一松，德拉科趁机甩开他，边拉上内裤边起身，直接跑进了这个楼层的大厅，沿着走廊往里跑。  
吸血鬼走路没有声音，德拉科不知道对方已经追到哪儿了，回头快速瞟了一眼，似乎没看见他，却发现自己跑进了一条死路。他不可能原路返回，情急之下拉开旁边的一扇门闪了进去。房间里漆黑一片，德拉科小心翼翼地摸索着前进。他在床边摸到了一只立式大柜子，轻手轻脚地拉开柜门，发现是一个塞满衣服的衣柜。  
德拉科没想那么多，直接将自己埋进了衣服堆里，从里面带上门。他用力抱着自己，浑身颤抖，牙关紧咬，难以自制。怎么会这样？他绝望至极，这种日子什么时候才能结束，爸爸为什么还没来救他……  
他听见了走廊上传来的吱呀吱呀开门的声响，那吸血鬼似乎在一间房一间房地寻找他，时不时呼唤着，发出诡异的笑声。  
“出来吧，宝贝儿，”他低声唤道，吹了个口哨，“出来吧，我会让你舒服的，哈哈……”  
他的声音越来越近，飘进了隔壁房间里，德拉科又往衣柜深处挤了挤，将几件衣服推到自己前面。他焦虑不安地等待着，咬着下嘴唇，眼泪控制不住地往外渗，怎么也停不住。他胡乱拿起一件衣服擦了擦眼睛，可泪水却越来越多，满满的委屈和害怕让他颤抖不止。德拉科咬住布料不让自己哭出声，紧紧搂着堆积的衣服，深呼吸着，只觉得喉咙里塞满了碎玻璃渣。  
门外传来吸血鬼骂骂咧咧的叫喊，他似乎失去了耐性，叫骂的声音越来越近，德拉科闭上了眼，蒙住耳朵，不想再听外面的声音。如果他就这样死去，他爸妈该怎么办呢？……不，他不想死，他还有好多事没做……他不能……德拉科胡思乱想着，不知不觉地流着泪睡着了。

伏地魔回到房间里的时候，瞬间感觉到有哪儿不对劲。他嗅到了一个陌生的气息，有人溜进了他的房间，而且还没有离开。他脱下大衣挂在衣帽架上，慢慢地踱着步，观察四周，最后把目标锁定在了床边的衣柜上。  
他无声无息地走近，那股气息越来越强烈，他能感觉到其中充满生机和活力……不是吸血鬼，难道是谁没看好的血奴？……看来他必须得好好教训那些家伙了，他早就下过命令，没有他的允许，谁都不准进入三楼以上的楼层。  
伏地魔握住了衣柜的门把手，慢慢打开，他先看到的是被倒腾得乱七八糟的衣服，以及一条从里面伸出的白皙长腿。他盯着那条腿看了两秒，拉开另一扇门，赫然看见一个男孩正缩在衣服堆里熟睡。他手上抱着他明天要穿的黑色长披风，还往里凑了凑，砸吧着嘴。  
伏地魔从男孩手中拽走衣服，将他抱出来，这才发现他近乎赤裸，几乎什么也没穿。那股生机勃勃的气息笼罩住了他，德拉科身上的血气比之前还要浓重，而且混合着一股他不喜欢的味道。伏地魔眯起眼，将他放在床上，拉开他弯曲在胸前的手臂，马上注意到了他胸口的血痕。他轻轻抚了上去。  
“谁干的？”他冷冷地问道，男孩还在沉睡，自然不能回答他。  
伏地魔俯下身，慢慢地嗅着他身上的气息，面色越来越阴沉。是另一个吸血鬼的味道……并不浓，那家伙没有吸他的血。但这不代表他会允许，这是对他的挑衅……德拉科是他的祭品，只能为他一人享用。伏地魔眯起眼，紧盯着男孩胸口的伤痕，甜美的血腥味源源不断地涌入他的鼻腔，削弱他的自制力。  
吸血鬼向来是崇尚欲望和力量的种族。食欲是欲望的一种，他们从不抑制这种本能。血能使他们变得强大，越年轻的血越能给他们带来力量。而现在，这个男孩正毫无防备地躺在他面前，他的身体为他打开……伏地魔目光渐渐暗下来，他按住他的肩膀，轻轻吻了一下那道伤痕，强烈的血腥味慰藉着他的灵魂，令他的呼吸变得沉重。他慢慢地舔去已经凝固的血，甜美的滋味在舌尖升腾，诱发他勉强克制的欲望，他想要更多、更多……他想把他开肠破肚，品尝他的所有器官，由内而外地将他吃干净……他不停地舔吻着他的伤口，那儿已经不出血了，正在结痂。他咬住了他的乳头，用尖牙不停摩擦着娇嫩的乳珠，他要把另一个吸血鬼的味道全部抹去……不，他要找出那个不知死活的家伙，将他切碎了拿到太阳底下暴晒……  
德拉科感到了一丝刺痛，嘤咛着睁开眼，揉着眼睛。他打了个哈欠，呆呆地望着伏在身上的人，后者正吮吸着他的肩膀。他慢慢回过神来，尖叫了一声，用力推着他，伏地魔抬起头，有些不耐地压住他的手。  
“你做什么？”  
“放开我，放开！”男孩扭动着身体，努力蹬着双腿，伏地魔坐在了他的膝盖上，目光冰冷。他等待着男孩渐渐冷静下来，后者涨红了脸，剧烈地喘着气，愤怒又害怕地瞪着他。  
“你到这里来做什么？”伏地魔问道。实际上他差不多已经知道了是怎么一回事。  
“这不关你的事！”德拉科想也不想地叫道，结果乳尖被拧了一把，痛得他低呼了一声。  
“这是我的房间，德拉科。”他俯身压下来，高大的身影罩住了德拉科，男孩的气焰一下子弱了下去，“我记得我告诉过你不要离开房间。虫尾巴在哪？”  
“他被我打昏了，”德拉科不情不愿地说道，“我才不要一直呆在房间里，会被闷死的。”  
“你现在还这么想？”  
德拉科瞬间想到了刚才的遭遇，闭上嘴不说话了。他依然恶狠狠地瞪着他，仿佛这样就能从他身上咬下一块肉来。  
“你这次没有被吞吃干净已经是万幸了，”伏地魔的眼神冷下来，“那个吸血鬼长什么样？”  
“啊？哦，褐色短发，高高的，好像有斗鸡眼，”德拉科回想着那人的面容，那张放大的、恐怖的脸又猛然在眼前浮现，让他浑身一滞，“……他穿深蓝色西装。”  
伏地魔没有说话，他慢慢抚摸着德拉科胸口的伤痕，随着他的触碰，那血痕渐渐消失了，男孩的皮肤恢复了光洁。德拉科觉得有点痒，推开了他的手。  
“你必须要受到惩罚。”他忽然说道。德拉科一愣，马上蹦了起来。  
“这不是我的错，”他嚷嚷着，“你把我关在房间里，不让我出去，我快闷死了。”  
“是什么让你以为，你有和我讨价还价的资格？”伏地魔低声说道，他的声音如同丝绸。  
“那你把我抓过来干什么，难道不是因为我有用吗？”德拉科不服气地叫道，“我不想呆在房间里，什么也不能干，连个说话的人都没有。”  
“我让虫尾巴看着你——”  
“哦，别提他了，他连一句话都不会说！”  
“知道我为什么让他来看守你吗？”伏地魔蓦地伸手扼住了男孩的喉咙，后者瞬间不敢动了。他们对视着，男人深红的眼睛如同两个漩涡，不断地撕扯着德拉科的心魂。  
“……他没有碰过你，对不对？”过了几秒，伏地魔轻声说道，越靠越近，“那是因为他的那双手被我施了魔法，我不让他做什么，他什么也不会做。如果是其他吸血鬼，德拉科……你很清楚你会有什么下场。”  
他细长的手指轻柔地抚摸着男孩柔软的脖颈，德拉科能感觉到他的指甲在慢慢变长，他已经有点明白了，这恐怕是吸血鬼进行狩猎的前兆。他紧张得闭上了眼，又重新睁开，握紧了拳头。  
“……他们会强奸你，吸干你身上的血，再把你吃掉，”男人慢慢地、一字一句地说道，指尖摩擦着德拉科的颈动脉，“你是想被强奸还是想呆在屋子里？”  
“……就像对待那些血奴一样吗？”德拉科咽了口唾沫，颤抖着问道，胸口起伏着，“把喉咙咬断、把手折断？”  
“你看到这些了？”伏地魔扬起眉，“那是少数吸血鬼的爱好，他们的血奴总是不够用。不过大多数吸血鬼不会那么轻易地杀死自己的血奴……培养一个听话的食物是很费精力的。”  
他平静的语气让德拉科毛骨悚然，他咬着牙，鼻子发酸，又有点想哭了。为什么这种事会落到他身上？  
“所以你把我抓过来也是要把我做成血奴，对吗？”他强打起精神，“你也要吸我的血，把我当成食物——”  
“我不需要血奴，”伏地魔打断了他，“那是软弱的人才会驯养的东西。他们贪图享受，害怕狩猎的不确定性，所以才会养那样一种废物。”  
“那你把我抓过来做什么？”  
“我认为人类和吸血鬼之间不存在其他可能，”他说道，“我会吸你的血，但不是现在。”  
“你——你会像他们那么粗暴吗？”德拉科的表情瞬间垮了，哭丧着脸，“吸血是不是很痛？……你会杀死我吗？”  
“不，你会很舒服，”伏地魔慢慢地梳理着男孩的头发，“……前所未有地愉快。”


	4. Chapter 4

他的声音低柔无比，如同一片羽毛落在德拉科的心头。男孩仍有些害怕，但不知为何没那么紧张了。他吸了吸鼻子，嘟囔着坐起身，男人拍了一下他的屁股。  
“那你什么时候要吸我的血？”他问道，“到时候会放我走吗？”  
“血宴开始的时候，我会吸你的血。”伏地魔满意地打量着他留在德拉科肩膀上的吻痕。  
“血宴是什么？”  
“就像你今天看到的情况那样，”伏地魔缓缓说道，德拉科面色有些发白，“血宴中参与的吸血鬼数量比这更多，而且血奴由我来提供。你是血宴的祭品，德拉科……我会用你的血来作为开场。”  
“然后他们也会来吃掉我，对吗？”德拉科提高了音量，“在你吸血以后，你就要抛弃我了，是不是？”  
“不，”男人的眼神蓦地变得寒冷，“我不会让别人碰你。”  
这句承诺让德拉科略微安心了一些。他知道伏地魔把他带到这里肯定有他的目的，他也已经接受了这个事实。如果对方只是要吸血，那也许还不算太糟。  
“那我就给你吸一点，”男孩说道，“只能一点点，不要太多。”  
伏地魔的手缓缓滑下来，揉捏着男孩紧致的屁股。德拉科有些不适，但也没有推开他，他知道这只是徒劳。  
“我想，你也许忘了什么，”男人低声说道，声音冰冷，“把你身上的那些无用的骄傲都扔掉。在这里你什么也不是。如果你不听从我的命令，我的很多手下都迫切想要尝一尝你的味道。”  
“你这个——滚开！”德拉科又惊又怒，尖叫起来，“别碰我！”  
“看来你必须要一点教训，”男人手疾眼快地抓住了他的手腕，紧紧捏住，德拉科痛得低呼了一声，“你没把我的话放在心上……”  
“我——我说过我不要，”德拉科有些害怕了，努力推着他的手，“我不想被关着，也不想和虫尾巴呆在一块儿，他笨得像块木头。”  
“那你想怎么样？”  
“我想去哪儿就去哪儿，你不能限制我，”他马上说道，“唔，你可以派个人保护我，但不能把我关在房间里。”  
“是吗？”伏地魔几不可见地笑了一下，有些讥讽。他将他一把抱起来，手探进了他的内裤。德拉科惊呼了一声，伸手想去阻拦，对方压住了他的手。  
“别摸——”  
“你应该明白这一点，”他在他耳边冷酷地说道，“你没有选择的权力。”  
“好冰——你干什么？”感觉到对方的手指正滑向某个隐秘的部位，德拉科急了，不断地扭腰，结果屁股上狠狠挨了一巴掌，白皙的臀肉上瞬间浮起了鲜红的指印。男孩疼得要落泪，愤怒地瞪着他，不停地揉着自己的屁股。  
伏地魔冷冷地看着他，他得承认，这是他见过最难缠最娇惯的男孩，明明已经沦落到这种地步，却还妄想着对他提要求。以往的祭品他从来不插手，都交给贝拉特里克斯来调教，她也完成得非常好。但这次情况不同，这个祭品的特殊身份使得她不再适合这份工作。他本来打算把德拉科交给虫尾巴看管，然而那家伙的蠢笨程度超出了他的想象，一个星期不到就出了这种差错……  
他不需要对一个脆弱的人类费这么多心思，他想，他应该把他关进地牢里……  
德拉科感觉后臀一凉，男人已经把他的内裤扒了下来，捏着他的臀肉。他吸着气，内心的恐惧已经达到了极点，他这才意识到他毫无退路，他的身份在这个男人面前没有一点威慑力。即使他要侵犯他，他也无能为力。  
“不要，”当他的手捏住他的脆弱时，德拉科压抑地从喉咙里挤出了蚊子般的声音，“你说过不会碰我，不要……”  
“我只说过不会吸血，”伏地魔说道，“你到现在还不明白，是不是？”  
“……什么？”  
“你的诱惑力，”他低声说道，眼中的红光格外强烈，“你身上的生机，还有血的味道……我不明白，德拉科，你是认为你的肉体对我没有丝毫吸引力，所以才什么也不穿，在我身上动来动去？”  
他的声音非常低，很有磁性，但说出口的话语却残忍至极，让德拉科浑身僵硬。不知是从哪儿来的勇气，他狠狠推开他的手，拉上裤子跳下床，朝大门跑去。伏地魔没有阻拦，只是看着他窜到门边，懒洋洋地抚平被德拉科弄皱的被子。  
德拉科拉开门，一缕幽风吹过他裸露的大腿，让他打了个寒噤。外面的走廊黑洞洞的，没有一丝光芒。黑暗中仿佛有隐约的尖叫声传来，德拉科条件反射地后退了一步，回过头，伏地魔已经从床上站了起来，走到窗边，拉开厚重的黑色窗帘。德拉科犹豫了一会儿，飞快取过挂在衣帽架上的外套披在身上，摔上了门。  
伏地魔的大衣相当长，德拉科披在身上时整个人陷了进去，袖子非常宽，肩膀耷拉下来，衣摆拖在地上，显得格外滑稽。但德拉科不得不承认这件衣服非常舒服，里面有一层厚厚的绒毛，穿在身上暖和极了。他扣好扣子，想找面镜子照一照，却是一无所获。想到这儿德拉科忽然意识到他从没在城堡里见过镜子，仿佛他们根本用不上。  
德拉科扶着墙慢慢往下走，伸手不见五指的黑暗让他屏住了呼吸。隐约的风往他衣服里吹，冷得他抖了一下。外衣轻轻颤动着，在地上落下很长的影子。蓦地，德拉科感觉到一个冰凉的东西撞了一下他的前胸，他收紧了衣服，想把它压住。然而那东西不一会儿又动了起来，这让他僵住了，马上用力抖着衣服，希望能把那玩意儿抖出去。  
然而这只是一个开始，越来越多的触碰接踵而至，仿佛有无数只蝴蝶在他衣服里拍着翅膀扑腾，它们摩擦着他的胸膛、腰肢、双腿和后臀，声音越来越响、越来越剧烈，无论他怎样抓挠、压制都无济于事。  
德拉科惊慌失措，尖叫起来，脚下一滑，从楼梯上摔了下去。他顾不及疼痛，解开大衣上的搭扣准备褪下衣服，却发现整件衣服已经分崩离析——它变成了无数只吸血蝙蝠，在他身上转悠，舔吻着他的肌肤。他惊叫着甩掉衣服，但那群吸血蝙蝠依然粘在他身上，叮咬着他，翅膀发出刺耳的风声。有几只蝙蝠一直撞着他的私处，德拉科不得不捂紧下身，跌跌撞撞地站起来跑进大厅，倒在了沙发上。他不停地蹭着沙发，试图把那些东西赶下去，却只是把皮肤磨得通红，一点作用也没有。  
“滚开！滚开！”他大叫着，狠狠往沙发上撞，已经有些崩溃了，带上了哭腔，“滚开！”  
一团漆黑的雾从楼梯上流下来，慢慢来到沙发边。黑夜中，一双红眼睛冷冷地看着他，男孩在沙发上扭动着，他的肌肤已经被他自己蹭得发红，身上满是细小的咬痕，可怜又暧昧。伏地魔轻轻打了个弹指，那群蝙蝠瞬间一停，沙响着消失了。他在沙发上坐下，翻过男孩的身体，将他抱起来。后者紧闭着眼，四肢仍在微微抽搐，显然受到了极大的惊吓。  
他捏了捏他的乳头，手滑下来，恣意地抚摸着他的大腿。德拉科下意识地合拢腿，他硬是挤进他柔软的腿缝，揉了把他的私处。男孩不适地动了动，使劲推着他的手。  
“不要随便穿吸血鬼的衣服，德拉科，”男人俯身在他耳边低声说道，那冰凉的气息让德拉科微微打颤，“现在你还想出去吗？”  
怀中的男孩猛地一抖，猛地摇头，推拒着他。伏地魔狠狠抽了记他的屁股，德拉科“啊”了一声，缩回手，可怜地蜷缩起来。  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，慢慢撩开他的额发。  
“你应该知道，我对你的容忍已经够多了。”

德拉科不太清楚事情到底是怎么变成这样的。  
也许是对他的任性程度有了新的认识，那天伏地魔将他带回去后，没有再让他回到顶楼的房间。他在他自己宽敞的房间里新布置了一张床，让德拉科在这儿安睡。这张床比之前的大床小一些，而且床单用了他最不喜欢的红色。但德拉科没敢在伏地魔面前表现出来，他还没有完全从后者带给他的惊吓中缓过神来。  
刚开始的几天，德拉科天天缩在被窝里，只有在虫尾巴给他送饭的时候探出头来吃几口，病恹恹地让他端走。他并不喜欢伏地魔给他提供的食物，吸血鬼靠血液过活，他们的味蕾退化得非常单一，只喜欢冷食，连牛排都是冷的，还带着血。德拉科讨厌极了血，看到就想吐，抱怨了几天，但只得到了对方的无视。他的逆反心理瞬间就上来了，故意打翻了餐盘两次，这使得伏地魔取消了他两天的食物，将他绑起来关在床铺里。  
德拉科从小到大从来没有挨过饿，这是他第一次尝到饥饿的味道。他的四肢都被绑着，没法动弹，肚子咕咕直叫，又不肯服软，强撑了两天，几乎虚脱。最后伏地魔终于解开了绳子，又让虫尾巴将餐盘端上来，德拉科扫了一眼那盘三分熟的牛排，一股怨气霎时冲上了大脑。他狠狠地将牛排打翻在地，暴躁地砸碎了两只花瓶，跳着脚骂人。伏地魔阴着脸让虫尾巴带上了门，走去将他拖了过来。  
他扒光了德拉科的衣服，连内裤都不剩下，将他关进了铁质的笼子里。笼子非常小，德拉科得蜷缩成一团才能挤进去，每天只能侧卧着解决三餐。他呆了一天就疯了，抽泣着求伏地魔放他出去，保证以后再也不会犯错。他哭得声嘶力竭，嗓子都哑了，男人这才把他放出来，为他准备好热水和丰盛的晚餐。  
“把自己洗干净，然后回到床上，”他说道，“如果你听话，我就不会惩罚你。”  
德拉科低着头，闷闷地应着，心如乱麻。他又害怕又难过，不知道该怎么办，洗完澡后没敢吱声，只能躲在被窝里偷偷掉眼泪。他连做了好几天的噩梦，梦里总是出现叼着半只手的女吸血鬼，或者被开肠破肚的人类，所有人的脸孔苍白而僵硬，如同面具。  
昨天晚上德拉科梦见了永无止尽的旋转长廊，墙上点着血红的灯，灯油是殷红得发紫的人血。他疯狂地往下跑，扑进浓稠的黑夜里，黑暗织出无数只飞舞的蝙蝠，撕裂了他的肌肤，将他扎得遍体鳞伤。德拉科尖叫着从梦中醒来，发现被子一半滑到了床下，床头的闹钟不知滚到了哪儿，他找了半天都没找到，难受了一整天。  
吸血鬼的生活日夜颠倒，每天早上是他们睡觉的时间，夜晚他们反而要出门狩猎，德拉科往往只能在傍晚的时候见到伏地魔。德拉科发现他的生活非常规律，一到晚上九点就会出门，在这以前他会坐在床上看书，或者就是在书桌前研究魔法——对，就是魔法，德拉科曾看见他凭空变出了蓝色的火花，更别提他那件能化为蝙蝠的大衣，至今还让他心有戚戚。  
德拉科每天一吃完晚饭就藏进被子里，偶尔悄悄掀开床帘看一眼伏地魔，再在他发现前躲回去。他在床铺里闷了一个星期，每天不是自怨自艾就是在诅咒伏地魔，哭得眼睛都肿了，埋怨父亲为什么还不来救他。在平安度过了几天后，德拉科也曾考虑过逃跑。但有了之前那件事的前车之鉴，伏地魔在房间门口布置了一道魔法屏障，他每次想偷偷出去都会被拦住。趁男人不在的时候，德拉科也悄悄翻过他书柜里的书，然而并没有什么收获——重要的资料都被他放在上锁的抽屉里。  
德拉科不太清楚伏地魔每天几点回来，那时候他早就睡着了。吸血鬼走路没有声音，进来的第一天他就清楚这一点。但这天晚上他半夜被冻醒了，发现身上的被子不知何时不见了，摸索半天无果后只好哼哧哼哧地坐起来，揉着眼睛。他睁开眼，面前的床帘拉开了一条缝，浮动着幽蓝的暗光。德拉科仰起头，赫然看见伏地魔直直地站在他的床前，他身上弥漫着浓郁的血腥味，那双眼睛红得像灯笼，直勾勾地盯着他。  
“是你，对不对？”他问道，声音阴冷刺骨。  
德拉科还没来得及说话，一团黑影扑了上来，将他死死按在床上。德拉科感觉自己的全身都被雾气缠住了，动弹不得。黑雾抚摸着他，贪婪地汲取着他身上的温暖，德拉科大睁着眼，惊恐地挣扎着，呼吸粗重。雾气在他眼前飘动着，缝隙间偶尔露出伏地魔冰冷而英俊的脸，他没有一丝表情，只是这样看着他，平静而冷漠。  
伏地魔拉开床帘，德拉科震惊地发现他漆黑的指甲已经长到了半根手指的长度。他抓住了他，德拉科叫不出声来，只能死死抓着床单，男人的手指如同冰锥，将他雪白的肌肤掐出红印来。他感觉有什么东西蹭着自己光滑的背脊，然后是他的臀部，他的心脏狂跳着，整个人都在不停地起起落落。德拉科感觉自己陷入了深深的泥沼，一股力量拉扯着他，让他又恐惧又期待。他不记得后面发生了什么，太模糊了，甚至有些不可思议。他达到了某种极点，但没有发出任何声音，湮灭在窒闷的身体里。第二天醒来的时候他还记得这种感觉，但身上的痕迹全部消失了，仿佛这只是一个过于荒诞的梦。  
德拉科恍惚了一个早上，想要询问伏地魔，但又非常害怕。他挣扎了许久，听着外面传来的声音，寂静的风声，秒针走动的沙响，从楼下传来的不清晰的对话，他又想到那天晚上的遭遇，他被吸血鬼到处追逐，差点被抓住。他为什么还没有意识到这一点？……他的力量太弱小了，在这些吸血鬼面前如同一只蚂蚁，一脚就能踩死。他不应该问，他应该就这样屈服，任由他对他做任何事情……不，不……  
德拉科无声无息地下床，慢慢走到男人的床边，静静地站着。他知道他就在里面，他们只隔着一条纯黑色的帘幕。德拉科吸了口气，低头缓慢地解开自己的裤子，他想要找到一条痕迹，或者被刮出的伤口，可是什么也没有。他是个孤零零的男孩，这一切都这样告诉他，他什么也不剩下，连证明自己被伤害过的证据都没有。德拉科重新系好裤子，闭了闭眼，做了一个深呼吸，下定决心。他拉开帘子，爬上了男人的床。  
他刚坐到床上就感觉眼前一晃，一双寒冷的手迅疾地扼住了他的喉咙，将他压在床上。德拉科吓得闭上了眼，过了几秒才睁开，与伏地魔对视。男人松开了他，整了整衣领。  
“你在做什么？”他冷冷地问道。  
“我——我只是想问问，”德拉科有些结巴了，慢慢爬起来，他不知道自己为什么要紧张，“昨天晚上是你吗？”  
“昨天晚上怎么了？”  
“就是——你知道发生了什么事。”  
“我听不懂你在说什么，”伏地魔眯起眼，“如果你没有事的话——”  
“昨天晚上你出现在床前，对我做不好的事，”德拉科快速说道，差点咬到舌头，“你是不是——为什么？”  
伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，轻轻抚摸着他的后颈，  
“我已经给了你机会，”他说道，“但你还是问了。”  
“什么？”德拉科皱起眉。  
“你翻了我的东西，”伏地魔看着他，低声说道，“你说我该怎么办？”  
德拉科的心跳霎时一停，后背浮起了一层冷汗，下意识地想爬下床。伏地魔伸手将他拉过来，扣住了他的腰。  
“我没有，主人，”裤子里的衬衫被扯出来，男人探入手，抚摸着他腰部细软的皮肤，德拉科不敢挣扎，他快哭了，“我不知道——我只是想看看书，我没有——”  
“说谎，”伏地魔俯下身嗅着他颈间的气息，手慢慢上移，揉捏着他的胸脯，“你依然想逃出去，你想抓住我的把柄……”  
柔嫩的胸尖被揉捻得红肿挺立起来，德拉科大张着嘴，吸着气，眼角已经沁出了泪。他拼命地摇头，推着他的手，用口型说着“不是”。  
“不是？看起来不太像，”他撕开他的领子，咬了一口他的脖子，“你还是没有长进，让我想想这次该怎么惩罚你……”  
“我没有，主人！我只是——别把我关起来，”德拉科脸色惨白，苦苦哀求着，“求你了，我没想走，别把我关在笼子里……”  
男人没说话，只是继续揉弄着他的乳头，肆意地又掐又拧。德拉科紧张地盯着他，他被折磨得有点感觉了，胸口火烧火燎，但这丝毫不能抵消他内心的恐惧，只让他感到焦躁和羞愧。  
“昨天晚上我在威尔特郡附近，”伏地魔忽然转移了话题，“我听说，那里出现了一只新的吸血鬼猎人队伍。”  
“威尔特郡？我家就在那儿。”德拉科一愣，下意识地说道。他观察着男人的表情，内心不由自主地雀跃起来，一定是他的父亲，他想，一定是他们来找他了——实在是太好了，他终于能离开了。  
“我杀了几个人，”伏地魔没有理会他，“有几个吸血鬼猎人逃走了，不过他们还会再来的。”  
“他们有几个人？”  
“十二个，”男人说道，德拉科倒吸了一口冷气，“有个家伙一开始就逃了。”  
“只有你一个人去吗？”  
“还有两个手下。”  
“……你是怎么做到的？”德拉科一问这个问题就后悔了，他用力推着男人不安分的手，但没什么作用。  
“你想知道？”伏地魔拉开他的手，拍了拍他的屁股，示意他去把床帘拉上。德拉科犹豫了几秒，还是听从命令，爬过去拉好床帘。男人重新将他抱回来，让他坐在自己腿上。  
“吸血鬼猎人从来不敢单独行动，他们总是扎堆，”伏地魔慢悠悠地说道，“大多数吸血鬼猎人过分倚仗自己的银制武器，一旦失去武器，他们就变得不堪一击。”  
“……可是我爸爸不是这么说的。”  
“我们把他们引到一个偏僻的角落，制造出动静恐吓他们，”他说道，“一个胆小的被吓跑了，我让多洛霍夫去追，不过没抓到。我们从背后进攻，用指甲割破了两个吸血鬼猎人的喉咙——”  
“指甲？”  
“就像这样。”  
话音刚落，德拉科还没反应过来，伏地魔猛地按着他的肩膀将他压在枕头上，另一只手的食指指甲暴涨，抵住了他的咽喉。他的眼中闪动着血红的光，德拉科连呼吸都停住了，他感觉到了近乎实质的杀意，令他头皮发麻。过了几秒，伏地魔的指甲慢慢缩了回去，恢复正常。男人抹了一把他的脖子，收回手放在嘴边舔了舔。德拉科僵硬地伸出手一摸，才发现已经破皮了。  
“……剩下的吸血鬼战士想包围我们，但他们的武器对我无效，”伏地魔继续说道，“我们迷惑了他们的神经，让他们陷入幻象，无法判断我们的具体位置，再逐个击破，基本没有遇到困难。只有一个吸血鬼猎人给我们造成了一点麻烦……他挣脱了幻象，想要逃跑，我用了点办法抓住他。”  
“……你做了什么？”德拉科敏锐地察觉到了什么，问道。  
“他的能力比其他的同伴强一些，而且也很年轻，”伏地魔没有直接回答，“正好我们那时候还没有进食。”


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科喉咙一紧，感觉有点恶心，想要下床却被捉了回来。男人俯下身来，侧过脸含住了他的脖子，舔着那一块被划破的皮肤。德拉科浑身一震，一种奇异的酥麻感涌向全身，令他的脚趾微微蜷缩起来。他伸手握住了伏地魔的胳膊，但没有推开，反而像害怕他离开似的紧紧抓着。他感觉到男人的舌头暧昧地挑拨着那条伤痕，温柔地舔着，或轻或重地亲吻、挤压，将那伤口又扯开了，吮吸着渗出的血液。  
德拉科后背紧绷着，又紧张又害怕，但又有一种难以启齿的期待。男人边吻边勾住他的腰，将他带进怀里，抚摸着他的腰，大力揉捏着他的臀肉。他拉起他的腿放在腰上，咬得重了一些，德拉科呻吟了一声，下意识收紧了腿。仿佛是觉得不太够，伏地魔的吻滑下来，轻轻蹭着他的颈窝。他有些粗暴地将他的衣领扯得更开，尖牙在细白的皮肤上划开了一道血痕，细细舔干净，又在下一处留下痕迹。德拉科喘息着，他难以描述这种感觉，有点刺痛，但又令人沉湎，难以忽略。男人撕扯着他的西装小外套，这扣子有点难解，他不耐烦拽开扔到一边，隔着薄薄的衬衫爱抚他的身体。  
“以后别穿这么多。”他叮嘱道。德拉科“唔”了一声，他肿硬的乳头被对方含住了，有点痒。伏地魔的手伸进了他的内裤里，熟练地揉捏着那一团，德拉科微微颤抖着，不停地扭动、呻吟，最后泄在了裤子里，浑身是汗。  
床笫间满是暧昧的气味，德拉科倒在床上粗重地喘息着，恍惚了许久才渐渐回过神来，扭过头。伏地魔正看着他，一脸平静，但眼睛红得吓人。他伸手轻轻擦掉男孩脸上的一丝血，放在嘴边舔了舔，那动作让德拉科中了魔似的恐惧又着迷。  
“我——我先下去了，”他的声音在发抖，“我——”  
“等等。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你好像忘记了，”伏地魔说道，慢慢坐起身，“你的惩罚……”  
“我——我不是——我不知道那是重要的东西，”德拉科的声音因为紧张而变尖了，“我不是故意的——”  
然而对方没给他继续说话的机会，他抓着他的脚踝将他拖回来，脱下了他肮脏的裤子，将他的腿掰开。德拉科无法抵御他的力量，他几乎要昏过去了，两条腿不停地颤抖。  
伏地魔俯下身，在他的腿根咬了一口，男孩痛得一抽，可怜巴巴地看着他。  
“你应该庆幸，我今天心情不错，”他说道，“否则就不只是这点惩罚了。”  
“主人……主人，”男孩泪眼婆娑，声音带上了哭腔，“你说过不吸血的，你说过的，主人……”  
“不是吸血。”  
话音刚落，伏地魔埋进了德拉科的双腿间。他用指甲在牙印旁划开一道有些深的伤痕，重新吻了上去，贪婪地舔舐着他的伤口。  
两个小时后，德拉科蜷缩在床角瑟瑟发抖，身上卷着一条被子。伏地魔背对着他坐在床边，气定神闲地扣上外套扣子。德拉科偷偷从被子里往外看了一眼，男人的后脑勺被外套高高的立领挡住了一半，他肩宽腰窄，纯黑的风衣显得他格外挺拔。然而德拉科却只能想到他刚才展露的苍白瘦削的上身，没有一丝赘肉，能清晰地看见肋骨，但却相当有力。他的手臂上有一个漆黑的骷髅头印记，看起来有些吓人。那骷髅头压了下来，男人亲吻着他的腿，舔吻着他的伤痕，桎梏着他，压得他喘不过气来。德拉科感觉自己的热量在飞快流失，但又有一种说不出的飞跃般的快感，整条腿都酥麻了。  
这点血完全不能喂饱伏地魔，但他也没有继续，只是将德拉科抱起来，就着他的腿开始摩擦。德拉科像是溺在了冷水里，完全无法挣扎，对方的欲望让他感到恐惧，这是他第二次如此近距离地感受到吸血鬼的欲望——他不太理解，卢修斯曾告诉他吸血鬼是不该存在于这个世界的死物，人若要变成吸血鬼，必须踏过死亡的桥梁，与生机永隔。他们不具备生命的力量，也就不该有如此蓬勃的欲望，他本来是这么想的。  
但现在，伏地魔的尖牙在他身上寻找着突破口，他强行让他帮他握着，德拉科从没帮人做过这个，紧张得要命，总是不小心滑出去。  
最后他用腿帮男人磨出来了一次，后者绑住了他的双腿，抬起他的屁股，插入紧致的腿缝疯狂摩擦。德拉科尖叫着，连连哀求，最后被蹭得勃起了，又射不出来，难受得直叫唤。他昏头昏脑地拉着伏地魔的手想让他帮他，后者在他光洁的臀部上扇了一巴掌，男孩猛地一颤，一个没坚持住，泄了出来。  
他们折腾了几次，德拉科被弄得精疲力竭，毫无反抗能力。伏地魔在他身上留下了许多痕迹，他的肩膀和腰上一片青肿，屁股上满是鲜红的指痕，可怜至极。他紧紧攥着被子，全身都火辣辣地疼，难以忍受。伏地魔系好领带，回头看了他一眼，男孩马上缩了回去。  
“我很快会回来，”他说道，“你呆在这里别出去。”  
德拉科没说话。他闭上眼，只想蒙住耳朵。  
“睡衣在柜子里。”  
“我不要穿睡衣，”男孩在被子里闷闷地说道，“你撕坏我好几件衣服了。”  
“你穿得太多了，德拉科。”  
“我的衣服是用来给你脱的吗？”德拉科终于忍不住把头从被子里探了出来，“我要回自己的房间。我不要呆在这儿了。”  
“你不听话，”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“现在后悔已经晚了。”  
这话让德拉科条件反射地一颤，重新钻进了被子。他紧紧抱着自己，紧咬着牙，无法控制自己的颤抖。伏地魔弄出的动静在耳边不停地响着，放大了十倍，侵扰着他的灵魂，令他惶恐不安。蓦地，声音消失了，德拉科的身体紧绷起来，瞪大了眼，蓄势待发。他等了许久都没有听见任何声音，神经渐渐松懈下来，正想起身，身上的被子被一下子掀开了。  
伏地魔的身影赫然出现在他面前，他弯下腰，伸过手按住了他的脖子——德拉科几乎要尖叫了——一块冰冷的金属贴上来，随后是“咔”的一声，他的脖子被环住了。德拉科低下头，下意识地抚摸着它，那一枚铁项圈，侧面立着一圈尖锐的凸起，上面雕刻着一串英文。他抬起头，伏地魔已经直起了身，面无表情地看着他。  
“如果你逃跑，我会知道你在哪儿。”他说道。  
床帘重新拉上了，床铺内又陷入了一片黑暗。德拉科怔怔地躺在床上，听着外面响起吱嘎的轻晃，门合上了，房间里重新陷入了寂静。  
他一动不动地躺着，过了许久，他慢慢合上眼，一滴泪从眼角滑落。

接下来很长的一段时间——德拉科记不清有多长，实在是太混乱了——他几乎都在这样的生活中度过。在给他戴上铁项圈后，伏地魔强迫德拉科调整作息，让他适应吸血鬼颠倒的作息时间。有时候他困得睡着了，他还会强行把他叫醒。德拉科一开始难受至极，每天都睡不好，眼皮发肿。他不敢抗议，只能默默忍受，但还是委屈得想哭。  
令德拉科感到庆幸的是，伏地魔并不是每天都会回来。有时候他彻夜不归，有时候他两三天都不会出现，但德拉科已经没有半点想要逃跑的心思。他被折磨够了，而且脖子上戴上了一个用途不明的项圈，不敢再抱有任何侥幸心理。他每天乖乖呆在伏地魔的床上，不走动，也不乱碰东西，偶尔摸一摸铁项圈上雕刻的英文——“魔鬼的果实”，他不太懂这是什么意思，只是有种隐约的禁忌感。  
毫无疑问，每次伏地魔回来都是他最煎熬的时候。他经常要他，总是折腾到凌晨，德拉科的腰被咬了好几口，屁股也肿了，累得抬不起胳膊。他能感觉到伏地魔很喜欢他的腿，他总是抚摸、揉掐，把那儿的皮肤抓出血，再一点点舔干净，让德拉科用腿帮他弄出来。他被翻来覆去地调教，已经知道怎么做才能让对方满意——只要他丢掉尊严和羞耻心，听从他的命令张开腿或者并拢，男人就会有耐心一些，不折磨他。  
这些床事德拉科不能说没有得到丝毫快感，但吸血鬼的性欲太强烈了，压得他喘不过气。每次欢愉过后德拉科都要昏睡好久，非常难受。伏地魔显然清楚这一点，结束后他会变得温柔一些，耐心帮德拉科治疗被他弄出的伤口。这是德拉科最放松的一段时间，因为不管他如何任性对方都不会发火，有时候还会满足他的一些小要求。  
在几次互相抚慰结束后，趁着伏地魔心情不错，德拉科试探着提出想要吃热食。出乎意料的是，对方不加犹豫地答应了，这让他高兴了许久。过了几天，他胆子大了一点，向他索要一些小首饰，第二天他就在床边见到了一只用珍珠和蓝宝石镶嵌的三层首饰盒，里面分成了十几个小格子，塞满了宝石项链、金手镯和钻石耳环。德拉科惊喜不已，抱着枕头在床上翻滚，又小心翼翼地叠好被他弄乱的被子。他懒洋洋地挑了一天，选了几件戴上，剩余的都挂在四周的床帘上，让自己枕在金银珠宝的光辉中。  
这天凌晨，伏地魔回来的时候，身上披着的褐色大衣被血染成了黑色。德拉科嗅到了浓浓的血腥味，他现在对这格外敏感。被子被一下子掀开了，事先想好的话全都卡在了喉咙里，男人用力将他压在床上，粗暴地扯散他的黑丝绸睡衣，手探进了他的三角内裤。浓郁的血腥味混合着男人冰冷的气息，德拉科看见了他红得像灯笼的双眼，看见了他的尖牙，还有脸角未干的血。他惊恐地瞪着眼，说不出话，强烈的恐惧扼住了他的喉咙，把他变成了僵硬的木偶。  
床板剧烈地晃动着，男人在他身上失去理智般地噬咬、吮吸，大掌所过之处无不留下青紫的痕迹。德拉科痛得浑身颤抖，难以跟上他的节奏，只能趁着缝隙喘口气，又被他翻过身来。伏地魔啃噬着他柔嫩的后背，手掌在他浑圆的臀部揉捏着，蓦地掰开他雪白的臀瓣，毫无预兆地插入了一根指头。男孩的身体霎时绷直了，倒吸了口冷气，眼泪都出来了。  
即使他们有过无数次肌肤相亲，伏地魔也从未碰过他的后面。德拉科青涩的小穴里从没进过东西，又紧又干，男人的手指粗鲁地捅入，在里面胡搅蛮缠。男孩惨叫着，疯了似的抓挠着被单，身体被撕裂的疼痛让他肌肉发麻，不住地落泪，连话都说不清。他不停地求饶，恳求对方慢一点，哽咽着，刚撑起身子又被伏地魔压了回去，胸膛被撞得发痛。不知过了多久，德拉科觉得自己已经昏过去了，男人终于抽了出去。男孩粗重地喘息着，他听见了裤链拉开的声音，一个火热的东西抵上了他的臀缝。德拉科一惊，瞬间意识到了那是什么，面色惨白，几乎要疯了。不可能，绝不可能，不能——他能感觉到那东西有多大，他会死的——德拉科踢蹬着双腿，又哭又闹，推拒着他的手。  
“不要，主人，不要，”他尖叫着，“进不去的，别这样，主人——”  
屁股被重重打了一巴掌，马上高高肿起了一块。滚烫的性器依然在德拉科的臀肉间摩擦，尝试着进入。男孩被掐着脖子一次次压回去，哭得上气不接下气，不停地咳嗽。脖颈上的宝石项链摇晃着，终于在剧烈挣扎中崩开了，甩落在床角。德拉科向前伸着手，呜咽了一声。  
“不要，主人，”他断断续续地说着，疼痛和缺氧已经让他有些意识恍惚了，“……太窄了，进不去……求你，主人……”  
这句话似乎终于被伏地魔听见了，他一顿，松开了按着他脖子的手。德拉科深吸了一口气，又咳嗽起来，胸口剧烈起伏。男人将他重新翻回来，掰开他的腿，压平在床上。德拉科浑身是伤，目光躲闪，不敢看他。  
伏地魔盯着男孩翕张的私处看了一会儿，最后让他合拢腿，插入了他的腿缝。德拉科勉强承受着，一手挡住了眼睛，喑哑地呻吟、哭泣。在将男孩细嫩的腿根摩擦到几乎不能看后，伏地魔拉过他的手让他帮他抚慰。德拉科身体酸痛得动不了，但还是坐起来帮他，低着头磨了一个小时才让他出来。他累得浑身散架，但又痛得睡不着，只能任由他摆布。  
伏地魔沉默地用药膏涂抹着他身上的伤口，感觉到男孩一直在微微颤抖，他停了停。  
“……今天没有吸血，”他说道，“我杀死了一只吸血鬼反叛小队。”  
德拉科没有说话，只是闭上了眼。男人看了他一会儿，俯下身，在他脖子上轻轻吻了一下，摸了摸他脖子上的红痕。  
“好像弄断了你的项链。”他说道。  
男孩深深地呼吸着，点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
“说话，德拉科。”  
“……我很痛，主人，”过了一会儿，德拉科的喉咙里发出极低的声音，有些嘶哑，“我的嗓子哑了。”  
“是我的错，”伏地魔低声说道，抚摸着男孩绵软的腰肢，“我的错……我会补偿你，不用担心……”  
这次德拉科睡了一整天，错过了两顿饭，醒来的时候饿得头昏眼花。也不知道伏地魔给他涂了什么药膏，他身上的伤痕已经完全好了，看不到一点昨夜凌虐的痕迹。尽管如此，德拉科还是恍惚了许久，趴在床上摸索着，终于在床缝里找到了那条断裂的红宝石项链，颤抖着地将它放回首饰盒里。


	6. Chapter 6

伏地魔回来后安慰了他一会儿，破天荒喂他吃了一盘奶油水果沙拉，帮他按摩酸痛的肌肉。为了补偿德拉科，晚上他带他离开了房间，到后花园里散步。这是德拉科这几个月来第一次呼吸到新鲜的空气，他总算摆脱了那种死气沉沉的氛围，兴奋极了，好奇地东张西望。  
花园非常大，到处开满了深红的百叶蔷薇，一朵挨着一朵，如同被血浸泡过，娇嫩欲滴。空气中浮动着浓郁的暗香，宛若女巫飘荡的舞裙。德拉科凑到一丛花前前仔细地嗅着，香气涌进他的鼻腔，熏陶着他的整个大脑，他这才感觉无时无刻盘绕在鼻间的血腥味淡了一些，舒了口气。  
“我能折一枝回去吗？”男孩回头看向伏地魔，后者立在银白的月光中，整个人像是被割开了，分成黑白两面。  
“随便你怎么做。”  
德拉科折了三枝长势良好的蔷薇，装在加了水的玻璃瓶里，放在卧室的窗台上。那是在早晨，他们没有睡，一切仍处在静谧之中。花是需要阳光的，他对伏地魔说道。男人站在朦胧的阴影里，德拉科感觉他的衣服似乎在冒烟——也许是他看错了。  
伏地魔望着那个沐浴在阳光里的男孩，他身上裹着自己的毛大衣，里面是一件黑衬衫，衬着他白皙的皮肤。德拉科将脸凑到血色的蔷薇前，陶醉般地合上眼，明媚的阳光落在他的鼻尖，如同闪耀的黄金。阳光……他最厌恶的东西，此时正肆无忌惮地代替他爱抚这个男孩。一片花瓣落下来，滑进他的领口，德拉科低头去看，伏地魔大步走去拉上窗帘，将那束光从他身上夺走了。他扯下他身上的大衣，将他推进床铺里。厚厚的床帘晃动着垂下来，缠住了德拉科的双脚。他压在他身上，用他的阴影彻底盖住他，让他沦陷在冰冷与阴暗中。  
德拉科没有挣扎，任由他脱掉他的黑衬衣，掰开他赤裸的双腿。他甚至觉得他这次还算比较温柔，就是有点冷，他的手一直很冷，贴着他温暖的肌肤，总能让他清晰地感觉到他们之间的差异。他想着窗台上的蔷薇，它们沐浴在阳光里，那么亮，让他的心也雀跃起来。  
“感觉怎么样？”男人问道。德拉科搂着他的脖子，深呼吸着，摇了摇头。  
“我还想去，主人。”  
“只要你听话，我就带你去。”他抚摸着男孩柔顺的金发，低声说道。  
“我会听话的，主人，”德拉科连忙说道，“我什么都听——我没有再逃跑了，我——”  
他的话没能说完，伏地魔堵住了他的嘴唇。他的嘴唇冰冷、干燥，如同冬天的雪地，血静静地干涸在上面。德拉科动也不敢动，僵硬地躺在床上，不敢相信发生了什么。他挨得那么近，他确实在吻他——这是以前从未发生过的事。伏地魔会抚摸他、噬咬他，在他身上索取生气，他会惩罚他，冷酷地将他关进笼子里，但他从来没有吻过他。这像是一种过分寒冷的施舍，他吮吸着他的嘴唇，攫取他口腔中的热量，将他压进丝绸和金银织就的囚笼里。德拉科感觉自己已经被压碎了，他的身体化为泡沫，被庞大的黑暗和浓血包裹，他直接触碰到了那种蓬勃而强烈的欲望，能够轻松地摧毁一个人类。德拉科渐渐害怕起来，下意识地挣动，男人的吻又重新唤回了他，将他拖入无限的深渊。他尖锐的牙齿划破了他的嘴唇，猩红的血滑下嘴角，渗入了深色的被套。  
将他拉入黑暗，伏地魔听见一个声音这样在耳边尖啸，夺走他的阳光，吸干他的温暖，让他堕落，让他破碎，让他成为黑夜的子民……摧毁他，杀死他，让他无处可去……

贝拉特里克斯站在通往花园的大门前，一动不动地望着花园里的那两个人。那是一个高大的男人和一个男孩，男人披着深黑的披风，牵着男孩的手，后者正指着蔷薇花丛对他说话。他们的声音幽幽地从风中飘来，又轻轻远去了，无影无踪。  
“这儿有一朵白蔷薇，主人。”  
“……啊，我看到了，那里也有一朵。”  
“别到处乱跑，德拉科。”  
人影消失在了树丛后，她站了一会儿，慢慢走回空旷阴暗的大厅，坐在天鹅绒沙发上。她为自己倒了一杯混合着鲜血的葡萄酒，仰靠在沙发上，啜了一口，面无表情地望着前方。  
这是她第三次看到伏地魔带德拉科来逛后花园。这绝对是一件罕见的事，伏地魔以前每次都把寻找祭品的任务交给她，很少过问，也不会在血宴开始前与祭品进行交流。他几乎从不踏入关押血奴和祭品的地下室，这些事由她全盘负责，可现在却开始失控了。  
贝拉特里克斯不想承认，当她看见伏地魔亲吻德拉科的时候，她嫉妒得想掐死他。男人搂着男孩纤细的腰肢，将他拢入自己宽大的袍子里。男孩顺从地任他摆弄，贝拉特里克斯很少见德拉科这副模样，乖巧而谨慎，仿佛褪去了身为贵族的所有傲气。  
如果知道后来会变成这样，她说什么也会把主人劝下来，贝拉特里克斯想。本来她就不赞成伏地魔将德拉科作为祭品，他的身份是最难解决的问题。这些天她频繁往返于莱斯特兰奇庄园和里德尔庄园，在卢修斯和纳西莎面前装作什么也不知道，她的妹妹和妹夫几乎要疯了，到处寻找德拉科，在大街小巷贴满了寻人启事和悬赏令，连女王都惊动了，下令对英格兰的吸血鬼进行围剿。  
纳西莎整日以泪洗面，连茶会都不参加，整天呆在家里等待德拉科回来。贝拉特里克斯也想过将真相告诉她，但这个念头只在她脑中出现了一瞬。她拉起自己的蕾丝袖子，手臂内侧烙着一个漆黑的骷髅头印记，骷髅头的口中吞吐着一条蛇。这个印记是她好不容易争取到的，只有被伏地魔信任的手下才有资格被他亲手烙上……她费尽心思才爬到现在这个地位，决不能功亏一篑。贝拉特里克斯又看向那扇敞开的铁大门，幽冷的月光静静地流淌着，伏地魔的黑披风扫过蔷薇花丛的一角。她痴痴地望着，伸长了脖子，直到它消失在门框边缘，再也看不见了，才怅然若失地坐回去，望着墙上的挂毯。在她被丈夫变成吸血鬼的那个晚上，她在血泊里看见了这个男人。他站在罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇的背后，如同一道血色的魅影，映在她每一个黑白的梦里。  
“你在这儿，莱斯特兰奇夫人，”背后传来一个尖锐的女声，贝拉特里克斯没有回头，将酒杯放在茶几上，用纸巾擦了擦嘴，“我听说你已经把血奴都找齐了。”  
“里面没有你喜欢的那一款，伊莎贝尔。”她平静地说道。  
“你在看什么？”伊莎贝尔笑着问道，在沙发扶手旁停下，顺着她的目光看去，“那是……”  
“主人在花园里。”贝拉特里克斯漫不经心地说道。伊莎贝尔表情一变，马上理了理自己的头发，低头打量自己的礼服裙。  
贝拉特里克斯在内心暗暗冷笑，表面上仍一脸平静，说道：“不过，我不建议你现在去打扰他。”  
“他在会见客人？”伊莎贝尔反应了过来，“也是，我从没见他逛过花园。”  
“不是客人，”贝拉特里克斯幽幽地说道，“是血宴的祭品。”  
“血宴的祭品？那不是你负责的吗？”  
“这次不是了，主人打算亲自负责。”  
“我不相信，”伊莎贝尔略微提高了音量，“一个人类哪里值得主人亲自对待？”  
“我也想知道答案。”贝拉特里克斯耸耸肩。伊莎贝尔眯起眼，盯着她看了一会儿，转身快步朝后花园走去。她在门边站了几秒，又折回来，脸上的笑容已经完全消失了。  
“那个男孩是谁？”她的声音变得更尖了，贝拉特里克斯有点幸灾乐祸。  
“我的外甥，德拉科·马尔福。”她懒洋洋地说道。  
“他也是贵族？和你一样？”  
“没错。你是不是很久没有离开城堡了，伊莎贝尔？”贝拉特里克斯慢悠悠地说道，优雅地拿起酒杯啜了一口，“街上都是他的寻人启事，卢修斯快要把整个伦敦都翻过来了。”  
“你的意思是，你把你外甥推荐给了主人，”伊莎贝尔难以置信地瞪着她，“就因为贫民窟的流行病——流感——谁知道是什么玩意儿——你干了这种事？”  
“怎么可能？我会这样害我的亲妹妹吗？”贝拉特里克斯的面色冷下来，“是主人抓住了他，把他带到这里来。我劝阻过，但没有用。主人的意愿谁都无法改变。”  
“那也是你的错，不是吗？”伊莎贝尔尖刻地说道，“如果你找到了合适的人选，就不用麻烦主人亲自去抓人了。”  
“你说得倒是挺容易，你去过贫民窟吗？”贝拉特里克斯也有些恼火，“德拉科是我的外甥，我当然不愿意看到他成为祭品。他根本不合适，如果他死了，西茜不知道会多伤心。我当然希望主人换一个人选。”  
她们沉默了一会儿，大厅里变得尤为寂静。中央的座钟旁若无人地响着，哐，哐，哐，敲打着两人的神经。伊莎贝尔又看了一眼那扇门，一阵风吹进来，带着馥郁的香气。月亮从云层后面出来了，朦胧的银光垂落在大理石地面上，拖长了一个影子。吸血鬼没有影子，这个影子只能属于人类，也就是那个男孩，德拉科·马尔福——他身上披着伏地魔的西装外套，手中握着一枝白蔷薇，和伏地魔一起慢慢从后花园里走出来，踏入客厅。后者搂着他的腰，正低声对他说着话，男孩看起来有点困了，打了个哈欠。  
“主人。”  
“主人。”  
听见她们的声音，伏地魔终于转过头，德拉科也看了过来。他的目光与贝拉特里克斯对上了，微微睁大了眼，似乎想过来，但又朝伏地魔看去。男人拍了拍他的屁股，点头表示应允，男孩立刻朝贝拉特里克斯跑来，在她旁边坐下。  
“晚上好，贝拉姨妈。”德拉科端端正正地坐在沙发上，他穿着一件灰褐色的马甲和白衬衫，下面是深褐色的西装裤和马丁靴，非常英气。贝拉特里克斯注意到了他脖子上的铁项圈，微皱起眉。她仔细地打量着德拉科的面庞，她以前对自己的外甥并没有过多关注，现在她只觉得他身上的宽大外套怎么看怎么碍眼，连带着他这张肖似卢修斯的脸也变得可恶起来。  
“刚才在逛花园？”  
“对，我觉得有点闷，主人就带我下来了。”男孩说道，“我今天想折几枝白蔷薇，但它们大多数还没有长好。”  
说着他举起手中的花给她看，白蔷薇刚被采摘下来，十分新鲜，柔软的花瓣上沾着点点水露。贝拉特里克斯没有说话，她有点想把它拗断。  
“你在这里感觉怎么样？”她微笑着问道。  
“还不错，”德拉科说道，悄悄看了伏地魔一眼，“主人对我挺好的。他说以后会带我去别的地方。”  
贝拉特里克斯勉强维持着脸上的笑容，给德拉科沏了一杯热茶，说道：“如果有不适应的地方，一定要和姨妈说，知道吗？”  
“我没有不适应的地方，”德拉科马上回答道，“我在这儿感觉挺好的。”  
贝拉特里克斯往后看去，伏地魔正被伊莎贝尔缠着，无暇分心。她转回头，催促着德拉科喝茶，压低声音说道：“不要怕，你是不是不敢说？都告诉姨妈，姨妈帮你……”  
“不，我没有，”德拉科摇着头，似乎有些为难，“我过得很好，姨妈。”  
贝拉特里克斯观察了他一会儿，无法在他脸上找到一丝勉强，只好改变策略。  
“好吧，那姨妈就放心了。明天我要去街上，可以给你带点礼物。你有什么想要的吗？”  
“十分感谢，姨妈，但我现在没什么需要的。”德拉科低着头，转着手中的白蔷薇，“如果有需要，主人会买给我的。”  
“德拉科。”男人低沉的声音在背后响起，德拉科立刻回过头，站了起来。  
“我先走了，”他说道，将茶杯放下，“主人在叫我……再见，姨妈。”  
德拉科拿着蔷薇起身朝伏地魔跑去，男人握住了他的手，带他朝楼梯口走去。感觉到似乎有人一直在背后盯着他，德拉科回头看去，之前一直在和伏地魔说话的女吸血鬼正看着他，丝毫不掩饰自己的敌意。他有些困惑，但并没有停留，跟着伏地魔上楼了。  
他们回到房间，德拉科将白蔷薇小心翼翼地插进花瓶里。他的花瓶中已经插满了红色和粉色的蔷薇，在夜晚氤氲着香气。伏地魔站在衣柜旁脱下正装，换上宽松的睡袍。他走去将男孩抱进床铺里，德拉科擦干手上的水，没等他开口就听话地脱掉衣服，趴在他胸口。他们交换了一个深吻，男孩被吻得双颊绯红，痴迷地看着他。伏地魔抚摸着德拉科脖子上的项圈，低头咬了一下。  
“刚才你和贝拉说了什么？”他问道。  
“她问我在这儿过得怎么样，我说很好，”德拉科说道，“她想给我带礼物，我没有要，主人。这是你说的，我不能收别人给的东西。”  
“对，别人的礼物你不能收，”伏地魔低声说道，手在他的臀部滑动着，“你做得很好，德拉科。我很满意……”  
“那么……主人，你能带我去外面看看吗？”德拉科紧张地看着他，连忙补充，“不用很远，只要有趣就行了。我会紧跟着你，主人。”  
伏地魔没有马上回答。过了一会儿，他慢慢开口说道：“当然，你让我很满意。”  
德拉科的眼睛立刻亮了起来，主动凑了过去，搂住他的脖子。男人将他抱到身上，分开他的腿开始按摩他的下身。德拉科整个人趴在他身上，低低地呻吟着，吻着伏地魔的脖子。他的皮肤是温冷的冰白色，带着着珠光一般的色泽，德拉科不知不觉入了迷，舔吻吮吸着，努力挺着腰。他被弄射了一次，男人让他转过身，撅起屁股，用手指扩张着后面。德拉科还是不太能适应这个，但他没有吭声。他想着今夜在花丛中摇曳的白蔷薇，想着通往月光的小径，想着伏地魔英俊的侧脸，他把外套脱下来披在他肩上，像沉甸甸的雪。  
他一定乖乖听话，他想，只要他听话，主人就会喜欢他，满足他的要求……哦，这太完美了，他想不出比这更好的选择……


	7. Chapter 7

接下来的一个星期，伊莎贝尔几乎每天都找理由往城堡跑。以前她很少这么做，她从不参与其他吸血鬼的吸血派对，也不喜欢呆在这儿和他们聊天。她认为伏地魔不会欣赏这群无所事事的家伙，他从来只对优秀的吸血鬼有所不同——以前她一直是这样认为的，直到德拉科·马尔福出现。伊莎贝尔不敢相信伏地魔竟然会宠爱那样一个弱小的人类男孩，他毫无战斗能力，甚至还没有成年，她有一万种方法能轻松地杀死他。  
伏地魔显然考虑到了这一点，他没有给任何人伤害他的机会。德拉科每次下楼，他都会陪在他身边。他不让他碰任何其他人准备的食物，也不允许除小矮星彼得和贝拉特里克斯以外的吸血鬼跟他说话。他在沙发上坐下的时候，其他吸血鬼都得站起来，到离他十米远的地方去。伊莎贝尔远远地看着他，男孩穿着一身精致的小西装，矜贵地坐在那儿喝下午茶。小矮星彼得站在他身旁，不断地询问他还需要什么。几个女吸血鬼从旁边聚来，走到伊莎贝尔旁边，和她一同盯着那个男孩。  
“只是个祭品而已，”一个红头发的女人冷冷地开口，舔了舔尖牙，“主人会杀死他的。”  
“他会被吸干的。”  
“以前的祭品可不见得主人这么费心。”  
“听说这次抓来了一个贵族。”  
“是莱斯特兰奇夫人的外甥……”  
“这就是主人高看他的理由？”有人冷笑了一声。  
“我上次看见主人给他喂酒。”一个男吸血鬼忽然说道。所有人都朝他看来，包括伊莎贝尔。  
“哦，什么酒？”一个身材娇小的女吸血鬼好奇地问道。  
“还能是什么酒，”他诡秘地笑了一下，“你们知道，就算主人现在一时兴起宠爱他，最后还是要用他来献祭。至于他现在的作用……”  
他做了一个暗示性的手势，所有人心意领会，心照不宣地交换眼神，慢吞吞地散去了。伊莎贝尔仍站在原地，紧盯着正小口小口吃布丁的德拉科。他的后颈有一块明显的吻痕，平时被衣领挡住了，只有低头时才能看见。她又看了一会儿，直到周围其他人都陆续离开，才转身走远。  
她推开大门，手微微颤抖，一团黑暗的火在她心底不停地冒着，越来越庞大，挤得她没法思考别的东西。酒，酒……她在内心念叨着，酒……  
德拉科并不知道那些围观他享用下午茶的吸血鬼都在想什么，伏地魔不允许他到处乱看，他也懒得去关注。他对其他吸血鬼的印象还停留在那个血腥的夜晚，当然，伏地魔向他保证过不会再有人敢伤害他。他吃完布丁后喝了点红茶，又看完了一份报刊，最后被伏地魔带回屋里。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“布丁太甜了，”德拉科脱下锃亮的黑色小皮鞋，想了想，“有很多人在看我，主人。”  
“你和他们说话了吗？”男人问道。  
“没有，我不看他们，主人，”他马上说道，“我只看你一个人。”  
伏地魔点了点头，站在书柜前没有说话。德拉科脱掉外套，等了一会儿，悄悄探出头来看他，问道：“怎么了？”  
“想不想喝酒？”  
“是上次那种酒吗？”德拉科一愣，马上想起之前一个夜晚，伏地魔在花园里喂他喝过的葡萄酒。酒液味道醇美，带着一股夜露般的幽香。德拉科的酒量向来不错，但这酒似乎格外不一样，几口就让他醉了，满面通红，不知自己到了哪儿。他感觉有一股冰凉的火在体内灼烧，烧得他浑身胀痛，只想有人能帮他释放。德拉科的记忆混乱不堪，只记得后来他被抱到了床上，一双手抚触着他的全身，将他的欲火从灵魂深处勾了出来。第二天醒来的时候，德拉科的嗓子彻底哑了，腿疼得动不了。伏地魔说他叫了一整晚，但他完全不记得了。  
“不喜欢？”伏地魔低声问道。  
“我——我的酒量不行，”德拉科仍心有余悸，“我不太喜欢喝酒，主人。”  
“这是度数最低的，德拉科，”男人不置可否，“而且我只加了一点点。”  
“一点点什么？”  
“能让你舒服的东西。”  
德拉科马上就明白了，有点脸热，躲进了床铺里。他心不在焉地脱掉衣服，换上睡袍，打开枕头边摆放的首饰盒。伏地魔后来又送了他一些首饰，但德拉科一直没有将那条断裂的红宝石项链扔掉。他盯着镜子里的自己看了一会儿，拉开最下面的抽屉，抚摸着那条宝石项链，不知在想什么。  
背后的床帘掀开了，伏地魔在床边坐下，床垫向下一限。德拉科快速地把抽屉推了回去，转过身，正好对上了男人血红的双眼。他冰凉的手指抚摸着男孩温暖的肩膀，然后是没有被布料遮盖的脖颈和下巴。德拉科微微抖了一下，这类似于抗拒的细微举动让他略有些不愉快。  
在这几个月里，他挤出了许多空闲时间去调教这个男孩，让他感到恐惧，把他的棱角磨平，使他变得乖巧、温顺。这是一件毫无必要的事，他完全可以像以前一样把祭品关在地牢里，到时间后再将他带到血宴上。他从没让一个人类在他身边呆这么久，他们脆弱又短命，不堪一击，如同停在蔷薇上的蝴蝶，总会在寒冷的夜晚被冻僵。  
他不记得有多久了，在他从孤儿院出生的那一天，旁边的女仆就看出了他的不寻常。从那以后，他的人生就再也没有正常过。科尔夫人告诉他，他一出生就有牙齿，虎牙很尖；他的母亲死在他出生的那一天，正好是新年前夕，一个不吉祥的日子；她生前和他父亲私奔，被开除出了基督教。他很小就会说话，懂事起就察觉到自己身体里蕴含着特殊的力量。他不会生病，没有心跳，身上的伤痕总会快速愈合。他能轻松地将比利的兔子吊在天花板上，也能把两个讨厌他的孩子骗进洞穴里吓哭。在他十一岁的时候，一位陌生的神父来到这里，送他去神学院读书。他终于明白自己的力量来自哪里，他是天生的吸血鬼，所有不祥的征兆都在告诉他，他和身边的所有人都不同。  
在神学院里，他没有被任何典籍感动，也没有爱上任何一个人。离开学院前，他去拜访了他父亲一家所在的里德尔庄园，杀死了里面的所有人，除了一个老园丁，他睡得很深，躲开了这次杀戮。他吸食了他父亲的血，变得更强大、更冷酷，他彻底抛弃了与父亲相同的名字，砍掉自己与人类仅剩的一点联系，毫无负累地隐姓埋名、远走高飞，成为势力笼罩整个英格兰地区的最可怕的吸血鬼组织的首领，最后回到这个地方，将父亲的大宅改造成吸血鬼的殿堂。  
为了生存，他吸过很多人类的血，但从未和他们中的任何一人发生足够亲密的关系。吸血鬼依靠血液长生，但他向来厌恶这种本能，它会削弱他的自我控制力，让他变得脆弱。他从不为自己驯养血奴，也不自我放纵尽情享乐，尽量减少这种本能对自己的影响，可这几个月发生的事情使他几十年来的努力全部白费。德拉科温暖的气息缠绕着他，他火热的体温、跳动的心脏、皮肤下埋藏的血液如同深夜的罂粟，芬芳而美丽，充满了剧毒的幻象。他蛊惑了他，勾起他压抑已久的欲念，为了压制它，他不得不调动起自己的暴虐因子，但这似乎让一切变得更糟了。  
德拉科很快就在他的强压下屈服，他和那些脆弱的人类没什么不同，但似乎又不一样，一种细微的痛感撕扯着他的心脏，令他前所未有地烦躁起来。伏地魔捏起德拉科的下巴，男孩微抬着头，睫毛颤抖着，似乎有些害怕。他盯着他看了一会儿，忽然将他压进被子里，埋入他的颈窝咬了一口。男孩痛呼了一声，他听见了他强烈的心跳，混合着温暖的血，令他双眼微眯。热量、心跳、生机……那都是他没有的东西，他第一次如此清晰地体会这种感觉。  
一种更深的渴望渐渐浮上水面，撕扯着他的灵魂。他的尖牙慢慢变长了，手伸进被子底下揉捏着男孩柔软的乳头。德拉科尽量放松身子让他抚弄，吸着气，但还是疼得皱起了眉。伏地魔仔细观察着他的表情，太弱小了，他根本无法承受他全部的欲望。不，他不应该……他必须摧毁他，碾碎他，让他头破血流……血……他用力闭上眼，压下胸口咆哮的欲望，抬起德拉科的臀，狠狠摩擦着。男孩叹息着，小声恳求他慢一点，他们接了一个深吻，倒在床上难舍难分地纠缠。  
也许他不必考虑那么多……也许……

伊莎贝尔踏进装饰一新的大厅里的时候，两位盛装打扮的女吸血鬼朝她走来，笑盈盈地和她打招呼。她们簇拥着她在沙发上坐下，热情地和她讨论最近发生的趣事。伊莎贝尔随意地听着，右手按着自己的挎包。对面的沙发上坐着一位绅士的中年男吸血鬼，他正慢吞吞地喝着一杯血腥玛丽，另一只手中夹着一只鼻烟。感觉到她看过来，他抬起头朝她笑了一下，露出两颗尖尖的牙。  
“你准备了什么礼物，伊莎贝尔？”旁边的声音将她的注意力拉了回来，伊莎贝尔下意识地压紧了自己的挎包。  
“不足一提，”她说道，高傲地挺直了背，“你们准备了什么？”  
那两人对视了一眼，其中一人用下巴指了指摆放在一旁的茶几上的礼盒。  
“一瓶上好的罗曼尼·康尔多，”她说道，“我用了不少人脉才弄到手，当然马上就拿来献给主人了。”  
伊莎贝尔几不可见地一笑，夸赞了几句，注意力却转移到了其他地方。每年伏地魔的生日都是一场盛会，所有食死徒会提前一周到两周对住所附近的教堂和雕像进行破坏，来宣告这个日子的到来。他们打扰信徒做礼拜，袭击在街头主持演讲的神父，杀死接受洗礼的年轻男女，将整个城市搅得风风雨雨。政府紧急下达了命令，让市民这段时间减少外出，晚上不要出门，尤其基督徒要注意安全，不得单独行动。吸血鬼猎人到处巡逻，试图抓住几个吸血鬼立功，但成果不佳。英格兰地区上空笼罩着压抑的黑暗，所有人都忌惮着黑夜的降临，连一只乌鸦飞过都能引起尖叫。  
但对于食死徒来说，这只是一个开始。所有地位较高的吸血鬼会接到伊莎贝尔发出的请帖，来到里德尔庄园为伏地魔庆生。他们将在新年前夕彻夜狂欢，喝得烂醉，再在第二天晚上回去。  
在以前的生日宴上，伊莎贝尔都会对伏地魔大献殷勤，接受几位男士的邀舞，再选择一位英俊的吸血鬼共度良宵。在吸血鬼的世界里所有的道德伦理都不存在，唯一的衡量标准就是力量。他们本身便是靠血液维持生存的死物，无法产生下一代，只能凭借初拥来增加数量。因此他们没有婚约，也不需要，唯一的亲缘关系便是长辈与子嗣，拥有子嗣的数量也是衡量一位吸血鬼的能力的标准之一。有些吸血鬼会把自己的子嗣带到生日宴上来见见世面，伊莎贝尔以前也喜欢这么做，但这次她谁也没带，即使那两个俊美的罗马尼亚男孩求了她一个星期。她有更重要的事情要做。  
伊莎贝尔离开了那两位吸血鬼，快步从大厅中央穿过，走向站在香槟塔旁的贝拉特里克斯。  
“主人在哪儿？”她问道，“我有事情要向他汇报。”  
桌旁的一位银发女人瞥了她一眼，用咏叹调般的语气说道：“这种时候什么事情都应该放一放，你说对不对？”  
伊莎贝尔没有理会她，认真地看着贝拉特里克斯，后者放下了手中的香槟，说道：“在楼上。还在陪德拉科呢。”  
伊莎贝尔点了点头，转身离开，背后传来银发女人的大声嚷嚷：“那是谁？你给我讲讲，莱斯特兰奇夫人……”  
第十次了，她想，胸口的那团火已经难以压制，烧到了喉咙口。在场的所有吸血鬼都崇拜伏地魔，她可以很有把握地说句话，她还可以说百分之八十以上的吸血鬼都爱慕伏地魔，对他抱有狂热的情感，愿意为他去死，因为他象征着力量、自由和秩序，他身上聚集了所有吸血鬼喜爱的品质，他是第一代吸血鬼，从来没有失败过，是一个活的传说。  
可现在这个传说要崩塌了，伊莎贝尔咬牙切齿地想，她可以接受伏地魔永远不偏袒任何人，她可以接受他偏爱实力较强的吸血鬼，但她无法接受他会偏爱一个弱小的人类。她看不出德拉科身上有任何一点值得欣赏的地方，除了他的那张脸——如果主人是因为这个看上了德拉科，那才是令人笑掉大牙。  
哦，她绝不能允许这种事情发生……她无法眼睁睁看着他们崇敬的伏地魔王被一个人类毁灭，无论是什么原因，她不知道，也不想知道，这无关紧要。她要让一切恢复正常……只要她把一切的源头摧毁，主人就一定会恢复正常……伊莎贝尔大步走进厨房，推开了一位上来询问的厨师。厨房里站着几位吸血鬼厨师，她眼尖地在角落里发现了一个人类老头，只有他正佝偻着身子用火做菜。这种年纪的人类对吸血鬼来说没有任何吸引力，她低声询问旁边的吸血鬼厨师，后者战战兢兢地转过头，解释道：“他是主人为他的祭品请的厨师。那位先生只爱吃热食。”  
“那位先生今天也会参加宴会吗？”  
“我不知道，”男人摇了摇头，“也许会吧。”  
伊莎贝尔没有再问下去，她知道伏地魔绝不可能让德拉科参加这种活动，但她的计划需要那个男孩出现才能成功。她在厨房里走了一圈，右手手指轻轻一搓，红光一闪，一位吸血鬼厨师的衣服上冒起了火。那人低头一看，尖叫了起来，把所有人都吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？”  
“火，火！我身上着火了！”  
“什么？”  
他们扭过头，都看见了那吸血鬼衣袖上跳动的火焰，它已经开始蔓延，爬向他的肩膀。男人大叫着，哭丧着脸到处找水，一个吸血鬼直接扔掉了自己手中的锅铲，抱着头冲了出去。其他人也纷纷后退，一脸害怕。  
吸血鬼对火的恐惧是刻进骨头里的，而留在厨房里做饭的大多是一些能力不强、也没有提高空间的家伙。伊莎贝尔冷笑了一声，大声让他们让开，用魔法清除了他衣服上的火。趁那个吸血鬼在不停地向她道谢的时候，她的左手拧开口袋里准备好的小瓶子，倒入了旁边的调料油里。  
“我建议你们把那个逃走的家伙找回来，”她边走边说道，“如果你们不能按时做好宴会晚餐，主人恐怕会责罚。”  
那几人霎时惨白了脸，对视了一眼，怪叫着冲了出去，只有那人类厨师仍闷不做声地烧菜。伊莎贝尔连多看他一眼都感到厌烦，扭头高傲地离开了。


	8. Chapter 8

德拉科醒来的时候，感觉似乎有什么发生了变化。他慢慢坐起来，揉着眼睛，打了个哈欠。现在几点了？……他似乎睡了很久。  
“马尔福少爷，起来吃晚餐了。”床帘外传来一个细细的声音，德拉科的肩膀一下子僵住了。他感觉他的脑子里似乎有一个齿轮，它正一格、一格缓慢地向前挪，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。然而现在它停住了，飞快地回转，转到了几个月之前，他还呆在马尔福庄园的时候。  
“马尔福少爷？”那个声音又唤了一次，有些犹豫。  
德拉科终于动了动脖子，慢吞吞地向床边靠去，低声问道：“安德莉亚？”  
“是我，少爷。你该起来了，夫人叫你下去呢。”女仆安德莉亚说道。德拉科深吸了一口气，用力捏了把自己的大腿，那清晰的痛感令他叫了一声。  
“怎么了，少爷？”安德莉亚担忧地问道，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用，”他马上回绝了，“妈妈叫我下去吗？”  
“是的，她叫你马上下来用餐，”她说道，“老师快来了。”  
“我说过让你别叫她老师，叫威廉小姐。”德拉科纠正道。  
“可是威廉小姐就是老师，少爷。”安德莉亚呆呆地说道。  
德拉科摇了摇头，懒得再纠正她。他整了整领子，拉开床帘，穿上拖鞋往房间外走去。他环顾四周，熟悉的墨绿格子地毯一直蔓延到立式衣柜边，书桌上放着两本没看完的小说，墙边的花瓶里插着一大捧红色假花，不知为何，德拉科感觉它有些不顺眼。  
“把它们换掉，安德莉亚。”他头也不回地说道。  
“这是夫人为你选的，少爷。”  
“我不喜欢，”德拉科嫌弃地拨了一下那干巴巴的花瓣，“换成蔷薇吧。要刚摘的那种，知道吗？”  
“知道了，少爷。”  
德拉科推开门往楼梯间走，熟悉的温暖光芒让他的心渐渐落下来，松了口气。他回来了，他想，他做了一个好长的梦，差点醒不来了……但他还是回来了。他梦见了什么？哦，好像是……眼前蓦然掠过一张苍白而英挺的脸，他有一双邪恶的红眼睛，如同鬼魅。黑暗中发生的种种瞬间涌上心头，真实而清晰，令人难以相信那只是一场梦。德拉科毫无征兆地停下了脚步，在楼梯上僵硬地站了一会儿，忽然叫道：“安德莉亚！”  
尖锐的声音在寂静的楼梯间里回荡，但并没有人回答他。不知为何，德拉科感觉那照耀着他的光芒变得阴冷起来，如同梦里的森森城堡。  
“安德莉亚，你在吗？”德拉科的声音在发颤，“回答我，安德莉亚！”  
“安德莉亚！”  
依然没有人回应。这个空间里似乎只剩下了他一个人，德拉科四肢冰冷，死死地瞪着前方，又神经质地回过头，仿佛担心有恶鬼会从背后扑上来。他背靠着墙壁，咬着下嘴唇，不敢大口呼吸，生怕惊醒潜伏的幽灵。不，如果它存在，恐怕已经惊醒了，他刚才那么大声地说话……  
“少爷？”  
德拉科猛地一机灵，差点从楼梯上摔下去。  
“你刚才在叫我吗，少爷？”房间里传来安德莉亚的声音，她从门口探出了头，“抱歉，我在思考买什么颜色的蔷薇。”  
德拉科直直地盯着她，身体仍紧绷着，没有动弹。  
“……什么颜色都可以。”过了一会儿，他僵着舌头说道。  
“好的，少爷。”  
安德莉亚提着裙子从楼上走下来，德拉科一动不动地站着，手脚终于开始慢慢回温。他的心脏重重地落下，撞得他有点痛，但他一句话也没有抱怨。  
“你怎么还不走，少爷？”安德莉亚说道，“夫人该着急了。老师说不定已经来了。”  
“那就让她在客厅里等着，”德拉科的声音总算恢复了正常，“对了，安德莉亚。我做了一个梦。”  
“什么梦？”  
“我梦见我被吸血鬼抓走了，关在一个城堡里，”他说道，观察着她的表情，“我见到了吸血鬼的首领，他说要把我做成祭品。”  
安德莉亚打了个哆嗦，收了收肩膀：“真是个可怕的梦，少爷。幸好吸血鬼不可能闯进这儿。”  
“我是在帕金森小姐家被抓走的，不是在这儿。”  
“那少爷你还要参加明天的茶会吗？”安德莉亚认真地担忧起来，“帕金森小姐给你发了邀请函呢。”  
“我不去了，”德拉科条件反射地说道，“帮我写封信——算了，我自己写吧。”  
他们一起下楼来到客厅里，威廉小姐还没有到。餐厅里飘来饭菜的香气，德拉科的肚子叫了一声，他循着香味走进餐厅，桌上已经摆好了丰盛的晚餐。纳西莎正坐在餐桌旁看报纸，听见脚步声，她抬起头来，朝他露出一个微笑。  
“总算下来了，”她说道，“吃快点儿，威廉小姐马上就到。”  
“我今天很累，妈妈，我不想上课。”  
“你睡了一个下午，德拉科。”  
“但我做梦了，”德拉科抱怨道，“我做了一个很长的梦。”  
“听话，好好上课。”纳西莎不为所动。德拉科朝她走去，想向她撒娇，像以前一样说服她把那个穷教师赶回去。女人温柔地看着他，不知为何，他觉得她的笑容有些虚假，像抹了一层蜡。他为自己的想像打了个寒噤。  
“你爸爸明天会抽查你的功课，”她说道，“你的西班牙文必须要过关，德拉科。”  
“你和爸爸解释一下，就说我病了，不能下床，”德拉科讨好地握住了她的手，“好不好，妈妈？我今天不想上课。”  
他看着她，纳西莎的表情不变，她的眼睛十分澄澈，像一汪水。一束光混了进去，在水面上轻轻地搅着、搅着，弥漫成了血色。德拉科感觉自己的手被一股大力箍住了，那柔软的手指变成了坚硬冰冷的钢刺，用力抠着他的肌肤。他低下头，惊恐地发现那抓住他的手渐渐变大、变得苍白，指甲也在疯狂生长，勒住了他的皮肉。  
德拉科愣怔了一秒，马上疯狂挣扎起来，使劲往后扯，试图把自己的手拽出来，然而对方的力气太大了，几乎纹丝不动。周围的景象渐渐退潮，温馨的餐厅消失了，他发现自己正坐在一间客房的床上，面前是一个陌生的男人。他两眼通红，脸上浮起了不正常的红晕，整个人都呈现出一种诡异的扭曲。他伸手朝德拉科纤细的脖子抓去，还没有碰到，德拉科感觉脖子上的项圈一震，一道红光一闪而过，那个吸血鬼一下子飞了出去，重重砸在了墙壁上。  
德拉科一愣，马上反应过来，扭身就跑，双腿僵冷无比。房间里没有开灯，阴暗寒冷，弥漫着一股令人作呕的湿臭。他扑到门边拧动门把手，可却转不动，连忙去开锁，在这短暂的几秒钟里那吸血鬼已经重新站了起来，咆哮着朝他冲来。  
千钧一发之刻，德拉科拉开了门，闪身跑出，吸血鬼哐的一声撞在了门板上。他飞快地穿过狭长的走廊，也没有看路，刚穿过拐角就和一个人撞在了一起。德拉科只觉得自己像被一块钢板砸中了，整个身体轻飘飘地飞了起来，又沉重地落在地上，骨骼发出令人牙酸的声响。  
德拉科的大脑一片空白，嗡嗡作响，断片了似的，什么也感觉不到。不知过了多久，当那个吸血鬼扑到他身上，开始撕扯他的丝绸睡衣时，德拉科才猛然回神，却不知该如何挣扎——那吸血鬼的四肢像钉在了他身上，眼神混浊，仿佛着魔了似的在他身上嗅来嗅去。他没有先去咬德拉科的脖子，而是将他的睡袍掀了起来，伸向他的内裤。  
德拉科的脑袋轰地响了一声，马上抬起腿阻止他继续，吸血鬼强行将他的膝盖压了回去，陡然的剧痛令他叫了一声。他的尖叫似乎让对方更兴奋了，他勾起了德拉科的内裤边，一手紧抓着男孩的胳膊，几乎要把他的骨头捏碎了。德拉科胡乱踢蹬着腿，又急又怕，蓦地，下身传来嘶啦一声，他的内裤被硬生生撕裂了。德拉科目眦欲裂，想也没想，抬起头猛地朝吸血鬼撞去。项圈迸发的红光直直撞上了后者的脑袋，击碎了他的半个头，白色的脑浆喷溅了德拉科一身。他顾不得在意，又甩又跳，挣脱了对方的桎梏，踉跄着爬起来往外跑。  
该死的，为什么会发生这种事？他为什么会在这儿，这些吸血鬼到底怎么了？……在伏地魔高调地让所有吸血鬼认识他后，德拉科不相信还会有人这么不识相，而且那两个吸血鬼的状态看起来也很不对劲……他提着被劈裂的内裤跑过拐角，实在是受不了了，咬咬牙脱下来扔进垃圾桶里。他的睡衣被撕开了一道，跑动时能看见他光裸的大腿和上面被掐出来的青紫痕迹，但此时他也顾不了那么多。  
德拉科忍着痛往前跑，走廊尽头通往大厅，那儿隐约传来悠扬的音乐和嘈杂的说话声。他的头也开始痛了，所有的记忆渐渐复苏，德拉科终于想起伏地魔之前告诉他今天是他生日，会有许多吸血鬼来参加生日宴，让他绝对不能下楼。  
怎么回事，他为什么会出现在那个房间里？……完蛋了，主人如果知道他做了什么，一定又会惩罚他……他会折磨他，把他关进笼子里，让他痛不欲生。他好不容易得到主人的信任，好不容易缓和他们的关系，现在又要让他失望了。德拉科想到这儿又沮丧起来，难受得说不出话。他得马上回去，他想，假装什么也没有发生，不能让主人发现……  
他经过大厅时，门一下子被撞开了，几对吸血鬼冒冒失失地冲出来，把德拉科挤到了一边。他目瞪口呆地看着他们双双搂抱着，紧贴在一起接吻，边吻边脱衣服，所有人都陷入了一种异常的狂热。德拉科浑身僵硬，往门里看了一眼，有几个吸血鬼一脸震惊地站在墙边窃窃私语，还有不少已经粘在了一起，舞池里到处都是互相吸血的男女。  
德拉科的心脏已经悬在了心口，似乎下一秒就要跳出来。他后退了一步，这个举动引起了那群忘我的吸血鬼的注意。一个男人从他同伴的身上抬起头，血红的双眼直勾勾地盯着他，那眼神把德拉科震慑住了。他不敢再动，然而已经晚了，越来越多的吸血鬼扭头朝他看来，舔着嘴唇，牙缝间沾满血腥。他们对峙着，谁都没有动，维持着一种脆弱的平衡。蓦地，门厅里跑出了一个满头是血的女吸血鬼，撞倒了其中一个男吸血鬼。她出其不意地按住了后者的肩膀，尖牙划开了他的脖子，那迫不及待的吸吮声令人牙酸。  
这成了一触即发的暗号，下一刻，剩下的吸血鬼都起身朝德拉科奔来，伸长胳膊要抓住他。德拉科转身就跑，他从未跑得这么快过，拖鞋在奔跑中掉了一只。他匆匆跑过拐角，这次他丝毫不敢倚仗伏地魔给他戴上的项圈，后面追赶的吸血鬼实在是太多了，每个人一口都可以把他吃干抹净。  
身后的呼吸声越来越近，德拉科的脚底板被破碎的玻璃划破了，双腿酸痛，有好几次他都感觉吸血鬼的指尖已经碰到了他的衣领，又晃开了。前面的走廊边放着一只一米高的花瓶，德拉科不得不扭身躲开，这一个动作让跑在最前面的吸血鬼揪住了他的衣袖。他使劲一拽，整件睡袍发出一阵刺耳的声响，从中间裂开了，珍珠扣子弹出来，落了一地。滑落的的布帛下露出男孩纤长的背脊和丰满的臀部，他的皮肤是吸血鬼所没有的白里透红，温暖而充满生命力。  
所有吸血鬼停了一瞬，黑压压地扑上来，一双双红眼睛在黑暗中闪烁。德拉科跑了两步就被按倒在地，他惊恐地尖叫着，蜷缩起来，紧合着双腿。他努力低着头，缩成一团，将脑袋挤进膝盖里，他感觉有无数双手抓挠着他，要将他抓一层皮下来。脖颈上的红光不停地闪动着，将冲在最前面的几个吸血鬼击成了齑粉，但后面的吸血鬼依然毫无理智地往前扑，压在他身上。德拉科的血液在身体里震颤，一团一团的蚂蚁沿着血管爬了进去，又痛又痒，令他不住地发抖。带着腥气的呼吸笼罩着他，让他无法喘息。他感觉到了指甲、尖牙和舌头，感觉到了他的可怜和脆弱，感觉到了一种无法挣脱的绝望。他明白他无论如何努力都无法逃脱这个漩涡，他太弱小了，在吸血鬼面前不堪一击。可他想活下去——他依然想活下去，为什么活着的人会被死亡的生物打败？为什么他们明明已经死去，却拥有比生前更强大的力量……  
不知过了多久，身上的重压蓦然消失了，德拉科仍蜷缩着，不停地战栗着。他盯着冰冷的地面，上面只映出了他自己苍白的脸，没有任何一个人影。一条漆黑的毯子披到了德拉科身上，盖住了他伤痕累累的身体。一双宽阔的手将他从地上抱起来，搂进怀里。德拉科哆嗦着往里缩了一些，努力将自己的双眼遮住。  
男人轻轻拍了拍他的后背，抬起头，面前那一群食死徒不知何时已经被一束红光钉在了原地，动弹不得。他扭头看向旁边的莱斯特兰奇夫妇等人，声音阴冷得可怕：“把他们都关到客厅里去，锁好门。查清楚这件事。”  
“是，主人。”  
德拉科听着走廊里的声音渐渐远去，伏地魔抱着他往前走，打开一扇门，反手锁上了。他被放在了一张柔软的床上，刚躺稳就翻过了身，抓住了伏地魔的胳膊。他身上到处都是流血的咬痕和划痕，有一道跨越了半个背部，一阵一阵地作痛。但德拉科还是尽量挪到他身前，低声哀求道：“我不是故意的，主人。我没有逃跑，我也不知道是怎么回事。”  
男人没有说话。德拉科有些恐慌起来，他像抓住救命稻草般地抓着他，凑上去靠在他的胸口，颤声说道：“主人，原谅我……主人……”


	9. Chapter 9

伏地魔紧盯着他身上的伤痕，拉开了德拉科的手。他拿了条打湿的手帕，慢慢擦干净德拉科身上的污秽，扔到地上。男孩害怕地看着他，不知道该做什么，只好僵硬地坐着。伏地魔擦了擦手，蓦地一把将他按在床板上，俯下身来，开始吮吸他身上的伤口。  
德拉科身上大多是被吸血鬼的指甲或牙齿划破弄出的小伤，有不少流了血，看起来有些吓人。男人吮吻着他的伤口，将渗出的血都舔干净，汲取着他甘甜的美味。他从肩膀一路往下，一直吻到了大腿，然后是脚踝，德拉科又痒又舒服，但没敢做什么，因为对方一直紧捏着他的腰。伏地魔将他翻过来，亲吻他的后背，德拉科呻吟着，开始有点感觉了。他紧压着他，大掌在他身上游移，恣意地揉捏着，掐肿了右边的乳头，又渐渐向下，捏住了男孩的脆弱。他粗暴地蹂躏着德拉科的下身，后者一开始还能忍受，然而后来随着力道越来越重，他尖叫起来，又不敢推开他，只能可怜地恳求。  
“主人……痛，主人，”男孩抽息着，夹紧了腿，“好痛……”  
男人的唇齿在德拉科柔软的肩头噬咬，他的另一只手狠狠摩擦着德拉科的臀缝，将那儿蹭得发热。后者剧颤着，双腿发抖，尖叫了一声，没坚持多久就泄了出来。  
德拉科还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，他的身体被翻了过来，男人打开他的腿，强压在两边，使他的下体毫无遮掩地袒露。这个姿势让德拉科羞得脖子都红了，甚至不敢看他。他等了一会儿，对方迟迟没有动作，德拉科侧过头，赫然发现伏地魔的眼睛红得不正常，仿佛有血从瞳孔里渗出来。他似乎在强自克制着什么，捏着他大腿的手指越收越紧，男孩痛苦地皱起眉，脑中闪过了一个恐怖的念头。  
“主人，”他惊恐地睁大了眼，“您不会也——难道说——”  
他的话被一个粗鲁的吻堵了回去，伏地魔拉起德拉科的一条长腿扛在肩上，隔着布料狠狠撞击着他的下身。男孩连连求饶，他能感觉到那儿有多火热，他甚至没把握自己是否能为他纾解。男人解开裤链，将性器抵着德拉科柔嫩的腿根摩擦，不断地蹭过那个私密的小嘴，令德拉科惊颤不已。  
然而这样显然还不够，那团火依然在烧，他厌恶这种失控的感觉。等结束后他一定会杀死那个罪魁祸首，令那人生不如死……但现在，现在……伏地魔紧盯着身下赤裸的男孩，他紧闭着眼，大腿肉已经有点被磨红了，微眯着眼，喘息着。口腔中仍保留着新鲜的血腥味，强烈地烧灼着他的大脑，前所未有地激起了他的性欲和施虐欲。他想进入他，霸占他的身体，将他撕碎，把他吞吃入腹。他想杀死他，摄取他所有的血肉，让他彻底与他融为一体……黑暗的欲望已经无法克制，他掐住了男孩瘦削的腰，那力道几乎要将他折断。德拉科尖叫了一声，睁开眼，正对上伏地魔血红的眼睛。他微微一颤，脸上的血色消失了。  
“主人……？”他的声音在发抖，“我——发生了什么事，主人？”  
伏地魔直直地望着他，他恐怖的目光让他无法逃避。德拉科从他眼中看到了欲念和杀意，还有一种近乎于兽的凶暴。他快要无法呼吸了，动也不敢动，只能与他对视。过了一会儿，男人掰开他的臀瓣，手指找到位置捅了进去。德拉科痛得皱起了眉，不敢阻止，只能尽量放松自己的身体去适应。  
伏地魔面无表情地看着他，那种暴虐的情绪仍在蔓延，越来越强烈，与他的理智相对抗，几乎将他撕裂。他的手指在男孩紧致的穴内胡乱搅弄着，引得后者不停地尖叫、扭动，摩擦着双腿。男人又加入了两根指头，高频进出着，德拉科曲起了腿，深呼吸着。最后所有的指头都没了进去，男孩甜蜜的肉穴被撑得很开，边缘的褶皱收缩着，吞咽着他侵入的手。德拉科的胸膛剧烈起伏，他只觉得下身胀得难受。他不敢相信自己能吃得下这么多，男人入到了很深的地方，极为剧烈地折腾着他的身体，令他又害怕又享受。他不停地呻吟着，那声音听在伏地魔耳中比什么都勾人，但他必须克制自己，他不能现在品尝他……他要把他留到血宴的那一天，好好将他分拆入肚……他会吸干他的血，品尝他的肉体，彻底占有他所圈养的人类男孩。  
伏地魔抽回了手，德拉科的身体一挺，舒了口气。他的腿依然保持着大大打开的姿势，小穴一张一合，红肿至极。他还没休息足够，伏地魔拽起了他的胳膊，将他的头按向自己的腿间。  
“主、主人……？”  
“你知道该怎么做。”他说道。  
德拉科看着几乎要撞到自己脸上来的巨物，心脏险些停跳，话都说不清了：“我不会，主人！我没做过——”  
“那就用后面，”伏地魔眯起眼睛，“你自己选一个。”  
德拉科的小穴刚被折磨过，一抽一抽地痛，不敢再使用了。他知道自己没有选择，吸了口气，俯下身笨拙地含住伏地魔的性器。  
他之前一直用腿给他带来快感，从来没有这样帮过伏地魔，不知道该怎么做，只好试探着吮吸、舔咬，用湿软的小舌头艰难包裹着那狰狞的性器。不过伏地魔也不需要他拥有太多技巧，德拉科没舔多久他就抓着他的头发往里送，将自己的东西挤进了男孩纤细的喉咙。他掐着德拉科白皙的脖子反复抽送，似乎将他潮湿的口腔当成了另一个小穴，肆无忌惮地挺弄，插得男孩无法呼吸，话也说不出，呜呜直叫。德拉科快要窒息了，浓密的毛发让他连眼睛都睁不开，强烈浓郁的腥气冲得他头昏脑花。  
他被男人掐着操了一会儿，又退出来，干呕着，休息了几分钟后继续。连续的操弄让德拉科毫无招架能力，男人滚烫的性器在他口中激烈地进出，深深捅进他细窄的喉咙里，顶着他的喉咙口，将他的脖子撑出弧度来。在插了三次后，伏地魔终于在德拉科嘴里射了出来，并强迫他咽了下去。德拉科难受得哭了起来，大脑一片混乱，什么也不能想，只剩下了强烈而可怕的欲望。他被男人的气味完全包裹了，口腔和喉咙里中满是对方浓腻的精液，嘴唇被磨破了皮，狼狈不堪。德拉科剧烈地喘息着，想要爬起来，伏地魔抱起他瘫软的身体放在腿上。男孩深呼吸着，他注意到对方的某个部位还没有消下去，抬起头，男人正深深地望着他，那双猩红的眼睛如同两轮血色满月。  
他揉捏着他的臀部，性器抵着摩擦，德拉科被刺激得打颤，搂住了伏地魔的脖子。他们又拥吻了一次，男人把他全身上下都摸了一遍，然后让他跪下来继续帮他吸。德拉科的嘴完全麻了，肿得红艳发烫，这种程度的压榨让他失去了所有思考力，那滚烫的东西一次一次顶入喉咙深处，碾压式地蹂躏着他的舌头、口腔和咽喉，仿佛将他的大脑都彻底占领了。到最后德拉科几乎麻木了，他记不清自己到底含了多少，他也射了一次，彻底沦陷在这场混乱的情欲之中。  
他们又滚上了床，伏地魔再次把手插进了男孩紧致的肉穴，后者翘着屁股趴在床上，紧紧抱着枕头，媚叫着，肌肤煮熟了似的发红。他亲吻着他的脖颈，折磨着他，看着德拉科因为自己而高潮迭起，但这还不够，远远不够……他不知道这种感觉到底是什么，他甚至无法等到血宴的那一天。他要吸干他的血，他也要锁住他，让他再也逃不出去……他想起了诅咒，还有誓言，那个烫在每个食死徒手臂上的漆黑的印记。它将不同的吸血鬼变得相同，给毫无联系的亡魂套上锁链，它起于宣誓，终于死亡，但这依然不够。  
德拉科不能变得和他们一样，他是一个活生生的人类，是完全为他所有的男孩。他把控着他的生活起居，掌握着他的生死，如果没有他，他甚至无法踏出这里一步。这种关系原本令伏地魔感到满意，可现在已经渐渐无法满足他日益膨胀的欲望。他的欲望会撕裂他，将他杀死，他不能让这种事发生……  
德拉科醒过来了几次，又昏睡了过去。他在做梦，梦里有一轮惨白的月亮，一只吸血蝙蝠从枝头升起，飞向虚无的月光。小小的月牙船在细细的河流里飘荡，浅浅的月影破碎了，重新融合成一轮尖尖的血月。

那天后来发生的事情，德拉科都是从伏地魔那儿听来的。自从受了惊吓后，他足足两个星期没有离开房间。男人显然也不愿意再放他出去，他赶走了虫尾巴，亲自照顾他，喂他一日三餐。德拉科的起居几乎都在床上度过，除了睡觉、吃饭便是上床，他终于学会了该怎么用嘴伺候男人。当他卖力地帮他含着的时候，伏地魔便懒洋洋地给他讲这些天发生的事。  
“……还记得我之前让你喝的酒吗？那里面实际上加了一种药，能让人的欲望失去控制，”他说道，“有人把这种药加在了食用油里，几乎所有用餐的人都中招了。”  
德拉科轻轻舔了一下男人的前端，那东西撞在了他的脸上，他连忙握紧了，又吮了一口。  
“那怎么办？”他问道。  
“它在吸血鬼身体里持续的药效并不长，让他们冷静一会儿就会消失，”伏地魔伸手擦掉了德拉科嘴唇上的前液，抚摸着他的唇瓣，“它没有毒性，无法直接杀人……但却能杀死你，德拉科。”  
他的声音慢慢冷下来，德拉科打了个寒噤。男人的手指滑下来，捏住了他的下巴，男孩马上顺从地向前爬去，趴在他的胸口。  
“你的意思是……”  
“他们会失去理智地争抢你，吸你的血，”伏地魔搂住了他的腰，另一只手抚摸着他挺翘的屁股，“毫无疑问，这个计划要算计的目标是你。”  
“可我平时很少下楼，”德拉科说道，“而且虫尾巴也在门口看守着。”  
“所以她在那天打晕了虫尾巴。而且你告诉我，你做了一个梦。你梦见你回到了家。”  
“对，我醒来后发现自己躺在家里的床上，我的女仆告诉我，我妈妈叫我下去。”  
“所以你下去了。”  
“是的。”  
“这不是个梦，是一个幻境，”伏地魔慢慢地说道，“实际上，你离开了这个房间，在幻境牵引下来到了那间客房，自投罗网。”  
“什么？”德拉科一脸震惊。伏地魔没有说话，只是抚摸着男孩挺拔的背。过了一会儿，他说道：  
“我不应该撤销那道魔法屏障。”  
原先设置在门口的魔法屏障在德拉科彻底服从后就被撤销了，这是伏地魔自己做的决定。一开始他想稍微试探德拉科的忠心，看他会不会趁机逃跑——如果他这么做，他会把他关到地牢里去。但德拉科的听话超乎他的想象，即使他多次暗示那道屏障已经解除，他都没有一点想要逃跑的迹象。  
但伏地魔并未马上放下戒心。他没有重新补上屏障，而是继续惯着德拉科，时不时带他出去逛一逛，制造机会让他逃跑。一次他们来到一片荒废的田地，伏地魔告诉德拉科，这是一块无主之地。但实际上这是他最近占领的一片庄园废墟，如果德拉科试图逃跑，马上就会被围在附近的吸血鬼手下抓住。  
他们牵着手绕着田埂走了一圈，德拉科提出想要小解，伏地魔给他指了一个方向，放开他的手让他自己去。男孩回头看了他一眼，他的格子外套被风吹起了一角。他雪白的后颈是昏黄沙土中的一块美玉，沉落在了月影之下。伏地魔在原地站了一会儿，一种寒冷的、令人后背一凛的不安从背脊慢慢浮上来。他不应该让他一个人离开，他想。  
他化为蝙蝠消失在原地，几秒后出现在废弃的别墅里，无声无息地踏入。他在一楼转悠着，终于在角落里的厕所中找到了德拉科，他正对着镜子洗手。伏地魔没有现身，而是以蝙蝠的形态跟随着他身后，看着他离开了别墅。  
德拉科沿着原来的路往回走，他有点困了，一直在打哈欠。荒地里坑坑洼洼，惨白的月光洒在起伏的土地上，他被绊了好几次，但没有遇到一个人。四周传来隐约的鸟鸣和风声，男孩的眼里吹进了沙尘，他不得不停了下来。风越来越大，将他的外套吹得猎猎作响，德拉科裹紧了衣服，低着头四处张望，可并没有看到伏地魔的身影。  
“主人？”他唤道，“主人？你在哪儿？”  
德拉科边走边踢着石头，时不时叫一两句，可始终没有得到回应。十分钟后，他开始怀疑自己走错了方向，往回走去，但又马上折了回来，朝另一边走。  
“主人？”他叫道。风声渐渐停了，黑暗中传来模糊的狼嚎，这让男孩害怕地停住了脚步。  
德拉科不敢继续往前走了，只好留在原地等待。他蹲在地上，用大衣罩住头，来抵御夜间的寒冷。但不一会儿他的腿就酸了，又站起来，骂骂咧咧地踢着石子。他等了许久都没有等到伏地魔，泄愤般地拔着杂草，一个劲地骂脏话，结果把自己的嗓子喊哑了。他沉默了一会儿，又委屈起来，闷闷不乐地嘟囔着。最后他有些害怕了，又跑又吼，试图把他叫出来，声音在空旷的荒土中回荡。他精疲力竭，不停地咳嗽着，最后崩溃地哭了。  
伏地魔一直在背后观察着他，他相信德拉科已经认知到他自由了，他有无数机会可以逃跑，回到他父母身边去。他的声音从一开始的高亢变成了最后的沙哑、哀弱，他低低地呼唤着，主人、主人，他已经成了被驯养的宠物，徘徊在原地，即使笼门打开也不会逃走。  
当伏地魔终于出现在他面前的时候，德拉科已经哭不动了，也不会说话了。他头发凌乱，嘴唇干涩得裂开了皮，脖子里满是吹进来的沙子。男人走上前将他搂进怀里，抱紧他冰冷的身体，吻了吻他苍白的唇瓣。  
“你等了多久？”他问他，男孩没有回答。他已经说不出话了，但他抱紧了他，似乎生怕男人下一刻就消失。  
“为什么不离开？”他继续问道。这是他最想知道的答案。  
德拉科埋在他怀中吸着鼻子，低着头哑声说道：“你没让我离开，主人。”


	10. Chapter 10

他笑了起来，温柔地亲吻着德拉科的脖子，将他的手包在掌心，把他带回了温暖的屋子里。他们在浴缸里腿交了一次，德拉科整个身子都泡在热水里，白皙的皮肤被蒸得发红。他被撞得不住地往前扑，眼睛眯了起来，已经有些撑不住了，但还是努力夹紧腿，让他舒服。  
伏地魔低下头，看着面前情色地舔吻着自己的性器的男孩，他的嘴唇是淡红色的，像蜜一样甜。他摸了摸他的脸蛋，德拉科抬起头来，舔了舔下唇。  
“别只顾着吃，”男人说道，“我刚说了什么？”  
“嗯……你好像说了魔法屏障，”德拉科费劲地想着，他最近反应变得特别慢，“哦，你说她用幻境把我骗了出去。为什么是‘她’，主人？你知道是谁干的吗？”  
“当然……我有一个手下，叫伊莎贝尔，”伏地魔轻轻抚摸着德拉科脖子上的项圈，“只有她拥有这种能力。”  
“只有她会吗？那这个计划不算很严谨。”  
“如果没有这个项圈，就会变得很严谨，”他冷冷地说道，“你一开始在那个房间就会被杀死。没有人知道你为什么会出现在那儿，而那个吸血鬼会成为替罪羊。”  
德拉科想象着那个场景，哆嗦了一下。伏地魔说得没错，如果那时候项圈没有发挥作用，他恐怕已经没命了。想到这儿他凑得更近了一些，主动亲了一下男人的脸颊。  
“你早就考虑到了这点，是吗？”德拉科低声问道，“你是为了保护我才让我戴上这个项圈，我还以为——”  
“以为什么？”  
“我以为——以为那是你用来控制我的。”  
伏地魔古怪地笑了一下，用力捏了把德拉科的乳头。  
“你应该知道，你离不开我的保护，”伏地魔慢慢地说道，“我为你提供了居住的地方，为你抵挡那些饥饿的吸血鬼……你应该懂得感恩，德拉科……”  
“我知道，主人，”男孩急切地说道，“我知道你做了什么，我很感激，主人——”  
他凑上去想吻他，伏地魔避开了他的嘴唇。这个拒绝让德拉科恐慌起来，他不停地说着好话，承诺自己什么都可以做，甚至趴下来要把男人的性器都吃下去。伏地魔阻止了他，将他抱到怀里。  
“你有更好的报恩方式，”他说道，“血宴快到了，知道你要做什么吗？”  
“我知道，主人，”德拉科忙不迭地回答道，“你要吸我的血。”  
“我问的是你，德拉科。”  
“我——我会乖乖听话，”男孩说道，“你让我做什么我就做什么。”  
伏地魔几不可见地笑了一下，在他鼻尖轻轻落下一吻，如同一片冰凉的雪花。  
“那就去准备吧。”他说道。

在血宴到来之前，德拉科一直呆在房间里没有离开。他有时候看书，有时候摆弄他摘来的蔷薇，已经枯萎了好几支，都被伏地魔拿出去扔掉了。  
这天傍晚，伏地魔没有出门，在办公桌前工作。德拉科爬到他怀里，找了个舒服的姿势，看他批阅贝拉特里克斯送上来的邀请名单。他划掉了几个名字，又增加了几个，羽毛笔写下的花体字优美而流畅，德拉科不禁看得入了迷。他注意到有两个被划掉的名字似乎有些奇怪，念了出来：“约努茨·齐奥塞斯库，德尼勒·齐奥塞斯库。他们是谁？”  
“伊莎贝尔的两个子嗣，一对罗马尼亚双胞胎兄弟，”伏地魔瞥了一眼，“徒有外表、毫无实力的家伙，如果不是因为他们的母亲，他们根本不可能来到这儿。”  
“母亲？”  
“伊莎贝尔把他们从人类变成了吸血鬼，就是他们的母亲。”他解释道。德拉科茫然地点点头，吸血鬼的伦理关系一直让他难以理解。他们没有像人类一样的夫妻契约关系，也很少存在长期稳定的情侣，任何两个吸血鬼之间都可能性交，人类的欲望在这个种群中似乎被无限放大了。德拉科盯着那被划掉的两个名字看了一会儿，冒冒失失地问道：“吸血鬼中子嗣和母亲也能发生关系吗？”  
刚说出这句话他就捂住了自己的嘴，不敢看对方，恨不得钻到地底下去。天哪，他都问了些什么？  
“……按道理来说不太合规矩，”过了几秒，男人放下羽毛笔，慢悠悠地回答道，“不过也没有人会指责。”  
“为什么？”  
“对于我们来说，这不重要。”  
“……那你有子嗣吗？”德拉科沉默了几秒，试探着问道，“你的手下是你的子嗣吗？”  
“不，他们和我没有血缘关系。我没有子嗣。”  
这个回答在德拉科意料之中，他从没听过任何食死徒叫伏地魔“父亲”，即使那群吸血鬼表现得比子嗣还要听话。但他依然感到不可思议，伏地魔曾告诉他，他是第一代吸血鬼，那么他所创造的第二代吸血鬼实力一定也会非常强大，能给他的事业带来很大帮助，可他却没有这么做。  
“我知道你在想什么，”伏地魔说道，他咬了一下德拉科的耳朵，手探进了他的裤子，抚摸着他的大腿内侧，“初拥需要把我的血给予对方……我并不觉得谁有这个资格。”  
他摸索着，找到了男孩的私处，轻轻拨了拨，德拉科马上抽了口气，腿张得更大了。他的身体已经被调教得极为敏感，一点刺激都能让他起反应。德拉科思考着伏地魔的话，但很快便被他撩拨得喘息连连，最后被抱到床上吃干抹净。腿缝被摩擦得一阵阵作痛，恍惚间德拉科似乎听见男人说了句什么，他的眼睛晃动着，忽明忽暗。伏地魔遮住了他的双眼，俯身吻了下来，轻柔得像一阵风。

血宴到来的那一天，德拉科凌晨就醒来了。他盯着一旁的床帘看了许久，淡白的月光映着上面点状的骷髅花纹，还有一朵朵盛开的蔷薇花点缀其中。他侧过头，看向身边的男人，后者合着眼，月光落在他苍白的脸颊上，落下一片柔柔的珠光。伏地魔的手揽着他的腰，德拉科微微一动他就醒了，皱着眉把男孩往怀里抱。  
“做什么？”  
“我睡不着，主人。”  
“还有三个小时，”他说道，“你待会儿没有机会睡觉，也不能吃东西，德拉科。”  
伏地魔很早就告诉过德拉科血宴的流程。血宴在晚上八点正式开始，而作为祭品，德拉科早上七点就要起床，空腹净身沐浴，穿上里衣在礼堂里跪坐等待。他必须要跪坐到晚上六点，再换上新赶制的礼袍，在伏地魔的牵引下进入血宴会场。  
“我有点害怕，”德拉科老老实实地承认道，“吸血真的不会痛吗？”  
“不会。”  
“那我会不会死？”  
“不会，”伏地魔揉着他的金发，“你会短暂地昏迷，再醒来。”  
德拉科一开始没有理解这句话的意思。很久以后，当他再想起来时，他发现这才是一切的开始。  
他们聊了一会儿，男人一直在摸他的乳头，德拉科已经能从这儿得到快感，整个后背都酸麻了，爽得翘了起来。他贴上来想要，但伏地魔推开了他，冷静地说他在血宴之前不能高潮。  
“今天不行。”他说道。然而德拉科已经被撩拨起来了，烧得难受，想抱着被子蹭一蹭，但这也不被允许，最后强行憋了回去，难受极了。  
他们躺到了七点，伏地魔将德拉科抱到浴室里，放好热水，脱掉他的衣服，让他躺在浴缸里。浴缸的水面上漂浮着鲜红的蔷薇花瓣，伏地魔取下挂在墙壁上的药瓶，拧开盖子一瓶一瓶倒进去，水渐渐染成了黑色。德拉科注视着他，深吸了口气，闭上了眼。药液在热水中蔓延着，药效来得很快，他已经感觉全身的肌肤在烧灼了，一股酥麻感从脚底升上来，令他身体发软。德拉科扭头去看伏地魔，男人正站在浴缸旁试温度，氤氲的雾气遮住了他的脸。  
“烫吗？”  
“还好，不是很烫。”  
“我先出去，时间到了再过来。”伏地魔说道，摸了摸德拉科被雾水打湿的头发，离开了浴室。  
德拉科足足泡了两个小时的药浴，皮肤都泡皱了，后背一片通红。整个房间里闷热得令人窒息，小小的气窗没有发挥一点作用，德拉科想再打开一扇窗，但又想起伏地魔叮嘱过他绝不能出来，只好乖乖呆在浴缸里。伏地魔终于开门进来的时候，德拉科几乎快睡着了。男人用浴巾包住他，将他从水中捞起来，放掉浴缸里的水，又重新加满，开始帮他擦洗身体。  
德拉科感觉自己已经被煮熟了，大脑晕晕乎乎，乖巧地任人摆弄。伏地魔用温水冲掉他身上的药液，拿了瓶芳香四溢的沐浴液开始为他涂抹。他抹得很细致，每个角落都不放过，将德拉科从头到脚彻底抚摸了一遍。最后他甚至让男孩趴在浴缸边缘上，认真清洗了他的小穴，后者羞耻地抬不起头来，也不敢抗议，脸颊红得发烫。做完这一切后伏地魔用浴巾替他擦干，让他穿上纯白的丝绸睡袍，抱着他离开卧室，来到二楼的礼堂。  
德拉科以前从来没有进入过礼堂，那儿的门永远是关着的，挂着一把雕花大铜锁。伏地魔一路抱着他走下楼梯，德拉科注意到墙上的壁纸已经换成了黑红色恶魔羊头图案的款式，壁灯里的蜡烛都是崭新的，地毯也换了一批，扶手上插满了新鲜的蔷薇花。他们一路没有遇到一个人，整个城堡里非常安静，保持着一种冷峻的肃穆。德拉科不由自主地想到了他的父亲，想到女王的白金汉宫，他们也总是给他带来这种感觉。  
伏地魔从口袋里拿出一把镂空青铜大钥匙打开门，一缕幽风吹过德拉科的脑袋，他扭过头，礼堂里的长窗帘紧拉着，一片漆黑。光线实在太暗了，德拉科只能模糊地辨认出前面摆着无数张铁做的长桌，一张巨大的肖像挂在墙上，他认不清是谁。  
伏地魔将德拉科放下来，让他跪在一块天鹅绒垫子上。地毯有点冰，德拉科赤着脚，没穿鞋袜，下意识地蜷起了脚趾。伏地魔不知从哪儿拿出了一只用水晶瓶装着的蜡烛灯，放在离德拉科三米远的地上。  
“你要在这儿坐到六点钟，不能走动。”他说道，“绝对不能碰这盏灯，也不能睡着，知道吗？”  
“现在几点了，主人？”德拉科连忙问道。  
“正午十二点。”  
“也就是说，我要在这里坐六个小时？”德拉科瞪大了眼，“没有人陪我，我什么也不能干？”  
“你是我的祭品，德拉科，”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“坐直了，看着前面的肖像。把他的相貌记在脑子里，知道吗？”  
德拉科看向那副肖像，它非常大，但是很远，沉在最深的阴影里，模糊不清。他扭头看向伏地魔，朝他摇头，拉着他的袖子求他留下来，男人吻了一下他的发顶，一根一根掰开他的手指。  
“听话，在这里呆着。”他说道。  
德拉科摇了摇头，低声说道：“这太少了，主人。”  
“我会给你更多，但得在这一切结束之后。”伏地魔说道，“记住我的话，德拉科……六个小时后我会来找你。”  
德拉科清楚当他用这种语气说话的时候，一切已经没有商量的余地了。他只好跪坐在垫子上，背后的门传来嘎吱一响，合上了，礼堂彻底陷入了黑暗，只有水晶瓶中的火跳跃着，映着他的脸庞。德拉科感觉有点冷，哆嗦着抱紧了自己。  
他干坐了一会儿，摸着屁股下面的天鹅绒，觉得有点无聊，便开始自言自语。他安慰着自己，告诉自己伏地魔很快就会来接他，把他带到宴会上去。他会吸他的血——他还没有真正体会过这种感觉，但他似乎从哪儿听说过，这会给他带来快感。  
德拉科不停地说着话，但很快又厌倦了，闭上了嘴。他望着不远处的蜡烛灯，只有那一团是暖的，其他的地方都是伸手不见五指的黑暗。德拉科抬起头，那副巨大的肖像如同一个黑洞，将他的魂都吸了进去。他一点也看不清肖像上画了什么，可他就是感觉那一滩黑色中有一双血红的眼睛正盯着他，定住了他的大脑。德拉科深吸了一口气，他眨着眼，努力辨认着，那双眼睛始终跟随着他，令他不安。不知过了多久，德拉科眨了眨眼，他的双眼酸痛得流泪。他想要揉眼，蓦地，黑暗中出现了一条不清晰的脸廓，下一刻就消失了，似乎是他的错觉。  
德拉科僵坐在原地。反复在脑中回想着，又抬头去看。脸的轮廓消失了，再次出现的是苍白的嘴唇，唇缝中露出了两粒尖牙。德拉科忽然猜到这张肖像到底是谁了，这里不可能放着别人的肖像——当他意识到这一点的时候，那黑漆漆的阴影似乎动了，有什么东西从水面上浮起，德拉科的眼睛酸痛至极，他看见了一张面无表情的脸，蜷曲的黑发落在眼前，那双眼睛是血红的，居高临下地盯着他。德拉科不禁想起了第一次见到他时的场景，那也是在一片黑暗之中，他威胁他、恐吓他，把他吓得瑟瑟发抖。而现在，在更恐怖、更广阔的黑暗里，他又要再次恐吓他，将他变成孤零零的可怜人。  
德拉科看向那只被水晶瓶里的蜡烛灯，温暖的光芒被分割成了无数片洒落在地上，德拉科在膝盖上也找到了一片。他合上眼，想要忘掉那张面孔，可它却清晰了起来，在他的大脑中燃烧。那轮廓悬浮在黑暗中，如同一座没有实体的小山，紧紧压迫着他的全身，令德拉科无法动弹。他被迫与燃烧的肖像对视，那是无数条发光的线，是没有温度的凝视，是将他压得喘不过气的威严。它在他颅脑中越胀越大，已经到了彻底压制的地步，德拉科生不起一点抵抗之心，他太渺小了，一瞬间会被摧毁。如果它能放过他，他愿意做任何事。  
他的身体微微颤抖着，后背一点一点弯下来，最后跪伏在地上，双手抱着头。埋藏在内心深处的种种恐惧重新浮上心头，对血的恐惧、对疼痛的恐惧、对死亡的恐惧、对黑夜的恐惧——对吸血鬼的恐惧，他忽然意识到他和一群吸血鬼在一起呆了那么久，他离死亡那么近，他什么也没有，除了伏地魔的保护，他一点东西都没剩下——可伏地魔真的会一直保护他吗？他把他抓到这儿来只是为了让他成为祭品，而这一切马上就要结束了……  
德拉科不由自主地颤抖起来，内心的恐惧越来越深，肖像点燃了他的心脏，让他浑身火辣辣地疼。他想站起来，从那个门逃出去，他想离开这里、回到温暖的房间里去，为什么伏地魔要把他关在黑屋子里，为什么他要忍受恐惧的折磨，他明明是个人类，他不想，他不要……  
脑中的肖像渐渐消失了，但那种被压制的感觉并没有散去。德拉科感觉身体沉甸甸的，喉咙被石头堵住了，难以呼吸。如果他恳求主人，如果他好好听话，他会不会继续保护他、照顾他……  
“主人……”德拉科努力想要说话，但哽咽了半天也只憋出一句低到听不见的呼唤，“主人……”  
“我想回去，主人……求求你……”  
“主人……”  
他一声声呼唤着，时高时低，声音干哑，到最后变成了一种祈祷。他的手脚冷得发抖，明明没有风，可德拉科却觉得有漆黑的手正探进他雪白的睡袍，亵渎他白皙而颀长的双腿。  
“主人……你在哪？……主人……”  
德拉科不知道自己喊了多久，他口干舌燥，喉咙发麻，整个人如坠冰窖，后背上沾满了冷汗。他甚至没有听见背后的开门声，只感觉一双有力的臂膀将他抱了起来，带他离开了冰冷的礼堂。德拉科又累又饿，动一根指头都困难，只能任由他把他抱进了盥洗室。


	11. Chapter 11

盥洗室里的热水已经放好了。门一打开，扑面而来的热气让德拉科舒服得毛孔都张开了。男人脱掉他身上汗津津的睡袍和内裤，将他放进浴缸里，德拉科哆嗦着蜷起来，过了一会儿才慢慢舒展开身体。  
“主人。”他一开口就发觉自己的声音无比嘶哑，男人离开盥洗室，倒了杯水递给他。德拉科一接过就喝得干干净净，总算感觉舒服了些。  
“主人，”他唤道，抬头去看伏地魔，可什么也看不清，他的眼睛仿佛被灼烧了，所有的一切都如同隔着一层磨砂，“我看不见你，主人！”  
“闭眼，德拉科。”伏地魔说道。他的声音让男孩莫名感觉到了一丝安定，让他冷静下来。德拉科合上眼，身体紧绷着，有一点害怕。一只冰凉的手落在他的肩膀上，轻轻按摩着，让他渐渐放松了。  
德拉科听见了窸窸窣窣的声音，男人俯下身来，吻上了他脆弱的脖颈。他缓慢地摩擦着，温柔至极，那细腻的触感让德拉科吸了口气。  
“我待会儿会咬你这里，”伏地魔说道，“放松点，不会很痛。”  
“我知道了，”德拉科低声说道，“我可以睁眼了吗，主人？”  
“睁开吧。”  
德拉科马上张开眼，揉了揉，四周水汽朦胧。他抬起头看向伏地魔，发现对方已经换上了一套纯黑的西装，领口系着鲜红的领带。他披着一件猩红内翻的黑披风，一手搭在浴缸边上。德拉科忽然觉得他不应该在这儿——他应该在会场做准备，而不是在这里帮他洗澡。  
“你以前也是这样吗，主人？”他问道。  
他说得很含糊，但伏地魔听懂了，摸了摸他湿漉漉的头发。  
“没有，”他说道，“不舒服？”  
“不。很舒服，主人。”  
他们安静下来，伏地魔拿起毛巾擦拭着德拉科的后背，男孩又闭上了眼。他感觉到对方冰冷的呼吸，他细微的触碰，还有吻——他在吻他细白的脖颈，吻他脆弱的耳尖，他的尖牙暧昧地摩擦着他的软肉。他们耳鬓厮磨，德拉科忍不住呻吟了一声，这似乎提醒了对方，男人的手一下子松开了。德拉科瞬间感觉到了失落，他想要他留下来，为此他扭过头，主动去吻对方的嘴唇。伏地魔阻止了他。  
“不是现在。”他说道。  
“这不公平，”德拉科几次受阻，脾气有些上来了，“你可以这么做，而我却不行——我不喜欢这样，主人。”  
“听话，德拉科，”伏地魔用大浴巾将他潮湿的身体裹住，把他从浴缸里抱起来，“我会满足你，不用着急。”  
他擦干他瘦长的身体和头发，将早已准备好的礼服拿进来。德拉科展开手臂，先是一件丝薄的内衣，加上一件白衬衫，然后是一条绣满黑色骷髅纹路的圆领红袍子，外面再套上洁白的外袍，袍子上绣满了金色的蔷薇花纹。做完这一切后伏地魔退后了两步，细细地打量着他，德拉科僵硬地站在那儿，有些不知所措。  
“不合适吗？”他忐忑地问道。  
“不，很合适。”男人慢慢走上来，拉起他的手，“走吧。”  
他们离开盥洗室，伏地魔让他坐在床边，重新擦干了他赤裸的双足。德拉科的脚精致白皙，如同用玉打造。伏地魔依然没有让他穿上鞋袜，而是拿过床边的一只金珠宝盒，从里面取出一条用红宝石和黄金打制的骷髅项链为他戴在脖子上。项链很长，垂到了德拉科的胸口，他轻轻摸了摸，伏地魔又为他戴上两只金手镯和两条金脚链。他朝镜子里望了一眼，发现这身衣服非常像当今教皇的礼服——他刚这么一想，身体一轻，伏地魔已经将他横腰抱了起来，离开了房间。  
德拉科连忙搂住男人的脖子，他们沿着一条他以前从未来过的铺着红地毯的长走廊往前走，一扇精致的大门静静地立在尽头，德拉科已经听见了从里面传来的嘈杂声响。所有的宾客都到齐了，他一下子紧张起来，男人将他放在了地上，牵起他的手。  
“跟着我往前走，不用说话。”他说道。  
德拉科张了张口，正要说话，耳边蓦然传来了响亮的钟声。它非常近，完整地敲了八下，余音缭绕，让德拉科噤了声。会场里的声音也安静下来，不一会儿，他听见了贝拉特里克斯清晰的声音：  
“尊敬的各位来客，非常幸运，你们被邀请来到这里，和大家共同度过这个令人振奋的夜晚。我能看到，这儿有老面孔，也有不少新面孔……”  
不知为何，德拉科觉得她的声音和平时不太一样，少了几分冰冷，充满了诱惑力。贝拉特里克斯开始介绍血宴的历史，介绍伏地魔的地位，这些德拉科基本都已经知道了，但还是认真听了下去。他看向伏地魔，后者直直地望着前方，目光似乎穿过了大门，落在某个角落。  
“……这次血宴的规则和以前一样，”贝拉特里克斯说道，“主人带着祭品开场后，五十个血奴将会被带入会场，各位来客可以自行挑选。每一位血奴都经过严格的检查，请放心使用。需要注意的是，任何吸血鬼都不得杀死主人提供的血奴，否则需要以市场价的五倍进行赔偿。如果没有什么疑问的话，那么接下来便是我们期待已久的血宴开场。”  
会场里响起了一阵雷鸣般的掌声，德拉科紧抓着伏地魔的手，他已经紧张得发抖了。男人搂住他的腰，德拉科只感觉到了一阵狂风，无数只漆黑的蝙蝠包裹了他，让他差点尖叫出声。好在这只是短暂的一瞬，下一秒，他们直接出现在了会场中央的舞池里，被无数吸血鬼包围。  
这是德拉科第一次直面这么多吸血鬼，整个会场几乎看不到边界，黑暗中亮着无数双血红的眼睛，每一双都停留在他们身上。除此之外，德拉科还是注意到除了他以外没有人穿白衣服，这让他格外不自在。  
“今天是一个特殊的日子，伏地魔大人非常高兴在这里见到你们，”伏地魔开口了，他的声音很低沉，但所有人都能听见，“每一次血宴的参加人数都有限制，不是所有人都能收到邀请函……因此，恭喜你们能出现在这里，享受这个晚宴。”  
四周又响起了一片掌声，在黑暗中回荡。会场里热闹起来，不少吸血鬼们兴奋地交头接耳，叽叽咕咕。等他们停下来后，伏地魔继续说道：  
“我注意到，有些朋友没有参加。罗尔和埃弗里提交过申请，其他的吸血鬼也许去了别地方。在血宴结束后，我会做一个具体的了解。”  
台下出现了一些小小的骚动，有人面面相觑，低声讨论。德拉科揣摩着伏地魔这句话的意思，但他已经接着往下说了：  
“这半年来，我们经历了许多磨难。吸血鬼猎人一直在对我们发起进攻，试图杀死我们的同伴……但他们与我们实力悬殊，损失惨重，便改用一些上不得台面的战术来窃取信息。贫民窟爆发了流行病，我们的食物来源遭到破坏，给不少同伴带来了困难……但这些难题都无法真正阻挡我们，我们打败了那群跳蚤似的到处乱窜的家伙，也找到了办法克服流行病，那些背叛我们的家伙，已经得到了应有的处置。我今天带来的这个祭品就是最好的证明。”  
他将身体僵硬的德拉科拉到前面，低下头，细长的手指轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，轻声说道：“他是纯正的贵族，公爵之子，身上流着最纯净的血……他今年十六岁，从未被吸过血，是祭品的最好人选。”  
他慢慢扳过德拉科的脸，在他额头上吻了一下，轻而冰冷。男孩僵在原地，一动不动。伏地魔挥了挥手，舞台蓦然震动起来，大理石地面从中间裂开了，露出了一个长方形的暗格。一块地板撑着一只白色的陶瓷浴缸缓缓升上来，里面盛满了深红的血。扑面而来的腥气让离得近的吸血鬼蠢蠢欲动，但没有人敢离开座位。德拉科瞪着它，他不知道这是谁的血——他已经觉得有些反胃了，然而伏地魔接下来的命令让他瞬间凝固了。  
“躺进去。”他说道。  
德拉科缓慢地扭头看向他，声音仿佛都不属于自己了：“主人？”  
“是你，德拉科，”伏地魔冷酷地说道，“躺到里面去，不用脱衣服。”  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，目光又移回那只盛满血的浴缸，满目汪汪的红色令他脚下发虚。他的内心强烈抗拒着，可身体却不受控制地朝血浴缸走去，慢慢跨了进去，躺进血里。血液发黑，完全冰冷，几乎将他的身体冻住。深红的血浸透了德拉科身上华美的礼袍，很快便将雪白的外袍染成了饱满的红色，然而上面绣着的金蔷薇却没有被淹没，反而亮得更耀眼了。  
沉甸甸的宝石项链在水中起落，白皙的皮肤被血簇拥着，漫上了一层薄薄的红，将男孩新鲜的血气都蒸腾出来，飞速扩散到整个会场。伏地魔俯下身来，轻轻托起德拉科的后颈，让他的头从血池中浮起来。他仔仔细细地舔干净他脖子上的血，温柔地抚摸着他的颈动脉。德拉科觉得有点痒，浑身打颤，勉强呼吸着。以他的角度他看不到伏地魔血红的眼睛，也看不到他暴长的黑色指甲。他只感觉到男人低下头来，他蜷曲的黑发摩擦着他潮湿的脸颊，然后是一瞬间的疼痛，有什么尖锐的东西刺入了他的脖颈，德拉科觉得有点冷——也许是血液在快速流失的缘故，他感觉自己在飞速下坠，无意识地伸手握住了浴缸边缘。  
确实不是很痛，德拉科安慰自己，就是有点冷，有点奇怪……不过他要吸多少？……他没告诉他……他正胡思乱想着，蓦地，脖颈处传来了一阵剧痛，他差点叫出声来。伏地魔的尖牙钉得更深了一些，贪婪而疯狂地汲取着男孩新鲜的血液。  
他曾经略微尝过德拉科的血液，那时便知道它芬芳、美味，如同绽放在夜里的血蔷薇。而现在，他终于等到这一天，男孩将整个身体都朝他打开，源源不断的甜美血液涌入他的喉间。他的双眼兴奋得缩成了竖瞳，德拉科白皙的肌肤在他眼前晃动，因为血液的飞速流失而变得苍白。伏地魔的手越收越紧，指甲陷进了肉里，男孩觉得有点痛，微微挣扎起来，男人强行按住了他，将他压回血池里。  
德拉科想要挣动，却感觉自己浑身虚软，四肢发冷，一点力也使不上。他的视线已经开始模糊，意识不清，赤红的血液和漆黑的空气糊住了他的口鼻，将他往无限深、无限远的地方拉去。德拉科终于意识到了不对劲，也顾不着疼痛了，开始低声恳求，可男人像没听见似的，没有任何改变。  
“主人，”他颤声说道，“痛，主人……”  
“主人……”  
“主人，轻一点……”  
伏地魔松开了压着他的那只手，改为扶着他的肩膀。他略微抬起头，尖牙松了一点，然而还没等德拉科放下心来，他换了个角度重新将牙齿钉进去，继续摄取着男孩的血液。  
德拉科两眼发黑，意识恍惚，冰冷的血水簇拥着他，让他感觉自己仿佛在没有边际的大海中漂泊。他眯起眼，有些困顿，想要合上眼睡一觉。但潜意识里又有个声音不断地警告他，告诉他不能这样，如果他闭上眼，他将再也无法醒来……被吸血的部位传来一阵阵酥麻感，令他全身过电似的颤抖，甚至升起了一种莫名的快感。可这种快感并不能抵消身体衰竭的虚弱感，德拉科已经有些恐慌了，他伸着手想抓住伏地魔，但手臂却被沉甸甸的湿袖子拉住了，只能在血中弱弱地挣扎，怎么也抬不起来。男孩哀哀地求饶着，血水越来越冷，禁锢着他的躯体，将他封进铁水浇筑的棺材里。他脸上的血色越来越少，肉体渐渐扁下去，变成了枯骨。最后德拉科崩溃地哭了，抽噎着，声音含混得几乎听不清。  
“还有多久，主人？……  
“主人……主人……别这样，主人……  
“我不想死，放过我——我不想死，主人……  
“主人……求求你……”  
他的呼唤越来越低，呼吸渐渐变弱了，皮肤惨白，身体冰冷得可怕。德拉科感觉眼皮越来越重，他的手垂了下去，在水中晃了晃，再也不动弹了。不知过了多久，伏地魔抬起头，平静地看着血色中的男孩。他闭着眼，肌肤在血水和吸饱血的袍子中起伏，睫毛上也沾着血，暗淡的光落在他的鼻梁上，如同一个安详的血天使。这是他最完美的作品，他想，伸手擦掉德拉科脖子上的血。他从口袋里取出一把小刀，割开了自己的手腕，将涌出的血淋在男孩薄薄的嘴唇上。  
猩红的血沿着脸角流下来，宛若盛放的红花继木。少量的血渗进德拉科的唇缝里，沿着男孩细细的喉管向下流淌，一路侵染他所有衰竭的细胞，最后抵达心脏。红得发黑的血液在男孩已经停跳的心脏中炸开，向四面八方疯狂扩张，重新激活他死去的身体。他的每一个细胞都被伏地魔的血侵透了，剧烈地破碎、又重塑，滋长出新的血肉，他的肢体微微抽搐着，青筋暴起，经脉中不断闪过深红的血光，但皮肤反而变得越来越苍白，如同蜡像。  
这出人意料的变故让所有吸血鬼们骚动起来，他们交头接耳，有几个吸血鬼站起来努力往里看，可什么也没看见。德拉科的身子颤抖得越来越厉害了，那一点血远远不够，他需要更多更多来重塑他的心脏……浴缸里的血水涌动起来，渗入他身体的每个毛孔，被他疯狂索取，一时间德拉科的整个身体都被染得一片血红，看不清五官轮廓。血水渐渐变得清澈，水面降得越来越快，最后彻底融入了他的身体中，连皮肤表面的血液也消失了，一滴不剩。德拉科猛地抖了一下，直直地躺在浴缸底部，他的脸颊没有一丝血色，嘴唇发紫，身上的袍子也已经干透了，但外袍仍是血红的，包裹着他纤瘦的身体。  
伏地魔等了一会儿，俯下身将德拉科从浴缸里抱起来，亲了亲他的额头。舞台再次震动起来，浴缸重新降下地底，消失在黑暗之中。男人望着下方骚动的人群，他轻轻抬起手，吸血鬼们只感觉浑身一凛，喉咙仿佛被扼住了，马上转过头看着他。怀中的男孩仍沉睡着，身上宽大的血袍垂落下来，一双赤足悬在空中，上面的金脚链晃动着，看起来格外刺眼。  
“时间已经到了，”伏地魔环视四周，居高临下地说道，“那么，我宣布——血宴现在开始。”  
说完这句话，伏地魔抱着德拉科走下舞池，边走边化为蝙蝠消失了。全场一片寂静，没有人动弹，昏暗的会场里隐约酝酿着风暴。不一会儿，会场两侧的小圆门打开了，三个吸血鬼带着几十个穿着红袍的人类血奴走进来，沿着桌子之间的缝隙走入舞池。他们低着头，一个跟着一个，脖子上戴着锁链，只有被吸血鬼挑中才能解锁。  
会场的气氛终于重新火热起来，所有吸血鬼默契地闭口不提刚才那件令人瞠目结舌的事，开始七嘴八舌地评点台上的血奴。


	12. Chapter 12

伏地魔抱着德拉科回到三楼的卧室，打开门，反手锁上。房间早已完全布置好，窗帘和地毯都翻新了一遍，喷上了特殊的香水，令人蠢蠢欲动。他点亮一盏微弱的烛灯，将尚未清醒的男孩放在床上，走到镜子前开始脱外套。  
实际上他并不需要镜子，吸血鬼的身影永远无法在镜面中映出，但他需要确认一点。伏地魔在镜子里寻找德拉科，然而床上空空荡荡。他回过头，男孩仍好端端地躺在那儿。他褪下披风挂在衣架上，脱掉西装外套，解下领带放在桌上，拉扯着领口重新走回床边。德拉科仍静静地躺在床上，一动不动。  
伏地魔轻轻抚摸着男孩光洁的脸颊，他感受到了一股熟悉的气息，德拉科的皮肤已经变得和他一样冰冷，他的身体中流动着和他相同的血液，他的相貌将永远停留在这一刻，不会长大也不会老去。他将头埋在他的颈间，男孩的心脏已经不会跳了，但他的胸膛还在起伏，他们的气息交混着，伏地魔从未感觉如此契合。这就是他的子嗣，他贪婪地注视着他，他将会是他最亲密的人……他的新身体是用自己的血重塑的，他能感觉到他们之间的距离极大地拉近了，德拉科的呼吸和颤抖在他身体里跳舞。  
伏地魔直起身，注视着德拉科皎洁的脸。该醒来了，他想。男孩的睫毛颤了一下，缓缓睁开眼。他眨了眨眼睛，茫然地看着他，瞳孔过了一会儿才渐渐聚焦。即使光线非常暗，伏地魔也能认出，德拉科原本淡灰色的眼睛已经变成了血红色。  
德拉科揉了揉眼睛，想要坐起来，但被男人按了回去。他感觉有哪儿不对劲，不解地看着他，又环顾四周，问道：“这是哪儿？”  
“我的房间。”他回答道。  
“好像变了很多，主人。”  
“改变的不止是这些，”伏地魔说道，隔着布料抚摸着他的大腿，“你的身体舒服吗？”  
德拉科这才后知后觉地察觉到到底是什么出了问题。他感觉胸口沉甸甸的，浑身冰冷，但并不难受，只是有些陌生。德拉科握了握手指，他的身体里此时涌动着充沛的力量，他有使不完的劲，冲出去扛起浴缸都不成问题。这太奇怪了，但还不是最让他害怕的。他感觉到自己的灵魂深处潜伏着一种他也不了解的渴望，他想要吃点什么，或者咬点什么，他想要汲取一些东西，他暂时不知道是什么。这是怎么回事？他对他做了什么？……他记得最后他昏迷了，什么也没看见，伏地魔一直在吸他的血，仿佛要把他吸成人干……  
“感觉怎么样？”男人的声音在耳边炸响，惊得他抖了一下。  
“嗯……我感觉不太一样了，”德拉科谨慎地回答道，“我的身体里充满了力气。”  
“那是自然，我的血会让你无比强大，”他低声说道，爱抚着他的肩膀，眼中红光跳跃，“我很高兴，德拉科，非常高兴……”  
男孩有些困惑，正要说话，男人已经俯下身来堵住了他的嘴唇。他的尖牙划破了他的唇片，贪婪地吮吸着男孩的血，德拉科随着他的节奏勉强呼吸着。男人的手从宽大的领口探入，隔着里衣揉捏他小巧的乳头。他的手法很好，德拉科被激得蜷缩起来，后背麻了一片。他哼哼着朝他凑去，想要更多，伏地魔一把拉下了外袍背后的拉链，将整件被血染红的袍子脱下来扔到地上。  
“把衣服脱了。”他咬着他的耳朵，德拉科倒吸了口气，胡乱拉扯着自己的袍子，差点撕破，最后是伏地魔解救了他。衬衫也被飞快地扒了下来，男孩身上只剩下短薄的里衣和黑色丁字裤。他将那里衣推到胸口，狠狠拧了把男孩粉嫩的凸起，那儿马上充血肿胀起来。  
他们激烈地拥吻着，迫切地交换呼吸，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流下来。男人的手掌在他雪白的身体上滑动，又掐又揉，力道格外重，很快就留下了一片青紫。德拉科感觉到他今天似乎有些不一样，一点也不温柔，仿佛要将他整个儿烙进身体里似的用力。  
“痛，主人……”当他开始吮吸他的乳尖时，男孩忍不住抱怨道。男人表现得似乎要把他吃下去——他凶猛得像要他身上咬下一块肉。  
“还痛？”伏地魔拍了一下德拉科柔软的屁股，将那单薄的黑色丁字裤也拽了下来，“把腿张开。”  
双乳已经被折磨得肿大挺立，简直不能见人，男孩哆嗦着张开腿，洁白的性器马上被捏住了。男人放肆地揉弄着，故意用大拇指刮擦着前端，来回撸动，惹得男孩连连惊叹。他摩擦着双腿，金脚链不断地晃动着，时不时发出清脆的声响。男孩兴奋得尖叫，舒服得浑身打颤，不断用腿摩擦着男人的腰。最后他泄了出来，浓稠的白液溅在了男人的西装裤上，德拉科主动凑过去帮他舔干净，痴迷地用嘴唇拱着那个部位，结果屁股又挨了一巴掌，肿了起来。  
他被重新压回床上，修长的双腿被用力掰开，拉到了最大，隐秘的私处也被拉扯着撑开了。伏地魔毫不客气地将手指捅进了紧致的小嘴里，德拉科“唔”了一声，有些难受。他感觉到男人的指头在他体内灵活地穿梭、扭动，粗暴地来回抽插，强硬地撑大了他窄小的甬道。德拉科火热的小穴并没有经常被滋润，生涩地一张一合，不餍足地吮吸着男人侵犯的手指。伏地魔将指头都挤了进去，插得越来越深，激烈地摇晃着男孩的身体，令他惊恐地大叫，不知所措地求饶起来。德拉科几乎不敢看男人入到了哪儿，那太吓人了，他觉得自己的屁股要被撕裂了，然而对方仍不知足地往里面挺，想要插到最深处。  
德拉科尖叫着，满头是汗，腿张得很大，自觉地自己用手按着。伏地魔仔仔细细地将他的小穴扩张了一遍，满意地抽回手，德拉科刚松了口气，就感觉有冰凉的流体挤进了他的身体。他一惊，条件反射地看向伏地魔，后者正平静地望着他，手中拿着一瓶润滑液。  
“主人——”  
“别叫，”他说道，“你能做到，德拉科。”  
“不是，主人，我——”德拉科有些语无伦次，他的大脑中不由自主地想起了很久以前在大厅里看到的那场疯狂的交媾，小腿开始痉挛了，“我不行，主人——”  
“你现在应该叫我父亲。”伏地魔俯下身，将润滑液涂抹在他的乳尖上，把那两粒樱红揉得发亮。  
“我不明白，主人——”  
“我杀死了你，将你变成了吸血鬼，”他打断了他，“现在你是我的子嗣。”  
“不，这不可能，”德拉科惊恐地瞪大了眼，“我不是，主人！”  
“你自己清楚你是不是，”伏地魔微眯起眼，冷冷地说道，“还是说，你想要抵抗？”  
“不，我不是——主人，我——求求你，我不想变成吸血鬼，主人，”他抓住了他的手，摇晃着，苦苦哀求，“我不想这样，主人——求你——”  
“你已经是了，德拉科。”  
“求你，主人……求你……”  
“别让我再重复一次，男孩。”  
德拉科张了张口，仿佛噎住了似的，面色惨白。他呆呆地看着伏地魔，颤抖着，不停地抿着下唇。  
“求求你，主人……我会听话，主人，把我变回去，”他的身体抖得像筛子，哭丧着脸，“我不想变成吸血鬼，我不是吸血鬼，我是人——求求你……求求你……我会听话……”  
“你知道你在说什么吗，德拉科？”男人捏住了他的手腕，男孩仍摇着头，疼得渗出了泪，“你要反抗我的命令？”  
“没有，主人，我听你的话，”他啜泣着，“我听话，别把我变成吸血鬼，我不要——”  
“为什么不要？”  
德拉科说不出理由来，只能不停地抹眼泪，推拒着男人润滑他下身的手。伏地魔的力道重了些，男孩被捅得惊叫连连，抽抽搭搭地缩起腿，又被强行掰开了，哭得更凶了。  
“你不想要，德拉科……”伏地魔一边往里面抹，一边低声说道，面色阴沉，“多少人求不来的机会，你说你不要？……”  
男孩被他粗暴的动作折腾得又爽又痛，扭来扭去，伏地魔按住他不安分的腿，低头在腿根处狠狠咬了一口。男孩抽了一下，不得不停下来，默默地流泪。  
“求你，主人……我听话，我什么都做，把我变回去，求你……”他拉着他的袖子，呻吟着，可怜地恳求着。  
“没有能将吸血鬼变成人类的方法，”伏地魔残忍地打破了他的幻想，“你已经死了，按照人类的说法，你是一具尸体。是我给予你重生，使你获得长生不老的能力，还带给你力量。你还有什么不满？”  
“我不想要，主人，把我变回去……求求你，让我做什么都行，把我变回去，我不要……”德拉科像是没听见他在说什么似的，一个劲地重复着，男人听得不耐烦了，解开裤链，没打招呼就对着他潮湿的肉穴插了进去。  
男孩的身体霎时一僵，痛得脸都白了。他感觉有一个粗大坚硬的东西劈开了自己的身体，那火烫的感觉和以前任何一次都不一样，简直要让他的全身都烧起来。但即使刚刚做了扩张，德拉科想要吃下这大东西依然极为困难。他深深地喘着气，努力适应着，伏地魔等待了一会儿，确定他已经能承受后，握着他的腰艰难地往里推。  
德拉科的呼吸越来越粗重，他的屁股太紧了，对方的东西又太大，硬生生地将他青涩的甬道撑开来，碾压着他柔软的穴肉。所幸之前伏地魔已经填充了足够的润滑液，他进得还算顺利，当最后挺到底时，德拉科长长地呻吟了一声，伏地魔低头封住了他的嘴唇。  
男孩的嘴唇像以前一样香软，他贪婪地吮吸着他的唇舌，同时掐着他的腰开始抽插。考虑到德拉科是初次，他稍微温柔了一些，男孩第一次尝到这种滋味，有些不适应，扭着屁股想躲开，结果被按着大腿重重往里操了两下，“啊”的叫了一声，又痛又委屈。  
伏地魔不再克制，大开大合地操弄起来，将德拉科柔嫩的小穴操得咕叽咕叽响，被挤出的润滑液湿答答地沾着他的屁股，在床单上流了一滩。德拉科的尖叫被粗暴的挺送压回喉咙里，他想要抗议，他实在是太快了，他没法承受这么多。但他的话还没说出口就变成了无法控制的吟哦，男人拉起他的一条腿扛在肩上，发疯了似的进出他的身体，德拉科整个人剧烈摇晃着，几乎连声音都发不出来。  
他不清楚自己有没有得到快感，实在是太激烈了，他的小穴彻底麻了，穴口红肿得几乎不能看，高频抽插使润滑液被拍成了白沫。他射了一次，不停地喘着，全身红透，男人将他翻过来，重新操了进去。德拉科一惊，马上挣扎起来，拼命摇着头：“我要休息，主人，很痛——”  
“这才刚开始，德拉科。”  
“我累了，我后面好痛，主人。”  
伏地魔俯下身来，咬了口他的耳朵，温柔地抚摸着他的脖颈。男孩咽了口唾沫，不知道他要做什么。男人摸到了他的颈动脉，侧过头，毫无预兆地一口咬了上去，尖牙钉进了他的血管里。  
德拉科猛然一抽，下意识想要挣扎，却无法动弹。这是他第二次被吸血，比起第一次的恐慌，这次似乎有些不一样。男人吮吸着他的血，他感觉到了一丝冰冷，但还有种诡异的愉快，那潜伏着的欲望升了起来，令他意乱神迷。德拉科的紧绷的身体渐渐放松了，甚至滋生出了更强烈的渴望，想要更多……更多什么？他不知道……伏地魔吸饱后松开了他，擦掉嘴边的血迹。男孩一下子瘫软在床上，深呼吸着，仍回味着刚才的快感。  
过了一会儿，男人低头吻了一下德拉科凸出的漂亮蝴蝶骨，重新压了上去，又开始了一场激烈的性爱。德拉科被压着干了一次，对方全射在了里面，被射精的快感让男孩双腿剧颤，小穴敏感地收缩起来，一种前所未有的快乐让他头皮发麻。他还没缓过劲来，身体又被翻了过来，男人握着他勃起的性器漫不经心地按摩着。德拉科仍在前列腺高潮，他喑哑地呻吟着，泥泞的入口火辣辣地痛。他下意识地伸手去摸，伏地魔握住了他的手腕，牵引着他插入了自己的巢穴里。那柔腻、潮湿的触感令他羞愤欲死，恨不得马上找个地洞钻进去。  
他拉着他往里挤，德拉科这才真实感觉到自己到底能吃下多大的东西。他的小穴已经彻底熟透了，又湿又软，一有东西进去就迫不及待地收紧，用火热的软肉舔吻着。伏地魔强逼他插弄着自己的蜜穴，德拉科羞得满面通红，红着脖子恳求着不要，但还是被弄泄了一次，溅了自己一身。伏地魔将他抱起来，亲吻着他的脸颊和脖子，在他的肩膀上划开一道道血痕，又舔舐干净。他掰开男孩汗湿的双腿，将他按在怀里操，这个姿势插得很深，德拉科觉得几乎要顶到胃了。他有些呼吸困难，呻吟一声接着一声，男人插得越来越狠，像是要把他的身体凿穿似的。他实在是撑不住了，推了他几下，对方毫无反应。德拉科叫了几声，撑着上身往前爬，想要稍微减轻一点负担，却被伏地魔搂着腰拖回来狠操进去，一下子逼出了生理性泪水。  
“不要，主人！主人！”  
“主人！”  
他尖叫着，呼吸急促，男人圈着他的上身将他压进怀里，狠狠地往里入。他们从床的一头滚到了另一头，德拉科求饶着，实在是受不了了，泣不成声。他不知道自己泄了多少次，最后都射不出东西了，差点失禁。他脚上的金链子甩丢了一条，屁股里塞满了液体，一抽出来就从臀瓣间溢出，漫过被磨得肉红的腿缝，淫靡至极。当伏地魔去摸他肿痛的小口时，男孩抽搐了一下，条件反射地并拢腿，翻过身嚷嚷着不要了。  
男人亲了一下他的脖子，抱起他去盥洗室清洗。德拉科浑身湿粘，有气无力地靠在浴缸边，张开腿让对方帮他弄干净里面。他不停地哼哼着，弄到敏感处便呻吟起来，小声叫着“主人”，伏地魔俯下身，含了一下他细白的肩膀。  
“叫我父亲，德拉科。”  
一直回避的事实再次涌上大脑，让德拉科心脏一缩。他弹了一下，条件反射地摇头，蒙住耳朵不想听。男人的眼神霎时冷下来，直接拉过男孩修长白皙的双腿，将他毫无预兆地拽进水里，重新挺了进去。  
德拉科没有丝毫准备，后背重重地砸进水中，飞起的水花糊住了他的眼睛，让他呛了鼻子，难受至极。被使用过度的巢穴再次被粗鲁地侵犯，德拉科哭了起来，眼眶通红，踢蹬着双腿。他激烈地反抗着，但高强度的性爱让他浑身酸软无力，那挣扎对于伏地魔来说没有丝毫威胁。  
“不要，放开我，主人！放开我！”  
“是父亲，德拉科。”  
“滚开！”  
话音刚落，男人直接插到了底，德拉科尖叫起来，挺起了胸膛。他疯狂地挺送着，带起激烈的水声，男孩混乱地呻吟着，四肢痉挛，下面的甜蜜小嘴被插得出了血，肿得不成样。他一开始还记得反抗，后来被干得昏了过去，又被伏地魔强行弄醒，只剩下了求饶，哭得上气不接下气。德拉科呛得难受，又累又困，实在不想再被折磨了，伏地魔让他说什么他就说什么，只要别再做爱，他什么都愿意说。他最后乖乖喊了爸爸，结果被男人强迫口交了一次，上面的嘴也肿了。  
当他们终于回到卧室里时，已经是第二天早上六点。德拉科身上几乎没有完好的地方，每个部位都被亵玩过，尤其是屁股和腿根，简直是重灾区。他累得昏睡了过去，伏地魔搂着他亲了亲，放下床帘，给两人拉上被子，抱着他闭上了眼。


	13. Chapter 13

用了很长时间，德拉科才彻底接受自己已经成为了吸血鬼。  
刚开始的那几天他格外嗜睡，几乎一整天都在睡觉，努力适应着这具被重塑的身体。即使德拉科不想承认，他也能明显感觉到自己已经和之前完全不同了。他的身体变得冰冷无比，没有任何温度；他感觉不到自己的心跳，看不见自己的影子，也无法在镜子里找到自己；他开始讨厌温暖的东西，害怕火和阳光，喜欢吃冷食，甚至对三分熟的牛排产生了浓厚的兴趣。这些变化都让他感到无比恐惧，他觉得自己一夜之间变成了怪物，所有人都用厌恶的眼神看着他，令他痛不欲生。  
当然，变成吸血鬼也不是完全没有好处，他的力量变强了，身手敏捷了许多，夜视能力大大提高，在伸手不见五指的房间里也能找到自己的领带。他的伤口好得非常快，前一夜性爱时留下的痕迹过一会儿就会消失，甚至不用涂抹药膏。但这些变化并不能安慰德拉科，他依然郁郁寡欢，每天躺在被窝里睡觉，饿得受不了了再起来吃点东西。  
他仍然和伏地魔睡在一起，他们每天都要做爱。自从将他变成吸血鬼后，对方就变得更加肆无忌惮，简直毫无节制。德拉科很早就体会过吸血鬼强烈的性欲，他曾差点被他们抓住，也和伏地魔无数次肌肤相亲，但现在想来，之前对方显然有所收敛。  
他们每次欢爱都要持续三个小时以上，往往德拉科尚未清醒就被拉起来掰开腿，男人凶狠地往里挤，硬是把他操醒了，怎么也逃不掉。伏地魔很清楚他的敏感点在哪儿，要怎么弄德拉科才会爽得甘愿臣服。他疯狂地在他体内驰骋，男孩喘着气，声音越来越媚，昏头转向，连自己被干了几次都记不清了。  
每次结束后，即使这个身体比以前强韧得多，德拉科依然感觉浑身散架了似的痛，屁股完全麻了，小穴酸胀得不像是自己的。有时候他不禁怀疑伏地魔把他变成吸血鬼只是为了和他做爱——这种强度的床事，换成还是人类的他，恐怕早就被折磨疯了。  
除此之外，伏地魔还强迫他改称呼，让他叫他爸爸。这是吸血鬼的规矩，也是为了让他尽快接受自己已经被变成吸血鬼的现实，德拉科清楚。可在床上他依然难以启齿，他想起自己之前问的父母能否和子嗣上床的蠢问题，简直想挖个洞钻进去。  
这种沉闷的日子持续了两个星期，在这期间伏地魔摸透了德拉科的新身体，有计划地调教他，让他在床上的挣扎越来越弱。上床的时候他每次都会吸德拉科的血，品尝他甘美的血液。他非常热衷于把牙齿钉进男孩颀长洁白的脖颈里，这能极大地满足他的控制欲。吸血鬼之间互相吸血实际上是相当暧昧的事情，只有少数情侣才会这样做。但德拉科的新血是他提供的，与他同源，自然也属于他，应该供他所用……  
这样的日子过得很快，在第三个星期的一天晚上，初潮的到来使得德拉科无法再自我逃避。那天他们惯例上床，德拉科撅着屁股趴在床上，男人从背后死死箍着他的上身，操弄着他潮湿的小穴。男孩呻吟着，叫了声“主人”，结果屁股挨了一巴掌。  
“你应该叫我什么？”  
德拉科咳了一声，脸涨得通红，腿扣在两边动弹不得。他想要避开这个话题，但男人不依不饶，弄了两下，又开始催促。他将他翻过来，拉起双腿扛在肩膀上，托着娇嫩的屁股继续往里插。德拉科的身体一颠一颠，左摇右晃，有点受不了了，也顾不得羞耻，唤了声“爸爸”，恳求他慢一点。  
“轻一点，爸爸，轻一点，”他嘶哑地呻吟着，“爸爸，主人……唔！”  
他的脖颈传来一阵刺痛，伏地魔咬住了他的颈动脉，将尖牙刺了进去。血液缓缓流出，甜蜜的痛楚让德拉科的手脚痉挛起来。血腥气在鼻腔里弥漫，一股埋藏至深的欲望涌上来，挤满了他的咽喉，令他大脑缺氧。德拉科浑身打颤，内心莫名产生了一种极度强烈的渴望，他自己也不知道这是什么。他的眼前一片血色，喉咙冒烟，一股力量控制了他，让他变得烦躁起来。他很饥渴，他在渴求……他想要血，想要把牙齿刺进别人的喉咙……不，他不能这么做，不能……  
男人抽出牙齿，舔了舔他脖子上残余的血迹。这个举动触发了德拉科的某个点，他猛地扑上来，扭头去咬他的脖子，伏地魔飞快地按住了他的肩膀，将他压在床上。  
他看着德拉科通红的眼睛，扬起眉，拿了条手帕塞进他嘴里。男孩呜呜地叫着，伸手去抓，手腕被伏地魔轻松擒住绑了起来。这个症状很熟悉，他清楚这是德拉科来初潮了。在吸血鬼的世界里，初潮指的是人类变成吸血鬼后第一次产生吸血渴望，一般情况下它出现在新生儿的身体适应完全之后。不同的吸血鬼从初拥到初潮的相隔时间都有差异，但大体是在一个月之内。新生儿往往无法很好地度过初潮，需要他的父亲或母亲进行引导。  
伏地魔之前没有子嗣，也从未了解过这方面的知识，他盯着德拉科看了一会儿，吻了一下他的脸颊，男孩马上扭过头来，怔怔地望着他。不知为何，他竟觉得他这副模样有点可爱。伏地魔欣赏了一会儿，取出他口中的手帕，捏着他的下巴轻轻抚摸着他的嘴唇。  
德拉科只觉得有东西在不停地蹭着自己，他嗅到了一点血腥味，张嘴咬去。男人轻笑了一声，捏紧了他的下颌让他的嘴无法合拢，用指尖摩擦着他新进化出的四粒尖牙。  
德拉科的虎牙很小巧，但非常坚硬，如同四枚细小的钻石。他懒洋洋地刮擦着，男孩被迫张着嘴，躁动不安地扭着头，锋利的尖牙一下子划开了伏地魔的指头，一丝血渗出来，马上被他吸了进去。这味道好熟悉，德拉科模模糊糊地想着，他以前尝过……什么时候？……好像和浴缸里的血是一样的……  
一点点血完全无法满足德拉科，反而让他更饥渴难耐了。他的喉咙里发出呼隆呼隆的声音，身体不停地拱着对方，讨好般地往前凑。伏地魔松开了手，按着男孩的后脑勺吻住了他的嘴唇。  
迎面而来的血腥味让德拉科一激灵，颤抖起来。他迫不及待地汲取着对方源源不断的血气，贪婪地与他唇舌交缠，热情至极。伏地魔吮吸着他的舌尖，舔着他的牙齿，感受着他膨胀的欲望。吸血鬼被食欲控制时的姿态往往狰狞而凶狠，并不好看，但德拉科的进攻对于他来说没有一点威胁，倒像是在讨食的小兽，得到了甜头就乖顺起来。他的另一只手解开了绑在他身上的绳索，摸到他的下身，感觉到了里面的湿腻，又插了进去。  
这个吻持续了很久，德拉科一个劲地吸食着，直到缺氧才不舍地松开。他的胃口不是很大，这点血气已经让他舒服了一些，不再那么暴躁了。他乖乖地让伏地魔干了一次，凑过来索吻，男人一点也不急，抚摸着他赤裸的大腿。  
“主人……”  
“德拉科。”  
“爸爸，”他连忙改口，“我很渴——我还想要，爸爸。”  
“以后记得别叫错，”伏地魔捋顺了男孩凌乱的头发，“第一次不能吸太多，德拉科。”  
“可是——爸爸，我真的很渴，”德拉科恳求道，“我想吸一点，就一点点，爸爸。”  
“先忍着，”他说道，“你得学会不被它控制。”  
德拉科不明白这是什么意思，他只知道自己难受得不行，大脑火烧火燎，整个人都处在走火入魔的边缘，只想马上逃离苦海。他暴躁地在床上滚来滚去，用力咬着被子，把每根床柱都啃了一遍，最后蹭到伏地魔身边抱住他的腰，无意识地向他撒娇。  
以前在家里的时候，只要他对父母说几句软话，他们就会给他买他想要的东西。这招德拉科百试不爽，他讨好地蹭着他，亲他的脖子，不停地说着好话。男人没有回答，握住了他的手臂，慢慢抚摸着。  
“我会好好听话，爸爸，”德拉科压抑着渴望，哑声说道，“我很难受……我想要一点，待会儿就不要了，爸爸。”  
伏地魔看着那双环在他腰间的干净的手，男孩的皮肤白皙匀净，没有一点瑕疵。但似乎缺少了点什么，他想，缺少了很重要的东西……非常重要，他居然差点忘记了。现在是个好时机，他的男孩来了初潮，他必须要认识到他已经成为了吸血鬼，已经是他的子嗣——这个事实无法改变。  
“我可以给你，”伏地魔说道，“但你必须要做一件事。”  
“什么事，爸爸？”德拉科马上抬起头，期待地看着他。  
“把左手给我。”  
德拉科朝他递出左手，伏地魔把他的手翻过来，抚摸着他的手臂内侧，指尖亮起了一束红光。  
“忍着点。”他说道。  
红光一跳，钻进了德拉科的手臂中。后者霎时感觉自己的肌肤烧灼了起来，痛得他条件反射地想去捂住，伏地魔阻止了他。红光蔓延着，他洁白的皮肤上开始浮现漆黑的纹路，它扩张得非常快，瞬间就爬到了手腕，边缘不断闪动着红光。德拉科觉得仿佛有无数只蚂蚁在他的手臂上爬，噬咬着他的肌肤，咀嚼着他的皮肉。他想要摇晃手臂，但这也不被允许，只好强迫自己忍受。令德拉科庆幸的是，这个魔法持续的时间并不长，他不需要被折磨太久。当一切终于结束后，他马上抽回了自己的手，打量着上面崭新的纹身。  
那是一个黑色的骷髅头，只剩下牙齿的口中吐出了一条蛇。德拉科曾在不少吸血鬼的手臂上见过这个标记，这叫黑魔标记，是食死徒的身份证明，一旦被烙上了，就代表要一辈子为伏地魔效忠。德拉科瞪着它看了一会儿，内心无来由地升起了一丝恐慌。变得古怪的身体、初潮、黑魔标记，他在一步一步远离他原来的世界，被这个男人带入泥沼，再也逃不出来。即使他现在离开这座城堡，回到父母身边，他们就一定能接受他吗？他们会不会觉得他是怪物，像那些吸血鬼猎人一样杀死他？他的朋友又会怎么看待他，他们还愿意和他一起去逛马场吗？不，他现在甚至无法在白天出门……德拉科微微颤抖起来，他想要抓住点什么，他想要得到一点安全感，他讨厌这种一次次被破坏的感觉，他不应该在这儿的，他应该回到马尔福庄园里去，那里有阳光、孔雀、月季花丛和母亲的怀抱，他应该是属于那儿的——  
“把头抬起来。”伏地魔低声说道。  
德拉科瞬间回过神来，抬起头看向他的父亲，赫然发现男人不知何时割开了自己的右手腕。他将血淋淋的伤口递到他面前，那缓缓涌出的、深红的血是世界上最美味的食物，刺激着男孩的神经，让他的大脑无法运转。  
“这是你的奖赏。”他轻声说道。  
德拉科的大脑一片空白，眼前只剩下了那抹血红。他的身体不受控制地向前移动，握住他的手，低头舔了上去。血液沾上舌尖的那一瞬间，一股通电般的满足感涌向全身，令他无法自拔。真正的血液比接吻时感受到的血气要浓郁甘甜得多，他急切地舔舐着，不放过每一个角落，舔干净后不知足地吻着那道伤口，但它很快就愈合了，让他有些失落。  
伏地魔收回手，摸了摸德拉科的嘴唇，揽过他的肩膀让他靠在自己怀里。男孩嗅着他身上的气息，吸了吸鼻子，内心浮起了一种强烈的错乱感。他感觉自己像被撕开了，左边是正常的，右边是怪异的，他如同一个死掉的婴儿，被塞进血水里，又长出了新的宿命。他终于真真正正地意识到这一点，他回不去了。他被剥离了人类世界，再也回不去了。


	14. Chapter 14

在德拉科又重新变得听话后，伏地魔开始允许他离开房间。为了方便吸血，他脖子上的项圈早就被取下放进了德拉科的首饰盒里，但伏地魔并不担心，他已经找到了新的控制他的方式。  
在他的调控下，德拉科的吸血欲望渐渐稳定下来，出现在每天的八点到九点之间。每到这个时候，男孩就会过来讨好他，希望他能给他血喝。他会先让他舔手指，稍微缓解他的欲望，再和他做爱。这场性爱不会持续太久，因为这个时间伏地魔往往要出门，为了喂饱德拉科，他会让他帮他含一次，命令他乖乖等他回来。  
这种方式有时候能让德拉科熬过去，有时候把他折磨得神志不清，所以每次帮伏地魔吸的时候他都格外努力，希望能多吃到点东西。德拉科也想过偷偷溜到楼下找东西吃，他还记得之前看到的贴着标签的血酒瓶，但伏地魔不允许他喝别人的血。  
“如果让我发现你嘴里有别人的味道……你知道会是什么下场，德拉科。”在离开房间前，他这样对他说道。  
于是德拉科只好乖乖在房间里等他回来，他不敢反抗，也不敢做错事，生怕伏地魔断了他的血，让他生不如死。  
在忍得受不了的时候，德拉科会去盥洗室里自慰，欲望的释放能稍微转移他的注意力，让他好受一点。男人回来时的开门声是他最期待听到的声音，即使他已经被吸血的欲望折腾得近乎失去理智，德拉科还是会乖巧地凑到对方身边，希望他能给他点东西吃。伏地魔的血中蕴含的力量比一般的血要浓厚得多，德拉科吸食惯了，对其他的血反而有了抵触，有时候在伏地魔身上闻到陌生的血腥味还会不太高兴。  
“我不喜欢这个味道，”他抱怨道，“你吸了别人的血吗，爸爸？”  
“这是人类的血。”男人懒洋洋地抚摸着男孩柔腻的大腿肉，后者听到之后更难受了，也不清楚为什么，连刚尝过的血都失去了滋味。  
“人类的血比较好喝吗？”德拉科犹豫了许久，故作不在意地问道。  
伏地魔瞥了他一眼，想到了什么，将男孩抱到怀里，让他张开嘴，检查他的口腔。  
“你不能吸人类的血。”他低声说道。  
“你只让我吸你一个人的血，你却可以去吸别人的，”德拉科闷闷地说道，“这不公平。”  
“你很在意这个？”男人吻了一下他的额头，手探入了他的底裤，开始揉捏他的性器。德拉科难耐地扭了扭腰，嘟囔了一句什么，伏地魔没听清。  
“这是为了你考虑，德拉科，”他慢慢地说道，脱下男孩的裤子，将他的睡袍撩到腰上，“或者你想出门狩猎……我可以带你去贫民窟逛一逛，那儿比较容易得手……”  
“不要，”德拉科一听到贫民窟就露出了一个嫌恶的表情，“我才不要去吸他们的血呢。你也别去，爸爸，你可以吸我的。”  
说着他解开了自己的领子，主动把漂亮的脖颈展露在他面前，伏地魔看了他一会儿，伸手轻轻抚摸着，向下捏住了他的樱红。他吻着他的脖子，尖牙浅浅地刺入，汲取一点儿再抽出，寻找下一个落脚点。他一路从脖颈吻到了肩膀，吮咬着他的乳头，德拉科被这连绵起伏的刺激弄得浑身发热，前面都湿了，胀得难受。  
“我吸过你的血，”男人说道，“你全身的血我都吸过。还有现在……”  
他咬了一口他前胸，男孩痛得一抽，浅色的乳晕上马上留下了一圈红印。  
他将他压在床上，啃噬着他柔美的背部，似乎决心要在上面留下印记。德拉科只觉得伏地魔在不停地咬他，将尖牙钉入他的肉体，最后连臀部都没有放过。伏地魔将他翻过来，掰开他的双腿，俯身咬住了他的大腿根部。这儿是全身血液最干净的地方，但由于不太方便，他很少尝试。他的牙齿扎了进去，德拉科挺着双腿，微微颤抖，有些不知所措。  
毫无预兆地，德拉科感觉到自己最敏感的部分被含住了，他瞪大了眼。这不可能，他不相信伏地魔会这么做——但他就这么做了，他在伺候他，让他舒服。这个认知令德拉科呼吸急促起来，男人吮吸着他的欲望，用牙尖轻轻蹭着，男孩不住地吸气，喑哑地呻吟，用手挡住眼睛，最后泄了出来。伏地魔直起身，居高临下地看着他。他握住他的脖子，用大拇指温柔地摩擦着，蓦地俯身，尖牙猛然刺了进去，凶狠地吮吸起来。  
那天凌晨德拉科被吸得晕晕乎乎，爽得高潮了一次，但后来多睡了几个小时。从那以后伏地魔似乎放弃了克制，时不时就逮着他吸血，欢爱的时候把床单弄得满是血。长期的大量失血使得德拉科对血的需求也变大了，浅尝辄止再也无法满足他，他开始想尽各种方法向男人讨要。出于某种补偿心理，伏地魔没有拒绝他这次的索要。他带他去更远的公园散步，允许他下楼，但不能停留太久，也不能擅自吸血；任何问题他都可以询问虫尾巴，如果遇到特殊情况需要他亲自解决，他可以抚摸自己的黑魔标记来召唤他。  
德拉科不喜欢虫尾巴，更讨厌他总是探头探脑地跟在他身后，仿佛想要随时抓住他的把柄。但他没有和伏地魔抱怨，只是在出门前踢了那个男人两脚，趾高气扬地往楼下走去。  
尚未进入客厅，德拉科就听见了里面传来的讨论声，迟疑了一步。一些黑暗的回忆无法控制地翻涌上来，对吸血鬼的恐惧再次控制了他，令他紧张起来。客厅里的声音越来越响，他们似乎正在讨论伊丽莎白女王的新政策，德拉科咽了口唾沫，一种分裂感又浮了上来。他慢吞吞地伸出手，又垂了下去。  
“马尔福少爷？”背后响起虫尾巴困惑的声音，德拉科回过神来，深吸了一口气。他可不能在这家伙面前胆怯，他想，鼓起勇气推开了门，大步朝里面走去。  
客厅里的光线比走廊还要暗一些，空气是幽蓝的，地上绵延着暗红色的阴影。一群吸血鬼坐在墙边的天鹅绒大沙发上，一盏顶灯直直地照着他们的高鼻梁，将深陷的眼窝照成了漆黑的两个洞。几个看起来像是仆人的吸血鬼站在沙发背后，专心致志地听他们说话。  
德拉科慢慢朝他们走去，走近后他才发现这群吸血鬼他大多都不认识，一个也叫不上名字来。似乎感觉到了什么，坐在沙发扶手边的一男一女转过头看向他，其他人也停止了交谈，朝他望来。那一双双猩红的眼睛让德拉科想起他永远不会忘记的那场血宴，他握紧了拳头，故作镇定地继续往前走。如果他不想一直呆在屋子里，他就必须要和这群吸血鬼打交道，这无可避免。  
德拉科抬着下巴，大摇大摆地走到一张沙发边，高傲地对正坐在那儿的两个相貌肖似的男孩说道：“起来，这是我的位置。”  
那两个男孩对视了一眼，其中一个不服气地说道：“你是谁？”  
“你有什么资格知道我是谁？”德拉科尖声说道，“快点，还不站起来我就动手了。”  
也许是被他的气势吓住了，那两人没有再说话，看向坐在他们旁边的女吸血鬼。后者正抽着雪茄，吐着烟雾，没有理会他们。  
两个男孩只好忿忿地站起身，退到了沙发后。德拉科优雅地在沙发上坐下，旁边的女吸血鬼将雪茄扔进烟灰缸里，扭头朝他暧昧地眨了眨眼。周围的吸血鬼都没有说话，有人看着德拉科，有人默默地喝着一杯血，那涌动的红色让德拉科有些心动。  
坐在对面的男吸血鬼一直在盯着他看，德拉科觉得他有点眼熟，但又想不起在哪儿见过。没过多久，其他吸血鬼又说起话来，继续讨论之前的话题，仿佛从未被打断过。德拉科静静地听着，蓦地，他感觉有一只手贴上了他的大腿。他低头一看，那个女吸血鬼正旁若无人地抚摸着他，德拉科感到无比恶心，狠狠拍开了她的手。  
女吸血鬼也不生气，微笑着看着他，那笑容让德拉科很不舒服。他已经有点想离开了，但又觉得不甘心，只好坐得离她远了点。  
“怎么，不习惯吗？”她低声说道，从茶几上拿起一杯倒满的血，递到他面前，“来喝一杯？”  
“抱歉，我不喝。”德拉科立刻拒绝道，推开了杯子。吸血鬼皱起眉头，一脸不善地看着他。  
“你都坐在这儿了，还假装什么？”她冷冷地说道，“要么把它喝了，待会跟我走——或者你就别坐在这儿。”  
“你说什么？”德拉科震惊极了，“我坐哪儿和你有什么关系？”  
“你看看他们，”吸血鬼懒得理他，不耐烦地扭过头，指着那两个被德拉科赶到后面的男孩，“这两个孩子的母亲不在了，是我留下了他们，把他们带到这里来。”  
“噢，”德拉科干巴巴地说道，“你可真仁慈。”  
“那是自然，”吸血鬼得意地说道，“我劝你也不要故弄玄虚。还是说你想抬高价格？”  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”  
女吸血鬼还想说话，旁边正在讨论的吸血鬼们忽然站了起来，边聊天边往外走。德拉科也连忙跟着站了起来，他并非听不懂对方在说什么，从小跟着朋友混迹在各个风月场所的经历让他非常清楚这些暗示，但刚才的情况不允许他发火。德拉科只感到无比耻辱，他只是习惯性地挑了两个最弱小的家伙来欺负，却没想到他们是这种身份，还使得自己白白遭受那个女吸血鬼的侮辱。  
德拉科越想越恼火，胸口发闷，恨不得叫人把他们教训一顿。他扭过头，女吸血鬼和那两个男孩已经不见了，只有虫尾巴影子般地跟在他身后，搓着骨瘦如柴的双手。德拉科气不打一出来，用力踹了他一脚。  
“没用的家伙，”他尖刻地说道，“你跟我过来做什么？”  
虫尾巴的嘴唇蠕动着，眨着老鼠般的小眼，最后还是没有说话。德拉科厌恶地瞪了他一眼，大步离开客厅，朝盥洗室走去。虫尾巴想跟进去，德拉科当着他的面摔上了门，叫道：“在外面等着，蠢货！”  
外面的动静果然消失了，德拉科哼了一声，转过身，却发现卫生间的门上了锁，有人在里面。真倒霉，德拉科想。他等了一会儿，里面传来了冲水的声音，门打开了，一个男吸血鬼走出来。他抬起头，与德拉科对上目光，后者认出他就是刚才坐在他对面的吸血鬼。  
那人在看见德拉科后就一直盯着他，男孩白了他一眼，走进了卫生间。他看着那只马桶，想到那个男人也用过，有点反胃。  
德拉科出来后发现那家伙依然站在洗手台前，目不转睛地盯着他。德拉科懒得理他，冲干净手，扭身朝门外走去。那吸血鬼终于挪了一步，后背挡住了门，堵住了他离开的路。德拉科皱起眉，冷冷地看着他。  
“你干什么？”  
“你叫德拉科·马尔福，对吗？”他问道。  
“怎么了？”  
“我是麦克尼尔，”吸血鬼说道，露出了一个令人不舒服的笑容，“很高兴认识你。”  
“噢，你好，”德拉科警惕地盯着他，拖腔拖调地说道，“不过，我认为这儿不是一个合适的谈话地点。”  
“实际上，我们之前见过面。”麦克尼尔说道，表情有些古怪。德拉科的内心升起了一种不好的预感。  
“抱歉，我可能忘了，”他挤出了一个假笑，“是在客厅里吗？”  
“是在客厅外的走廊上，”麦克尼尔说道，“好多人都在，可能你不记得我了。”  
客厅外的走廊上……很多人……德拉科记得自己很少会在走廊上停留，也没有在那儿遇到很多人。他指的到底是什么？……不，也许这是他编出来吓唬他的谎话，他根本不用在意……蓦地，德拉科脑中闪过一个场景，瞬间浑身紧绷。阴暗漆黑的走廊里，他疯狂地往前跑，暗淡的光在眼前摇晃……背后的喘息声、磨牙声、奔跑声如影随形，如同一群群马蜂朝他涌来，让他无处可逃。他最后还是没能躲开，被厚厚密密的黑影扑倒在地，他在阴影中努力睁大眼，无数张惨白的脸叠成了森冷的洞窟，将他笼罩其中。德拉科看见了一张熟悉的脸，混在无数扭曲的面容之中，贪婪地盯着他。他抬起头，麦克尼尔正直直地看着他。  
“看来你已经想起来了。”他说道。  
德拉科条件反射地后退了一步，麦克尼尔伸手朝他抓去，德拉科闪身躲过了，抄起洗手台上的小盆栽朝他砸去。陶瓷花盆摔碎在了墙上，男人骂了一句，张了张嘴，露出了变长的尖牙。德拉科一下子扑到了门口，脚滑了一下，双手扣住了门把手。他双腿发抖，紧张地站直身体，用力转着把手，却发现门已经锁住了。趁着这个机会麦克尼尔扑了上来，抱住了他的脖子。德拉科狠狠地用手肘反手朝他砸去，后者吃痛，凶狠地顶了回来，两人的身体在门板上剧烈撞击着，发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。德拉科发现自己的力气确实大了很多，甚至隐隐有将麦克尼尔撞开的趋势——要知道，后者比他强壮了一倍不止。  
“马尔福少爷？”门外响起了虫尾巴烦忧的叫喊，这种情况下他的声音依然毫无力量，“发生什么事了，马尔福少爷？”  
“哈，马尔福少爷？”麦克尼尔在他耳边讥讽道，他的气味让德拉科有点想吐，“你以为你还是贵族少爷，马尔福？”  
“滚开！”德拉科尖叫道，整个身体重重地向后撞去，将麦克尼尔生生撞退了两步。男人一把抱住了洗手台的边缘，慢慢撑起来，血红的眼中闪过一丝狠厉。  
“谁都见过你那副样子，”他说道，抹了抹嘴，仰起脖子，喉结滚动，“你还是人类的时候，没穿衣服，谁都能碰……你以为你还是公爵的儿子？你以为主人把你留下来，你就有地位了？你知道大家都是怎么看你的吗？”  
“马尔福少爷，你在里面吗？”  
“也只有虫尾巴会跟着你，”麦克尼尔的嘴角古怪地动了动，啐了一口，“他是个没主见的傻子，只能干仆人的事……”  
身后响起了咔的一声，门把手被德拉科整个儿拧了下来，门锁也断开了，掉在地上。男孩颤抖着扒开门，冲了出去。他迎面撞上了小矮星彼得的手臂，挣开了他，跌跌撞撞地往前跑，噔噔噔地跑回三楼，扑到了床上。德拉科躺了一秒，飞快地坐起身脱掉外套，怔了一会儿，把裤子也脱了，闻了闻衬衫领子，最后暴躁地脱了个精光，冲进盥洗室里。  
他打开水龙头，将浴缸灌满，把自己完全沉入热水中，这才略微松了口气。他舒展着脚趾，隔着水静静地望着手臂上扭曲的黑魔标记，做了个深呼吸。  
自从来到这儿以后，德拉科的洁癖越来越严重了，那个女吸血鬼和麦克尼尔的触碰都令他感到无比反胃。德拉科反复搓洗着被他们碰过的地方，把皮肤磨得红肿发痛，却仍觉得不够。这是他在初拥后第一次正式出现在其他吸血鬼面前，结果却如此失败。他们对他视而不见，甚至横加羞辱，明明他是伏地魔唯一的子嗣，理应受到礼遇……他必须要让他们付出代价。  
当然，从某种角度来说，德拉科并不清楚伏地魔为什么要将他变成子嗣。他的手下生前大多是各行各业极有实力和地位的人，平均年龄在二十五岁以上，德拉科作为一个十六岁的男孩实在是太年轻了，甚至没有成为食死徒的资格。也许其他吸血鬼也是这样想的，但德拉科不想了解——他只知道自己受了委屈，一定要讨个公道。


	15. Chapter 15

那天伏地魔回来的时候，一眼就看见他的男孩靠在床边，一脸不高兴。他脱下外套挂在衣帽架上，坐到他身边，将他面对面抱到怀里。  
“怎么了？”伏地魔摸了摸他柔软的金发。  
“我今天下楼了，”德拉科说道，扭着身子寻找最舒服的姿势，“有人欺负我，爸爸。”  
“噢，是谁？”他漫不经心地抚摸着德拉科的背，手指没入了男孩的睡裤，拨了一下他的内裤边缘。德拉科微微一抖，假装没感觉到，继续说道：“我到客厅的时候，有一群人坐在那儿。我把两个相貌丑陋的家伙赶走了，结果有一个女吸血鬼以为我也是她的那群宠物，还想让我喝血——”  
“你喝了？”男人捏了把他的臀肉，俯身咬着他的脖颈。德拉科刚嘟囔了句“没有”，伏地魔的尖牙刺进了他的颈动脉，饥渴地吸吮着他的血液。他一下子吸了很多，德拉科霎时半个肩膀都酥了，又麻又痒，提不起劲来。男人搂住了他的腰，温柔地爱抚着，牙齿钉得更深了一些。德拉科没怎么挣扎，很快就沦陷其中，舒服地哼哼着，眯起眼睛。他们纠缠了一会儿，伏地魔恣意地揉捏着男孩娇嫩的前胸，将那儿掐得红肿一片。德拉科呻吟起来，爽得抬起了头，又推着他的手，示意他轻一点儿。  
“我不建议你去和我的手下交流。”男人轻声说道，舔吻着男孩脖子上的伤痕。  
“但我不能总是呆在房间里。”德拉科有些意乱神迷，下意识地说道。  
“为什么不能？”  
他想要说话，伏地魔却开始用牙齿摩擦他细腻的脖颈，又舔又咬，激得他浑身发热。他推着男人的胸膛，后者将他的手握在掌心轻柔地抚摸着，这种纵容让德拉科想起了他以前还在马尔福庄园的日子，他总是被周围所有人宠溺着，无论做错什么事都会得到原谅。  
“我不想一直呆在这里，爸爸，”他抱怨道，“以前我是人类，你把我关在房间里……现在我已经是吸血鬼了，为什么不能出去玩？”  
“你刚才说，有人骗你喝血。”男人没有马上回答，他从床头倒了杯酒，喂到德拉科嘴边，男孩迷蒙地看着他，乖乖地喝了两小口，脸更红了。  
“好辣，爸爸。”他打了个嗝。  
“比血还辣？”  
“我没有喝血，”男孩有些不满，“你不信任我，爸爸。”  
“是你做了让我不信任的事情。”伏地魔轻声说道，继续将杯口抵在男孩唇边，劝诱他喝光。德拉科的喉咙火烧火燎，整个身体都热起来了，呜呜地推拒着，大脑晕麻。没能喝掉的深红酒液沿着嘴角流下来，渗入脖颈，晕开一片粉红。德拉科烧得受不了了，推开了他，把手伸进自己的内裤里毫无章法地按摩起来。伏地魔将他拖起来，脱下他的内裤，男孩的下身已经苏醒了，他没有碰，而是摸到了臀缝处，插入了两根手指。  
“以后别去找他们，”他说道，“你和他们不一样。”  
手指在紧致的小穴中猛烈地抽动着，德拉科趴在床上喑哑地呻吟起来，意识越来越迷糊了，但还是强撑着问道：“为什么？”  
“他们要去狩猎、杀人、完成任务，”他慢慢地说道，“你不想做这些，是不是？”  
体内的插弄越来越激烈，德拉科咬住了自己的胳膊，在上面留下了几个血窟窿。伏地魔抽出他的胳膊，吸干净上面的血，吻了一下他的脸颊。德拉科难耐地拱起了屁股，他也有点想吸血了，暗示性地用嘴唇摩擦着男人的手指。  
“唔，但是他们欺负我，爸爸，”他舔吮着他细长的指头，含混地说道，“你知道麦克尼尔吗？那个麦克尼尔，他想抓住我——他之前也抓过我，是那群人中的一个。你根本没有教训他们，他说他们瞧不起我，但他们谁都没有——”  
伏地魔抽出了被舔得湿淋淋的指头，男孩有些不满，咕哝了几声，直到对方将割开的手腕递到他面前，他才贪婪地吮吸起来。  
伏地魔望着面前的男孩，他嘴角染血，时不时露出尖牙，看起来像个邪恶的魔鬼，但他知道他有多听话。吸血鬼是战斗的种族，吸血的渴望迫使他们进行狩猎，几乎很少有族人会被这样毫无下限地圈养。然而德拉科从初拥起就没有战斗过，全靠他的血过活，食欲和性欲全由自己来满足。他的一切依靠都被他切断了，所有的羽翼都被拔去，除了依赖他毫无办法。这种近乎变态的控制令伏地魔感到无比满足，他吻了一下男孩的腰窝，等他吃够了便将他翻过身，进入了他的身体。  
他们欢爱到了凌晨，德拉科被狠狠按在床上，腿张到了最大，全程处于被压制的状态。他胡乱尖叫着，喊着爸爸，结果被干得差点掉下床，又被拖回来，抬起屁股继续挨操。男孩原本冰冷的身体热得红透，臀缝磨破了皮，两条长腿都沾满了黏糊糊的精液。他有点受不了了，哭了一会儿，又被哄着乖乖张开腿，让他的父亲好好疼爱他甜蜜的暖穴。到最后他的屁股实在受不住了，伏地魔让他用嘴帮他弄出来了两次，德拉科浑身疼痛，但依然卖力地吸着，最后被射了一头一脸，差点呛住了。直到坐在盥洗室的浴缸里，他们才有机会继续讨论之前的问题。德拉科虽然疲累，但还是毫不客气地把那两人骂了一顿，伏地魔拍着他的后背，表情似乎没有变化。  
“……那家伙居然把我和那两个丑陋的男宠相提并论，”德拉科讥讽道，“一看他们那惺惺作态的模样，我就知道都不是什么好东西。”  
“那你想怎么样？”  
“我要他们付出代价，爸爸，”男孩趴在他怀里撒娇，亲了口他的脖子，“我要好好折腾他们，让他们去干虫尾巴干的活。”  
伏地魔笑了一下，拍了拍德拉科的屁股，后者知道这是他又想要了，虽然有些不情愿，但还是自觉地掰开腿，露出肉红的小口。男人插了三根指头进去，撩拨着男孩的敏感点，后者又有点亢奋起来，挺着胸，无意识拉着他的手呻吟着。  
“慢点，爸爸，”德拉科的胸膛剧烈起伏，勾在浴缸两边的腿微微打颤，“唔，这样会痛……”  
“欺负他们你就高兴了？”伏地魔吻着他颤动的乳尖，男孩抽着气，发出细小的呻吟，“我可以帮你惩罚他们，德拉科……”  
他用力拍了一下德拉科的屁股，男孩“啊”了一声，皮肤红了一片，两腿痉挛着，很快就达到了前列腺高潮，爽得一抽一抽。趁着他还没有结束，男人直直地挺了进去，男孩颤了一下，那急剧收缩的娇软小穴让他差点射出来。  
“不要，爸爸，”德拉科被干得左摇右晃、四脚朝天，整个人差点滑进浴缸里去，“唔，好深……”  
伏地魔抚摸着他的脖颈，又咬了进去，德拉科被又插又吸，爽得出来了一次。他们又折腾了一个小时，男孩这下是真的受不了了，抗议起来，用力推开了他。他们回到床上，盖上被子，德拉科依然执意要亲自惩罚那群家伙出气，伏地魔也没有坚持，爽快地答应了。  
德拉科休息了两天，第三天晚上，伏地魔便将麦克尼尔和那个女吸血鬼叫到了大厅里。德拉科现在才知道后者叫索菲亚·怀特，是加入食死徒没多久的新成员，还没有出过任务。  
“你们接下来都要听他的。”伏地魔坐在沙发上，一手搂着德拉科的肩膀，懒洋洋地望着面前的两人。他们一脸错愕，似乎觉得自己听错了。  
“主人……？这是什么意思？”索菲亚的脸上扔挂着僵硬的笑容，“他……”  
“我需要两个仆人，我觉得你们正合适。”德拉科懒懒地靠在伏地魔怀里，得意洋洋地说道。  
“仆人？你把我们当成仆人？”麦克尼尔瞪大了眼睛，马上叫起来。德拉科碰了碰伏地魔的手肘，后者打了个响指，麦克尼尔的嘴就被迫合上了。  
“我想，我应该不需要对你们用控制魔法。”男人慢慢地说道，抚摸着男孩的腰。  
麦克尼尔仍是一脸不敢置信，索菲亚却明白了伏地魔的暗示，连忙堆起了谄媚的笑容，说道：“当然不用，主人！是我的过错，我不知道他是你的人，以后我一定会恭恭敬敬——”  
“好了，把这些话留着对他说，”伏地魔打断了她，“接下来你们就听德拉科的话。只要他满意了，就能结束。”  
说完他拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，起身离开了。

麦克尼尔以为被伏地魔叫去服侍德拉科只是一个意外，却没想到这仅仅是噩梦的开始。他成为食死徒已经三年，完成了不少任务，参加过两次血宴，在食死徒中算是颇有资历的成员，按道理来说绝不可能输给一个什么都没做过的未成年男孩。可他现在才明白也许伏地魔并不在乎他们，也不在意他曾经为他做过什么，否则他绝不会让他受这种折辱。  
第一天晚上，德拉科命令他和索菲亚去打扫城堡的盥洗室，必须擦得不留污渍。听到这个指令后，麦克尼尔感觉自己的尊严受到了侮辱，气得转身就走，索菲亚上来要和他分配工作，结果被他一把推开。  
“你疯了，难道你真的想干这种活？”  
“哦，你难道还看不出来，主人是想要哄他开心吗？”索菲亚无所谓地耸耸肩，“只要那男孩开心了，我们的任务就结束了。”  
“我可不认为这算什么任务。”麦克尼尔嗤之以鼻，不顾她的劝阻，转身离开了。  
然而第二天他就被伏地魔叫了回来，那个惹人生厌的男孩又像妖精似的靠在男人的怀里。他毫不留情地向伏地魔告状，指责麦克尼尔昨天没有完成任务就回去了，令他感到愤怒的是，索菲亚也站出来证明这一点，狠狠地踩了他一脚。  
“……我负责了一半的城堡，已经给马尔福少爷验收过了，”索菲亚一脸讨好，笑得像朵花，“但麦克尼尔什么也没有做，我昨天想和他商量分工，他却直接离开了。”  
伏地魔看向德拉科，后者点了点头，拖腔拖调地说道：“我看过了，怀特夫人完成得很不错。但是麦克尼尔什么也没干，他不听我的指令，也不听你的，爸爸。”  
男人梳理着他柔顺的头发，怜爱地吻了吻德拉科蛋壳般光洁的脸颊。他看向麦克尼尔，抬起手微微一动，后者强壮的身体毫无征兆地倒在了地上，剧烈地抽搐起来。他痛苦地叫喊着，在地上打滚，手臂上爆出青筋，不停地用头撞桌角，撞得头破血流。大厅里没有其他人，一片死寂，只有男人连接不断的尖叫在回荡。这是德拉科第一次见到伏地魔折磨人，他以前从来没有在他面前做过这个，就连德拉科最不听话的时候，他都没有用这种方式折磨他。男孩条件反射地别过了头，过了一会儿又悄悄用余光看去，麦克尼尔狰狞的脸扭曲成一团，如同愤怒的野兽，令德拉科不寒而栗。  
从某种程度来说，吸血鬼更像兽而不是人，他的内心不知为何冒出了这个念头。  
不知过了多久，伏地魔终于解除了魔法。麦克尼尔猛地瘫软下来，倒在地上，如同一座坍塌的小山。他慢慢地喘息着，两眼翻白。一旁的索菲亚强自保持着镇定，但她显然是吓坏了，腿在发抖。  
“我早就告诉过你，要听从德拉科的指令。”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“……这是你应得的惩罚。”  
麦克尼尔没有回答，他也说不出话了，脸色苍白，上气不接下气。德拉科终于能够正眼看他了，他的手也有点抖，但还是鼓起勇气从茶几上拿起一杯红酒，淋在麦克尼尔头上，尖声说道：“现在你知道该怎么做了吗？”  
冰冷的酒液从男人头顶流下来，染红了他的脸，流进了颈窝里。麦克尼尔吸着气，甩了甩头，冷笑了一声。不等德拉科说话，伏地魔抬起手，麦克尼尔又触电般地倒了下去。这次他连叫喊都发不出了，大张着嘴，嘴角流着口水，手指死死揪着自己的衣领。索菲亚把头低得很深，一点也不想引起他们的注意。  
她略微扭转头部，看向那两人，他们在低声交谈。男人搂着他，手掌放肆地抚摸着德拉科挺翘的屁股，男孩对他撒着娇，劝说他把麦克尼尔赶出去。  
“我不想看到他，他的手碰过我，爸爸。”  
“那就把他的手砍下来。”伏地魔漫不经心地说道。索菲亚后背一抖，不寒而栗。  
“那还会长出来的，爸爸。我知道吸血鬼的愈合能力很强。”  
“只要你不想，那就不会。”  
索菲亚不知道麦克尼尔的手最后有没有被砍下来，她早早地离开了，回到了自己的小公寓里，她收养的两个男孩正乖巧地等候着她。她让他们给她端来一瓶红酒，边开瓶边绘声绘色地给他们讲今天的所见所闻。  
“……麦克尼尔一定是完了，我猜他的手保不住了，”索菲亚啧了一声，倒满一杯酒啜了一口，又拿起了鼻烟，“说不定主人会把他赶出食死徒。我劝过他，他不听，这能有什么办法？”  
“是德拉科·马尔福吗？”一个男孩问道，他正在替她按摩双脚，“是他让主人这么做的，对吗？”  
“对，就是那天我们遇见的那个男孩。”索菲亚轻轻放下鼻烟，长长地吐了口气，“他很有本事。”  
“他能有什么本事？”另一个男孩忍不住说道，“他看起来比我们还小——我敢肯定，他什么也不会做！”  
“哦，主人不需要他会做什么，”索菲亚意味深长地说道，“他只需要讨他开心就够了。”  
男孩撇了撇嘴，依然不太服气。索菲亚收回脚，让跪在她身前的男孩起身过来，手伸进了他的裤子。  
“可是我们的母亲也是被他害死的。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们的母亲，就是伊莎贝尔·格林，她是被马尔福害死的，”男孩说道，“主人杀死了她，因为她讨厌马尔福。”  
“哦，我知道那位格林夫人，”索菲亚兴致勃勃地说道，“她以前是主人面前的大红人呢。”  
“可是她还是被主人杀死了，就因为她不喜欢马尔福！”男孩一脸愤怒，“我敢说这儿没有人会喜欢他，难道主人要杀死所有人吗？”  
“这个消息你们是怎么知道的？”  
“是莱斯特兰奇夫人告诉我们的。她也是备受主人信任的食死徒，她说的肯定没错。”  
“那可不一定，”索菲亚若有所思，“不知道她的目的是什么。”  
两个男孩还想说话，但索菲亚却没有再让他们继续了。她让男孩们把衣服脱掉，站近点，拿起桌边的电话筒开始给她的朋友们打电话，分享今天的趣事。


	16. Chapter 16

当德拉科得知所有人都知道这件事的时候，麦克尼尔已经死了两天。那两个咒语没能让他屈服，他始终不肯向德拉科低头，最后伏地魔失去了耐心，将一杯毒酒推到他面前，让他喝下。这杯酒中的毒素具有非常强的破坏性，能飞快地摧毁他们的自我恢复能力，使吸血鬼变得和人类无异。  
麦克尼尔接过毒酒，冷冷地看了德拉科一眼，仰起头一饮而尽。冰冷的酒水从他嘴角流出来，他重重放下酒杯，站了几秒，身体蓦然抽动起来。他抽搐着，伸手想要抓住点什么，却抓了个空，不受控制地向后倒去，砸在了黑漆漆的地毯上。  
伏地魔从德拉科身边缓缓站起，走到麦克尼尔旁边，从口袋里拿出一只木制的短尖桩，弯下腰又狠又准地扎进了他的左胸。麦克尼尔的身体猛地一紧，眼珠子鼓得似乎要爆出来，但马上又松弛下来，头往一边一侧，再也不动了。伏地魔等了一会儿，利落地拔出尖桩，德拉科看见那尖锐的顶端已经浸满了血。  
“他死了？”  
“死了。”伏地魔用白手帕将尖桩包起来，叫来虫尾巴让他保存好。德拉科看了一眼地上的尸体，马上扭过头，故作不在意地问道：“你用的是什么？”  
“山楂木做的尖桩，能让吸血鬼的身体失去魔力。”男人在他身边重新坐下，搂过他的腰，“如果你想要重创一个吸血鬼，山楂木是最好的选择。”  
“重创？它不能杀死吸血鬼吗？”  
“除非摧毁吸血鬼的再生能力，否则即使砍掉头颅，吸血鬼也不会死亡，”伏地魔说道，“山楂木至多能让吸血鬼陷入沉睡。一旦拔出，他们很快就会苏醒。”  
德拉科点了点头，小矮星彼得从楼上走回来，一声不吭地拖走了麦克尼尔的尸体。德拉科不知道他被埋在了哪儿，这不是他应该关心的事。  
他照例跟随着伏地魔出入城堡，后者开始带他参加舞会。作为一个曾经的人类贵族，德拉科早已熟练掌握所有必要的社交舞，但他不太会跳女步，简单学习了一天就被男人带入舞池。会场的光线昏暗，浮动着暧昧的气息。他们跳了两支圆舞曲后便坐在沙发上休息，在这期间有两个女吸血鬼主动向伏地魔提出邀请，都被他拒绝了。德拉科觉得有点渴，想开桌上的一瓶红酒，被男人抓住了手。  
“那是血。”他说道。  
“这里能提供血？”德拉科看着那只酒瓶，它似乎和普通的红酒没什么区别，“可它看起来就是红酒。”  
伏地魔拿过酒瓶，翻转过来，让他看瓶盖上烫印的血滴图案。  
“里面都是非常廉价的黑血，”他说道，“不会有十六岁以下的人类的白血。”  
“所以我的血是白血，对吗？”  
“不，你是吸血鬼，”男人将酒放回桌上，轻轻抚摸着德拉科纤细的脖颈，“你是我的子嗣……你的血是黄金血。”  
两人在黎明破晓前回到了里德尔庄园，令德拉科感到惊讶的是，客厅里的大灯亮着，沙发上坐着几个吸血鬼。他们一看到德拉科就变了脸色，其中一个男人站起身朝伏地魔走来，后者拍了拍德拉科的背，示意他上楼去。  
德拉科有点想留下来，但又不敢违抗命令，只好走上楼梯。他刚转过弯，楼下就传来了多洛霍夫粗哑的声音：  
“主人，我们想知道麦克尼尔是怎么一回事。”  
德拉科一顿，停下了脚步。  
“你指的是什么？”  
“我们听说他被您惩罚了，而且他好几天都没有出现……”  
“他不听从我的指令，”男人说道，“我以前说过，如果有人犯这种错误，我绝不会轻饶。”  
“可是——主人，您知道，麦克尼尔向来非常忠诚，他不可能会做出这种事。”  
“但他就是做了，”男人说道，“或者你是在暗指这是我的错？”  
他的语气中带着一丝威胁，德拉科倒吸了口气，然而多洛霍夫却并没有就此打住：“主人，麦克尼尔已经跟随了您三年，他也许只是一时糊涂——”  
“我给过他机会，但他并没有珍惜，”伏地魔语气冰冷，“这件事到此为止，你们可以回去了。”  
德拉科将自己吊在扶手上，趴在拐角口往下看，又觉得腿有点酸，退回来坐在台阶上。他没有听见脚步声，也没有听见开门声，那群吸血鬼似乎还没有走，固执地站在客厅里。德拉科不明白他们到底想做什么，麦克尼尔的地位不低，但他并不认为他有能耐让这么多吸血鬼为他出头。  
“可是主人，我们听说——我们听说这件事和德拉科·马尔福有关，是吗？”另一个有些尖锐的声音蓦然响起，听到自己的名字，德拉科的心脏猛地一跳，“我们听说麦克尼尔是因为顶撞了马尔福所以才被惩罚，对吗？”  
“我说过了，是因为他不听从我的命令，”伏地魔已经有些不耐烦了，“至于他做过什么，他自己最清楚。他的下场是应得的。”  
客厅里沉默了几秒，多洛霍夫又开口了：“可是主人，麦克尼尔为您做过那么多事——马尔福才加入食死徒多久！我觉得不应该——”  
“我提到德拉科了？”伏地魔冷冷地打断了他，“如果你们只是想说这些事，现在就可以回去。天很快就要亮了。”  
多洛霍夫不再说话了，其他吸血鬼也没有胆量再出声。过了一会儿，他们陆陆续续地离开大厅，门打开了，银白的光洒进来，客厅里的灯熄灭了，德拉科看见一个漆黑高大的身影走去关上了门，消失在了黑暗之中。  
四周一片寂静，没有一点声音。德拉科坐在原地没有动，他感觉到了一阵风，一双手臂搂住他的腰，抱起他往楼上走，德拉科细长的双腿垂挂在男人的胳膊上一晃一晃。他们回到房间，伏地魔没有把他放下来，抱着男孩抵在墙壁上就开始亲吻。他咬破了他的脖颈，德拉科感受到他的尖牙在他血肉中摩擦，又深又黑的欲望在两人之间疯狂涌动，比酒还要浓。他们身上流着同样的血，他想，他们比任何人都亲密……伏地魔扯下他的裤子，略微扩张了几下就插了进去，德拉科痛得闷哼了一声，但还是紧紧抱住他的脖子，双腿缠在他的腰上。这个姿势能入得很深，德拉科的屁股不停地撞在他的胯上，他感觉自己整个人都在摇晃，心脏似乎又重新跳了起来，告诉他他曾经是一个人类。男人扳过他的身体，将他背对着压回墙上，抬起他的臀部继续往里操。他们做了很久，到最后德拉科腿软得站不住了，浑身发烫，整个人迷乱至极，跪在男人面前帮他吸。伏地魔喂了他一点血，抚摸着他的臀，德拉科贪婪地舔舐着，凑过去暧昧地吻着男人的脖子，用自己的小虎牙在他的皮肤上摩擦。  
“还想吸血？”伏地魔拍了拍他的小屁股，捏了一把，“那一点满足不了你，嗯？”  
“我想吸这里的血，爸爸，”德拉科讨好道，“我的牙齿有点痒。”  
“这颗？”他细长的指头伸进了他的口腔，捏住了男孩右边的虎牙。  
“都很痒。”他老老实实地说道，舔了舔他的手指。  
伏地魔似乎是笑了一下，低头轻轻含住他的嘴唇，用舌头爱抚着他小小的尖牙。男孩追逐着他，呼吸有些不畅，脸渐渐红起来。他的尖牙被温柔触碰的时候，德拉科感受到了一种细微又难以忽略的快感，他忍不住向前拱着，想要男人疼爱他更多，伏地魔抚摸着他柔美的背，握住了他的下身，漫不经心地抚弄起来。  
德拉科的下面好几天没有被对方摸过了，一碰就硬，渗出了前液。极致的快感一波一波袭来，德拉科舒服得直打颤，他泄了一次，尖叫着夹起腿，却被男人掰开了，继续折磨着他的前端。  
“别这样，爸爸……”他喘息着，扭着屁股。他的性器已经疲软，但依然无比敏感，在伏地魔的蹂躏下又痒又有点想尿，羞耻感强烈刺激着他的大脑，让德拉科欲仙欲死。趁着这个机会，男人又挺了进来，男孩的小穴因为刺激而猛烈收缩，给他带来无上的快感。他狠狠地往里挤，将男孩操得毫无反抗能力，只能乖乖地让他疼爱。  
德拉科一直怀疑如果没有吸血鬼近乎变态的自愈能力，像他们这种强度的性爱，他早就被玩坏了。他不记得自己最后是怎么睡着的，他睡了很久，醒来的时候听见外面一片喧闹，似乎有一群人正在激烈地争吵。  
德拉科本以为那天的闹剧只是一个偶然事件，在多洛霍夫他们被伏地魔赶走后，这件事就结束了。但现在看来，这只是一个开始。德拉科和伏地魔在晚会上跳舞的消息传到了许多吸血鬼耳中，这又引起了他们的震惊和愤慨。伏地魔之前从来没有和其他吸血鬼跳过舞，也没有带任何吸血鬼参加舞会。他毫不掩饰对德拉科的宠爱和袒护，无论这个男孩想做什么都会满足，甚至为他杀死了麦克尼尔和伊莎贝尔。  
伊莎贝尔的事情被再次翻了出来，这次甚至比上次闹得更大。她的两个子嗣显得格外活跃，每天在不同的吸血鬼之间周旋，将听来的话添油加醋地讲给他们听。伊莎贝尔生前在吸血鬼中颇有地位，曾经是不少人巴结的对象，却也因为得罪德拉科而被主人处死，这让许多吸血鬼感到恐慌。而当他们听说伏地魔让德拉科吸他的血时，这种恐慌达到了极点。  
吸血鬼中只有恋人才会互相吸血，长辈和子嗣之间互相吸血的行为向来被认为是不合规的，也非常罕见。伏地魔是第一代吸血鬼，他的血蕴含着无穷的力量，甚至比年轻人类的血还要珍贵。这个传闻在食死徒们之间疯传，所有吸血鬼都惊愕不已，不少食死徒嫉恨得失去理智，甚至想去问一个究竟。  
“主人绝对是疯了，”里德尔庄园的客厅里，一群吸血鬼聚在沙发上，一个中年男吸血鬼说道，“他疯了，他竟然让一个小男孩吸他的血，他绝对是昏头了。”  
“我们不应该在背后这样议论主人，埃弗里。”  
“那你能理解他做的事情吗？你能接受他让马尔福吸他的血吗？”  
“这——这是主人的决定，”那个吸血鬼不确定地说道，“我们应该服从，埃弗里。”  
“哦，去他的服从，我必须要得到一个解释。”  
对于这个流言德拉科也感到非常困惑，他从未在公众面前吸过伏地魔的血，也没有做出任何不当的行径，他不清楚他们是怎么知道的。这些天每次他经过后花园和客厅走廊，那些原本在说话的吸血鬼都会停下来看着他，目光不善。德拉科不喜欢这些眼神，他一一瞪了回去，那些家伙便撇过了头，假装没看见他。  
“……一群吃软怕硬的家伙，”当他们上床的时候，德拉科这样讥讽道，“他们只敢在背后说我坏话。”  
伏地魔轻笑了一声，抚摸着他的大腿，吻了吻他的脖子。他们挤在小沙发上做爱，紧紧抱着彼此，将对方的身体变得滚烫。银白的月光落在德拉科细长的脖颈上，伏地魔咬破了男孩甜蜜的嘴唇，殷红的血滴落下来，染在他们难以分离的唇间。他仔细地舔去了他的血，深红的眼睛紧盯着他，那目光令德拉科兴奋得微微颤抖。  
“他们说我吸你的血，爸爸，可我没有，”男孩故意这样说道，“我还不知道吸血是什么感觉呢。”  
伏地魔捏了一把他的左胸，德拉科敏感地一颤，没有抗议，反而讨好地向他挺胸。  
“想吸血？”他懒洋洋摸着男孩的胸脯，德拉科被揉得抽息，“嗯”了一声，随后就被掐了一把细腰。  
伏地魔捏着德拉科的下巴让他张开嘴，轻轻抚摸着他小巧的尖牙。他吻了一下他光洁的脸，牵引着他，让他的牙齿咬住自己的胳膊。  
“稍微用点力，把血管刺破。”男人爱抚着他的后颈，说道。德拉科有点紧张，牙齿颤抖着，咬着他的胳膊怎么也不敢用力，最后小心翼翼地用尖牙划开了一道血痕，舔了起来。伏地魔觉得有些好笑，伸手搂住他，将他的头按进自己的颈窝。  
“咬这里，宝贝。”  
这个称呼让德拉科一震，激动得发抖，张嘴一下子咬了上去，结果被男人狠狠打了一下屁股，捏着后颈拽了出来。  
“你没找到血管，”伏地魔说道，脖子上被咬出的伤口瞬间愈合了，他让德拉科侧过头，按了按男孩脖子上跳动的动脉，“就是这儿。别咬进肉里。”  
德拉科似懂非懂地点点头，伏地魔示意他再试一次。男孩咽了口唾沫，谨慎地凑过去，在他脖子上拱了半天，最后舔了舔血味最浓的地方。  
“是这儿吗？”  
“咬下去，德拉科。”  
德拉科张开嘴，小心翼翼地将牙齿刺进了男人的颈动脉。冰凉的血漫上来，滋润着他的喉咙，将他柔软的呼吸淹没了。过电般的快感瞬间席卷他的全身，海浪不停地上涌，德拉科从未感觉自己这样充沛、丰盈，源源不断的力量填饱了他的四肢百骸，令他彻底沉沦。伏地魔慢慢地拍着男孩的背，一路沿着脊骨摸到尾椎骨，帮他放松身体。在他刻意的调教下，德拉科的食量很小，对于他来说微不足道。他揉捏着男孩已经挺立的性器，后者的呼吸声粗重了起来，他没坚持多久就抽出牙齿，趴在他胸口喘息着。  
“怎么样？”  
“好舒服，爸爸，”德拉科前倾着上身，呻吟着，动情地舔着伏地魔的脖子，“以后……唔！我还想要……”  
“那要看你的表现。”伏地魔揉捻着男孩绵软的乳头，按摩着他的下身，不一会儿就让他交待了出来。  
“我很听话，爸爸，”德拉科趴在男人肩头，撒娇道，“我什么都能做。”


	17. Chapter 17

他们又做了一次，互相亲吻着，抱着对方甜蜜地入睡。当两人渐入佳境的时候，食死徒们正变得越来越焦躁。吸血鬼猎人又组织了一次围剿，他们已经逐渐摸透吸血鬼们经常出没的地点，对他们进行了一次偷袭，重新夺回了一个据点。这个据点位于穆尔塞伯的领地之内，他第一时间用黑魔标记通知伏地魔，后者迅速召集了所有食死徒，分配好任务，带领他们进行反攻。  
那是一个没有月亮的黑色夜晚，街道上格外安静，只有大风在猛烈地扫荡，摇晃着树枝，将窗门吹得震响。吸血鬼们披上漆黑的长袍，隐藏在浓浓的阴影之中，从各个小巷里快速涌出，无声无息地地将敌人的根据地包围起来。街道上的路灯闪烁着，倏忽一盏接着一盏灭了，整条街陷入了黑暗。  
深夜的战火蔓延了两个街区，吸血鬼和猎人们在街道拐角、楼道、桥洞里战斗，血腥沾满了房屋的外墙，血红的眼睛在树叶间闪动，如同鬼火。风声中弥漫着尖叫、咆哮和咕噜咕噜的血液涌动的声音，夜雾仿佛长了眼睛，窸窸窣窣地往人身上缠，像蛇一般钻进袖口，躲进人的血肉里。  
在黎明到来之前，吸血鬼们击退了吸血鬼猎人，将他们赶出了领地。伏地魔重新布置下了防护魔法，一些吸血鬼报复性质地反扑人类居民区，不少尚在熟睡的人类儿童被抓走，伤亡惨重。  
这本来是一件值得祝贺的事情，可在他们撤退的时候，穆尔塞伯违反命令，没有按照指定的路线撤离。虽然这并没有造成损伤，但伏地魔依然决定砍掉他的四肢，放在阳光下暴晒——这对于吸血鬼来说是一种极致的折磨。  
“主人，求你原谅穆尔塞伯，他也许只是记错了线路——”  
“我提前通知过路线，所有人都必须记下，”伏地魔目光冰冷地环视四周，“也许你们不认为这很严重，但这一次如果我纵容穆尔塞伯，下一次就会有人把我的命令不当一回事。以后即使出现有人中途离开去给敌人送信，也不会有人怀疑。”  
“可是，就算是这样，也不应该用这么重的惩罚——”  
“我来决定应不应该，不是你，罗尔。”男人打断了那个吸血鬼的话，看向其他人，“你们谁还有异议？”  
吸血鬼们都低着头，保持沉默，谁也不敢出声。伏地魔这才满意地点头，让虫尾巴和多洛霍夫去清点新抓来的一批人类。他们留下了质量较好的一部分，剩下的以立功大小赏赐给了参与行动的吸血鬼们。  
德拉科从楼上下来的时候，看见的就是那群吸血鬼寻欢作乐的场景。他现在已经对这些免疫了，皱了皱眉就扭过头，一眼就看见了客厅中央的伏地魔，以及站在他旁边的两个男孩。他认识那两个人，正是那天被他赶下沙发的那对双胞胎——他后来知道他们分别叫约努茨·齐奥塞斯库、德尼勒·齐奥塞斯库，曾经是伊莎贝尔的子嗣，现在被索菲亚收在身边。  
此时他们不知用什么办法混进了城堡，正一左一右站在伏地魔面前，脸上是压抑不住的激动。罗尔站在他们旁边，低声和伏地魔说着什么。德拉科只觉得那两个人无比刺眼，大步朝他们走去。  
索菲亚自从发生上次的事情后就很少再去城堡，这让约努茨和德尼勒不太满意。他们这些天在一直在食死徒之间转悠，活络关系，倒也为两人找到了愿意带他们来这儿的吸血鬼。这次他们便被罗尔带到城堡里，第一次近距离见到了伏地魔。约努茨和德尼勒早就听说过伏地魔的赫赫威名，也清楚他残忍的手段，这位第一代吸血鬼的实力和他的冷酷一样出名。兄弟两人一开始有些害怕，但又实在禁不起诱惑，如果他们能得到伏地魔的赏识——既然他们有这种机遇——他们听说伏地魔非常宠爱他的情人，德拉科就是一个活生生的例子……  
“……我不会改变我的主意，罗尔。”  
“不，主人，我想只是去看望穆尔塞伯，”罗尔低声说道，“这是我给您准备的一点小礼物……”  
“我不用吸血鬼血奴。”  
“不是血奴，主人，”罗尔看了一眼那对双胞胎，露出了一个有些暧昧的表情，“这是齐奥塞斯库兄弟，他们都非常有经验，一定能——”  
“一定能什么？”一个有些尖锐的声音刺了进来，硬生生打断了他。他们转过头，德拉科正抄着双手站在不远处，冷冷地看着他们。他穿着一套笔挺的黑西装，系着白色领结，看起来格外高挑。他快步走到伏地魔身边，握住他冰凉的手，瞪了罗尔一眼。  
“我不喜欢他们，爸爸，”他说道，“我讨厌这个主意。”  
“这和你有什么关系，马尔福？”罗尔马上说道。  
“为什么和我没有关系？”德拉科尖声说道，“别以为我不知道你在打什么主意——哦，你觉得主人会看得上这种货色？”  
“那你觉得你是什么货色？”罗尔讥讽道。  
德拉科张嘴要驳，罗尔抢在他之前说道：“别拿你贵族的身份来说事，你只不过——”  
“罗尔。”伏地魔终于开口了，罗尔立刻闭上了嘴，但依然瞪着德拉科。  
“你听到了，爸爸，他在嘲笑我，”德拉科恶声恶气地说道，拽着伏地魔的手，“我要让他跪下来给我道歉。”  
“给他道歉，罗尔。”  
“什么？”罗尔不敢相信他的耳朵，他看向伏地魔，后者微微眯起眼睛，他莫名感觉到了一丝寒意。  
“德拉科是我的子嗣，我以为你们都知道这一点。”伏地魔说道，看向客厅里的其他吸血鬼，他们渐渐停止了交谈，朝这儿看来，“我不希望以后再听到这种话。”  
“我——主人——”罗尔结结巴巴地说道，出了一身冷汗。  
“给他道歉，罗尔。”  
“可是——”罗尔仍在迟疑，一对上伏地魔阴冷的目光就滞住了，内心一颤，升起了一股强烈的恐惧，“主人——我知道了，主人。”  
他看向德拉科，男孩正得意洋洋地望着他，朝他抬起了尖尖的下巴。罗尔的心头又冒起了一股火气，但伏地魔还在一边虎视眈眈地盯着他，他不敢再做什么，硬着头皮说了句“对不起”，然而德拉科却不依不饶：  
“哦，你在敷衍谁？声音这么轻，谁听得见？”  
“那你还想怎么样？”罗尔忍着怒火说道。  
“说大声点，让客厅里所有人都听见，”德拉科拖腔拖调地说道，“还有，把话说清楚，为什么向我道歉，以后该怎么做——一句对不起你想打发谁？”  
罗尔慢慢攥紧了手指，他的脸皮火辣辣的，从未感到如此耻辱——他被一个没有资历的小男孩当面羞辱，他的朋友、同事、带来的两个孩子，所有人都看着他颜面扫地。而他什么也不能做，什么也不能说，如果伏地魔铁了心要为德拉科撑腰，他只能自认倒霉。  
可他还是不甘心，他不甘心……他绝不能屈服……他不能……  
“……对不起，我不应该说那种话，”过了几秒，罗尔听见自己这样说道，“我不应该嘲笑你……我以后不会这么说了。”  
“不，你做错的不是这个，”德拉科毫不客气地说道，“你不应该把他们两个带过来。”  
客厅里寂静无声，所有人都注视着他们，目光不敢挪开一秒。罗尔感觉他们的视线如同锋利的刀，一把一把刺进他的背脊，让他抬不起头来。  
“……我知道了，马尔福少爷。”  
德拉科轻轻拍了拍手，懒洋洋地说道：“这才像话。记住你的话，罗尔。”  
罗尔抿着嘴唇，没有接话。德拉科又看向他旁边的约努茨和德尼勒，扬起眉毛：“我讨厌你们两个，以后别再出现在这里了。”  
约努茨和德尼勒脸色苍白，后背僵硬，谁也没有说话。他们已经完全失去了站在这儿的底气——如果不是罗尔带他们进来，他们连推开大门的资格都没有。德拉科等了一会儿，见他们没有动弹，皱起眉头：“你们还赖在这儿做什么？”  
约努茨和德尼勒愣了一秒，德尼勒率先扭头向外跑去，约努茨连忙跟在他身后，一同冲向大门。他们慌慌张张地跑到大门前，却发现门拉不开，门把手弹了回去，空响了几声。两人急得满头大汗，然而周围的人都沉默地看着他们，没有动。最后是一个坐得最近的吸血鬼走去帮他们打开了门，让两人逃了出去。  
罗尔还在原处站着，一动不动，仿佛化为了雕像。烛光在他脚边晃动着，爬到了他的腿上，又滑下来，烧着他的脚趾。伏地魔没有看他，拉着德拉科的手离开大厅，回到卧室里。  
一关上门，男人就扒下男孩的裤子，狠狠打了一下他的屁股。德拉科吃痛，低呼了一声，挣扎起来，又挨了一巴掌。  
“痛，爸爸！”  
“现在知道痛了，嗯？”男人扯开他的西装外套，隔着白衬衫捏了一把他敏感的乳尖，德拉科颤了一下，腿都软了，“又给我找麻烦……你还要给我找多少麻烦，德拉科？”  
“明明是他先说我的，爸爸！”德拉科委屈起来，“你都不阻止他！”  
“你在命令我，德拉科……”男人冰冷的声音摩擦着他的后颈，令他瑟瑟发抖。  
“可他嘲笑我，他觉得我和那两个家伙一样，”德拉科叫道，“我才没有，我才不会像他们一样见到吸血鬼就扑上去！”  
“你当然不一样，”伏地魔不耐烦地说道，“你是我的，谁都不能碰你。”  
“但你刚才就看着他欺负我，”德拉科不高兴极了，扭了扭身子，“我讨厌你，爸爸。”  
前胸已经被玩弄得红肿了，挺立起来，撑着衬衫布料。男人一把拽下他的内裤，找到入口探了进去，毫不客气地往里面戳。  
“我没有帮你？”他一边弄一边低声说道，男孩被激烈的戳弄激得喘息连连，下意识地撅起了屁股，“你想想看你干的事……如果没有我，你敢说出那些话吗？”  
他加入了一根手指，又加入了一根，最后全部没入，大开大合地操弄着男孩紧致的肉穴。德拉科被顶得前倾，连连尖叫，下身已经翘了起来。  
“可是他欺负我，爸爸，”他说道，呻吟着，“我不管，他欺负我就该被赶出去，我都没让他滚呢！”  
男人抽出手指，脱掉男孩的衬衫，将他抱到了床上。一上床他就掰开他的腿，粗暴地插了进去，德拉科疼得紧绷着背。  
他一下一下地往里顶，掰折着男孩细白的双腿，将他翻来覆去地操弄。德拉科的大腿上被掐出了好几道红痕，屁股上还留着指印，小穴急剧收缩着，很快就到了前列腺高潮。他四肢痉挛，尖叫着，带上了哭腔。当男人还想再次挺进来时，他狠狠地推开了他，挪到了一边。  
“过来，德拉科。”  
“不要，我讨厌你！”  
“德拉科！”  
“你还怪我，爸爸，你明明知道他想让那两个恶心的家伙跟我抢位置！”德拉科尖叫道，嗓子有点哑了，“我讨厌他们，我不想再见到那几个人了，爸爸！”  
房间里静了下来，只剩下起伏的呼吸和喘息声，德拉科的嗓子很痛，一股灼热的气堵在他的胸口，让他缓不过劲来。不知过了多久，伏地魔开口了：“到这里来，德拉科。”  
男孩犹豫了几秒，还是不情不愿地挪了过去，被男人搂进了怀里。后者吻了吻德拉科的发顶，问道：“渴不渴？”  
“不渴。”  
“行了，先吸点血，”伏地魔说道，让德拉科靠在他的肩膀上，“听话，德拉科。”  
男孩仍有些不高兴，但还是乖乖凑过去吻他的脖子，轻轻刺入了自己的尖牙。腥甜的血液漫过他的口腔，涌入喉间，滋润着他的五脏六腑。他贪婪地吮吸着，伏地魔抚摸着他光洁的后背，拍了拍他柔嫩的屁股。  
“我没有放任不管，”他说道，“我让他向你道歉。”  
“但你一开始没有阻止他，爸爸。”德拉科从他颈间抬起头来，舔着嘴边的血说道，“你不应该让他说话。”  
“好了，以后不会发生这种事。”伏地魔吻了吻他的嘴角，轻抚着他的脖颈，“我帮你处置那对兄弟，嗯？”  
“还有那个食死徒，是他把他们带进来的。”德拉科补充道。  
“我知道。”伏地魔擦掉了德拉科嘴边的一滴血。  
“我清楚很多人都在背后说我坏话，但他们都要给我让道。”德拉科嘟囔着，“好痒，爸爸。”  
伏地魔缓慢地抚摸着他湿软的私处，在隐秘的入口徘徊着，没有进去。他将他压在柔软的枕头上，男孩主动抬起臀摩擦着他的下身，示意他进来。  
“别玩得太过分。”他叮嘱道，托着他的臀慢慢插了进去。男孩应了一声，很快就沉浸在了新的性爱之中。


	18. Chapter 18

自从得到了伏地魔的允诺后，德拉科毫无心理负担地恢复了他原本在马尔福庄园的生活习惯。他每天都要泡澡，喝下午茶，再去花园里散散步。当他来到客厅的时候，其他人都不能坐在沙发上，必须得给他让位。这种行为很快就引起了其他食死徒的不满，他们纷纷向伏地魔告状，然而后者并没有把这当一回事，反而让他们不用在意。  
“他一直不太适应这里的生活，”男人说道，“如果他还有什么要求，你们尽量满足他。”  
食死徒们难以置信，这简直不像伏地魔会说出的话。但伊莎贝尔、麦克尼尔、索菲亚和罗尔的前车之鉴让他们不敢违抗，只好忍着怒火。然而他们的忍让却让德拉科变本加厉，男孩开始想方设法地找茬，一有不顺心就要大声辱骂、指挥他们去跑腿，似乎要把之前受的气全都发泄出来。  
上个星期有两个吸血鬼在背后说德拉科坏话，被后者听见了，结果被罚去阳台上跪了两个小时。一个女吸血鬼路过德拉科时瞪了他一眼，男孩把她拦了下来，让她给他端茶送水。有两个吸血鬼因为笑得太大声，被德拉科责骂了半天，因为那时候他正靠在沙发上小憩。  
城堡里的气氛渐渐变得紧张而凝重，尤其当齐奥塞斯库兄弟被喂下毒药摧毁能力的消息传来后，所有人都不敢在客厅里大声喧哗，也不敢对德拉科甩脸色。虽然谁都不在意那一对只会攀附权贵的吸血鬼兄弟，但他们的下场显然代表了伏地魔的立场。吸血鬼们转而去一楼的其他小房间交谈，这让德拉科很不高兴，他能想得出他们会说些什么。他常常疑神疑鬼地在走廊上转来转去，偷听他们的聊天内容，有时候生气了还会把里面的人都赶出去。  
越来越多的吸血鬼反感他，一看到他就撇过脸。还有一部分吸血鬼则看到了德拉科身上的机会，开始刻意讨好他，争先恐后地围着他说好话。一开始德拉科身边只有虫尾巴，后来渐渐多了起来，每次他来到客厅都有好几个吸血鬼凑上来嘘寒问暖。德拉科非常享受这种被簇拥的感觉，他喜欢走到哪儿都是人们的目光聚焦点，受人追捧。每一句恭维他都照单全收，他毫不吝啬地包容了所有的追随者们，在他们面前吹嘘自己以前的事迹，他的单人帆船成绩，他赌马赢过的大奖，他在德国的旅行……德拉科每说一句，那群人就会发出夸张的赞叹，把他哄得舒舒服服。男孩高兴了就会奖赏他们高级红酒，带他们一起去那些小房间里打扰悄悄聚会的吸血鬼们，到处寻欢作乐。  
伏地魔对德拉科的行为略有些不快，他不太想让他的男孩和这么多吸血鬼接触。他警告过他一次，然而德拉科早就摸透了他的脾气，知道该怎么讨好他。他娴熟地向他撒娇，主动脱掉衣服坐在他身上，吻他的脖子。伏地魔看着他，重重地捏了一把他的屁股，将他推到了枕头上。  
“他们都听我的话，爸爸，”他的前胸被揉得肿痛，伏在床上动情地呻吟着，那声音勾人得不像话，“唔，我只是——只是玩一玩——”  
“你要玩到什么时候？”男人噬咬着他的脖子，狠狠抽了一巴掌他的臀部，男孩一抖，媚叫了一声。  
“我想玩，爸爸。我想……”  
他把他翻过来，按着他的腿猛烈进出，最后将他整个人抬了起来，抵着他滚烫紧致的私处疯狂抽插。德拉科不受控地摇晃着，叫得嗓子都哑了，腰也扭不动了，两条细白修长的腿被掰折来掰折去，到处都是吻痕。  
“不许喝酒，也不许让别人碰你，”伏地魔爱抚着德拉科的欲望，男孩已经射了好几次，虚软得动不了，恳求着他不要再弄了，“如果你违反，我会知道……”  
“我知道，爸爸，我只听你的，”德拉科连忙说道，“我只让你碰……我的血是你的，爸爸。”  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，吻了吻他的下巴，将他抱起来压在了冰凉坚硬的墙壁上。  
“让我看看你的诚意，”他低声说道，冰冷而带着血腥味的气息吹拂着德拉科纤细的脖颈，令他打了个寒噤。  
无论如何，德拉科最后还是得到了伏地魔的许可，这让他更加肆无忌惮。他开始发请帖给他的追随者，请他们来这儿参加舞会。他们将整个城堡的一楼都包了下来，把其他吸血鬼都赶了出去，打开啤酒，放起圆舞曲，开始享受糜烂的夜晚。大多数吸血鬼都围着德拉科献殷勤，还有不少人在小房间里享乐，将房间里搞得一团糟。德拉科纵容着追随者们的行为，对他们的恶行视而不见，这使得他们渐渐在食死徒中形成了一种蠢蠢欲动、不可忽视的势力。  
由于之前吃过几次闭门羹，这次食死徒们没有再试图告状，而是选择忍耐。然而德拉科的约束能力糟糕透顶，或者说，他似乎并没有意识到自己已经成了某个小团体的首领，只是在尽情享受随心所欲的生活。可他的追随者们已经变得越来越肆无忌惮，他们开始封锁城堡，不让其他食死徒进入，甚至要求重新规划各自管辖的领地。  
领地是伏地魔按照功劳大小分配给任务完成出色的食死徒的，只有少数食死徒拥有自己的领地，这从侧面象征着他们的地位。拥有领地的食死徒对自己领地内的猎物拥有绝对的优先享用权，但也需要承担守护领地的责任。重新规划领地相当于一次权力洗牌，这太荒谬了，绝不可能发生。其他食死徒并没有把这个传闻当一回事，然而有几个吸血鬼却真的去询问德拉科，明张目胆地向他提出了这个要求。  
那是在一个舞会上，德拉科正坐在沙发上喝一杯加了蜂蜜的葡萄汁，得意地对他的追随者们高谈阔论。他正讲到法国的歌剧，一个年轻的吸血鬼忽然凑了过来，插嘴道：“我有一个表哥曾经在法国做过生意，马尔福少爷，我一直想把他拉过来。”  
“你的表哥？”德拉科侧过头看了他一眼，随口问道，“哦，就是那个酒贩子，是吗？”  
“他是做烟酒生意的商人，”吸血鬼说道，“如果他过来了，就能给我们提供无限量的酒水，而且他认识不少大人物呢。”  
德拉科心不在焉地点了点头，不是很在意。无论如何，伏地魔现在不允许他喝酒。然而其他吸血鬼却来了兴趣，百分之八十的吸血鬼都是酒鬼，酒是他们的不可或缺的情人。他们热烈地谈论了许久，最后一齐凑到德拉科面前，求他去和伏地魔说情。  
“我们想好了，马尔福少爷，我们把他的表哥招进来，再拉拢几个实力强的吸血鬼，就可以管辖一片领地了。”一个吸血鬼兴致勃勃地说道，眼中闪烁着红光。  
“管辖领地？”德拉科皱起眉，他从没考虑过这个，“为什么？”  
“很多食死徒都有管辖领地，马尔福少爷。主人那么宠爱你，肯定也会给你的。”  
“但我现在不想管辖领地。”  
“我们可以帮你管着，”另一个红头发女吸血鬼殷切地恳求道，她几乎要凑到德拉科脸上来了，“我们都没有自己的领地，马尔福少爷。”  
德拉科向后退了退，后背靠在了沙发背上。他想起他的父亲也有好几块世代继承的领地，一直雇用专人打理，每个月都会去巡查两次。德拉科小时候经常跟着卢修斯去领地里散步，看他训斥领地的仆人。为了讨好他的父亲，那些仆人们总会对德拉科大献殷勤。但他清楚他和这群吸血鬼并不能算是主仆关系，即使他拥有领地，他也不可能会让他们帮他看管。更何况，德拉科知道伏地魔不会给他分配领地——他什么都不会干，没有一点战斗能力，根本无法守住领地。  
但他不能在他的追随者面前表现出来，他想，他绝不能让他们瞧不起。  
“我现在暂时没有这个打算，”德拉科拖腔拖调地说道，看见他们明显失望的表情后，又慢悠悠地补充道，“当然，如果我拿到了领土，我会考虑你们的建议。”  
吸血鬼们面面相觑，那个红发女吸血鬼蓦地欢呼了起来，激动地凑得更近了，语气夸张地说道：“哦，我就知道你有这个本事，马尔福少爷！”  
德拉科愣了一秒，还没反应过来，紧接着其他吸血鬼也像打开了某个开关似的簇拥上来，无数双血红的眼睛将他围住了。他们大肆恭维他，夸赞他的勇敢，赞赏他的胆识，那一张张苍白的脸在他眼前晃动着，如同无数扭曲的面具。德拉科忽然觉得大厅里的灯光非常刺眼，浮动的酒香在鼻腔里慢慢腐烂，他身上的格子西装马甲勒紧了他的肋骨，让他喘不过气。他望着那些虚假的笑容，蓦然意识到这一切已经不受他控制了——在他毫无顾忌地满足他们愈张愈大的胃口时，他就已经被挟持到了一辆极速前行的马车上，再也无法停下。  
无论什么东西一沾上权力就会变得肮脏。当德拉科终于摆脱了那一群吸血鬼，回到卧室里的时候，已经是晚上十二点了。床榻上落着冰冷的月光，伏地魔还没有回来，这几天他总是回来得特别晚，似乎是在准备复活节的破坏计划。他在床上呆呆地坐了一会儿，回想着自己这几个星期做过的事，那些拥挤的、谄媚的脸都变得令人作呕起来，像发臭的过期沙丁鱼罐头。他们只是为了利益才靠近他，他本来就清楚这一点，但德拉科现在却发现自己还抱着一丝可笑的侥幸心理，一丝幼稚的期待。他喝了杯水，强压住内心的恐慌，在房间里踱着步，但依然无法控制地焦虑起来。  
不会有事的，他念叨着，不会有事的……哦，不会的……  
德拉科徘徊了十几圈，终于镇定了一些，吸了口气。这一夜他早早地睡着了，没有等伏地魔。第二天德拉科醒来的时候也没有看见他，从被子的形状来看，伏地魔应该是已经离开了。德拉科没有出门，也没有下楼，生怕碰见那群围着他的吸血鬼。他让小矮星彼得把三餐都送到他房间里来，让告诉他的追随者们，他这几天很忙，都不会出现。等这一阵子过了，他再下去，德拉科想，那时候他们就不会缠着他了。  
然而即使他没有下楼，他也能听见楼下喧闹嘈杂的声响，他们尖叫、大笑，将音乐放得炸天响，而且时不时传来一阵响亮的破碎声，吵得他心烦意乱。德拉科靠在枕头上把玩着伏地魔送给他的首饰，翠色的玛瑙手链，精巧的红珊瑚项链，月牙形的黄宝石胸针，他细长的手指在闪烁的珠光中摇动，莫名有些厌倦。他似乎记得以前不是这样的，以前客厅里非常安静，没有人会大声喧哗，也没有这么频繁的舞会。能进入城堡的吸血鬼大多数原先就是上流社会的人士，谈吐举止矜持而优雅，大呼小叫是没有教养的表现。而这群围在他身边的人，德拉科以前很少会在大厅里见到——他们有些甚至不是食死徒，只是沾了光被其他成员带到这儿，靠着拍马屁被德拉科留了下来，开始作威作福。  
德拉科数着那些拥有领地的食死徒，贝拉特里克斯、穆尔塞伯、小克劳奇、亚克斯利……还有曾经的伊莎贝尔，没有一个不是拥有强大实力、立下过大功劳的吸血鬼。那群乌合之众竟然还幻想着拥有领地，是谁给了他们这个胆子？……德拉科浑身一颤，冷汗淋漓，手中的珍珠项链滑进了珠宝盒里，发出当的一声。  
……好像就是他自己。  
他呆了几秒，慌慌张张地重新抓起项链，无意识地拉扯着，在手腕上缠了一圈又一圈。不可能，不是他……他能有什么本事？他只不过是想玩一玩而已，是那群人自己凑上来的……对，是他们自己……不是他的错……德拉科不停地拨弄着手腕上的链子，听着它发出珠玉相撞的脆响。伏地魔知道他们做的这些事吗？他这几天很少见到他，回来也只是解决彼此的生理需要……德拉科原先不觉得把那群人赶走、霸占客厅是一件多么过分的事，他原本只是想找点乐子……他不是故意的……  
德拉科越想越害怕，他以前从不掺和伏地魔的工作，他知道他没有这个能力，也对此毫无兴趣。可现在他却被迫绞了进去，明明伏地魔告诫过他不要和他的手下接触，只用乖乖呆在他身边……他没听他的话，被当成了利用的对象。虽然那群总在背后说他坏话的吸血鬼令人讨厌，但他更反感有人踩着他的肩膀往上爬。  
现在补救也许还来得及，德拉科安慰自己，他还没有酿成大错……他得把那群人赶走，停止这种行径……


	19. Chapter 19

然而一切已经来不及了。德拉科在屋子里躲了两天，复活节便到来了。这一天街道上热闹非凡，糖果店里摆满了复活节彩蛋、毛茸茸的小鸡玩具和精致的小雕塑，人们打扮成基督教中的人物上街游行，大人和小孩聚在一处，用复活节彩蛋做游戏。这是吸血鬼捕获儿童的大好时机，如果他们能扛得住猛烈的阳光，收获会非常丰富。  
然而除了伏地魔以外，没有人能忍受被阳光灼烧的疼痛，一些实力不强的吸血鬼甚至会被阳光烧死。在刚变成吸血鬼的时候，德拉科也曾经不小心暴露在阳光下。那时他感觉仿佛有火在舔舐全身，被光照到的皮肤冒起了烟，一点点碳化，而吸血鬼的治愈能力又让它快速愈合，痛痒难忍。他不能直视太阳，否则眼睛会致盲。所以他们依然只能在夜晚行动——对教堂进行破坏、砸碎住宅区的门窗恐吓居民、摧毁糖果店里的复活节彩蛋，如果能抓到晚上在街头游荡的儿童，那就更幸运了。  
在前一天夜里，德拉科询问伏地魔他需不需要参加任务。那时他们刚结束了一次，德拉科的脖子上全都是血，他被吸得没有力气了，快感一波一波地袭来，令他浑身战栗。男人玩弄着他的乳头，用指甲去刮那敏感的嫩红肉粒，德拉科眼睁睁地看着对方的指甲越来越长，又紧张又兴奋。  
“明天我会出门一天。如果你饿了，血在这里，”伏地魔懒洋洋地敲了敲德拉科的首饰盒，男孩下意识地伸手要去打开它，男人按住了他的手腕，将他压在床上，“待会儿再看，男孩。”  
“你准备了多少，爸爸？”德拉科问道。男人几不可见地笑了一下，俯下身舔去他脖子上的血。  
“不用担心……肯定能满足你，”他吻着男孩的下巴，后者舒服得仰起了脖子，抱住他的腰，“决不能让别人看到，知道吗？”  
“当然，爸爸，”德拉科马上说道，声音因为欲望而有些含混，“我才不会让别人碰它，这是我的。”  
他们接了一个长吻，伏地魔把德拉科翻过来，让他抬起屁股，摸了把男孩细软的臀肉。德拉科脖子上的项链垂到了鼻尖，他深呼吸着，绵长的热气涌上了眼睫毛，让他有些气短。  
“我明天不用参加，是吗？”他忽然问道。伏地魔正要进去，听到这个问题，略微一顿。  
“你想去？”他低声问道，扶着他的腰慢慢往里插，男孩呻吟了一声，“如果你想，我就带你去街上逛逛……不过只能是白天。晚上我们有集体活动。”  
“可我会着火的，爸爸。”德拉科抱怨道。  
“那就用斗篷把头遮住。”  
“这样也会着火，我试过了。”  
“但不会致死，德拉科。”  
“可是很痛，爸爸。”  
“如果你忍不了，就别去。”伏地魔进得深了一些，开始挺动。他的力道越来越重，德拉科很快就被撞得喘息连连，毫无反抗能力。他整个人被死死压在床上，只能发出短促的抽噎和惊叫。男孩挺翘的屁股撅得老高，两腿酸软得撑不住，急促地喘着气，满身是汗。他好几次腿软得差点倒下去，屁股挨了两巴掌，但还是承受不住，最后被男人整个儿抱进怀里操。德拉科的腿被死死压在胸口，洁白的性器直戳戳地顶着腹部，肿得难受。他的身体剧烈摇晃着，叫得声音都哑了，最后射了出来，溅得满身都是。他还没缓过劲就被掰开腿按在了床板上，男人压着他的背，狠狠抽插了几下，也在他里面释放了出来。  
他们喘息着，德拉科有点难以呼吸，伏地魔的力气太大了，压得他的胸口闷。他难受地挣扎着，男人松开了他，把他抱起来，梳理着男孩汗津津的头发。  
“如果你明天想去，那你还有几个小时可以睡。”伏地魔说道，“不去的话就继续做。”  
德拉科还在前列腺高潮，爽得四肢微微抽搐，反应了一会儿才明白到他在说什么。  
“我不想做了，爸爸。我屁股好痛。”  
“那就和我去街上。”  
“唔，我也不太想去。”那种被烧伤的灼痛感依然让德拉科心有余悸，他往伏地魔怀里凑了凑，悄悄在他胸口划破了一道血口，满足地舔吮着。  
“必须选一个，德拉科。”男人揉着他饱满的臀部，德拉科享受着他的照顾，思考了一会儿，还是朝对方张开了腿。无论如何，比起带着疼痛获得一点点自由，他更乐意享受一个舒服的早晨。  
复活节的那天晚上，所有食死徒都离开了自己的居所，前往各自的目的地。不少还没有成为食死徒的部下也参与了这次活动，他们大多被分配到食死徒麾下，由他们进行指挥。几个月以来城堡中第一次如此安静，德拉科喝完了伏地魔放在首饰盒里的血，慢慢走下楼梯，在客厅的沙发上坐下。钟摆平静地摆动着，发出清脆而沉重的声响。德拉科望着桌上的酒杯，里面还有半杯红酒，边缘沾着破损的唇印，如同一抹血。他呆滞了许久，低头愣愣地盯着自己的手掌。就连小矮星彼得也不在，他想。这种安静令他有些难受。  
墙壁上的烛火跳动着，蓦地被风压弯了，暗了下来。月光透过窗帘流入，一团黑影在帘幕上猛烈摇晃着，如同上涨的潮水，将所有的光都夺去了。德拉科瞥见了一双一闪而过的红色眼睛，树林里传来窸窸窣窣的声响，还有隐约的笑声，令人毛骨悚然。德拉科嗅到了刺鼻的血腥味，比他和伏地魔上床时，他们咬破彼此的血管所闻到的味道要重一百倍。他清楚这是人类的血，新鲜、滚烫，每分每秒都炙烤着他的理智，引诱他的欲望。德拉科想起了血宴的那一天，满缸的血盛着他洁白的尸体，新鲜的血和死去的血互相亲吻，他的灵魂摇晃着渡过生死桥梁。  
平息的欲望又翻腾起来，德拉科按住了脑袋，强迫自己调整呼吸。这是伏地魔教他的办法，能够短时间内压抑自己对血的渴望，如果还控制不住，就去洗一个冷水澡。德拉科刚做完一个深呼吸，大门蓦地被撞开了，浓浓的血腥味冲进来，几乎将他熏晕。一道黑影闪入屋内，他还没有看清楚，又有一个人追了进来。他扑到了他身上，扬起一个黑乎乎的东西就往他身上抡去。  
德拉科条件反射地跳起来，向后靠去，抱住了沙发背。变成吸血鬼后他的视力变得非常好，即使那人的动作很快，他也认出了那是一把斧子。那斧子比德拉科以前见过的要大得多，巨大的斧头足有人头的两倍大，一下子劈开了男吸血鬼的肩膀，他整条手臂都飞出去砸在了墙上，在地毯和墙面上拖出一大片紫红的血。吸血鬼发出了一声痛苦而凄厉的惨叫，德拉科终于认出他是其中一个围着自己转的家伙，他吓得不敢看，也不敢闭眼，最后把自己埋进了靠枕里。  
“你还有什么可说的？”拎着斧子的吸血鬼粗声粗气地吼道，声音中带着一丝癫狂。这个声音有些熟悉，德拉科悄悄抬起头看了一眼，是罗尔。此时他头发凌乱，面目狰狞，半张脸都沾了血，尖牙比平时长了一倍，猩红一片。通过血腥味，德拉科敏锐地分辨出他牙齿上的血来自两个不同的人类——他甚至能模糊地感觉到年龄，这让他觉得有些恶心。  
“现在知道差距在哪儿了吗？”罗尔继续说道，又一斧子砍掉了他的另一只手臂，鲜血四溅。后者又尖叫起来，急促地喘息着，整个人像一只可怜的爬虫在地上疯狂扭动。德拉科略微侧过头，那人肩膀两边的巨大血口正源源不断地涌出鲜血，同时恐怖的伤口也在剧烈蠕动，发出吱吱的怪响，抽生出一圈一圈的新肉，令人又恐惧又恶心。德拉科几乎快吐了，在此之前他从没见过吸血鬼战斗的样子，更没见过他们自相残杀。他只知道他们狩猎时残忍而疯狂，没有任何理智可言，只剩下了战斗本能。  
怎么会发生这种事，德拉科捂住了耳朵，不，这很正常，随时随刻都会发生……不……  
门又被撞开了，越来越多的吸血鬼挤进客厅，一进来就被眼前的场景吓了一跳。不过他们看清楚倒在地上的吸血鬼的脸后便纷纷散开了，有的打着哈欠在沙发上坐下，有的去了客厅走廊，还有人围在罗尔旁边起哄。  
“这家伙是你们组的吧，罗尔？他怎么惹你了？”一个女吸血鬼问道。  
“没什么，”罗尔哼了一声，德拉科感觉他朝自己瞪了一眼，“一个没眼力见的家伙……想趁穆尔塞伯虚弱的时候抢走他的领地戒指。”  
“领地戒指？他抢那个东西做什么？”女吸血鬼的语气有些夸张，“哦，他不会以为这样就能拥有领地了吧？”  
领地戒指是伏地魔分配领地后，交给每位领主的一枚戒指，以此作为权力的象征。每一枚领地戒指的内侧都刻有领主的名字，所以即使戒指被抢走也没有任何影响。  
“是马尔福告诉他们只要抢走戒指就能得到领地。”罗尔冷冷地看向德拉科，后者正窝在沙发角，听见自己的名字后浑身一震，不得不放下了靠枕。  
“我没有说过，”德拉科立刻尖叫道，瞪着罗尔，“这种蠢话是谁说的？”  
“不是你？”罗尔挥了挥手中的斧子，德拉科感觉脖颈一凉，“其他人可不这么想。”  
德拉科环视四周，那些原本正在聊天的食死徒都停了下来，冷漠地盯着他，那一双双血瞳几乎要将他淹没。男孩的心脏怦怦直跳，他站了起来，腿一阵阵地发软，父母直冒冷汗。  
“不是我说的，我没说过，”他已经没那么有底气了，“肯定有人造谣——是谁？如果被主人知道——”  
“就算不是你说的，那也是从你的人那儿传出来的，”罗尔打断了他，他踢了一脚地上的吸血鬼，他的身体仍在汩汩地流血，德拉科马上撇过了头，“你看看，这是不是你的人？”  
“哦，和我说过话就是我的人了吗？”德拉科硬着头皮说道，“你也和我说过话，那你是吗？”  
“别混淆视听，”罗尔说道，从口袋里拿出一枚红宝石戒指，举起手展示了一圈，“这就是穆尔塞伯的领地戒指，刚才差点被马尔福的人夺走了。”  
“我说了，这和我没有关系！”  
“你们说说，这和他有没有关系？”罗尔看向周围的其他食死徒，他们面面相觑，“之前是谁把我们从客厅里赶出去的？”  
“这又不是一回事——”德拉科刚开口，罗尔示威般地举起了斧子，上面的血滴落下来，砸在倒在地上的吸血鬼的鼻子上。  
“还有谁觉得应该让出领地？”他高声说道，眼睛红得发亮，有几个吸血鬼避开了他的眼睛，“有谁觉得自己能打败现在的领主，或者觉得自己能服众，嗯？”  
他环视四周，也许是被罗尔人的气势镇住了，客厅里静得吓人，只有钟摆沉闷的声响和哼哼唧唧的呻吟。德拉科只想转身离开，这本来就和他没关系，他想，他本来就对领地一点兴趣也没有。  
“……好，所以只有你这家伙觉得应该把穆尔塞伯的领地让给你，对不对？”见没有人说话，罗尔垂下斧头，低头看向地上那个半死不活的吸血鬼。后者闭着眼，几乎不出气了，流出的血已经把地毯都染黑。断肢对于吸血鬼来说也是非常严重的伤，需要一段时间的好好调养才能完全恢复，而这个吸血鬼的自愈能力显然也不算强悍。  
罗尔踹了他两脚，冷笑了一声，忽然扬起斧子砍向他的腰，那令人牙酸的巨响让德拉科的心脏猛地一收缩，后背痉挛起来。吸血鬼的身体瞬间断成了两截，刺目的血四处飞溅，浇透了摆着酒具的茶几。德拉科的胃一阵翻涌，强烈的呕吐感让他难受至极，眼前发黑。他扭头想跑，然而罗尔眼尖地发现了他的意图，一把拽住了他的手，将他往人群中央拉去。  
“你干什么？”德拉科被拉扯得一个踉跄，眼看着自己的脚就要沾到地上的那滩血，他尖叫起来，猛然一用力，挣脱了罗尔的手。他的身体控制不住地前倾，差点摔倒在地，连忙握住了旁边的沙发扶手。德拉科稳住身子，抬起头，罗尔张了张口，似乎要说话。毫无征兆地，他的身子往前一挺，一个尖锐的木桩从他胸口刺了出来，浸透了血。


	20. Chapter 20

这一切发生在一瞬间，谁都没有反应过来。罗尔的眼睛瞪得很大，他直直地盯着德拉科，张着嘴，直挺挺地倒了下去，砸在那吸血鬼的半截下身上。男孩不由自主地向后退了两步，捂住了嘴——再不这么做他就要吐出来了。  
大门无声无息地打开了，挟着一缕冷风。一个人慢慢地走进来，他披着一身黑风衣，外翻的领子内衬猩红，如同他眼中血一般的红色。随着他的走入，所有人都纷纷散开，给他让出了一条路。德拉科呆呆地望着他，然而后者并没有看他，他在中间停下来，看向那一群聚在一起的吸血鬼，微眯起眼。  
“有人没有到，”伏地魔轻声说道，“什么原因？”  
客厅里一片寂静，让心跳声都变得聒噪起来。过了一会儿，一个男吸血鬼举起手，声音在微微发抖：“主……主人，穆尔塞伯受了伤，回去休息了。他让我们代他请假。”  
“我知道。但除他以外，还有人没到。”  
“……安妮和弗瑞被吸血鬼猎人抓住了，我们没能把他们带回来。”贝拉特里克斯低声说道。  
人群中响起了几声轻蔑的冷笑，不过很快便消失了。伏地魔的手下中很少有吸血鬼会被吸血鬼猎人抓走，即使战死都比被活捉强得多。这对于他们来说是一种耻辱，甚至得不到同情。  
“那倒是省了麻烦，”伏地魔取笑道，引起了一阵笑声，“看来也许他们能多活几天。”  
氛围终于轻松了一些，没有人再去关注倒在地上的罗尔，除了一直悄悄往外挪的德拉科。他惊恐地看着一脸错愕的罗尔，他胸口的尖桩上的血已经干涸得发黑，而地上的那堆被分尸的肉块——德拉科只能这样形容——被几个吸血鬼玩弄般地踢来踢去，仿佛觉得非常有趣。他看向其他人，他们都在笑着交谈，对地上的惨状视而不见。  
为什么他们还能有这样的兴致？难道他们不觉得可怕吗？……还是说他们已经麻木，这是吸血鬼世界中的常态……德拉科打了个寒噤，他甚至不敢用力呼吸，怕嗅到空气中浓重的血腥味。本来他早已习惯血的味道，可现在又感觉恶心起来，反胃至极。吸血鬼们苍白的脸在他眼前晃动着，张牙舞爪，他们尖锐的说话声也让他耳膜疼痛。如果这就是吸血鬼……不，他们一直是这样的……他不知道……他以为他们只是纵欲……  
“……我听说，这段时间有不少人在散播谣言，认为我要对领主进行洗牌，或者觉得自己有能力当领主，是吗？”伏地魔冰凉的声音又响了起来，令德拉科浑身一凛。所有人马上噤若寒蝉，谁都不敢出声。男人的目光在人群中扫动，他停了停，轻声说道：  
“没有人说话……你们没有听到这样的传闻？”  
他跨过地上的两人，慢慢向前走去，吸血鬼们窸窸窣窣地快速散开，低下了头。  
“或者说，你们想包庇那些人……”他的声音低了下来，变得恐怖起来。有几个吸血鬼打了个哆嗦，头低得更深了。  
“……主人，我听说过这件事，”过了一会儿，一个吸血鬼斗胆站了出来，说道，“他们说，只要抢走戒指就能当领主。”  
“对，我也听说了，”开了一个头之后，马上有人跟着说道，“而且刚才已经有人这么做了。”  
“主人，地上的那个家伙就是被罗尔砍断的，他想要抢走穆尔塞伯的戒指。”  
“哦，还有，他们说这是马尔福的指令，”一个男吸血鬼大声说道，不怀好意地看了德拉科一眼，“那群人平时都跟着马尔福。”  
“我没有，”德拉科条件反射地反驳道，“你别胡说八道！”  
“你没有？”  
“行了，”伏地魔打断了他，“还有人知道更多吗？”  
吸血鬼们面面相觑，又安静了下来。伏地魔等了一会儿，见没人说话，意味深长地打量着他们。  
“没有人自首，是不是？”他轻声说道，“觉得自己能逃过一劫，以为我什么也不知道……这种想法是愚蠢的。你们还有最后的机会。”  
德拉科望着伏地魔苍白的侧脸，强忍着反胃的难受，心脏怦怦直跳。他不知道这是因为血腥还是恐惧，也许都有——这明明是两种完全不一样的感觉，此时却毫无芥蒂地混在了一起，一同扭曲着他的胃。这一切都是他造成的，德拉科想，这都和他有关……如果不是他……不，不对，就算没有他，这群吸血鬼依然会这么做。不知为何，这个念头令他更不舒服了。  
“很好……很好，”少顷，伏地魔轻声说道，“既然没有人愿意承认，那就只能……”  
几乎是一瞬间，德拉科看见他的手臂一闪，与此同时响起了沉闷的嘭的一声，一个站在第二排的女吸血鬼倒了下去，她的胸口多了一枚没入一半的尖桩。紧接着，站在她身边的男吸血鬼也直挺挺地向后倒去，撞到了身后那人的肩膀上，吓得他连忙让开了。伏地魔略微转了个角度，看向了另一堆人，站在那儿的一个吸血鬼见势不对，想要逃跑，一根山楂木尖桩已经刺入了他的胸膛——德拉科甚至看不出他是怎么出手的，他的动作快如闪电，又狠又准，不给人任何反应时间。  
伏地魔漫不经心地转了半圈，吸血鬼们如同多米诺骨牌般一个接一个倒下，重重砸在地上，那沉重的肉体碰撞声如同铁锤，一下一下地敲在德拉科的心头，把他的魂魄震裂。他麻木地数着，伏地魔一共封印了十个吸血鬼，几乎每个人他都认识——无一不是曾经围在他身边献殷勤的家伙，有几个他还奖赏了红酒。  
所有人噤若寒蝉，一句话也不敢说，生怕惹怒了他。窗外的风变大了，猛烈地摇晃着窗户，发出哐哐的声响。德拉科的心一点点沉下去，没入了深土里，喘不过气。不知过了多久，伏地魔拍了拍手，小矮星彼得忽然冒了出来，低头跑到他身边。  
“把他们运到地牢里去。”他吩咐道。  
“是，主人。”虫尾巴唯唯诺诺地说道，他似乎不敢看倒在地上的吸血鬼，“……那他该怎么办？”  
“谁？”  
“就是……被罗尔分体的……”  
伏地魔这才看了眼那几块血肉模糊的玩意儿，它们没有堆在一起，而是被分到了各个地方，不少吸血鬼前一刻还在百般侮辱他的身体，此时又赶紧踢回来，装做什么也没干。  
伏地魔漠然地收回眼，漫不经心地说道：“把他扔到野外去。也许秃鹫会乐于品尝他腐臭的肉，我想。”  
离得近的几个吸血鬼笑出了声，偷偷交换着眼神。虫尾巴搓着手，慢吞吞地走入人群，拖起一个吸血鬼的双腿往地牢走去。接下来的氛围轻松了许多，伏地魔简单总结完晚上的活动便让他们离开，吸血鬼们松了口气，交头接耳，低头讥笑着虫尾巴笨拙的身影，边聊天边走出了城堡。德拉科听出他们的声音中饱含喜悦，他知道这是为什么——从明天起，客厅又将会属于他们了。  
四周很快便重新恢复了寂静，喧嚣声远去了，只剩下稀稀落落的鸟鸣。伏地魔用魔法清理干净地毯上的污渍和茶几上的血迹，他看向德拉科，用眼神示意他跟上来。男孩没有说话，沉默地跟在他身后，他感觉自己的整个身体被塞满了腥酸的填充物，一张口就会吐出来。  
这种预感成真了。回到卧室后，他刚看见地上猩红如血的地毯就感觉胃中翻涌，再也无法克制，跑到卫生间呕吐。  
卫生间里没有开灯，漆黑的空气中酝酿着幽幽的风，淡淡的血腥味在隐约徘徊，如同固执的幽魂。德拉科双手撑着洗手台，急促地喘息着。他没有吃太多东西，但喝了不少血，现在他觉得自己的喉咙里也弥漫着挥之不去的腥气，那在地毯上扭动的血块仿佛塞进了他的胃里，把他变得无比肮脏。  
他呕了很久，肚子里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，最后再也吐不出什么东西了，但依然觉得身体里残余着令人作呕的血腥，难以忍受。德拉科皱着眉冲掉了秽物，洗干净脸和手，习惯性地抬起头，却发现墙面上没有镜子。  
哦，确实，吸血鬼不需要镜子，他想，慢吞吞地拖着虚弱的身体往回走，镜子里照不出他们的身影。  
德拉科边走边摸着自己的虎牙，非常锋利。他是吸血鬼，他的牙齿坚硬无比，能咬断人的喉咙……他需要血才能活下去，如果没有血，他甚至无法熬过一个晚上。想到这儿德拉科干呕了一下，强烈的恶心感又开始蔓延。当他看见伏地魔放在床头柜上的酒瓶时，这种恶心感尤为强烈，令他头皮发麻。  
德拉科拉开床帘，脱掉外套，在床上坐下，蹭掉皮鞋。他刚坐进床里，一只手就将他拽了过去，拉进一个宽阔的怀抱。冰冷的大手攀上他的身体，毫不客气地扯散了衬衫领子，探进去揉捏他的乳尖。德拉科有些措手不及，被摸了好几下才反应过来，粉嫩的乳头已经红肿了。  
“身体不舒服？”男人问道。  
德拉科摇了摇头。伏地魔身上的血腥味非常重，他显然在今晚的狩猎中收获颇丰。德拉科从未觉得自己的鼻子如此敏感，他忍了一会儿，还是推开了他。  
“你吸了别人的血。”他说道。  
伏地魔扬起眉，脱掉西装外套嗅了嗅，扔到一边。  
“沾上了一点，”他说道，“我今天没有吸过血。”  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，出乎意料地，他并没有感到高兴。但他清楚伏地魔的话是什么意思，虽然仍觉得很不适，德拉科还是凑了过去，将脖子送到他嘴边。男人摸了把他的屁股，一手按住他的后脑勺，牙齿钉了进去。  
德拉科的身体瞬间僵直了，浓郁的血气在两人的呼吸之间蔓延，他感觉到对方正饥渴地吸食他的血、啃噬他的皮肉，仿佛要将他吃干抹净。男人隔着薄薄的衬衫抚摸他的身体，又捏又揉，掐得有点重，德拉科呻吟了一声，疼痛感略微冲淡了他的难受。伏地魔边吸边把他压在床上，扒下他的裤子，抵着下身开始摩擦。他吸了一会儿便退出来，换了一个地方继续，将德拉科漂亮的脖子咬得鲜血淋漓。男孩微微颤抖着，浓重的血味让他眼前发白，他又想吐了，但这次他胃里什么也没有。  
直到德拉科被吸得有些虚弱无力了，伏地魔才松开了他，舔干净男孩脖子上的血，掰开他细长的双腿，又盯上了他洁白无瑕的大腿。这个夜晚他杀死了三名吸血鬼猎人，活捉了两个人类小孩，提前让贝拉特里克斯把他们带到了地牢里。他本以为自己能好好享用一段美餐，所以在离开前没有向德拉科索要……然而不知什么时候开始，那些人类的血对他的吸引力越来越弱，再新鲜年轻的血液都无法让他产生兴趣。一开始他以为这是一种病，但吸血鬼不会生病。  
实际上，他很清楚自己想要的是什么，他从来不会亏待自己……德拉科是他一眼就看中的男孩，他圈养着他，享受他甘甜而醇厚的血……混合着年轻人的生机和他赋予的力量，如同最美味的毒药，吸一口就让人难以忘怀。一开始他的确只将他当成祭品，一个可以食用的工具，一个能发泄欲望的对象……不，欲望是他所抵抗的，可这一切在变得不受控……他一件件脱掉男孩身上的衣服，温柔地抚摸着他腿根处细腻的肌肤，蓦地低头用力咬了上去。德拉科痛得收缩了一下，深呼吸着，血液的迅速流失让他浑身过电般地颤抖起来，微微痉挛。  
他贪婪地噬咬着他敏感的皮肤，又吮又舔，磨得一片狼藉。男孩似乎是被吸得舒服了，下面那一根也翘了起来，伏地魔懒洋洋地拨了拨，张嘴一口含住了，德拉科惊得差点弹起来。  
“别乱动，男孩。”  
“等一下，爸爸——”  
他吮吸着男孩的性器，恶意地用尖牙摩擦他敏感的顶端，这实在太刺激了，德拉科一下子叫了出来，夹紧了双腿。他不停地叫唤着，下身在男人的疼爱下渐渐肿胀，无意识地往他嘴里送，只想得到更多。男人故意咬了一下，德拉科一下子缩了起来，又爽又疼，几乎要哭了。  
他被伺候着射了一次，软得一塌糊涂。伏地魔将他抱到怀里，亲了亲他的脸。他本来想吻德拉科的嘴唇，但不知是不是巧合，那一瞬间男孩正好避开了。他爱抚着德拉科赤裸的身体，漫不经心地问道：“你听说过那个传闻吗？”  
德拉科平复着呼吸，过了一会儿才反应过来他在说什么，浑身一紧。  
“我不知道，爸爸，”他强作镇定，“我刚刚才知道他们这么说。”  
“真的不知道？”  
“我这几天都没出门，不知道他们说了些什么。”  
伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，力道变大了一些，德拉科强忍着不叫出声。  
“你认识那群人。”他说道。  
“哦，我知道，”德拉科推着他的手，“他们找我说过话……痛，爸爸！”  
“只是说话？”伏地魔终于松开了男孩可怜的乳房，手向下握住了他的脆弱，德拉科下意识地合拢了腿。  
“唔，我没有——不要，爸爸！”  
性器被毫不留情地重重揉捏，男人从上至下地玩弄着，连两颗小球都没有放过，或轻或重地揉搓，刺激得男孩喘息连连。  
“我只是——我只是和他们说了几句话，我没有——嗯——我不知道他们为什么会这么说——”德拉科说不下去了，他的双腿被完全掰开，下身刚泄过一次，但依然很敏感，被抚摸得传来过电般的快感。他的屁股也被揉得烫起来，浑身都在烧，浓郁的欲望让他暂时忽略了那挥之不去的恶心感，尽情享受起来。  
“只是说了几句话？”伏地魔翻身将他压在身下，拉起他的腿圈住自己的腰，开始用手指扩张他的私处，“你是不是忘了虫尾巴还在盯着你，男孩……我再给你一次机会……”  
德拉科喑哑地呻吟着，急促地喘息，他浑身汗津津的，又痒又热，腿恨不得张到最开，让男人好好伺候他的里面。  
“我不知道，爸爸，”他有些神志不清了，不停地呻吟着，“我——我只是——是他们要围上来的，不关我的事——”  
里面被重重地顶了一下，直直地戳在他的敏感处，男孩尖叫了一声，爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来了，小穴急切地收缩着，想挽留住侵犯他的手指。然而男人抽了出来，德拉科瞬间感觉身体一下子空了，仿佛缺少了什么，异常难受。他不停地用腿暗示性地蹭着伏地魔的腰，后者拍了一下他的屁股，问道：  
“你请他们喝酒，是不是？”  
他放肆地抚摸着他的双腿，将他的腿拨得很开，德拉科又羞又兴奋，痴痴地看着他，胸膛剧烈起伏。伏地魔的话在他脑中过了一遍，他费劲地想了半天，辩解道：“我没喝酒，爸爸。”  
他的回答颠三倒四，伏地魔清楚德拉科现在已经有些混乱了，他只想做爱，什么也不想思考。他将他翻过来，男孩主动拱起屁股送到他面前，焦急地说道：“摸摸这里，爸爸。”  
伏地魔的大掌覆了上去，揉弄着男孩柔软的臀肉。他们做了一晚上，直到天明才勉强停下，德拉科的小穴被填得鼓鼓胀胀，怎么努力也含不住，一退就有东西流出来。男人粗暴地揉弄着他的乳头，后者的腿一抽一抽，不停地摩擦着，前面又淫荡地渗出水来。  
“感觉怎么样？”他伏在他耳边低声问道，德拉科迷迷糊糊地点了点头。男人笑了一下，狠狠拧了把他丰满的臀肉。  
“我每天都会发现酒窖里的酒少了，德拉科，”他说道，“也有不少食死徒告诉我，你每天都征用客厅开舞会……”  
他冰冷的声音让德拉科清醒了几分，他刚才在悄悄摸自己下面，连忙收回手，争辩道：“我拿过来不是给我自己喝的，爸爸。”  
“我允许你送人了吗？”  
“唔，你说过我可以随便玩。”  
“所以你喜欢和那群人呆在一块儿？”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“你喜欢他们散播的那些造谣，是不是？……你也想变得像他们一样？”  
客厅里血淋淋的一幕瞬间闯进了他的大脑，德拉科浑身一僵，他又想起了那把银亮的斧子，它从高处落下，砍进人肉中迸溅出刺鼻的鲜血……还有那些吸血鬼看笑话般的冷漠眼神，他们高傲而尖刻，走过场似的路过同伴的疼痛与折磨。他想起了尖锐的山楂木尖桩，那些活蹦乱跳的吸血鬼一个个木头般地倒下，被无情地拖走，他似乎看见了他们没有合上的、惊恐的双眼……不，他什么也没有看见，那是一个梦，是假的……德拉科又嗅到了浓重的血腥味，比之前更加浓烈，从他身上涌来，从伏地魔身上涌来，如同铺天盖地的洪水。德拉科感觉自己的喉咙被掐住了，他不敢呼吸，那血腥似乎无处不在，令他窒息。  
“现在害怕了？”看到了德拉科变幻的表情，伏地魔说道，“我早就警告过你，德拉科……他们不是你的玩伴。”  
德拉科回过神来，张了张口，却不知该说什么。见他没有反应，伏地魔皱起眉，从床头柜上拿来一瓶酒，倒了一杯递到德拉科面前：“把这个喝了。”  
“这是什么？”德拉科闻到了浓浓的酒香，混合着一股无法忽视的血味，下意识地向后退去。  
“忘记了？你以前喝过，”男人的耐心在丧失，“你难道觉得不需要付出代价？”  
德拉科终于记起这是吸血鬼之间流通的情药，当他还是人类的时候，伏地魔让他尝过一点点。但那时候的浓度是最低的，酒液是清澈的淡红色，而现在伏地魔手里的这一杯——不知是不是光线的原因——却是浓重的黑红色，在月光下闪烁着银光。  
“这里面加了血，是吗？”他克制着内心的恶心，勉强问道。  
“是我的血，”男人微眯起眼，“怎么了？”  
德拉科抿住了嘴唇。伏地魔的血他再熟悉不过了，冰凉、醇厚，在喉中涌动的时候带着一种燃烧般的疼痛感，仿佛点了把火，一路涌向全身。他一开始不太习惯，但后来便渐渐迷上了这种味道，甚至对其他的血都相当挑剔。德拉科咽了口唾沫，做好心理建设，慢吞吞地接过酒杯。  
他深吸了口气，抿了一口酒，一股浓郁的醇香霎时溢满他的口腔，令他浑身的毛孔都舒张开来。德拉科还没来得及细细品味，咸涩的血腥味霎时冲了上来，在他的喉咙里徘徊，让德拉科恶心得浑身发抖。他猛地甩掉了酒杯，扑到床边呕吐，但他胃里已经不剩什么东西了，只能干呕。  
“怎么了？”身后的人一把抱住了他，将他拖过来，用手帕擦干净他的嘴，“身体不舒服？”  
德拉科大脑昏眩，什么也看不清，也不知道自己在哪儿，无力地靠在男人的怀里。他摇了摇头，肚子古怪地叫了一声。酒液淋湿了被子，伏地魔将酒杯放到一边，看了他一会儿。  
“我去给你倒杯水。”  
“我要热的。”德拉科喘息着说道，身体仍在发颤。他慢慢握紧了手指，他的手非常冷，他意识到他对这种冰冷感到恐慌。


	21. Chapter 21

伏地魔没有回答。当他回来时，他手中已经多了一杯水。在成为吸血鬼后，德拉科便没有吃过热食，也没有再喝过热水。热对于吸血鬼来说是一种刺激性的折磨，就像阳光能点燃皮肤一样，没有谁愿意去尝试。  
德拉科接过水杯喝了一口，水是温的，他没有感到一点不适。但这不是他想要的，他想要滚烫的热水，或者一杯热茶，任何能让他感受到温暖的东西，即使它们也可能给他带来剧痛。他向伏地魔提出了这个要求，后者一瞬不瞬地看着他，他的阴影将他完全罩住了。  
“这里没有热水。”  
德拉科吃了一惊。“没有？可我以前喝过茶——”  
“那时候你还是人类，热水是我专门为你准备的，”他冷冷地说道，“难道现在你还是？”  
“可是——”德拉科张了张口，说不出话来。他这才想起自己最后一次碰热水是在血宴泡药浴的时候，在那以后他就再也没有接触过任何热的东西。他吃的食物是冷的，喝的茶是冷的，洗澡的水也是冷的，但他毫无感觉——他的身体在短时间内适应了这种冰冷，没察觉到任何不对劲。只有做爱的时候他们的身体会热起来，烫得他神志不清，毫无抵抗力地沉溺。  
他是吸血鬼，一种冰冷而残忍、没有任何同理心、完全遵从丛林法则的生物……不，他们甚至算不上生物，他们只是死而复生的灵魂，拖着永生不死的肉体在人世间游荡……他们看似人类，却和人类完全相反。当他被伏地魔初拥的那一刻，他就站在了人类的对立面，只能躲在阳光照不到的角落里。  
可德拉科现在却有些不明白了，他们为什么会变成这样？这群吸血鬼，他们死亡之前都曾经是人类，有着七情六欲。有些人生前连一只鸡都没有杀过，现在却能面对死人无动于衷；有些人生前还是父亲和母亲，现在却能吸其他孩子的血，嚼他们的肉。难道他们的灵魂也会随着肉体的改变而堕落吗？  
“怎么了？”伏地魔皱起眉，俯身靠得近了一些，“你在想什么？”  
“没有。”德拉科下意识地回答道，不动声色地挪得远了一些，避开他身上的血腥味。  
“生气了？”男人握住他的手，冰冷一片，男孩微微一哆嗦，“我对你说过这一点……但是你不听，德拉科。”  
“我知道，”德拉科心不在焉地说道，语气有点闷，“我不会再和他们来往了。”  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，忽然将他搂进怀里，整个人抱在膝盖上。浓浓的血腥味霎时冲进德拉科的鼻腔，熏得他头昏脑胀，他条件反射地推搡着他，挣扎起来，男人强硬地按住了他的腰，不让他乱动。  
“行了，别任性，”伏地魔说道，将床帘重新拉起来，“这次就算了，以后别犯这种错误……”  
男人重新换了条干净的被褥，抱着他躺下来，和他一起入睡。德拉科依然非常难受，但他没敢再反抗，只好勉强忍受，减少呼吸的频率。可即使如此他依然难以入眠，折腾了几个小时才迷迷糊糊地睡着。第二天醒来的时候他喉咙难受，胸口胀闷，又吐了一次，在浴缸里泡了很久才缓过劲来。  
德拉科没有再出门，甚至也没有下楼去客厅，整日躺在房间里发呆。他不想见到那群吸血鬼，然而那血腥的场景始终在他脑中固执地徘徊，宛若下午茶时飘在院子里的烟香，无法散去。  
他早上一起床便感觉如噎在喉，沉重的恶心感如同石头压在他胸口，令他难以呼吸。房间里隐约的血腥味仿佛被无形放大了无数倍，勒着德拉科的脖子，让他坐立不安。他困兽般地在房间里转来转去，无论走到哪儿都能闻到那种味道，最后拉开窗帘打开窗户，趴在窗台上吸气。  
冷风挟着来自树林的辛辣气息吹入房间，霎时洗涤了德拉科的身心。他长吸了口气，怔怔地望着窗外茂密的黑色树林，他认不出那是什么树，它们高大瘦长，树冠并不大，但排得格外密，将面前的一切都挡得严严实实。德拉科双手扒着窗框，身体前倾，努力向上仰望。城堡很高，和漆黑的夜空融合在一起，只有略微的灯光透出来，能看得见一点点轮廓。细细长长的树影落在森冷斑斓的墙砖上，渐渐找不到踪迹了。  
德拉科发了一会儿呆，蓦地直起身，转身打开门，往楼上跑去。他噔噔噔地跑到了顶层，推开顶楼唯一的房间的门——也就是伏地魔最早为他准备的房间，一切摆设都没有变，床、书桌和书架，书架上的医学书籍，都和最初一模一样。一瞬间德拉科以为自己回到了过去，他刚被伏地魔抓到这儿的时候——又单纯又傻，什么也不知道，以为自己仍有机会回家。那时候他还拥有心跳和热量，还没有被欲望控制，天真地期待着父亲能来救他。德拉科闭了闭眼，绕过床铺，慢慢走到窗边，打开窗户。明亮的月光倾泻进来，照亮了他洁白的脸庞。  
深黑的树林匍匐在脚下，被银光照亮，蔓延到了天边。德拉科向远处眺望，他的视力很好，能看到那儿有一簇一簇闪烁的灯光，细细碎碎地撒开，似乎来自街镇上的平民房。离平民房不远的地方是一片漆黑，再远一点有一座高高的城堡，然后便什么也看不清了。他静静地看了一会儿，他已经习惯了这种寒冷的黑，习惯了在黑暗中凝视微小的光点。德拉科不知道这是哪儿，他以前从不会到偏远的地方去，卢修斯告诉他，那些地方总是聚集着仇恨贵族的暴民。他闭上眼，想象着在那茫茫的黑暗深处，在月亮的背面，在太阳升起的地方，有他的故乡。他的家人，他的朋友，他的心，都在那儿，无论在何处漂泊……  
德拉科站了很久，他的灵魂似乎从身体里飘了出来，浮在半空中，随着夜风去了遥远的坟地。他的躯体像是泡沫做的，一阵一阵地咕噜咕噜响，胃部抽搐着，喉咙里自动开始弥漫腥气。德拉科后退了一步，无意识地扼住了自己的咽喉，动也不敢动。他知道这是什么感觉，他变成吸血鬼后就无法逃避这种本能，他需要血液，否则他将无比干渴，难以忍受……可一想到血德拉科就觉得恶心，这种恶心感越来越深，令他整个胃都在抽搐。他捂住了脸，然后是眼睛，他弯下腰，慢慢蹲了下来，紧紧抱着自己的大腿。  
不，不……他不能……他不要吸血……德拉科浑身紧绷，他能感觉到自己的牙齿在生长，痒得厉害，迫不及待地想要咬住什么。他不能……德拉科深呼吸着，嗅着自己的气味，不停地喘息。他支撑不住倒在了地上，缩成一团，牙齿到处乱扎，撕裂了袖子，在胳膊上划开了两道。新鲜的血气瞬间弥漫出来，他干呕了一声，踉踉跄跄地站起来，抓着窗台撑起身，将头探出窗外。漆黑的树叶在他眼前掠过，他的眼角渗出了泪水，细碎的白光浮在水上，宛若晶莹的星辰。他努力往前看，那些漂浮的光点非常小，但温暖而明亮，他的心便小心翼翼地藏在里面，被血水泡烂了外壳才露出来。  
他想出去，想离开，去闻一闻干净的空气……充斥着松果、热牛奶、新剪草坪的味道的空气……也许他应该出去，一定是他见了太多血腥，被闷坏了，德拉科想。他深深地吸着气，勉强直起身，往大门走去。这几天他没有胃口，几乎没有进食，他太饿了，眼前发黑，肚子咕咕直叫，整个身体仿佛化为了汹涌的浪潮，浓浓的血欲一个浪打来，淹没了他的意识。他想吸血……他只想吸血……德拉科在地上打着滚，喘息着、叫喊着，徒劳地挣扎。伏地魔曾教过他怎样克制这种渴望，可此刻一切技巧都失去了作用，他伏在地上，呼吸粗重，身体如同浸满水的绒布，沉重而拖沓，无论怎样抵抗都在原地踏步。  
血……想要血……不，不要……他抓着衬衫，又去挠自己的脖子，白皙的皮肤被变长的指甲刮出了一道道血痕，又飞快地愈合，什么也没有留下。不……他不能吸血，他不能……他捂住了口鼻，额头用力撞上了膝盖，一瞬间的疼痛令他短暂地清醒了一些。然而更深的黑暗涌了上来，彻底压住他的意识，让他陷入了昏迷。

德拉科再次醒来的时候，那扇月光照耀的窗户已经不见了。四周一片漆黑，他仿佛被关在静谧的笼子里，呼吸也没有回声。他略微动了动，发现自己正靠在一个人身上，他的牙齿刺入了对方的喉咙，正不餍足地吸着血。  
浓浓的血滋润着他的喉咙，腥甜而诱人，充斥着他的大脑。德拉科发现他无法控制自己的身体，他太需要血了，而这又是他最熟悉的血液——来自他的父亲，那个与他最亲密的男人。他饥渴地攫取着，贪婪得如同野兽，伏地魔轻拍着他的屁股，手指时不时拨弄着他下面的小嘴。德拉科啃噬着他苍白的脖子，紧紧抱着他的肩膀，像只八爪鱼似的缠在他身上。他的身体一直在微微颤动，因为吸食得过于剧烈而难以停止，最后是伏地魔掐着他的脖子将他扯了出去。  
“已经够了，”他说道，脖子上的伤痕瞬间愈合了，“真能吸……你去楼上做什么？”  
德拉科眯着眼，浓郁的血腥味在口腔和喉咙中蔓延，冲击着他的大脑。欲望渐渐退去了，强烈的反胃感又漫上来，挤压着他的大脑。他猛然推开他，趴在床边想吐，但又什么也吐不出来。伏地魔一把将他捞回来，往他嘴里塞了片薄荷叶，德拉科下意识含住了，一股又凉又涩的感觉冲上来，令他舒服了一些。  
“你到底怎么了？哪里不舒服？”伏地魔皱起眉，伸手抚摸着他的心口，然后是肚子，仿佛在感受着什么。男孩吸了吸鼻子，低声说道：“我没有不舒服，爸爸。我只是——不想看到血。”  
“不想看到血？”男人慢慢重复了一遍，“你是吸血鬼，德拉科。”  
“我——但我觉得很恶心，我看到就想吐。”  
“那需要我把你的眼睛蒙上吗？”  
“我闻到味道也想吐。”  
伏地魔沉默了几秒，拨弄着他的头发。德拉科屏住呼吸，薄荷的清香也快盖不住浓郁的血腥了。  
“很多刚变成吸血鬼的人类都会有这种反应，无法一下子接受自己的变化，”过了一会儿，男人说道，“但只要让他们明白自己的处境，他们很快就会适应。”  
“……我只是觉得他们很奇怪，爸爸，”德拉科低着头说道，“他们本来也是人类……为什么成了吸血鬼以后就会变成那样？”  
“你指的是什么？”  
“就是——罗尔上次袭击那个吸血鬼的时候，把他剁成了好几块，”德拉科艰难地说道，他又想吐了，“他们还是人类的时候不可能这么干，不是吗？”  
伏地魔轻轻抚摸着男孩的小屁股，平静地说道：“罗尔已经跟了我十年，德拉科。”  
“但他刚变成人类的时候——”  
“其他的吸血鬼我没有了解过，”他打断了他，“但如果要加入我的阵营……必须要杀死三个人类才算初步通过。”  
“这——有多少人能做到？”  
“我从来不追求数量，”伏地魔说道，“不过既然想加入食死徒，必须具备这个觉悟。”  
“……可是我没有，爸爸。”德拉科迟疑了几秒，哑声说道，“我没想过。”  
“我早就说过了，你和他们不一样。我没打算让你出去战斗。”  
“也就是说，的确有不会战斗的吸血鬼。”  
伏地魔笑了一下，没有回答，吻了吻德拉科的耳尖，男孩不自在地咽了口唾沫。的确，伏地魔从来没有要求他去完成任务，也没有让他担任职务。他只是把他当成一个好控制的宠物，圈养在身边，随时随刻陪他上床。这没什么不好，他安慰自己，他不用去做那些事，只要安心享受这种生活就行了，不用考虑那么多……可是……  
“你之前想要惩罚的那些家伙，现在都已经得到了应有的下场。”伏地魔的声音让德拉科回过神来，“那对双胞胎已经失去了吸血鬼的特殊能力，他们腐朽的身体撑不了几天……罗尔现在还在地牢里，如果你想去看，我可以带你去……”  
德拉科立刻想到了当初的恐怖场景，连忙摇头，嘟囔着不要。简直难以置信，前些天他还在想方设法地刁难这群瞧不起自己的家伙，乐此不疲。  
伏地魔也没有坚持，他拧开床边的润滑剂，沾了点往德拉科的臀缝里抹去，温柔地按摩着他干涩的后庭。  
“不过，你结交的那群家伙，我都已经处理掉了，”他漫不经心地说道，“以后不要和我的手下来往，德拉科。”  
德拉科的后穴被他磨得发软，忍不住埋下了头，呻吟了一声。听见他的话，他蓦地一抖，男人的指头顺势插得更深了一些。  
“……你是怎么处理的？”德拉科压下了溢到喉口的呻吟，谨慎地问道。  
“情节严重的处死，不严重的封印一段时间，”伏地魔说道，“你知道封印是怎么做的。”  
哦，他当然知道……在吸血鬼的世界里，山楂木能解决一切问题。里德尔庄园的后花园里就种着一大片山楂树，到了十月便结出通红的果实，伏地魔曾给他摘了一盆，又酸又甜。但他现在不敢吃了，他怕吃了以后也像那些吸血鬼一样一动不动地倒在地上，被冷冰冰地拖到地牢深处。  
“总之，你现在应该知道，你和我的手下不一样……好好呆在房间里，有事就通知我。”男人低声说道，亲了亲德拉科的额头。他将他推在床上，掰开双腿，慢慢挤进了他紧致的巢穴，律动起来。男孩轻哼了一声，抓住了枕头。  
泥泞而阴沉的黑暗无声无息地浮了上来，均匀地覆盖在他的身上。德拉科将脸埋进枕头里，翘着屁股，时不时发出一声低吟，迎合着男人的索取。不知为何，他感觉自己更迷茫了，甚至有些恐慌。  
他不明白，他和那群人有什么不一样？他想，只不过是他比那些人更弱小，连自保都做不到……他比那群人更胆怯，连血都见不得……所以他只能……只能……他的一切都不属于自己，属于他的主人，他的父亲，属于把他变成这样的男人。


	22. Chapter 22

接下来的几天德拉科一直郁郁寡欢，独自在城堡里转悠。他总是去顶楼呆着，坐在窗边吹风，看窗外的风景。他尤为偏爱远处的那座城堡，它和马尔福庄园非常相像，他想象着他的爸妈正呆在那儿，每天忙忙碌碌，在庭院里穿梭。哦，那多么快乐……可他却不在那儿。他离开了这么久，他们会想他吗？……他妈妈一定会伤心的，她是那么爱他……  
可他不能回去，德拉科想，他没办法……伏地魔不会让他离开这儿的，虽然他那么宠爱他，虽然他答应了他的许多要求……  
他难受了好几天，但伏地魔没有察觉。或者说，他并不把这当成大事。他依然和以前一样与他做爱，抱着他去盥洗室洗澡，偶尔带他出去兜风——他们从不乘坐人类的交通工具，而是在空中飞行，从城堡顶层的窗口起飞，滑过昏暗的夜晚，滑过星光下的树林，一座座房屋在脚底排列，窗户里亮着温暖的橙光。德拉科看见人们从房屋里走出，在大街上聊天，几个孩子围在门口，摆弄着新到手的布娃娃玩具。他转过头，看向远方的城堡尖顶，它越来越近，宛若漆黑的雾影。他想在城堡的塔顶停下来，但伏地魔并没有带他抵达那么远的地方。他们落在一间贫民屋的屋瓦上，毫无凭借地站在屋檐边缘，如同迎风而立的细剑。风吹动他们大衣，猎猎作响。  
德拉科屏住了呼吸，遥望着那座城堡。它看起来那么远，但似乎又很近，近得能感觉到呼吸。他们就在里面，德拉科痴痴地想，心头浮起了莫名的渴望，他们就在里面。那儿没有血腥，没有残忍的杀戮，只有爱他的家人……哦，爸爸，妈妈……  
那渴望越来越强烈，在他心口横冲直撞，让他有些胸闷。德拉科强自压抑着，握紧了拳头。他在想什么？……不，他不能放任自己……伏地魔不会答应的，他不可能让他回去……可如果只是去看一眼……他看向身旁的男人，他一手揽着自己的腰，似乎正望着东面天空下的火车轨道——在黑暗中只能看见一格一格的黄色方块一掠而过，伴随着咔哒咔哒的声响，静电般地消失在大桥深处。  
“……你坐过火车吗，爸爸？”迟疑了几秒，德拉科低声问道。  
伏地魔低头看向他，搂在腰间的手慢慢移上来，揉了揉德拉科柔顺的头发。  
“很久以前坐过，”他说道，声音在风中飘荡，“我还在上学的时候，需要坐火车去学校。”  
“你以前也去过人类的学校吗？”德拉科有些惊奇，他记得他是第一代吸血鬼。  
“那时候我还不知道我是吸血鬼，”伏地魔说道，“他们带我去了神学院……很可笑，是不是？那儿出了不少吸血鬼猎人。所以我对他们非常了解……他们有许多弱点，而吸血鬼是无懈可击的。”  
“可是吸血鬼不能在白天出现，而且中了山楂木就会被封印。”德拉科下意识地反驳道。  
“阳光只会杀死过于弱小的同类，那种家伙就算变成吸血鬼也毫无作用，”伏地魔冷漠的语气让德拉科微微一颤，“当然，过强的阳光的确会对吸血鬼的状态产生很大影响，所以我们一般会避免在白天战斗。至于山楂木，并不是所有山楂木都会有这种效果，普通的山楂木只会让吸血鬼行动迟缓……只有我制作的山楂木尖桩才能发挥最大的效力。”  
德拉科似懂非懂地点了点头，他的心脏像是被冷水浸泡过，胸口一片冰冷。真奇怪，他想，明明他的心已经不会跳了。  
他们回到城堡里，踏入客厅，一群吸血鬼正坐在沙发上饮酒作乐。他们嬉笑着围着两个血奴，不停地把酒浇到两人身上，让那一男一女做出各种姿势。那似乎是一对兄妹，德拉科听见女孩一直哭着喊“哥哥”，结果挨了两耳光。一个吸血鬼嚷嚷着“这东西还没调教好”，伸手抓住她的胳膊，一下子撕裂了她的前襟。德拉科厌恶地撇过了头，胃又有点难受起来。伏地魔低头看了他一眼，出声制止了他们。  
“不要浪费酒。”他说道。  
吸血鬼们马上安静了下来，收敛笑容，将酒杯放到一边，向他认错。他们窸窸窣窣地站起身，拉着那两个血奴去了隔壁房间，关上门，所有的声音都消失了。虫尾巴从角落里走来，低着头整理被他们弄乱的茶几和沙发。德拉科不断地回头，朝吸血鬼们离开的方向望去，不知为何，他的内心还是很不舒服，仿佛被针扎了一下。  
回到房间后，伏地魔将他抱到腿上，吻了吻他的侧脸。他的吻轻而冰凉，让德拉科内心一抖。他又想到了客厅里那些浓稠的酒，像血一样红，洒在那两个人类的脸上，流进他们瘦弱、苍白的颈窝。那个女孩看起来不到十六岁，比德拉科还小，就这样跌进了这个魔窟里。他想起自己刚来到这儿的那段时间，他被监禁，被控制，被饿肚子，被恶毒的魔法折磨，被关进笼子里。那是一段极度黑暗的时光，德拉科从来不愿意回想。他得庆幸他屈服了，否则他现在可能也已经沦落到同样的下场……  
不，不会的，德拉科安慰自己，他和他们不一样。他是贵族，是祭品，不是下等血奴……他属于伏地魔，他的男人不会让别人碰他。  
他们交换了一个深吻，边吻边互相摩擦。伏地魔亲吻着他光洁的脖颈，用舌尖舔弄着，最后停在了他的颈动脉，牙齿蓦地钉了进去，贪婪地吮吸起来。他这次吸得很猛，德拉科半个身子都酥麻了，肌肉发痒，舒服地扭着屁股，小声地呻吟起来。  
他们交缠的身体渐渐变得滚烫，如同两团炽火，德拉科沉浸在被吸血的快感之中，他的双腿夹住了男人的腰，紧紧缠着不放。他仰起脖子，伏地魔的齿尖刮擦着他的脖颈，他用力咬了一口，退出来，慢慢抬起头，那姿势性感而充满力量。当他牵引着德拉科咬住自己的脖子，示意他吸血时，浓郁的男性荷尔蒙和扑鼻的血腥味让男孩微微心悸。  
他还是厌恶血，厌恶吸血鬼的特征……但德拉科又不得不意识到，这是伏地魔给予他的血。他主动让他吸血，这证明他和那些血奴不同……他的父亲宠爱他，愿意满足他，他还为他惩罚食死徒……德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，凑上去含住他的脖颈，慢慢将牙齿钉进了男人的颈动脉。甜蜜的血液滋润着他的喉咙，令他浑身颤抖。只有情侣才会互相吸血，他想，只有情侣……情侣……他和伏地魔算情侣吗？……不，别想这么多了，这不重要……  
男人细长的手伸进了他的衣服里，爱抚着他纤瘦的腰腹，然后是胸前敏感的乳头。他细致地玩弄着，将那儿揉得发硬肿胀，男孩有些受不住了，浅浅地吸了一口就退出去，像猫似的呻吟起来。伏地魔用力吮了口他的胸部，把他按在床上，从桌边拿过酒，淋了点在他柔嫩的胸脯上。德拉科只觉得那儿一凉，紧接着男人火热的舌尖缠了上来，舔弄着他的樱红。男孩抽了口气，他只觉得浑身发痒，下身似乎也有了反应。  
酒香在血腥味的刺激下显得更加浓厚，甚至有些糜烂，德拉科喘息着，满脸晕红。酒……酒……不，他不喜欢……酒……腥咸的血腥味充溢着男孩的口鼻，将他熏得喘不过气。他下意识地想要反抗，男人死死地压着他，压得他无法呼吸。德拉科觉得自己被关进了一个窒闷的箱子里，四周一片漆黑，所有的空气都挤压着他，要把他压碎。他还没缓过劲来，私处就传来了一阵剧痛，男人粗鲁地插了进来，开始使劲摇晃。德拉科又闻到了酒的味道，还有浓郁的血腥味，男人咬破了他的乳尖，殷红的血沿着雪白的胸膛流下来，刺眼至极。  
德拉科瞪大眼看着他，他再次想起了那杯淋在脸上的红酒，想起那些暗中凝视的目光……在吸血鬼眼中人类只是弱小的食物，不值得任何尊重。他们会把那两人分食干净，在他看不见的角落……就像曾经的他……  
别想了，德拉科警告自己，乖乖听话……至少现在伏地魔还愿意宠爱他，否则他什么也没有。  
他们做到了天明，德拉科累得一根指头都动不了，靠在伏地魔怀里任他摆弄。男人温柔地擦拭着他一片狼藉的私处，那儿已经磨红了，碰一下都痛。男孩哼哼着抱怨了几句，伏地魔耐心地哄着他，亲了亲他光洁的脸蛋。有一瞬间德拉科觉得他很像卢修斯——他也会这样安慰他，给他买喜欢的东西。但这是完全不同的，因为伏地魔还会吸他的血，和他上床，教他怎么伺候男人。这多么奇怪，他难以定义他和伏地魔之间的关系——不是亲情、不像爱情，似乎是主仆，但又不只是这样。德拉科无法用人类关系中的任何一种来形容，也许是因为他至今都无法理解吸血鬼的观念。  
德拉科胡思乱想着，大脑有点混乱，胸部被掐了好几下都没反应过来。他也搞不明白他为什么忽然开始在意他们之间的关系，也许是因为他终于又开始害怕——他仗着伏地魔的宠爱打压那些吸血鬼，却忘了他们曾将他逼到怎样危险的境地。哦，他应该学点东西，比如独自战斗，出门狩猎……德拉科一下子想到了吸血鬼进食时狰狞的脸，打了个寒噤。不，他宁愿呆在伏地魔身边，他才不想出去。  
男人替他穿上内裤，拍了拍他的屁股，示意他坐到自己身上来。德拉科听话地照做，被他的父亲抱在怀里。就呆在这儿，呆在他身边……可他又期待着出门，看一看远方熙熙攘攘的街道和高大的城堡。他希望能在白天看到它们，即使阳光会刺瞎他的双目，他也不想抛弃太阳。他想回到母亲的窗前，嗅一嗅丁香、白芷、薄荷的芬芳，而不是刺鼻难忍的血腥味。他想得到一个温暖的拥抱，即使他现在已经无法触摸温暖。  
“在想什么？”察觉到了他在走神，男人推了推他的肩膀，问道。在那一刻，德拉科几乎脱口而出“想要回家”。但在对上他血红的眼睛后，一种压抑的恐惧瞬间浮了上来，堵住了他的喉咙。  
“……没有，爸爸，”过了几秒，男孩说道，“我想睡觉，我有点累了。”

一个星期过后，德拉科在客厅里碰见了贝拉特里克斯，那时他正坐沙发上休息。  
这个星期他过得浑浑噩噩，每天都起得很晚，醒来已经错过了吸血鬼的早餐。伏地魔给他准备了血瓶，他饿得受不了的时候会喝一点，但大多时候他都将它压在首饰盒的最底层。德拉科每天无所事事，百无聊赖地在城堡里晃来晃去，从一楼逛到顶楼，每一层都转一转，看看里面有什么。城堡一共有八层，一楼是客厅，二楼是厨师和清洁工的居所，虫尾巴也住在这儿；三楼是伏地魔专用的办公层；四楼的每个房间里都放满了书，有很多用外文撰写，德拉科看得很吃力，也没有兴趣继续阅读。  
在第五层，他找到了之前见过的酒柜，里面放满了相同款式的葡萄酒瓶。每个酒瓶的瓶身上都贴着纸，印着不同的英文，德拉科一瓶一瓶看过来，发现上面标的都是人名和日期。酒瓶是按照时间顺序放的，最外面的时间最早，越往里越近，相邻的两个酒瓶标签上相隔的时间都是六个月左右。  
六个月……血宴就是六个月举办一次，德拉科皱着眉想，难道说……  
他慢慢往里走，念叨着，一直走到了酒柜的另一头，看向最后那只酒瓶。它放在最顶上，他需要踮起脚尖才能够得着。他小心翼翼地将它拿下来，转到正面，标签上的字赫然映入眼帘，他浑身一凛，如坠冰窟：  
德拉科·马尔福，1866年1月25日。  
他呆愣了几秒，手发着抖，险些把酒瓶甩出去，连忙又握紧了。不可能……这儿怎么会出现他的名字？不对，这个日期——1月25日——如果他没有记错，正好是血宴的那一天。酒瓶上写着他的名字，证明里面盛着他的血——祭品的血，那也就是说，酒柜里的每一只酒瓶都代表一个祭品。德拉科侧过头，他已经走到了很深的地方，一眼望去竟看不到酒柜的尽头，玻璃门里闪烁着无数酒瓶银亮的光，宛若索命的幽魂。  
血宴的祭品和普通血奴不同，他们会被残忍地吸干血杀死，这是德拉科后来才知道的。以前他从来不会去想这件事，反正他已经活下来了，他不关心别人会怎么样。可现在，看着面前摆放整齐的上百瓶血酒，德拉科只觉得头昏脑胀，恶心得想吐。一想到酒瓶里面都是人血，他就双腿发软，动弹不得。他站了许久才颤抖着将自己的酒瓶放回，关上柜门，飞一般地逃了出去。直到坐在一楼客厅的沙发上，盯着茶几上精致的白瓷茶具看了足有一分钟，德拉科才慢慢缓过劲来，深呼吸着。  
天哪，他想，天哪……怎么会……怎么会这样……  
城堡的大门开了，一道浅浅的光落在地毯上，寒冷的夜风吹起了德拉科汗湿的额发。他转过头，贝拉特里克斯慢慢走进来，无声无息地关上了门。她穿着一身深蓝的礼服裙，上面镶着细碎的钻石，在灯光下尤为耀眼。贝拉特里克斯摘下帽子放在一边，扭头对上了德拉科的目光。她朝他笑了笑，问道：“主人回来了吗？”  
“还没有，”德拉科下意识地回答道，“你找他有事情吗？”  
贝拉特里克斯在他对面坐下来，将手提包放在沙发上。她慢悠悠地拉开拉链，从里面抽出一份报纸放在茶几上，德拉科看见上面印着一个巨大的“泰晤士报”。  
“我们十点钟有个会议，”她说道，“好久没看见你了，德拉科。”  
“我最近没怎么下来，姨妈。”他说道，目光已经被那份报刊吸引住了，“能让我看看吗？”  
“哦，拿去吧。”贝拉特里克斯不在意地说道。德拉科马上抽过报纸，迫不及待地将它打开。


	23. Chapter 23

《泰晤士报》是非常具有权威性的报纸，卢修斯每年都要订阅，他和报纸的总编很熟络，经常就上面刊登的新闻对德拉科谈自己的见解。德拉科一眼就被头条新闻吸引住了，上面没有照片，用巨大的黑体字印着“霍乱已威胁四个郡，贫民区将被封锁”。  
这篇报导并不长，用简练的语句讲述了这场从威尔特郡贫民区开始爆发的瘟疫已经蔓延到了温切斯特、南安普顿和斯温登，据不完整统计，现在至少已经有五百人死亡。而霍乱发源地威尔特郡情况堪忧，贫民区已经被军队封锁，但民众担心军人们也会被感染。大半菜市场都被强行关闭停业，只有少数还在营业。  
德拉科将报导看了好几遍，身体变得越来越冷，手指控制不住地打颤。明明他已经感受不到冷了……霍乱……威尔特郡……这到底是怎么回事？为什么从来没有人告诉他？……不，他好像在哪儿听说过——就是因为贫民区的瘟疫，伏地魔才把他抓来当祭品。德拉科想起了顶楼房间里的那些医学书，它们整整齐齐地摆放在书架上，像一座座冰冷的墓碑。他想起伏地魔在血宴上的发言，他对台下坐得满满当当的吸血鬼说，贫民窟爆发了流行病，我们的食物来源遭到破坏，给不少同伴带来了困难……但这些难题都无法真正阻挡我们，我们打败了那群跳蚤似的到处乱窜的家伙，也找到了办法克服流行病……德拉科抬起头看向贝拉特里克斯，后者正优雅地喝一杯浓厚的葡萄酒。他犹豫了几秒，问道：  
“你知道这件事吗，姨妈？”  
“哦，你指的是什么？”  
“就是威尔特郡的瘟疫——报纸上说已经很严重了，是吗？”  
贝拉特里克斯慢悠悠地放下酒杯，用手帕拭了一下嘴角。  
“没错，是这样。”她平静地说道，“现在没有人敢进入威尔特郡，只有人逃出来，但也要隐瞒自己是从哪里来的。连吸血鬼都不光顾那儿。”  
“可是主人从来没和我提过。”德拉科下意识地说道。  
“他为什么要告诉你？”贝拉特里克斯反问道，“告诉你有什么用？”  
“可是——”德拉科张了张口，“可是他血宴的时候说过，流行病的问题已经解决了。”  
“那是因为他们找到了更合适的狩猎场地，就是有点远。”贝拉特里克斯耸耸肩，“不过，如果这场瘟疫不加以扼制，那儿也很快就会沦陷。”  
德拉科不知该说什么，或者说，他有无数话要说，可却堵在了喉咙里。他的内心乱成一团，焦急不安，他想知道卢修斯和纳西莎怎么样了，他们有没有患病，有没有逃出去……天哪，他得去看看他们……  
“……这瘟疫已经持续很久了，是吗？”过了一会儿，德拉科小心翼翼地问道。  
“我想想，好像是……应该是去年十月开始在威尔特郡贫民窟流传，感染了不少人，也死了很多，”贝拉特里克斯回忆着，“然后一月初开始在附近城区蔓延……也可能更早，反正没有人知道，一开始大家还以为是普通的发烧和吃坏肚子呢。大概三月份就蔓延到了整个威尔特郡，附近的其他郡也有所感染……现在恐怕已经非常严重了。”  
“女王没有采取措施吗？”德拉科不敢置信地问道，“难道就让它这样蔓延？”  
“据说医生们正在研究对付它的办法，”贝拉特里克斯说道，“但至于有没有找到，看看现在的形势就知道了。”  
“那……我的爸爸妈妈怎么样了？”德拉科终于忍不住问出了这个问题，刚一开口，他的情绪就憋不住了，“他们没有事，对吗？我爸妈从来不会去贫民窟，也不和那种人打交道。他们肯定不会感染的，是不是？”  
他的手紧紧抓着沙发套，骨节发白。一想到他的父母可能出事德拉科就坐不住了，只想回到家里照顾他们。不管怎么说，现在他是吸血鬼了，他不怕感染……  
“我上次见到他们，是在圣诞节的时候，”贝拉特里克斯想了想，说道，“那时他们在马尔福庄园聚餐……后来我们就没有见面了。复活节他们没有出门，也许是为了躲避疫情。那种病是通过食物和水传播的，只要注意一点应该没事……”  
德拉科的心渐渐变得冰凉，沉重得说不出话。贝拉特里克斯的意思很清楚——她并不知道他父母的状况。他们可能没有出事，也可能已经被感染，正在救治……如果他们感染了，卢修斯一定会请来最好的皇家医生，这不用说，他们肯定能把病治好……真的是这样吗？如果医生也束手无策呢？……不，别这么想，他们一定会平安无事的……  
贝拉特里克斯抽回报纸折叠好，放回提包里。她看向面前的男孩，他显然已经心急如焚，却依然克制着不站起来。太容易了，她想。  
“别担心，他们肯定会没事的。”贝拉特里克斯安慰道，“如果有机会，我就帮你去看一看他们。”  
“那太好了，姨妈。”德拉科马上抬起头，勉强朝她笑了一下，他的肚子有点痛。  
贝拉特里克斯看了眼手表，还有两分钟就十点了。德拉科注意到了她的这个动作，问道：“你们要在这儿开会，是吗？”  
“没错，我想主人很快就要来了。”  
“和这个疫情有关吗？”他问道，又觉得自己的说法不太合适，马上补充，“我是说，这个瘟疫是不是对食死徒的活动产生了影响？”  
“有一点影响，不过不算太严重，毕竟我们不会被感染，”她说道，状似不经意地补充了一句，“实际上，我们这次主要是为了讨论下一次血宴的事情。”  
“什么？”德拉科感觉他似乎听见了一个能将他击碎的词，他不想再听到，他希望自己是听错了——  
“六月份的血宴，”贝拉特里克斯盯着他，一字一句慢慢地说道，“你不知道吗？血宴半年举办一次。我们现在要开始寻找新的血奴和祭品了。”  
德拉科愣愣地瞪着她，大脑一片空白，甚至有些失语。他的嘴唇颤抖着，还没来得及说什么，客厅的大门一下子打开了，明亮的月光泼洒进来。他扭过头去，伏地魔带着两个吸血鬼从外面走入，大步朝这儿走来。他面色冰冷，似乎心情不太好，在看到德拉科后眼神才略微柔和了一些，快步走到他身边。他一手搭在他的肩膀上，低头吻了一下他的侧脸，将他从沙发上拉起来。  
“去楼上休息，嗯？”男人在他耳边低声说道，那冰冷的呼吸激得德拉科一颤。他看了眼他身后的两个吸血鬼，又看向贝拉特里克斯，后者的注意力已经完全集中在伏地魔身上了，根本没有理会他。  
德拉科抿着嘴唇，一句话也说不出来，呆愣在原地。伏地魔微皱起眉，拍了拍他的后背，示意那几个吸血鬼去会议室。  
“怎么了？”  
这句话终于让德拉科回过神来，他连忙摇头，不留痕迹地躲开了他的手，向后退了半步。  
“我先上去了。”他说道，不等对方回应便转身跑开，噔噔噔地上了楼。

两个小时后，伏地魔回到了三楼的卧室。房间里漆黑一片，一点光都没有。凭借着强悍得变态的夜视能力，他注意到床帘没有关，开着一条小缝。他悄无声息地走到床边，拉开床帘坐下，发现被子深处蜷缩着一个男孩。从他隐约的呼吸声来判断，他还没有睡。  
伏地魔俯下身，轻轻握住了他的手臂，慢慢地抚摸着。男孩动了动，转过头来，他的眼眶有点红，似乎刚哭过——也许是他看错了。  
“怎么了？”男人问道，将他抱到膝盖上，解着他的睡衣衣扣，“谁惹你不高兴？”  
也许是他尖锐的指甲划到了他，德拉科抖了一下，用手肘推了推他。男人的大掌伸进他宽大的衣领，捏住肉粒狠狠一拧，男孩马上收缩了一下。  
“没有，”他回答道，“没有人敢惹我，爸爸。”  
不知为何，这个回答让伏地魔不太满意。他将他抱得紧了一些，一只腿挤进了德拉科合拢的膝盖。他吻了吻德拉科的嘴角，男孩的睡衣已经被他弄散了，光裸的胸膛一片白皙。他贪婪地盯着他漂亮的脖颈，在上面吮了一口，后者似乎觉得有点痒，略微动了动。  
“你和贝拉说了什么？”伏地魔低声问道，大手抚摸着德拉科的大腿，怀里的男孩身体一僵。  
“我们没说什么。”他的语气有些古怪，男人皱起了眉头。  
“说实话，德拉科。”他的手滑到了大腿内侧，用力掐了一把，那儿马上浮起了红指印。  
德拉科挣扎无果，反而被掰开了腿，有些恼羞成怒。心底的烦躁和焦虑终于再也压抑不住，冲出了胸口，他拍开了男人的手，坐直了身子。  
德拉科刚回到房间就哭了一场，泪水把被单都打湿了。一开始只是低低的哽咽，后来变成了断断续续的啜泣，到最后他抱着被子哭起来，流泪不止。德拉科不知道自己是怎么了，忽然到来的接二连三的打击让他不知道该怎么办，甚至不清楚到底该先操心哪一个。他担忧他的父母，威尔特郡霍乱肆虐，纳西莎和卢修斯毫无讯息；他也担心他自己，他之前一直没有考虑过这件事，但那摆满一个房间的酒柜让他明白，血宴永远在进行，祭品永远在更替，他不是第一个祭品，也不会是最后一个。伏地魔对他的宠爱只有六个月，他不是特殊的，很快就会有新人代替他……德拉科的胸口越来越闷，痛得无法呼吸，他不清楚自己到底在为什么而痛，他甚至有些反感自己的反应。  
但无论如何，德拉科明白自己该离开了。他要回家看一看……即使他无数次把伏地魔称为爸爸，可他灵魂深处依然依恋着那两个给予他灵魂的人类。  
“……贝拉姨妈告诉我，你们要举行新的血宴，对吗？”少顷，德拉科僵硬地开口了，双手紧紧握在一起。  
“她告诉了你这个？”伏地魔抚摸大腿的手停下了，眼睛微眯。  
“什么意思？”德拉科的声音开始变调了，“这不能告诉我吗？”  
“我没有说过这种话。”  
“哦，那你想把这个瞒多久？”德拉科仿佛没有听见他的话，“血宴六个月就要举行一次，你觉得你瞒得住？”  
“我说过了，我没有打算对你隐瞒，男孩。”  
“所以说你确实要找一个新的祭品，是不是？”  
床铺里瞬间安静下来，连呼吸声都清晰可闻。德拉科紧盯着自己的膝盖，他开始觉得有点恶心了。这算什么？……他到底把他当成什么？  
“你想说明什么？”伏地魔冷冷地问道。  
他的态度让德拉科的心一下子沉了下去，甚至无法感到愤怒。他只觉得悲哀，这太可笑了，只有六个月的时间，他白白被变成了吸血鬼，留在这个鬼地方。他宁愿和父母死在一块儿。  
“我明白了，”男孩说道，勉强控制着声音中的颤抖，“你就是个混蛋。”  
“你敢这么对我说话，德拉科——”  
“我不敢，但我必须要说，”他紧抓着护栏，手臂颤抖得厉害，咬牙切齿，“我看到你放在五楼的瓶子了，里面都是祭品的血。所以你也把我当成其中一个收藏品，不是吗？现在六个月过去了，你是不是要把我赶走，让其他人过来？”  
“你在说什么？”伏地魔直直地盯着他，那血红的眼睛似乎有魔力，把人深深摄住了，无法动弹，“我什么时候说过要把你赶走？”  
“你不是要有新的祭品了吗？”  
“那只是祭品而已。”  
“你别忘了，我也是祭品，我的血酒瓶也在架子上！”  
“那是曾经，你现在是我的子嗣，男孩。”  
“是你把我抓到这儿来的，还把我变成了吸血鬼，现在你却跟我说你要去找别的祭品——”  
“我说过了，祭品只是一个工具，他会被我杀死，明白吗？”  
“哦，我不明白，所以你在说我也是个工具？”德拉科尖叫道，他的眼睛红得吓人，“那你现在玩够了，是不是该放我走了？”  
“你敢再说一次——”  
“我有什么不敢？”德拉科叫道，“我不管，如果你要找新的祭品就放我走，不然我就——”  
他的话还没说完，屁股就挨了重重的一巴掌，疼得他眼泪都出来了，咬紧了嘴唇。他大脑发昏，委屈和愤怒一股脑儿涌了上来，五味具杂。也不知哪儿来的勇气，德拉科猛地挣开了他，往前跳了两步，扭身朝大门跑去。  
“德拉科！”


	24. Chapter 24

他没有理会身后男人的怒吼，飞快地穿过走廊朝楼上跑去，赤脚踩在地毯上，没发出一点声音。他的睡衣被男人扯散了，寒冷的风从敞开的前襟吹入，刮擦着他的肌肤。德拉科拢紧衣领，呼了口气，脚下一刻不停。他感觉到背后似乎传来窸窸窣窣的声响，一团冰冷的雾漫了上来，抓住了他的双腿。德拉科连忙加快了步伐，硬是甩开了它。  
他没有回头看，他知道伏地魔已经追了上来，跟在他身后。德拉科的内心闷着一股劲，他迫不及待地想去做一件事，这个念头早就有了，现在变得尤为强烈。跑到五楼的时候，德拉科径直拐了进去，顺手拎起墙边的一只花瓶，冲进了祭品样血保存库。  
房间里一片漆黑，月光照亮了近处的半排酒柜，映出一片银亮的优美弧线。德拉科喘了口气，血红的双眼在黑夜中隐隐发亮。他慢慢走向酒柜，一只只酒瓶在他眼前晃过。哦，这些曾经都属于其他的祭品……曾经有其他人躺在浴缸里，他吸光了他们的血……不……  
德拉科只觉得呼吸难受，原因他也说不清楚。手中的花瓶变得异常沉重，仿佛装满了水，走一步都发出叮咚的混浊声响。它们是别人的血，曾经有这么多、这么多……他不属于你，你不是特殊的，德拉科……  
也许是这个想法刺激了他，德拉科蓦地抡起花瓶狠狠砸向酒柜，巨大的玻璃碎裂声让他得到了一丝快感。闪着银光的玻璃碎片呼啸着洒落在地，浓腻的血酒一泄而出，浇灌着地上的碎片，将酒柜浇得湿透，空气中霎时浮起了一股浓郁的血腥味。  
一想到这味道属于其他祭品的血，德拉科的内心就不住地泛起恶心感。他喜欢这种味道？这种血和他的血比起来有什么好？……他觉得恶心，真恶心，它们不该存在……血腥味没能让他清醒过来，反而加剧了德拉科的疯狂，他继续向前，发泄般地一连砸碎了一个酒柜的三层酒瓶，血在地上积起了一大滩，把地毯、沙发、残破的柜门和他的睡衣都染湿了，在月光下是一片凄冷的黑色。他的脸上也沾了一丝血，看起来有些冷酷。  
德拉科停了一会儿，怔怔地站在原地，不一会儿又赤着脚在血水中往前走，碎玻璃割开了他的脚，留下细线般的血丝。他走到第二个酒柜前，提起花瓶扫过那一排排摆放整齐的血酒瓶，浓血浸透了白色标签上的名字和日期，将它们变成被污染的碎屑。花瓶里满满插着的深红蔷薇也被甩出来，花瓣纷飞，落了一地，融入了浓腻的鲜血里。  
这里还有花，他想，他喜欢这种花……被血染过的花……  
德拉科盯着地上的蔷薇花看了许久，那些花瓣融化在深色的血中，有一些被玻璃碎片压住了，渐渐只剩下细细窄窄的银色轮廓。他莫名感到有些不快，踢开了几块碎片，不紧不慢地向前，拎着花瓶继续砸向剩下的酒柜。他砸了三只酒柜，睡衣已经吸饱了血，粘在身上沉甸甸的。地毯湿透，踩一下都能挤出血来，渗入男孩光裸的脚趾缝。他的脚底板已经被割得血肉模糊，但伤口同时也在飞快愈合，痒痛得令他麻木。手中的花瓶碎了一半，只剩下半个瓶颈被德拉科握在手里。  
他浑身浴血，如同从地狱里爬出的恶鬼，慢慢走向最后一只酒柜。他的胳膊有点酸了，喉咙干哑，胸口嗡嗡作响，整个人像一台坏掉的机器，发出不该存在的、致命的声响。所有被选作祭品的孩子都是最健康、最有活力的，他们的血对德拉科来说有无法抵挡的吸引力。整个房间里都弥漫着浓浓的血腥味，即使德拉科对大多数血都没有兴趣，也被刺激的浑身难受，指甲不受控地伸长，身体不由自主地颤抖着，几乎要握不紧手中的花瓶。他的眼睛红得吓人，仿佛有血从里面渗出来，眼白布满了血丝。  
德拉科不得不拍了拍自己的大脑，挺起后背，趟过血水，扬起手中的瓶颈朝最后一只酒柜的柜门砸去。瓶颈一下子断成两截，碎开来落在血池里。玻璃柜门没有砸碎，上面裂开了锋利的蜘蛛网，德拉科扔下手中的碎瓷片，一拳砸向玻璃门，指背被锋锐的边缘割出了好几道深深浅浅的血痕。他又砸了一拳，从里面拽出一瓶酒扔在地上，飞溅起的血在墙壁上留下大滩刺目的红色。  
血腥味刺激着他无法控制的本能，德拉科的大脑昏昏沉沉，眼前一片血红，只剩下了被无限扩张的愤怒和一种说不清道不明的嫉妒。他不知道自己是怎么了，他操控不了自己的手，他整个人仿佛泡在起伏的血海中，浑身湿透，连脑子也不正常了。德拉科抓起酒瓶一瓶一瓶往地上砸，接连不断的破碎声和咕噜咕噜的流水声漫到了他的脚边，如同水鬼拖拽着他往深渊里扯去。他的双腿被凝固的血冻住了，冷得不可思议，掌心早已血肉模糊，吸血鬼的治愈能力也无法追上他发泄似的自残。到最后德拉科自己都有些恍惚起来，脚下不稳，不知自己为什么在这儿。他仰起头，酒柜里只剩下最后一瓶酒，它放在最高处，他需要伸长手才能够到。德拉科一手抓着布满血手印的、只剩下木框的柜门，另一只手伸向那瓶酒。在他即将碰到玻璃酒瓶的那一刻，一只更大、更苍白的手握住了它，将它夺了过来。  
德拉科扭过头，那是一个漆黑的影子，里面有一张白色的脸。伏地魔站在他身后，面无表情地握着那瓶红酒，通红的眼睛在深夜中发亮。德拉科注意到了他的大拇指指甲，已经暴涨到了可怖的长度，漆黑如墨。他慢吞吞地转过身，男人冷静地在桌上放下酒瓶。毫无征兆地，他一把掐住了他的脖子，将他按在破碎的酒柜上，俯身咬住了他娇嫩的嘴唇。  
德拉科倒吸一口气，对方的尖牙一下子划破了他的唇片，急切地吮吸着他的血。扑面而来的冰冷气息让德拉科无法动弹，他感觉到男人握住他脖子的手在慢慢收紧，如同一点一点冻成冰的水，将他紧紧锁住。他觉得自己快窒息了，激烈地挣扎着，被迫仰着头，宛若咬住钩子的鱼。  
德拉科从未感受过如此疯狂又炽烈的吻，毫无章法、连绵不断，急促又缠绵，仿佛要将他的魂都吸走。男人浓热的欲望通过这个吻涌入他的灵魂，他的性欲和摧毁欲矛盾地交织在一起，蚕食着他，将他的理智渐渐吞噬。德拉科勉强喘息着，伏地魔的指甲刮擦着他的喉结，然后是颈动脉，他重重地吮吸着他的舌尖，指甲猛地一下割开了他的脖子，殷红的血马上流了出来，被他侧过头吻住了。  
血液的飞快流逝让德拉科的身体痉挛起来，他第一次如此清晰地感觉到他的牙齿在他的血肉里不断地伸长，似乎要将他的脖子咬断。浓郁的血气混合着四处弥漫的血腥味，将两人的大脑紧紧包围。伏地魔的手放在他的胳膊上，腰上，然后是臀部，他拉下了他的裤子，德拉科听见了嘶啦一声，裤链一下子崩开了，金属拉链弹出来，落进了吸饱血的地毯里。  
他揪着他的领带粗暴地将他背对着按在冰冷的桌面上，扒下内裤，手指直接捅了进去。德拉科痛得叫了一声，两腿打颤，男人用力抽插着，用指甲尖戳刺着他的敏感点。德拉科整个人被死死压在桌板上，他呼吸短促，痛苦地呻吟着，被弄得狠了就尖叫起来，到最后声音都哑了，大腿近乎麻痹。男人一手搂着他的腰，一手拍了拍男孩紧致的小屁股，解开自己的裤链，对准那被磨红的肉口直直地插了进去。德拉科猛地抽了一下，发出了一声凄厉的惨叫，指甲抓挠着桌面，绷紧了身子。伏地魔压了上来，侧过头刺入了他的脖子，源源不断的鲜血再次涌入喉内，他饥渴地吮吸着，内心充斥着一种极端的渴望。  
他追着德拉科来到五楼的时候，德拉科刚拎起花瓶砸向第一只酒柜。他的记性向来很好，那只酒柜里摆放着他最早一批祭品的血瓶，那时候他们还没有在贫民窟狩猎的习惯，总是在空荡荡的街头、窄巷子里、熄灯的小木屋中寻找合适的人类下手。那时候他们还在使用最原始的狩猎方式，每隔一个星期就要换一个集聚点，但人数还是一个一个少下去，刚投奔他的吸血鬼往往没过多久就再也没有出现——他们的食物永远不够，这导致他们缺乏力量，总是被吸血鬼猎人轻易抓住。  
为了改变这种状况，伏地魔带着剩下的人回到了里德尔庄园。这是他父亲的故居，但已经许久没有人居住，因为传言这儿曾被吸血鬼袭击过——里德尔庄园的主人一家三口都被吸血鬼吸成了人干，横尸在自己的床上。他重新占据了这个大宅子，将附近村里的人都清理干净——一部分杀死，一部分抓来充当血奴——在这儿建立了属于自己的王国。  
为了加强食死徒们的忠心，他开始举办血宴，第一个祭品就是从当初抓来的血奴中选出来的，那时候还没有要求祭品必须是纯洁的、未被吸过血的对象。那一次血宴参加的人是最少的，但已经囊括了当时所有没被抓走或被杀死的食死徒，这批人中的部分成员现在已成为了元老级别的人物。  
伏地魔还记得第一个祭品，那是个瘦小的男孩，眼睛是黑色的，似乎不是土生土长的英国人。他取了他的血装在特制的酒瓶里，贴上标签，纪念这伟业的开端。从此以后每一个祭品的血他都会取样保存，一瓶一瓶摆在沉默的酒柜里。它们没有太大的价值，但酒瓶里沉淀的无数鲜血见证了食死徒崛起的黑暗岁月。  
当然，虽然祭品血瓶实际意义并不大，但这不代表别人可以轻易触碰他珍藏许久的收藏品。没有他的允许，任何一个食死徒都不能进入这儿，甚至他们根本没有抵达五楼的权利。然而他却给了德拉科这个权利……或者说，自从他将他带进这座城堡，他就成了吸血鬼中唯一特殊的存在。以前他因人类的身份而特殊，现在伏地魔自己也不明白他为什么会允许一个男孩做这种事。他看着他疯狂地走来走去、砸碎血瓶，鲜血四处泼洒，他光脚踩在碎玻璃上，弥漫的血包裹着他白生生的双腿，如同一簇从血腥中开出的白蔷薇。  
每一瓶血都象征着一段历史……无数的历史淌在深红的血里，流入欲望的沟壑。德拉科的睡袍随着他的动作起起伏伏，他的脚、腿、胳膊上染上了不同的血，他被自己说不清的愤怒撕裂了，这些愤怒化为支离破碎的血流遍他的全身。男人吻着他身上的血，吻着他骨头里的血，桌子上的红酒瓶一颠一颠地摇晃着，发出清脆的、令人恐惧的声响。他吮吸着他脖子里的血，那是他渴望的源泉，他一点一点勾引出他的欲念，从这一刻他才明白，他的血、他的肉体、乃至他的灵魂，都对他有致命的吸引力。他甚至离不开他，他习惯了牢牢地控制他，但也许被控制的反而是自己……  
伏地魔紧紧握着男孩的腰，压着他往深处顶，攫取着他深处的温暖。这很简单，他想，很容易……控制这个男孩，稍微给他一点甜头……不，不只是一点，他早已发现自己对德拉科的容忍度越来越大。他可以任他摧毁所有的血瓶，但最后一瓶他必须要保存下来，永远珍藏在密室里。  
德拉科只觉得自己被无数种欲望包裹住了，他喉咙干渴，身体发痒，又想进食又想做爱——他正在和伏地魔做爱，这毫无疑问，对方的性器一下一下重重地干进他的巢穴里，仿佛要将他撕碎。他下意识地想要反抗，但又无可奈何地沉沦，他本来不是欲望的魔鬼，可现在觉得自己正慢慢陷入泥沼。令人发狂的快感一波波侵袭着德拉科的大脑，令他满面潮红地颤抖、尖叫。他快要死了，这是他脑子里唯一的念头，他得到的快乐太多了，他马上就要死了，只有这样才能停在最快乐的一刻。  
德拉科忽然明白那群吸血鬼为什么会沉浸在做爱和吸血的放荡生活中无法自拔。如果伏地魔每天都这样放纵他，他也会爱上这种日子——它让人除了享乐想不到别的。  
当他在他身体里射出来的时候，德拉科剧烈地打着颤，爽得两眼翻白、四肢痉挛。他趴在桌面上无力地喘着气，眼前只剩下泡沫般的幻影，血腥味仍铺天盖地地往他鼻腔里钻，但也许是放纵过度的缘故，他提不起一点兴致，只觉得被抽空了似的疲惫。  
伏地魔将他横腰抱起来，亲了一下他的鼻尖。男孩喘息着，无力地搂住他的脖子。他将他抱到隔壁的盥洗室里，洗干净他身上的血和屁股里的东西，德拉科时不时呻吟一声，颤抖着，紧闭着眼。伏地魔俯下身来，含住了男孩的嘴唇。他们交换了一个深吻，他拉起他的小腿检查他的脚底板，上面的伤痕已经愈合了。他轻轻按摩着男孩的脚，后者舒服地放松了身子，习惯性地往伏地魔怀里靠去。  
“还痛吗？”  
“不痛，爸爸。”  
“现在满意了？”他低声问道，捻住了男孩颤抖的粉色乳头，“你砸烂了我的收藏，德拉科……你应该知道如果是别人，现在已经没命了。”  
德拉科感觉胸前有点痛，但又不敢挣扎——清新的空气和冷水终于让他清醒了，意识到自己做了那么出格的事情，一阵阵地后怕。他吸了吸鼻子，贪婪地呼吸着新鲜的空气，悄悄合拢双腿，哑声说道：“我知道，爸爸。”  
“既然发泄够了，就乖乖听话，”伏地魔松开他红肿的胸尖，又刮了刮，男孩微微一颤，“待会儿你先上去，我去收拾房间。”  
“等一下，”德拉科下意识地叫住了对方，“有件事情我想和你商量，爸爸。”  
“说。”  
“就是威尔特郡的瘟疫，你没有告诉过我发生了这个，”德拉科说道，他的语速很快，“我知道现在情况非常严重，很多郡都已经爆发，所以——你知道，我必须要确认我爸妈的安危，我得知道他们怎么样了。我——我想回去看一看，就是看——”  
“不行，”他还没说完，伏地魔冷冰冰地打断了他，令他浑身僵硬，“别再提这个要求，德拉科。”  
“为什么？”德拉科不敢置信地拔高了音量。  
“你已经是吸血鬼，别再想以前的事情，”男人盯着他，那双血红的眼睛深不可测，“你的父亲是我，德拉科。没有别人。”


	25. Chapter 25

“你怎么能这么说？”男孩叫了起来，“难道你也要求你的食死徒不能去看望父母吗？”  
“他们在人类社会中都已经死去，当然不能出现在家人面前。”  
“那远远地看一眼呢？”  
“这无所谓。”  
“哦，我也想要远远地看他们一眼——”  
“不行。”  
“凭什么？”德拉科瞪着他，“我难道不是食死徒吗？”  
“他们不是我的子嗣，我管不着，”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“但你是我的，德拉科。”  
“可我也有爸爸妈妈，”德拉科不服气地说道，“我没见过像你这样的，贝拉姨妈还每天都回家呢。”  
“你以为你见过多少吸血鬼，德拉科？”伏地魔慢慢抚摸着男孩柔软的大腿，忽然重重掐了一把，后者发出了一声短促的痛呼，“有哪个吸血鬼会这样养着你，每天把自己的血喂给你喝？”  
他大力揉捏着德拉科的大腿肉，细长的指甲在上面刮开一道道血痕。男孩疼得抽气，抗议起来，挣扎着，伏地魔直接搂着他的腰将他摁进怀里，狠狠抽了两下他的屁股。德拉科的臀部顿时红肿了一片，他又气又难堪，眼泪都要出来了。  
“我好像没怎么管教过你，德拉科……就像一个父亲那样……”他低声说道，贴近他的耳朵，一只手揉捏着他细腻的臀肉，“你爸爸是怎么管教你的？如果你做了错事……”  
他的声音又低又哑，撩拨着德拉科的耳尖，男孩羞耻得浑身颤抖，脸涨得通红。他怎么敢这么说？他怎么能把自己和卢修斯相提并论……哦，吸血鬼的观念和人类完全不同，他当然清楚。可他以为他会知道，真正的父亲不会和他做爱，也不会在教育他的时候摸他的屁股。父亲……？父亲……不，他不知道这算什么，这种畸形的感情无法用任何一个词语来形容。伏地魔无疑是在乎他的，但这种在乎参杂了太多混乱的欲念和占有欲，已经驳杂得分不清了。就连德拉科自己也不明白他对伏地魔是什么情感，明明他是被强迫带到这儿的，甚至未经允许被变成了吸血鬼，成了他的专属床伴。或许他应该恨他，可他的恨意早就被消磨光了。现在他只剩下一具陌生的空壳、一些肮脏不堪的欲望，他沉溺在这种疯狂的生活中，将控制他的人当成了爱人。  
“……我爸爸才不会做这种事情，”德拉科艰难地说道，伏地魔正按摩着他敏感的乳房，“你肯定没见过——唔，人类的父亲……”  
伏地魔重重地掐了一下男孩的乳尖，德拉科一颤，下面翘了起来，他自己都觉得羞愧。实际上吸血鬼的亲子之间也不容许做这种事，伏地魔应该带头遵守，然而他却……  
“你需要点管教，德拉科，”男人将他的身体扳过来，面朝着自己，吻了吻他的嘴角，“别想那么多……”  
他再次推了进去，德拉科仰躺着倒在冰冷的水里，修长的双腿大大张开，身体被操得一退一退，还没消肿的穴口又被磨红了。他用手蒙着双眼，勉力承受着，长时间的欢爱已经让他有些疲惫了。起伏的水声又让他想起了酒柜里的葡萄酒，想起脆弱的黄金血，想起妈妈煮的红茶，就放在下午铺着格子桌布的餐桌上，芬芳四溢。  
这儿没有红茶，没有任何热的东西，所有与人类相关的事物都要被剔除。可德拉科没想到他连自己的生父生母都不允许拥有，伏地魔强行将他关在吸血鬼的世界里，让他做他一人的奴隶……他除了讨他高兴以外没有一点用处。  
他们又淋漓尽致地做了一次，德拉科软得无法从浴缸里站起来，最后伏地魔脱下自己的外袍披在他身上，抱着他回到了大厅里。他让德拉科躺在沙发上，一边清理地毯上的碎玻璃片一边和他说话，德拉科应得心不在焉，一直想自己的心事。  
他们很快便回到了房间，伏地魔关了灯，德拉科在床上坐下。他原本还想再提，然而男人的下一句话让他浑身一僵：  
“把这个戴上。”  
伏地魔朝他伸过手，德拉科直直地盯着他手中的铁质项圈，上面雕刻的英文单词清晰可见。“魔鬼的果实”，细长的刻痕如同远古的楔形文字，冰冷的刻痕侧面流淌着明亮的银光。德拉科缓慢地咽了口唾沫，他记不清自己有多久没有见到它了。自从他成为吸血鬼，伏地魔就给予了他一部分自由，而现在他又要全部收回来。  
“这是什么意思？”德拉科的声微微发抖，“你不信任我？”  
“别紧张，男孩，”伏地魔不紧不慢地说道，“我只是希望知道你在哪儿。”  
“哦，难道你以为我会到处乱跑吗？”  
“当然不是。不用这么抗拒，你以前也戴过。”  
“那是因为那时候我还没变成吸血鬼，现在你还觉得我需要这个？”  
“我说过了，我希望知道你在哪儿。”  
“哦，所以你想要监视我，对吗？”德拉科的喉咙里发出了古怪的咕的一声，“你觉得我会去哪儿？”  
伏地魔平静地看着他，没有说话。他的指尖轻轻摩挲着项圈内侧，温柔得如同抚摸多年的爱人。  
“这是用来保护你的东西，你应该清楚。”他说道。  
“哦，是啊，但那时候我还是人类，所以我需要保护。”德拉科歪着头，声音很尖，“那么现在我需要什么保护？你觉得还会有食死徒来找我麻烦吗，爸爸？”  
“这是命令，德拉科。”  
“噢，你终于要强迫我戴上了，对吗？”他站了起来，直直地盯着他，声音越来越响，“你终于不冠冕堂皇地说这是为我好了——那为什么不直接告诉我，你就是怕我偷偷溜出去看妈妈？”  
“我没有这么说过。”  
“那我现在要出去，你允许吗？”  
“你敢，德拉科？”  
“你看，你就直接说吧，这才是你的真目的，”德拉科抿住了嘴唇，强忍着内心的愤慨，“我就问问你，我为什么不能？”  
“别再让我重复第二次，”伏地魔也站了起来，冰冷地看着他，“我没有提醒过你的身份吗？这是你应该说的话？”  
“我只知道我是爸爸妈妈的儿子，我有权利回去。”  
“我说过了，把你人类的过去忘掉，”男人走近了一步，手中的项圈在隐隐发亮，“他们和你没有关系，你是我的子嗣，听明白了吗？”  
“我不明白，你为什么能说出这种话？”德拉科简直难以理解，“你难道没有爸爸妈妈吗？”  
“这不是你应该关心的。”  
“或许吧，但我的爸妈可能染了病，正躺在病床上！我连去看他们一眼都不行吗？”德拉科尖叫起来，嗓子都哑了，满脸通红，“噢，他们养了我多久，你又养了我多久？”  
伏地魔没有马上回答。德拉科喘息着，他扭过头，一眼看见了男人放在桌上的一瓶酒，从那熟悉的款式来看，那是酒柜里的最后一瓶——里面保存着他自己的血。  
强烈的愤怒冲昏了男孩的头脑，他劈手夺过它狠狠朝地上砸去。蓦地，一团漆黑的蝙蝠拍着翅膀冒出来，在酒瓶落地的那一刻包住了它，托着它飞到书架上，放了下来。德拉科还没反应过来，伏地魔大步朝他走来，厚重的黑色衣摆随着他的动作晃动。他一把抓住了德拉科的胳膊，折到背后用力将他推到墙上，掐住了他的后颈。德拉科感觉到那细长的手指在慢慢收紧，指甲互相摩擦发出细碎的声响。  
“……有多长？”男人冷漠地重复了一遍，俯下身来，衣袍发出窸窸窣窣的声响，他的声音在他的脖颈处摩擦，“我可以回答你，那一定比你父母要久得多。永远……这够不够？吸血鬼的寿命有无限长……”  
永远，永远……德拉科战栗起来，这是个多么浪漫的词，所有热恋中的人都曾这样幻想过爱情。但此时他只感到恐惧，永远……这是永远的囚禁、永远的监视、永远的失去自由。他将永远成为他的奴隶，没有翻身的可能性。  
他曾经被驯养得服服帖帖，毫无斗志，以为服从就是他唯一应该做的事情。那段时光如梦一般，他被剥夺自我的意志，成为了男人的玩物，自由对于他来说是比天边的满月还要遥远的东西，甚至一想就痛。他没有自由，也失去了追求自由的勇气，伏地魔没有阻止他接触外面的事物，是他自己切断了逃跑的路径。可现在德拉科不能再装睡了，他无法再欺骗自己这里是一片伊甸园——实际上，用地狱来形容都不为过。  
跑吧，跑吧……快跑吧……！  
“……我要回去，”他的声音从喉管和墙壁之间挤出来，喑哑得仿佛被烟熏过，“我不要永远，我要回去……我不想呆在这儿，我要回家——我要回爸爸妈妈身边，滚开！”  
德拉科边吼边激烈地挣扎起来，使劲拍打着男人束缚着他的双臂，扭动肩膀，骨头时不时撞到墙壁，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。男人紧紧压着他的背，箍着他瘦削的腰，强行按住了他的双手。他面色冰冷，正想说话，德拉科又晃动起来，右肘一下子顶到了他的肋骨，让他微眯起眼。  
“这里就是你的家，德拉科，”伏地魔狠狠掰过他的手臂，骨骼发出了咔的一声，德拉科的声音断了一瞬，“你没有别人，你只有我……想想看，如果我抛弃你，你能活多久？”  
他的声音低柔而缓慢，宛若细细摩擦的布帛，令德拉科浑身冰冷。男人的力气太大了，他感觉自己的鼻子仿佛被压扁了，眼珠子瞪进了墙壁里，牙齿几乎要被咬碎，愤懑不堪。他悲哀地发现自己也许真的无法脱离他，可那又怎么样？他已经走到了这一步，没法再回头了，也不能回头。他要回到太阳升起的世界去，即使那儿充斥着瘟疫、灾难、生老病死，即使他原本可以避开这些苦难——但他明白，他将为此付出更多。  
德拉科使劲撞了伏地魔一下，用力扭着手，忍痛朝门边挪去。男人直接扼着他的脖子扣进怀里，押着他往里走。他用绳子绑住他的胳膊，强行将项圈套上了他的脖颈，那清脆的金属碰撞声令德拉科目眦欲裂。他朝他尖叫、咆哮，喉咙里隆隆作响，伏地魔充耳不闻，把他捆在了床柱上。他转身离开，进入隔壁的房间，不一会儿又出来，手中多了一只森冷铮亮的铁制囚笼。  
德拉科一看到那只笼子就喉咙发硬，身体就不受控制地痉挛起来，大脑开始浮现出一些冰冷而阴暗的画面。那种绝望和屈辱仿佛已经钉进了他的骨血里，再一次缠住了他的身体，他不敢相信，直到现在伏地魔依然没有改变解决问题的方式，一遇到反抗就要镇压，无论是否合理。  
男人放下囚笼，面无表情地向他走来，德拉科挣扎着，手臂摩擦着粗糙的绳索，但毫无作用。伏地魔一把拽过他，毫无感情地盯着他的双眼。  
“最后一次机会，”他说道，“我不想把你关进去，德拉科。只要你听话……”  
“如果你只想养一只听话的猪，我劝你去猪圈里找，那儿可能会让你满意。”德拉科尖刻地讥讽道。  
话音刚落，伏地魔狠狠地在他嘴唇上咬了一口，留下了一圈牙印。他一把撕开了德拉科的衬衣，男孩白皙漂亮的胸膛一下子裸露出来，上面还残余着些许之前的爱痕。他用力揪了把他淡色的乳头，德拉科拼命扭着身子试图避开，结果裤子也被扒了下来。当他要去扯他仅剩的内裤时，男孩终于哭了，尖叫着，疯狂地用头去撞他，  
“滚开！”德拉科的声音尖锐到了极点，他卯足了劲，将伏地魔撞得后退了一步，“不要，滚开！你这个恶魔！”  
“不想要？那就听话——”  
“我才不要！”  
他又重重撞了男人一下，后者面若冰霜，他一手捏住他的肩膀，一手勾住德拉科的内裤往下一扯，将他扳过来背对着自己压在床上。德拉科还没回过神来，他的双腿仍撑在地上，男人解开拉链，直接从后面插了进去。  
那是一场冷漠的惩罚，一切都是冰冷的，没有一点温度。德拉科简直要昏过去了，他感觉自己的身体被撕成了两半，男人残忍地在他体内进出，将他的两瓣屁股撞得通红。他的手被缚在身后，身体被迫晃动着，泪水无止境地涌出眼眶，打湿了床单。当这场折磨终于结束时，男人松开了他的腰，德拉科软倒在床上，两股战战，臀缝里不断溢出带血的白液。伏地魔冷冷地望着男孩瘦窄的美背，上面被他掐出了青青紫紫地指痕。  
他不明白他有什么坚持下去的意义。德拉科太好懂了，他很软弱，不喜欢折磨……而现在，他在哭，尽管他努力不发出声音，但那小猫似的啜泣声还是被他捕捉到了。  
“考虑得怎么样？”他问道。男孩的背一抽，手指慢慢握紧了。  
“……你就知道用这种方式强迫别人，”过了一会儿，德拉科含混的声音从下面传来，他响亮地吸了吸鼻子，“你只会这么逼我，强迫我接受你的决定……只要我不合你心意，你就要把我关进笼子里。你一直都是这样，是吗？那个笼子里关了多少人？……哦，其他的祭品不听话你也会把他们关进去，是不是？”  
“……你想知道？”伏地魔面无表情地问道，“很好……我带你去看看其他血奴现在在干什么，德拉科。”


	26. Chapter 26

他拿了条布擦干净男孩的下身，解开他手上的绳索，帮他换上一件新睡衣，拉着他往外走。德拉科两腿发麻，后面还在隐隐作痛，浑身不舒服，有点跟不上伏地魔的步伐。这种难受感在他们走楼梯的时候翻了一倍，每走一步德拉科就感觉自己的伤口似乎又撕开了，拉扯着他的皮肉。他走得一瘸一拐，男人低头看了他一眼，蓦地俯身抱起他往楼下走去。  
楼道里一片寂静，德拉科不清楚他要去哪儿，内心惴惴不安。他们来到一楼，伏地魔没有进入客厅，他抱着他拐入之前举办血宴时走过的小路，穿过宽阔的会场，推开了角落里一扇不起眼的小门。一条细长的走廊在眼前延伸，黑洞洞的，看不见尽头。德拉科从没来过这儿，只觉得寒气逼人，内心的恐惧更深了。  
他想发问，但这里太安静了，静得吓人，说句话似乎都会有回声。伏地魔慢慢往前走，他没有开灯，德拉科能感觉到这条路是向下的，坡度很大。他闭上眼，远处传来一阵阵隐约的声响，似乎有什么在黑暗中窸窸窣窣地爬动，伴随着一两声细微的尖叫。这到底是哪儿？……他说要带他去其他血奴呆着的地方……这么说起来，他几乎没在城堡里见到过血奴。  
那些声音飘忽着消失了，又从另一个地方传来，宛若晃动的鬼魅。德拉科的后背僵硬起来，下意识地往伏地魔怀里靠去，蓦地，男人停下脚步，将他放下来，推开了墙壁上的一扇门。  
门刚推开，一股冷风袭来，德拉科感觉自己仿佛进入了冷藏室。伏地魔点亮了墙角一盏微弱的烛灯，德拉科这才认出这的确是一个冷藏室，四周摆满了巨大的冰柜，幽幽地散发着冷气。男人拉着他穿过两侧的冰柜，打开房间尽头的一扇门，踏入房间。之前听到的动静一下子变得响亮了，在德拉科耳边炸开。  
这是一个非常宽阔的房间，有一楼的客厅那么大——也许更大，因为德拉科发现房间尽头的不是墙壁，而是一张黑色的帘幕。长长的墙壁上隔五米就挂着一盏幽红的壁灯，冷冷发亮。房间中央很空，然而两边摆放着无数矮小的囚笼，大多数和德拉科见过的那只差不多大，有些甚至更小，令人难以想象那儿竟然塞得下人。所有的囚笼里都拴着一个人类，他们的脖子和四肢上缠着铁链，笼边放着一只铁碗，有些里面还有残羹剩饭。所有的人类都在沉睡，有的在笼子里缩成一团，有的靠在墙边，发出呼噜呼噜的打鼾声。德拉科嗅到了一股混合着血腥味、汗臭、菜馊味的古怪味道，有点反胃。他注意到他们大多数都是二十岁以上的青年，穿着一件破旧肮脏的白袍子，有些身上还有未愈合的鞭伤。他看向墙壁，上面垂下无数道漆黑的影子——是一排型号不同的鞭子，有不少还带着倒钩。  
“有些家伙刚抓过来的时候不听话，”注意到他在看哪儿，伏地魔解释道，“我们会对他们进行调教……只有听话的人类才能活下来。”  
“调教？——就是用鞭子抽打他们？”  
“我希望用不上，因为治疗需要药材。”  
德拉科感觉有点恶心，他终于知道那股血腥味来自哪儿了。  
“这些就是血宴上的血奴？”他问道。  
“当然不是，他们的年纪太大了，”伏地魔说道，“血宴上的血奴必须要在十六岁以下。这一批只是普通的血奴，每个食死徒都可以使用。”  
德拉科的胃抽了一下，不知为何，他不喜欢“使用”这个词。  
“看到那扇门了吗？”伏地魔示意德拉科看对面，那儿有一扇不起眼的小门，“那里有一个厨房，每天会有推车运食物来给他们吃。不过他们吃的都是我们的残羹剩饭，不可能会有新鲜的东西。”  
离他们最近的一只笼子里发出轻微的沙响，德拉科扭过头，发现里面躺着一个瘦小的女孩。似乎是被他们的说话声吵着了，她翻过身，背对着他们继续睡觉。她身上的袍子已经脏得看不出颜色，边缘被撕得参差不齐，这件衣服也许以前对她来说还算合适，但现在显然太大了，而且领口的纽扣已经掉了两粒，一动就滑下来，露出了伤痕累累的胸口。  
德拉科看了一眼就撇过脸，不愿再看，伏地魔却不愿意就这样放过他，在他耳边低声说道：“那个人类叫露娜，已经二十五岁了。她是这儿最受宠的人类之一。”  
“最受宠？”  
“对于她来说也许不算什么好事，”伏地魔说道，“她的孩子在另一个房间里。”  
“她的孩子也被你们抓来了？”  
“不，他出生在这儿，”男人带着他往前走，“她怀孕过三次，有两次生出的是死胎，吸血鬼与人类交配成功率比较低……第三个孩子通过了初步检测，目前在婴儿室里。”  
“你要带我去哪儿？”德拉科察觉到了什么，马上叫道，“我不去婴儿室，那里恶心死了！”  
“不去？”伏地魔停了下来，问道。男孩立刻点头。  
“那我们去隔壁，”他说道，“那里正好有一批刚抓来的血奴。”  
德拉科意识到了什么，问道：“是血宴的血奴吗？”  
“不，”伏地魔看了他一眼，拉着他朝那道漆黑的帘幕走去，“血宴还没有开始筹备。”  
他们从一排排囚笼前走过，里面匍匐着重重叠叠的黑影。地上凹凸不平，积着恶臭的水，德拉科小心翼翼地避开了。伏地魔拉开厚重的帘幕，前面是一道狭小的走廊，里面空空荡荡，什么也没有。走廊的墙上有一扇厚重的铁门，男人从怀中取出钥匙打开了。一瞬间泄入的亮光刺得德拉科眼睛有点痛，他还没有完全适应，一声凄厉的惨叫撕裂了寂静，令他浑身紧绷。  
伏地魔拽了他一把，拉着他走了进去。这个房间要比之前的房间小一些，但热闹得多。房间里灯火通明，墙边的笼子都开着门，里面空空荡荡，没有血奴——他们分布在房间的各个角落，分别由不同的吸血鬼占领着。  
在房间中央，一个女吸血鬼正拿皮鞭狠狠抽打一个赤裸的男人，将他抽得皮开肉绽、满地打滚，不停地发出惨叫，刚才德拉科听见的惨叫声就是从他这儿传来的。右面的墙边有一男一女正在性交，女人被死死按在墙上，她的后背血肉模糊，显然刚被抽打过，脖子仿佛折断似的挤压着墙壁，眼珠暴突，口中发出破碎的呻吟。墙角有一个比德拉科还要瘦弱的男孩，他拼命挣扎着，可这丝毫无法对身上的两个男人产生影响。他的下面和嘴都被填满了，一个男人坐在他胸口，粗暴地挤压着他的嘴，几乎要把他淹没了。而一只铁笼边的破沙发上躺着一个无人问津的女孩，她浑身赤裸，身上到处都是刀痕和咬痕，右臂已经被扯断了，不知去向，脖子被咬碎了一半，血浸湿了沙发，原本是眼睛的地方只剩下了两个血洞。她显然已经死了，德拉科瞥了一眼就差点吐出来，伏地魔看向站在门边的一个女吸血鬼——她是这儿除德拉科和伏地魔以外唯一穿着衣服的人。  
“主人。”吸血鬼立刻迎上来，恭恭敬敬地说道。  
“这是怎么回事？”伏地魔指了指那个死去的女孩。  
“哦，是这样的，这是个有暴力倾向的精神病人，”吸血鬼连忙解释道，“她听不懂我们的话，而且一直在反抗，我们控制不了她，只好这么处理了。”  
“记得把尸体扔出去。”  
“当然，主人。”  
伏地魔环视了一圈，微眯起眼，问道：“只有这么几个？”  
“有一批已经调教得差不多了，亚历克斯把他们押到大笼子里去了。”  
“你们做得不错。”伏地魔说道，低头看向身旁的男孩，他脸色苍白，捂着嘴，正往他怀里靠，他一手搂住了他。  
“想不想去看大笼子？”他低声问道，男孩猛地抽了一下，把头摇成了泼浪鼓。伏地魔轻笑了一下，拉着他往那只破沙发走去，然而德拉科一动不动，仿佛粘在了原地。  
“德拉科。”  
“我要回去，爸爸。”他挣了挣他的手，然而男人攥得很紧。  
“我说过让你回去了吗？”  
“爸爸……”  
“去那张沙发上坐着，”他说道，“不许闭上眼，也不许低头。”  
德拉科难以置信地瞪着他，又看向站在门口的那个女吸血鬼，她正好奇地打量着他们。他紧攥着手指，无法控制地颤抖起来。私底下他怎样低声下气地恳求伏地魔都无所谓，可他不能让自己的这一面被别人看到，这简直是奇耻大辱。德拉科略微转移角度，让伏地魔挡住自己的身影，低声说道：“我已经知道了，爸爸，我想回去了。”  
“你还不知道，德拉科。”  
“求求你，爸爸，我不想坐在那里……”  
“你想让我拽你过去？”  
“不要，求你——我看够了爸爸，我知道其他血奴在干什么了，求求你……我要回去……”德拉科拽着伏地魔的袖子，哭丧着脸摇着头，小声哀求着，然而伏地魔只是看着他，那双红眼睛里没有一点感情。  
“……你知道了？”过了一会儿，他低声说道，捏住了他的下巴。他的指尖很凉，德拉科又发起抖来。  
“我真的知道了，我错了——我错了，爸爸……”他连忙说道，差点呛住了，“我真的知道错了，我们回去吧，爸爸。”  
“这些都是普通血奴，不是血宴的血奴，”伏地魔仿佛没有听见他的话，“血宴的血奴不仅要调教得服服帖帖，还要从里到外洗干净，学会怎么伺候人。”  
德拉科吸了吸鼻子，他想起伏地魔在床上手把手教他做的那些事，那时候他温柔又有耐心，一点一点地教会他，让他尝到人间极乐。可如果他被扔到这儿，这些人可不会那么好心肠。  
似乎看出了他在想什么，伏地魔松开了他的下巴，拍了拍他的脸。  
“如果是祭品，那还要复杂一些，”他轻声说道，“那都是贝拉负责的……祭品必须是没被吸过血的人类，不能被任何人玷污过。所以在被调教好后，他们会被冷冻在冷藏室里，直到血宴前一天才会被解冻。我会吸干他们的血，把尸体扔在树林里。”  
“冷藏室？就是我们刚进来的时候看到的那个？”德拉科马上想到了，问道。  
“就是那个。”男人轻柔地抚摸着男孩柔软的金发，“本来你也会被关在那里，德拉科……如果不是因为我的仁慈……”  
“你——我、我不相信，我没听说过把人冻在冰箱里还能活下去的，”德拉科踉跄着退后了一步，避开他的手，“你肯定在吓唬我，我才不信——”  
“把人杀死也能活下去，德拉科，”伏地魔轻轻握住了男孩的手腕，一把将他拽回来，捏住他的后颈强迫他抬起头，“将你冻在冰窖里也不错……不过我更喜欢没被冻过的血。”  
“我——我要回去，”德拉科甩着他的手，他又有点反胃了，而且感到浑身无力，“放我回去，爸爸……”  
“我带你去冰窖看看，德拉科。”  
“不要，我错了，爸爸——我错了，求你……”德拉科连声哀求着，几乎快要哭了，“爸爸……”  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，蓦地掐着他的脖子往自己身下按去，德拉科吓得差点跪下来。当他意识到男人要他做什么的时候，他惊骇得结巴了，他不能——他怎么能这么做？  
“别在这里，爸爸！”他的声音没控制住，拔得有点高，不远处的吸血鬼往这儿瞟了一眼，德拉科连忙降低了音量，“我回去帮你弄，爸爸……我错了，我回去弄什么都可以，我错了……”  
男人没有马上回答，只是慢悠悠地抚摸着他的金发，细长的手指在他的发间温柔地穿梭。  
“知道错了？”他问道。  
“我知道错了，爸爸，”德拉科忙不迭地点头，“我再也不敢了，带我回去吧，爸爸。”  
伏地魔抽回手，俯身将他抱起来，托住德拉科的屁股，让他的双腿盘在自己腰上。男孩马上抱住了他的脖子，头靠着他的肩膀，闭上了眼。房间里各种压抑的、放荡的、肮脏的、疼痛的声响流进他的脑子，冲洗成破碎又混浊的画面。它们摇晃着，不停地重放，声音渐渐远去了，但画面却越来越清晰，左边是血，右边是肉，中间是破碎的骨头和蛋清似的魂魄。他听见伏地魔推开门，进入黑暗，他们穿过一道帘幕，此起彼伏的鼾声让德拉科的骨骼颤抖。他们在经过那个更大的、昏暗的监牢……里面有无数个笼子，每个笼子都关押着一个被调教好的血奴……他们安静地沉睡着，每天等待着被吸血、被强暴、被撕成碎片……他们被强行拖进这个血色的世界里，成了被圈养的家禽，养肥后就要被宰杀。  
门又打开了，轻轻地合上。一股冷风吹进了德拉科的睡袍，他微微哆嗦起来。男人的大掌缓慢地抚摸着他丰满的臀，然而这不能让他热起来，反而更冰冷了。他知道他们来到了那个冷藏室，里面有无数巨大的冰柜，也许每一个里面都冻着一个人……不……德拉科抱得更紧了一些，腿不断地收紧，恨不得长在男人身上，内心祈祷着他能走快点。然而伏地魔毫无预兆地停了下来，抱着他一动不动，不知在做什么。  
德拉科忍了一会儿，这里实在是太冷了，即使是吸血鬼也无法长时间呆在这儿。他不敢睁开眼，用下巴拱了拱伏地魔，唤道：“爸爸？”  
男人没有反应。德拉科有些受不了了，抱怨道：“我觉得好冷，爸爸。我们上去吧。”  
“很冷？”伏地魔若有所思地重复了一遍，“你现在是吸血鬼，德拉科……如果你还是人类，你只会觉得更冷。”  
不知为何，这句话让德拉科毛骨悚然。他睁开眼，回过头，愕然发现伏地魔不知何时已经把冰柜的门打开了，里面立着摆着一个五边形的巨大黑色棺材。棺材里铺着红色的天鹅绒，如同满池子的血。  
“……爸爸？”德拉科紧紧抓着伏地魔的胳膊，手指越收越紧，“你把这个打开做什么？”  
“别怕，德拉科，”他轻轻拍着男孩的背，哄道，“别怕……它不会对你有伤害。”  
“不——你要做什么，爸爸？”德拉科的声音也不正常了，“我们回去，好吗？……我想回去了，爸爸，我回去帮你，我们说好的——”  
“你没有见过那个大笼子，德拉科……还有婴儿室，我们定期让捕捉到的人类进行性交，生产下一代，得到年轻的血奴。”伏地魔慢慢地说道，“是我太惯着你了，你不知道你有多幸运……”  
“我知道爸爸，我知道，我真的知道了，我不想进去，”德拉科浑身发抖，哭都哭不出来了，声音因为恐惧而尖得可怕，“别把我放进去，我现在就帮你——放我下来，爸爸，放我下来——”  
“现在还想回去吗？”  
“不想了，我不想了，”德拉科拼命摇晃着头，“放过我，我不想进去，我不想……”  
“还想你父母吗？”  
“我不想了，真的不想了，”他叫了起来，整个人像八爪鱼似的缠在伏地魔身上，“我的爸爸只有你，我是你的，爸爸。”  
“你不会受伤，德拉科……你会美得像艺术品。”男人低声说道。  
他并没有明说，然而德拉科一下子就听懂了他的意思，大声叫道：“我不要，爸爸！我不要当艺术品，我们回去，好吗？我想和你做爱——我们去床上，我帮你舔，我什么都能帮你，爸爸，求求你……”  
他的声音几乎要哑了，嗓子撕裂了般的痛，嘴唇干涩，四肢被冷气冻得没有知觉了，只是凭着惯性扒在男人身上。德拉科的意识有些涣散，恍惚间他似乎听见伏地魔笑了一声，也许是他的错觉。不知过了多久，抱着他的人终于动了起来，慢慢朝外走去。他推开门，穿过长长的走廊，带他回到温暖的世界里去。


	27. Chapter 27

他们在床上坐下，德拉科的四肢已经冻僵了，还没有回温，动弹不得。他软趴趴地倒在床上，牙齿打架，双腿不由自主地收缩着，蜷在身前。伏地魔脱下外套罩在他身上，揉了揉他的头发，亲了一下他的额头。德拉科拽过外套缠在身上，捂着颤抖了一会儿，这才感觉好些了，裹着外套慢吞吞地坐起来。他的大脑昏昏沉沉，但没有忘记自己的承诺，揉了揉鼻子，爬到男人身前跪下来，熟练地帮他解开腰带。对方的下身已经鼓起了一块，散发着暧昧的热气，德拉科本能地吻了上去，用嘴唇隔着布料蹭那已经坚硬起来的性器，最后伸出舌头舔湿了内裤。  
伏地魔低头看着跪在他腿间的男孩，手伸到睡衣底下捏了把他柔嫩的乳头，将他的头压得更深了一些。他慢条斯理地抚摸着他柔顺的金发，男孩正在舔他的前端，他娴熟地用舌头挑逗男人的敏感处，专心致志地吞咽着，努力伺候他。  
这样才对，他想，他不应该给他自由，他应该永远呆他身边，一直陪着他……  
德拉科已经把整根都吞了下去，含在喉咙里缓慢地进出。他吮吸着、舔吻着，口中发出暧昧的啧啧声，伏地魔感觉差不多了，掐着他的脖子顶进去，开始肆无忌惮地使用男孩湿软的口腔。德拉科“唔”了一声，他的脸被完全压在男人的下身，浓重的腥气让他喘不过气来，口中粗暴的进出又使他难以呼吸。他无意识地挣扎着，嘴巴很快就被磨肿了，男人最后在他喉咙里泄了出来，呛得他直咳嗽。  
他用嘴伺候了伏地魔两次，喉咙痛得说不出话，又被凶狠地压在床上挨操。德拉科呻吟着，断断续续地尖叫，扭着屁股，男人拖着他细白的双腿往下压，大开大合地抽插，操得男孩娇喘连连，大腿痉挛着，脑子里一片空白。他已经被扒得一干二净，白皙的身体上到处都是爱痕，粉嫩的乳头被揉得酸胀，屁股上也满是巴掌印。  
伏地魔将他抱起来，让他坐在腿上，搂着他的腰缓慢地进出。男孩靠在他怀里，自觉地掰开自己的双腿。他的身体烫得像火球，又像温柔的海水，永远缠绕鼻间的一抹烟香。男人吻着他颀长的脖颈，牙齿摩挲着，狠狠钉进了男孩的颈动脉。甜蜜的血流在齿间轻淌，伏地魔想起了那些打碎的血瓶，无数种不同的血味在空中弥漫、升腾，带着飞散逃逸的记忆和痛苦，但没有一种让他如此着迷。德拉科的血如同淬炼过的毒药，他的身体是最好的培养皿，他的肌肤宛若紧致的绸缎，他的尖叫、喘息、充满情欲的呻吟……他简直要让他疯了。  
囚禁他吧，锁住他的手脚，让他无法逃离他的身边……很久以前他曾经有过这种念头，但现在似乎又不一样了。这是一种沉甸甸的感觉，仿佛心脏被沙子填满……不，不是沙子，是一种更沉重、更温暖的东西……  
他亲吻着他，爱抚着他，拖着他一同下陷、无止境地下陷……  
德拉科醒来的时候，发现自己正坐在浴池里，温热的水漫到了胸口。水面上浮着金色的泡沫，仿佛一团团未绽开的花苞，无依无靠地长在水里。他下意识地低下头，然后就被项圈勒出的疼痛制止了。他望着水中扭曲的双腿，上面长满了男人的指痕，如同一簇簇苔藓。  
德拉科愣怔了一会儿才想起来，是他自己来到这个地方的。  
在那天之后，他没有再踏出过卧室的门，每天都在没日没夜地和伏地魔欢爱。伏地魔的精力很好，即使做到凌晨也能早早起床工作，但德拉科就不行了，一天里有一半的空余时间都在补眠。这天早上他们又做了一次，伏地魔简单帮他擦洗了身子便匆匆出门了。德拉科醒来时已经是傍晚，他出了一身汗，浑身粘腻，自己摸索着下床去浴室里洗澡，却不小心累得睡了过去。  
德拉科恍惚了一会儿，打开淋浴器冲掉自己身上的泡沫，慢腾腾地从浴池里爬起来。他从挂钩上扯下浴巾裹住自己，无声无息地走出房间，重重地倒在床上。浴巾从领口散下来，垂挂在地上。他浑身赤裸，但并不觉得羞耻，只感觉自己的身体是一块沉甸甸的、正在腐烂的肉，谁也拯救不了。怎么会变成这样？  
这几天德拉科过得毫无知觉，甚至分不清黑夜和白天。上一次出现这种情况，还是伏地魔强迫他改变作息的时候。他频繁地感到嗜睡、头痛、浑身无力，有时候还会记忆断片，忘记自己之前做了什么。他疯了，他没救了，他快死了，有时候他会这么想。但更多的时候，德拉科清楚这只是一种自我保护机制。他的大脑在逃避回想起那天晚上所看到的一切，逃避一切能触动他的东西，那会让他陷入深渊。他甚至不敢触碰一丁点——这是一个恐惧的黑洞，它能勾起另一些他已经逐渐淡忘的痛苦，德拉科身体的每一个细胞都在强烈地抗拒。  
幸运的是，凭借以往的经验，德拉科知道怎么做才能让自己不受苦。他尽量满足伏地魔的索求，言听计从，乖乖呆在房间里不出去。男人在房间里的时候，他就想方设法地讨好他，缠着他说话；男人离开后他就开始睡觉，坚决不让自己独自思考。  
伏地魔显然对他的识趣非常满意，他每天都要和他欢爱，让他穿精致的睡衣，给他买各种各样的花和首饰。他们的卧室里摆满了各色的艳丽花朵，香气扑鼻，那醉人的幽香似乎渗进了他的梦里，带着花瓣的柔软，让他徜徉在暖烘烘的云团上。随着伏地魔送给他的东西越来越多，一只首饰盒很快就装不下了。男人又给他定制了一只精美的木制大首饰箱，上面镶满了翡翠、黄金和蓝宝石，里面有十几个机关，能打开不同部位的小抽屉，甚至还能弹出一面镂空的黄金镜。  
德拉科每天的空余时间除了睡觉便是把玩他的首饰，试穿伏地魔给他买的新衣服，把自己打扮得精致漂亮。虽然只有他的父亲能看到，但他还是乐此不疲。伏地魔显然很喜欢他这样，他惬意地抱着他，和他亲吻，有时候兴致来了便拉着他在房间里跳舞。芬芳的蔷薇香气簇拥着他们，轻盈的月光雾一般地弥漫，他们无声地旋转，德拉科听着唱片机里传来的悠扬歌声，他几乎要沉醉了。  
他们跳完后喝了点酒，在浴池里搂抱着做爱。德拉科趴在水里帮伏地魔吸出来，水流不停地摩擦着他的皮肤，让他感觉有点痒。他吸了很久，最后有点呛水了，喉咙里也难受，咳了半天，眼眶都红了。男人安慰着他，吻了吻他的脖子，抱着他回到床上。他们聊了会儿天，大多数时间是德拉科在抱怨，伏地魔听着他叽叽喳喳地说话，偶尔亲亲他的额头，帮他放松颈部。在睡觉之前，他们要交换一个晚安吻，然后再拉上厚厚的床被。这种日子一度让德拉科失去自我，甚至不愿意醒来。  
德拉科木木地躺在床上，合上眼，又睁开，如此反复。过了一会儿，他慢慢坐起来，下床穿上睡衣，又开始倒腾自己的首饰盒。也许是知道他喜欢这些玩意儿，伏地魔几乎天天给他带，德拉科觉得过不了多久第二个首饰盒也要满了。  
他取出第一个首饰盒，无聊地翻着里面的金银珠翠，珠宝互相碰撞发出清脆的声响。德拉科拿出一枚金戒指戴在无名指上，欣赏了几秒，又取下来丢回去，拉开下面一层抽屉。他打着哈欠，一层一层地打开，最后拉开了最底下的抽屉，里面塞满了项链。他挑出一条珐琅项链给自己戴上，换了个姿势靠着枕头，懒洋洋地摸索着，细长的指头在莹莹的珠光中穿梭。蓦地，他摸到了一条非常短的链子，甚至无法套在手腕上。德拉科有些好奇，一下子把它抽了出来。  
那是一条红宝石项链，款式非常普通，现在他已经看不上眼了。它从中间断开了，只剩下了一半，链子是铁做的，断裂处已经开始生锈了。德拉科眯起眼，一动不动地盯着它，那鲜红的宝石如同一滴饱满的血，落在他腐烂的伤口。一个漆黑的夜晚浮了起来，弥漫着浓浓的血腥味……德拉科呕了一声，胃中一阵翻腾。  
哦，天哪，他想。他想起来这条项链是怎么断裂的了。  
那时候他还是人类，伏地魔晚上回来后忽然袭击了他，将他压在床上。他折磨他，他无法反抗……他的项链在激烈的动作中崩开了，滚到了床脚。他也像那块沉甸甸的宝石一样被抛了出去，仿佛没有重量，在落地的那一刻才感觉到碎裂的绝望。  
他害怕他、抗拒他，他是残忍的吸血鬼，是在夜间降临的生死不明的怪物，是食人肉、吸人血的野兽。他曾经在客厅里撞见一场血淋淋的狂欢，也曾被一群鬼魅追得无处可逃，直到自己也被迫变得和他们一样。德拉科曾以为只要自己成为了吸血鬼，他就不会再害怕他们——可现在他才明白，他也许永远都无法变得和那群食死徒一样。他是一朵白色的蔷薇花，被伏地魔保护在玻璃瓶里，开在阳光照不到的地方。他不让他遭受风吹雨打，也不让他回到原来的土壤，他用尽一切办法将他关在血色的笼中，却从来不打碎他的灵魂——所以它仍温暖、脆弱、一刺就痛，柔软得像个人类。  
德拉科愣愣地望着手中断裂的红宝石项链，它在他掌心微微晃动着，宛若滚动的眼泪。一串一串的，从枝头滑落的花苞，在下雨的午夜无声无息地跌进了草地里，慢慢腐烂。那些被压抑住的焦虑和恐惧翻滚起来，绞成浪，在他的胸口横冲直撞。德拉科的头有点晕，太多太多的东西一下子挤上来，令他浑身战栗。他一瞬间失重了，想要抓住点什么来支撑自己，他挥舞着左手，却什么也没有抓到，最后重重地倒在了床上，整个世界似乎都在旋转。德拉科抱着被子深深地喘息着，大睁着眼，无意识地挣动，仿佛在水中沦陷。即使他百般逃避，那些痛苦依然追上了他，他无处可去。  
不知过了多久，德拉科慢慢坐起来，攥紧项链，抱住了脑袋。哦，别去想了，他劝说自己，那些事和他没关系……伏地魔杀了多少人，地牢里有几个血奴，他们忍受着怎样的待遇，这和他有什么关系？他连自己都管不好，关心其他人做什么？……就算他曾经是人类，但现在他不是了，他还活着，没有沦为食物……  
蔷薇幽幽的芬芳流入他的鼻腔，令德拉科打了个寒颤。他有些茫然，忽然觉得自己孤立无援，什么也没有。他无法欺骗自己，他要和那一群魔鬼共度无数个岁月，他假装听不见、看不见，他假装不知道脚底下踩着一个地狱……  
而他的爸妈也在地狱里……另一个地狱，与他只有咫尺之隔，可他却无法回到他们的身边。  
爸爸，妈妈……妈妈……  
德拉科呆呆地坐了一晚上，想了很多，似乎又什么也没想。伏地魔回来的时候他仍木木地坐着，男人跨上床，将他抱进怀里，习惯性地吻了吻男孩的脸颊，感觉到了什么，皱起眉：  
“你哭了？”  
德拉科一震，瞬间回过神来，摇了摇头。他自己都不知道他是什么时候流泪的。  
伏地魔擦掉他脸上的泪水，扭过他的下巴吻住了他的嘴唇，边吻边调整他的姿势。结束的时候德拉科已经趴在了他身上，衣服散开了一半。他望着面前的男人，他面色苍白，眼窝深陷，两只眼睛都蒙在黑暗中，只能瞥见一点红火。有时候德拉科不理解自己为什么会待在这儿，为什么自己没有像那些祭品一样被杀死——如果他死在血宴的红海之中，也许他就不会被这些痛苦浸泡，他想。  
“怎么了？”男人问道，他的手探进了他的睡袍，抚摸着他的背部肌肤。他的声音很低柔，但德拉科的脑海中瞬间跳过了那只冰柜，还有他那时漫不经心的话。掌心的项链几乎嵌进了肉里，他已经没有知觉了。  
“没什么，爸爸。”  
“你有心事。”  
“不，”德拉科勉强说道，试图转移话题，“我只是在想，血宴就要开始了，是吗？”  
伏地魔揉了把他的屁股，另一只手拍了拍他的脸蛋，调侃道：“还在在意这个，嗯？”  
“唔，没有——”  
“行了，你总是在问这个，”他打断了他，“血宴还会进行，这是传统，不能改变……但我会考虑不再使用祭品。”  
不知为何，听到这个消息德拉科并没有想象中那么高兴。他笑了一下，又觉得自己太过冷淡，于是主动亲了男人一口，解开衣服让对方摸自己的前胸。伏地魔细长的指头揉捻着男孩柔软的乳粒，他的指甲轻轻刮擦着，德拉科深吸了口气，他觉得像有两块冰在挤压着他的敏感处，要将他全身都冻住。你会美得像艺术品，他说道，你是我的，德拉科……我是你的，爸爸，记忆中的自己这样尖叫道，我是你一个人的……他清楚如果他不这样回答，他就再也醒不来了。  
“你好像有什么问题想问，德拉科。”男人忽然说道。德拉科一惊，低头对上了伏地魔的目光，后者的眼睛似乎能看透他可怜的心思。他知道他无法撒谎，也没有必要。  
“……我以后也要像他们一样吗？”过了几秒，男孩低声问道。  
“他们？”  
“就是你的手下，那些食死徒。我也要做和他们一样的事情吗？”  
伏地魔搂着他的腰，温柔地爱抚着他。  
“如果你不想，那就不需要。”  
“那你会把我冻起来吗？”德拉科冒冒失失地问道，他不知道自己为什么会说出这么一句话——他本来想说的不是这个。  
男人的手一顿，慢慢从他的衣襟里抽回来。他看了他一会儿，说道：“只要你不做过分的事情，我不会那么对你。”  
“什么是过分的事情？”他追问道。  
伏地魔看着他，他的呼吸如同潮浪包裹住了他，德拉科有种被禁锢的错觉。他缓缓靠过来，在德拉科的耳朵上咬了一下。  
“你在想什么？”男人的声音很低，“你不会做出那种事，男孩……”  
“噢，我可能——我说不定会的——”  
“你还想去一次地牢？”伏地魔冷冷地问道，“别做蠢事，德拉科。”  
德拉科的喉咙哽住了，说不出话来。尖锐而绝望的恐惧让他闭上了嘴，他愤怒得想不顾一切地大吼大叫，但埋在骨子里的害怕使他不住地颤抖，一个字也吐不出来。如果他把那些话说出口，伏地魔会让他知道冲动的代价……不要……他不能说，他甚至不能让他察觉到自己想做什么，即使他也许已经被看透。  
德拉科深吸了一口气，咽了口唾沫，强挤出一个笑容，说道：“我没有这么想，爸爸。”  
“我希望你说的是真的。”  
“当然，我只是想到了之前的那件事，有点害怕。”他讨好地靠过来，亲吻男人的下巴，“我不会再提了，爸爸。”  
伏地魔不置可否地笑了一下，顺势将他压在身下，扯下他的睡袍和内裤，架起他的双腿扛在肩膀上。  
“很好……”他说道，挤了点润滑液慢慢推进去，“希望你一直是这样。”  
德拉科合着眼，乖巧地让他为自己扩张。在被子底下，他的双手紧握成拳，不住地颤抖。


	28. Chapter 28

接下来的两周，德拉科都如履薄冰。血宴正在紧密地筹备，食死徒们出入城堡变得频繁起来，无论德拉科什么时候下楼，他总能看见有两三个吸血鬼呆在客厅说话。有时候他会站在门边静静地听一会儿，听他们讨论刚抓到的人类，讨论外头蔓延的瘟疫，德拉科想多知道一些信息，但他们往往没说几句就转移了话题，令他有些失望。  
而从他听到的零星的信息里，德拉科得知在威尔特郡肆虐的霍乱越来越严重了，死去的人在飞速增长，所有人都惶惶不可终日。但与此同时，吸血鬼的数量却在上升，一些濒死的人选择依靠吸血鬼的力量躲避死亡，即使代价是永远也无法回到正常的人类世界。他们不知道他们要付出些什么，他想，他们以为这是一条捷径……但死亡是无可避免的。他们在复活的那一刻就已经不再是人类了。  
德拉科每天都在城堡里转悠，努力将这儿的布局结构摸透。他必须要回去，期待伏地魔能放他出去已经不现实了，现在他只能自己想办法。这座城堡很高，甚至比马尔福庄园的别墅还高，他猜测它也许后期扩建过。如果他学会了飞行，或者能像伏地魔那样变成蝙蝠，他就可以从窗口飞走，回到自己的家。但伏地魔什么也没有教过他，他似乎觉得他不需要——毕竟他只是一个供他玩弄的宠物，德拉科愤恨地想。  
德拉科把一楼和二楼检查了好几次，一楼的窗户都上了锁，只有客厅的大窗户是开着的。一楼有两个出口，一个是连接着客厅的前门，那儿总是有人呆着；一个是厨房附近的后门，用于处理垃圾，但平时都上着锁，中午才会打开一次，钥匙由小矮星彼得保管。德拉科想过从后门逃出去，但他不确定自己能否制服虫尾巴，也不知道他平时会把钥匙放在哪儿。  
二楼的窗台较低，凭借吸血鬼的体质，德拉科相信自己跳下来应该不会受伤，虽然他内心抗拒着这个方案。然而二楼大多是客房，走廊上没有窗户，闯进房间被发现的概率非常高，德拉科只好作罢。他想了许多办法，但最后都被自己一一否定了，烦躁至极。  
德拉科每天都在寻找逃跑的办法，屡屡受挫，即使如此，晚上伏地魔回来的时候，他还要笑脸相迎，假装什么也没有发生。他们和以前一样同床共枕，聊天、看书或者喝点酒。伏地魔很喜欢喂他喝酒，每次睡觉前都要让他尝一点，再亲吻他带着酒香的嘴唇。  
他们的房事从来没有停止过，德拉科每天都被折腾得腰酸背痛，这种痛能将他一寸一寸摧毁。男人紧紧箍着他的腰，他感觉自己被庞大的冰冷挟持了，他不断地回到那个夜晚，不断地梦见那一排排墓碑似的冰柜，梦见那无数只幽黑的囚笼，密密的栅栏勾勒出细小的孔洞，每一个洞里都有一只眼睛。他梦见骨头、血和蝙蝠，梦见爬虫在墙缝里来来往往，蛾子颤抖着翅膀从火中飞出，被烧死在月光里。做爱是一种享受，但也是一场漫长的凌迟，慢慢杀死了他泡沫般的挣扎。当他不再提起离开的事，伏地魔又变回了那个温柔的情人，让他产生脆弱的错觉。  
但德拉科每天依然不肯放弃地在各个楼层转悠。五楼的血样保存库在被他砸烂后，伏地魔清理过一遍，现在已经摆上了新的玻璃柜，里面空无一物。德拉科慢慢往里走，他提着烛灯，没有发出一点声音，静谧的环境令他感到安心。保存库最里面的墙壁上有一扇门，上了锁，门上有一面黄铜做的小镜子。这非常诡异，因为镜子上没有映出德拉科的身影，只有一团团昏黄的光。德拉科举起灯，他的指尖刚一碰上镜面，镜子就晃动着翻转过来，惊得他缩回了手。  
铜镜的背面是一抹银亮的月光，德拉科凑近了往镜子里看，这才发现那月光正洒在柜子上。他回过头，血样保存库里漆黑一片，除了他的提灯以外没有任何光源，更别提月光。德拉科想起来了，保存库里没有窗户，月光是照不进来的。他再次朝镜子看去，里面映出的那只柜子依然立在那儿，它看起来有些模糊，里面似乎摆着许多东西。德拉科又凑近了一些，终于认出那似乎是一排用棉纱包裹着的、顶部为尖锥状的柱形物体，看起来有些眼熟。  
镜子背面映出的是门里的景象，德拉科意识到了这一点。他开始小心翼翼地调试着镜面，想看到更多东西，但这个房间很小，里面只有一只孤零零的柜子和四面冰冷的墙壁。德拉科看了半天也没找到更多新奇的玩意儿，郁闷地踹了大门一脚。  
过了几天，德拉科在一楼发现了一扇没有关紧的窗户。他是在一楼厨房旁边的盥洗室里发现的，前几次检查房间的时候他都漏过了这里，因为这个盥洗室只有那群佣人才会来，他出现在这儿就太掉价了。窗户位于洗手台前方，正对着庄园后方的一片大花园。德拉科没有去那儿——那片花园里种植着一些有毒的植物，在他还是人类的时候，伏地魔总是这样告诉他。  
但他现在不会害怕了，他已经成为了百毒不侵的吸血鬼。德拉科爬上洗手台，走到窗框边跳了下去，轻盈地落在茂盛的草地上。四周种着一大片高大的树，树干很细，是黑褐色的，厚密的树盖遮掩住了大片天空。德拉科认出这些树就是他在卧室窗外看见的那一种，他叫不出名字。他弯腰捡起落在地上的一片树叶，叶片颜色非常深，形状很像山楂树的叶片。德拉科走到一棵树前，用锋利的指甲刮开了树干，挖下一小块，凑到鼻子底下闻了闻，嗅到了一股熟悉的辛辣味道。他又掰下了一块，用指尖摩擦着内侧，只感觉皮肤一阵刺痛，像有火在烧似的，连忙扔下了它。  
“你在做什么？”背后蓦然响起一个冰冷的声音，德拉科浑身一震，脚一抖，条件反射地回过头。伏地魔正站在他身后，他裹着一件纯黑的大衣，面无表情地盯着他。  
德拉科被他的表情吓了一跳，愣了两秒才反应过来，下意识地问道：“你怎么回来了，爸爸？”  
这太奇怪了，按照以往的经验，这时候绝不是伏地魔回家的时间——他至少还有三个小时才会回来。  
“我收到了一些讯息，”伏地魔说得很含糊，伸手抚摸着男孩脖子上的项圈，“你在做什么？”  
“我——我出来透透气，爸爸。”  
“从窗户里跳出来？”  
“呃——”  
“如果你觉得闷，可以去后花园，德拉科，”他说道，“我说过这片树林很危险，你不能进来。”  
“为什么？”德拉科有些不服气，“我已经是吸血鬼了。”  
伏地魔没有回答，一把抓过他的右手翻过来，德拉科赫然看见他的掌心赫然有一块红肿的淤伤，甚至还在持续扩大。他一惊，这才明白为什么自己一直觉得手掌在隐隐作痛。  
“看见了吗？”伏地魔说道，“因为你是吸血鬼，所以你更不能进来。”  
“这是什么树？”德拉科心有余悸。男人放下他的手，猛地将他拦腰抱起，一跃而起跳进了窗户。他抱着他大步离开盥洗室，窗户在他背后关上、上锁，发出咔的清脆声响。  
伏地魔径直带他回到卧室，让德拉科坐在床上，从柜子里拿出一瓶药膏，拧开瓶盖开始往他受伤的部位涂抹。乳白色的药膏沾上发炎的皮肤传来一阵清凉的疼痛感，那种火烧火燎的感觉渐渐消失了，德拉科舒服地眯起眼。伏地魔看了他一眼，忽然握住了他的臀部，慢慢揉捏着。  
“你知道这是什么？”  
“我——我不知道，爸爸。”  
“还记得我用来封印吸血鬼的尖桩吗？”男人冷冷地说道，“它的材质是一种特殊的山楂木。”  
德拉科一愣。“你的意思是，我刚才碰到的那些树——”  
“就是它们，”伏地魔说道，“你的皮肤很敏感，德拉科，我警告过你……”  
“我——我以为——”  
“把裤子脱了。”他打断了他。德拉科傻傻地看着男人，没有反应过来。  
“什么？”  
“没听见我的话吗？”伏地魔捏紧了他的臀肉，“我说过你不能去那儿，是不是？”  
“可是——”  
“把裤子脱了，屁股抬起来。”  
“我只是去看一看，爸爸！你说过我能出去玩的——”  
“但是必须由我陪同，否则我就要管教你，德拉科。”  
男人的声音很低，见德拉科迟迟没有动作，他强行将他翻过来，扒下男孩的裤子，重重拍了一下他的屁股。德拉科雪白的臀瓣霎时红肿起来，浮起红彤彤的巴掌印，醒目至极。男孩的脸霎时涨红了，正要说话，他挺翘的臀部又挨了两巴掌，把他一下子打懵了。  
“痛，爸爸！”  
“你不听话，德拉科。”  
“我没有，你不能阻止我出去——”话音未落，男人狠狠掐了一把德拉科正火辣辣地疼的臀部，又抽了一下。男孩羞耻得浑身颤抖，几乎咬碎了牙。他腰都软了，拳头紧握，将滚烫的脸埋进臂弯里。  
伏地魔又掐又揉，打了好几下，德拉科的屁股很快就肿得不像样。他惊叫着，最后甚至哭了，男人压到他身上，埋进他娇软的小穴里干了一次，将他折腾得泪水涟涟。德拉科觉得无比难受，他不清楚是为什么，只能不停地掉眼泪。当男人在他屁股里射出来后，他抖得像筛子，红肿的小屁股翘得老高，又被摸了一把。  
德拉科没有心思反抗，强烈的刺激让他浑身无力，一点精神也没有，只能任凭男人摆布。他们又做了一次，当两人泡在浴池里的时候，德拉科才有时间回想刚才发生的一切。  
伏地魔以前的确说过他不能进入那片花园，所以他才选择在他离开后偷偷溜出去，寻找逃离城堡的路线。凭借德拉科的经验，他绝对能肯定伏地魔这个时候不会忽然返回，可这次他却反常地回来了，而且马上来到了德拉科所在的地方……这是巧合吗？  
德拉科有些头痛，他回想着伏地魔那时对他说的话，他说，“我收到了一些讯息”……那些讯息是什么？难道说有人在监视他？……他靠得很近，呼吸像夜一样黑，手指轻轻抚摸着他脖子上的项圈……项圈……  
德拉科浑身一抖，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。男人正清洗着他的后庭，他将他搂得紧了一些，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“……以后你如果要出去，和我说一声。”他低声说道。  
伏地魔擦干净他的身体，将他抱起来，德拉科感觉被他触碰过的地方都在一阵阵地发麻，无法控制。为什么会这样？他忍不住想，怎么能这样？  
德拉科抬起手，颤抖着捏住了脖子上的项圈，冰冷的钢铁硌得他生疼。他终于明白，只有他在监视他……用他脖子上的项圈，“魔鬼的果实”，如同悬在枝头的山楂果。他知道他去了哪儿、有没有离开城堡，一旦他有逃跑的苗头，他马上就会回来抓住他。  
这不公平，一点也不公平……不，这根本不是公平的问题，他在控制他、软禁他，他根本就不信任他。抱着他的人在床边坐下，将他放在了枕边，德拉科感觉自己的心无止境地落了下去，落进地狱。他忽然觉得他们的床这么小，小得让他透不过气，连喘息都困难。只要他还戴着脖子上的项圈，他就永远逃不出去，见不到他的父母……伏地魔在时时刻刻监视着他，防止他逃跑……怎么能这样？他怎么能这么做？他只是想回家一趟，看望养育他十六年的父母，这样的要求都不可以吗？他凭什么囚禁他，凭什么给他戴上这个奴隶般的项圈，要求他必须听话？他有什么资格这么做，他以为他是谁？委屈、烦躁、恼怒一股脑儿涌上来，撑得他头痛欲裂，德拉科眼前发白，甚至有些看不清了，过多的愤怒挤得他几乎爆炸，但他又悲哀地意识到伏地魔确实有这种权力——他是这个吸血鬼帝国的王，而自己不过是被他掠来的弱小人类，没有任何反抗的余地。他能活到现在，成为他的子嗣，得感谢伏地魔仁慈……哦，他以前一直是这么做的，他感激他，依赖他，甚至迷恋他，对他抱有期待……多么可笑的期待，他被活生生变成了现在这个样子，囚禁在这黑洞洞的城堡里，连自我都失去了。原本他可以有另外的生活，原本他应该呆在马尔福庄园里，尽情享受自由自在的时光……  
伏地魔拉上床帘，递给他一件睡衣，德拉科低头看去，那是一件纯黑的丝绸睡袍，上面绣着繁复精致的银蔷薇。这件袍子很宽松，领口开得很大，只有两个扣子，按照伏地魔的话来说，就是“方便脱下”。德拉科僵硬了一会儿，颤抖着拿起它，套在头上，他从未有一刻感到如此耻辱。  
他是什么时候开始习惯这一切？……他不知道，也不去愿想……他竟然如此轻易地出卖了自己，沉沦在这种屈辱的生活中……不，他是被胁迫的，他不是自愿的……  
“现在还没到该睡觉的时间。”男人说道，搂过德拉科的腰，低头吻了吻他的脸颊。  
他的手伸进了他的睡袍，在他光滑的肌肤上肆意游走，捻起他柔软的乳头轻轻揉捏。德拉科的后背微微发麻，因为快感而战栗着，这令他感到耻辱。他为什么会变成这样？是什么改变了他？痛苦、强权、欲望、绝望……还有什么？德拉科从未想过这个问题，它是一把直指核心的利剑，而他的灵魂只有那么一点大，小小的质问都能让他惊慌失措。可他现在明白，如果他再不清醒过来，他将失去他最宝贵的东西——那些残留在他心底的、闪耀着光芒的记忆，那些徘徊在故土的风，那些来自与他血脉相连的亲人的话语，它们一如既往地温柔地养润着他，让他的心不受鲜血浸染，依然像以前一样纯洁无瑕。  
耳边传来窸窸窣窣的声响，伏地魔俯下身来，慢慢地亲吻着他。德拉科睁着眼，男人的面容如同冰做的希腊雕塑。他的手真冷，他想，像一个冬天。冬天落下来了，包裹着他……而他想回到夏天蒙蒙的雨中去。


	29. Chapter 29

两天后，德拉科在客厅外的走廊里碰见了贝拉特里克斯。在下楼的前一个小时，他折腾了半天脖子上的项圈，除了将皮肤勒出好几道红痕以外没有任何作用。德拉科暴躁地砸了两下衣柜门，将里面的睡衣通通扯出来扔在地上，狠狠踩了几脚。发泄完毕后，他呆呆地站着，强烈的茫然和空虚迫不及待地涌了上来，几乎将他的灵魂压碎。他无意识地后退了两步，在床边慢慢坐下，木木地看着一地狼籍，口腔中漫起了一丝血腥味。  
无论他用什么办法，他都无法取下这只项圈。只要他还戴着它，伏地魔就会知道他在哪儿，他永远也别想逃走。哦，认命吧，这是一个死局……德拉科在房间里烦躁地走来走去，他不停地咬着下嘴唇，指甲在掌心磨出了血，殷红沿着指纹晕染开来。  
真棒，又是找不到办法的一天。德拉科瞪着伏地魔衣帽架，他受够了总是呆在这儿，于是准备下楼透透气。他穿上小皮鞋，将地上的睡衣踢成一团，披上了一件灰色西装短外套。路过窗边时，德拉科往外望了一眼，天空是深灰色的，山楂树黑压压的枝叶伸到墙壁上来，落下细细斜斜的阴影。正常的山楂树不可能这么高，树叶也不会是这种颜色，仿佛淬了毒。德拉科盯着它们看了一会儿，回过头，拨了拨领结，大步下楼去了。  
客厅里格外热闹，一群食死徒吵嚷着挤在沙发上，其中一个吸血鬼带来了他的年轻血奴，正大方地供大家观赏。德拉科一来就被这副场景恶心得胃痛，扭头就走，刚踏入走廊就迎面撞上了洗手回来的贝拉特里克斯。  
贝拉特里克斯似乎是从一个晚会回来，穿着一身精致复杂的墨绿色长裙，一层一层的蛋糕裙摆被裙撑撑开，足有一米多宽，占满了半个走廊。她手上拿着一把扇子，看见他后便合起来，放进手提包里。  
“好久不见，德拉科。”她说道。  
“晚上好，姨妈，”德拉科说道，有些意外，“你刚从晚会回来吗？”  
“一位贵族小姐订婚了，举行了一个舞会。”  
“噢，我以为现在已经没有舞会了。”  
“当然还有，这种活动是不会停止的。”  
“呃，但是，外面的疫情不是很严重吗？”德拉科试探着问道。  
“哦，他们相信贵族之间不会有人染病。”贝拉特里克斯耸耸肩。  
“这是真的吗？”德拉科犹豫了一下，问道。贝拉特里克斯目光锐利地盯了他一眼。  
“你觉得呢？”  
“……我不知道。”他说道。贝拉特里克斯面带笑容地看了他一会儿，意有所指地抬起下巴：  
“那儿有一个空房间。”  
德拉科心领神会，马上走到她前面，率先打开房门，微微弯腰对她做了一个“请”的手势。贝拉特里克斯高傲地走入，优雅地在沙发椅上坐下，德拉科轻轻关上了门。  
“外头现在怎么样了，姨妈？”还没在位置上坐稳，德拉科就问道。  
“别急，德拉科。”贝拉特里克斯不知从哪儿变出了一只酒杯和一瓶红酒，给自己倒上了满满一杯，“要不要来一杯？”  
“谢谢，不必了。”德拉科此时没有一点心情喝酒，他焦虑不安，但又不想表现得过于明显，只好盯着自己的手指发呆。他等了一会儿，终于忍不住了，又问道：“姨妈，你最近有听到什么传闻吗？”  
“你指的是什么？”  
“就是——感染的人，真的有那么多吗？”他小心翼翼地压低了声音。贝拉特里克斯放下酒杯，抽出手帕轻轻擦了擦嘴角，在男孩的目光中点了点头。  
“比你想象得还要多。”她说道，德拉科的后背紧绷，“你知道，政府总会隐瞒真实情况……实际情况要比报纸上刊登出来的严重得多。”  
德拉科不由自主地挺直了背：“那你知道真实数据吗，姨妈？”  
“我当然不清楚。这没有人知道。”  
“嗯……贵族中没有人感染，是不是？”他追问道，“他们不可能去贫民窟那种脏地方。”  
“这说不准，疫病可不会管你是不是贵族。”贝拉特里克斯扬起眉，说道。德拉科的心向下一沉，他不愿去想她是什么意思。  
“好吧，那我们认识的人中有感染的吗？”  
“实际上我很久没有和他们见面了，除了这次舞会。我知道你想问什么，德拉科，”贝拉特里克斯认真地看着他，“我没在舞会上见到西茜和卢修斯。也许他们比较谨慎，我想。”  
德拉科张了张口，想说点什么，但最后还是保持了沉默。他感觉自己正走在一条钢丝上，随时可能从天空跌落。纳西莎和卢修斯像两团温柔的雾，轻轻缠绕在他身边，有时钻进他的胸腔里，有时包裹着他的大脑，令他时不时地想起那些遥远的时光。这几天德拉科不止一次这样想，如果他那时候没有被伏地魔抓到这里，他现在应该在和潘西约会，在亮堂堂的大书房里听家庭教师叽叽呱呱地讲希腊文，和他的朋友逛马场、喝红茶，享受每一个阳光灿烂的下午。他或许会和潘西结婚，或许会和另一个不认识的贵族女孩踏入婚姻殿堂，他们将生育几个孩子，他会接手卢修斯的位置……而不是被软禁在阴森的城堡里，一举一动都受到监视，只能和一个凶恶的吸血鬼日夜交欢。漆黑的长指甲缓慢地摩擦着苍白的皮肤，瘦削的肩膀上满是鲜红的吻痕和牙印，他扭亮一盏灯，床铺里珠光四溢，流苏上挂着珍珠，被褥上绣着蜘蛛网般的金线，一浪一浪涌过身体。他曾经做过一个梦，梦见自己回到马尔福庄园的卧室里，墙边的花瓶里插着一大捧红色假花。女仆在床帘外喊他，他要去上课了，母亲在厨房里安静地坐着……多么美的梦，墙壁是暗紫色的，空气中浮动着茶香，他穿着笔挺的小西装慢慢往楼下走，有一个热闹的夜晚正等着他……然而这一切都已经成为了过去，再也不会回来了。德拉科抬起头，天空中还悬挂着明亮的圆月，但他再也无法看着它升到最高处、再沉下去，也许他的爸妈也不能——如果他再迟疑，如果他再不采取行动，如果他……  
月亮在细瘦的黑色树杈间融融地亮着，渐渐升高。德拉科盯着看了一会儿，蓦地回过头，望着贝拉特里克斯。  
“花园里的那些树能封印吸血鬼，是吗？”他忽然问道。贝拉特里克斯显得有些意外。  
“……那是主人培育的变异山楂树，能对吸血鬼产生强烈的伤害。但如果要封印吸血鬼，还得在上面加一些特殊的成分。”她望了一眼窗外的山楂树，说道。  
“什么成分？”  
“我不清楚，这是机密。”  
德拉科无意识地绞着双手，直直地盯着膝盖，微微颤抖着，为自己脑中的想法感到惶恐。他在想什么？这是不可能的，他做不到——这太可怕了——他在想什么？他在策划什么……或者说……他的大脑仿佛被一把刀无声无息地割开了，血渗了进去，冰冷的血腥味充斥着他的口腔。这是唯一的办法，一个低低的声音在他脑中响起，你没有别的路可走……除非你想看着你的父母死去。  
不，不会的……不会的……德拉科的掌心汗津津的，他慢慢攥紧了手，贝拉特里克斯又给自己倒满一杯红酒，漫不经心地抿了一口。不会的……这个想法真糟糕，他怎么会这么想？  
不会的……闭嘴……  
“……你去过楼上吗，姨妈？”他说道，下意识地压低了声音。房间里似乎变得安静了，风吹过密密的山楂树，带来一阵阵沙响。客厅里传来了一阵哄笑，伴随着一些吱嘎吱嘎的怪响。  
“当然。怎么了？”贝拉特里克斯说道。  
“我之前在五楼看到一个上锁的房间，”德拉科停了停，咽了口唾沫，“我的意思是，我不知道你有没有去过那儿。”  
对面的人缓缓放下酒杯，正襟危坐。她没有看他，目光游移着，不知落在哪儿。  
“那个房间只有他才能进去，德拉科。”她喃喃道。  
“但你知道该怎么进去，是不是？”男孩握紧了沙发扶手，他的腿因为紧张而微微发颤。  
贝拉特里克斯没有马上说话。她侧着脸，似乎在思考，似乎又只是在发呆。德拉科看着桌子上的红酒瓶，他觉得有点渴。  
“……几个月前，得知主人打算把你作为祭品的时候，我反对这个决定，”她忽然说道，德拉科马上看向她，“所有的祭品都会死，这是肯定的。西茜是我的亲妹妹，你是我的亲外甥，我必须得阻止这件事情。但主人下定决心的事情没有人能改变，我最后只能看着它发生……我希望你不会怪我，德拉科，当我得知你活下来的时候，我为你感到高兴。”  
“我当然不会怪你，姨妈，”德拉科连忙说道，“实际上，你帮了我很多忙。”  
贝拉特里克斯笑了一下，但笑意很浅：“我没帮到你什么。我很清楚，你在这里过得并不开心。”  
不知为何，这句话让德拉科的心抽动了一下，抿住了嘴唇。他过得好吗？不好吗？  
“几个月前我和西茜见过面，她看起来非常伤心，”贝拉特里克斯继续说道，“她和卢修斯非常想念你……他们没有参加任何聚会，每天都在找你。”  
“我——我以为——”  
“西茜曾经向我求助过，我也想告诉她真相。但是我怕会害死他们……主人的力量太强大了，死在他手中的吸血鬼猎人数不胜数，我不敢冒险。”  
“……我能理解，姨妈。”德拉科低声说道。  
贝拉特里克斯停下来啜了口酒，理了理自己的裙子。  
“我说这个的意思是，我知道你也无能为力，”她慢慢地说道，“主人的命令谁都不能违抗，我们只能听从他的指令。”  
是这样吗？德拉科想，哦，她说的没错，他们都没有办法……但如果真的没有办法，他就不会坐在这儿了。也许逃走非常困难，可像他这样毫无心理负担地沉浸其中，就是另一回事了。他忘记了过去的苦痛，轻而易举地沦陷，被伏地魔的温柔冲昏了头脑……曾经他无比恐惧，现在他却无法自拔，当察觉到不对劲的时候，他已经逃不出来了。可他不能放弃，他还没有完全失败……现在不是寻求安慰的时刻……他的父母危在旦夕，他的世界即将崩塌——如果他继续退缩，他就只能永远被关在这里。  
“……你知道怎么打开那个门吗，姨妈？”过了许久，德拉科问道。这一刻他非常冷静，冷静得不像他，倒像是有另一个人钻进了他的身体里，用他的声带说话。  
贝拉特里克斯靠在沙发上，她左侧的脸棱角分明，混合着淡蓝色的月光，血红的眼睛在隐约的月色中成了紫色，如同一颗明亮的玻璃珠。她忽然站了起来，德拉科一惊，也跟着站起身。  
“用他的血就能打开。”她飞快地、低低地说道，低下头，伸手拿起红酒瓶和酒杯塞进提包里，转身朝门走去。德拉科愣了一秒，连忙跑到她身前，为她打开房门。贝拉特里克斯看了他一眼，昂着头，倨傲地离开了，德拉科没有跟上去，看着她渐渐走远。他在门口一动不动地站着，过了五分钟，也许有十分钟，他才慢慢抬起脚，朝外走去。  
不知是不是他的错觉，走廊里的灯比房间里亮很多，刺得他眼睛发痛。德拉科慢腾腾地走回客厅，他从未感觉这条路如此漫长。一阵蓦然爆发的喧闹声让他猛地一跳，抬起了头。德拉科惊讶地发现那群寻欢作乐的吸血鬼还没有走，依然聚集在沙发旁，地毯上倒着几个碎玻璃瓶，沙发脚边有一滩来路不明的血——也许不是来路不明，德拉科能嗅出它属于人类——已经凝固成了黑色。他忍着恶心感看向他们，在那群欢呼尖叫的人群中看到了一只痉挛的、向外伸的手，它在那些向内挤的吸血鬼中显得如此格格不入。  
救命，救命，他似乎听见一个声音在虚弱地叫喊，救救我吧，求求你……德拉科的大脑霎时被血光淹没了，胸口强烈的胀痛感让他无法呼吸。他甚至来不及思考，快速跑向沙发，抄起茶几上的一只酒瓶朝离他最近的一个吸血鬼的头砸去。紫红的酒液伴随着玻璃碎片喷溅出来，洒了那群吸血鬼一身，也淋透了德拉科的脸和脖子。他扔下碎酒瓶，用力抹了把眼睛，又抓起了第二瓶酒。这瓶已经打开了，被喝了三分之一，但德拉科的动作太快了，离心力使得酒液没有从瓶口流出来，全部随着玻璃爆开，炸在他们头上。  
砸碎两瓶酒后，吸血鬼们终于反应了过来，扭头看向他，不再动作。德拉科粗喘着，站直了身子，瞪着他们。他拿过桌子上的一只酒杯，冷声问道：“还有谁想要醒醒酒？”  
谁都没有说话，只是用红眼睛一同盯着他。几个吸血鬼坐在地上，还有几个趴在沙发上，脸上沾着酒液和血。德拉科冷笑了一声，用力将杯子里的血泼到一个吸血鬼脸上，一脸厌恶地看着他们，扯了扯嘴角。  
“还赖在这儿做什么？”他尖声说道，将酒杯往桌子上一砸，“还不快滚？”  
客厅里一时间陷入了死寂，所有人都一动不动。德拉科握着酒杯的手不断收紧，蓦地，他的掌心发出嘭的一声巨响，酒杯整个儿裂开了，碎片从他手中飞出来，将他的手割得鲜血淋漓。  
这次终于起了效果，一个吸血鬼尖叫了一声，从沙发上蹦起来，跳到地上。其他的吸血鬼也纷纷爬起来，整理衣服，抹着脸上的血。德拉科觉得自己现在需要一根手杖，这样他就能用它指着大门，让他们通通滚出去了。  
“滚，都给我滚，听明白了吗？”他吼道，重重地朝一个吸血鬼的膝盖踢了一脚，把他踹到了地上，“你们没有腿吗？不会走路，也不会爬？”  
“喂，你到底是——”一个男人一脸凶相地朝他走来，德拉科一拳砸到了他脸上，同时踹中了他的腹部。对方双眼暴突，不敢置信地瞪着他，一下子倒了下去，挣扎半天都没有起来。一个小个子男人大叫着，连扣子都没有扣就跌跌撞撞地往外跑，这似乎起了带头作用，其他的吸血鬼也纷纷后退，诅咒着他，一个接一个往外跑。德拉科低下头，被他打倒的吸血鬼正捂着肚子呻吟着，倔强地骂着脏话。他努力了许久，终于摇摇晃晃地站起来，在此期间德拉科一直用一只酒杯指着他。他似乎有些神志不清，起身的时候大鼻子差点撞到杯壁上，骂骂咧咧地离开了。  
客厅里只剩下了德拉科一个人，一片狼藉。他木木地站在原地，浑身僵硬，动弹不得。有太多原本难以想象的事情发生了，他想，比如瘟疫，比如猎杀，比如在这里发生的任何一件事，比如他曾经做出的那些愚蠢的选择，比如他正站在这儿，如丧考妣地看着一个生死不明的人类。他血肉模糊，身上没有一块完好的皮肉，泥泞的血染透了半个沙发。  
德拉科艰难地迈开脚步，慢慢朝他走去，一步一步，他没有感到害怕——死去的人类有什么可怕？造成这一切的吸血鬼才是真正的魔鬼。他跨过地上的血，把手放在他满是牙印的的脖子上。那儿已经没有了动静。  
德拉科呆滞了片刻，垂下手，缓缓蹲下身，抱紧自己的膝盖。一种毁天灭地的绝望感扑了上来，黑压压的，将他彻底击沉了，一点力气都没有了。少顷，他用伤痕累累的手捂住自己的脸，颤抖着哭了起来。  
天哪，他想，天哪……他也是人类，不是吸血鬼。谁来救救他，救救他……


	30. Chapter 30

德拉科无意识地抹着眼泪，但实在是太多了，滚烫的液体打湿了双手，让他感觉自己沉了下去，沉进了泥潭之中。他最后放弃了克制，毫无顾忌地痛哭起来。德拉科不清楚自己为什么忽然有这么多眼泪，他汹涌的情绪积在蓄水池里，现在它们漫了出来，将他淹没了，可他甚至不知道自己为什么要哭——为这个可怜的人类？为那群丑陋的吸血鬼？还是为了悲哀的自己，他从一个人类堕落成吸血鬼，那么轻易，那么愚蠢……  
客厅里没有其他人，他剧烈的、颤抖的哭声填满了所有的缝隙。泪水打湿了德拉科的脖子、衣袖和大腿，磨红了他的双眼。不知过了多久，大门轻轻打开了，一个人无声无息地走进来。德拉科没有听见，他用力抹着眼睛，唏嘘着，被自己响亮的呼吸声吞噬了。一双宽大冰冷的手贴上他的后背，男孩浑身一颤，无意识地回过头，伏地魔正弯下腰看着他。他惊得一颤，差点坐到地上。  
“爸爸……”  
“怎么了？”男人低声问道，俯身将他横腰抱起来，看了一眼沙发上的尸体，“你认识他？”  
德拉科摇了摇头，将脸埋进他的胸口，眼泪还在不住地流，浸湿了他的前襟。伏地魔拍了拍德拉科的背，哄了几句，抱着他回到房间里。他没有开灯，搂着德拉科坐在床上，触吻着他泪湿的脖子。  
“好了，别哭了，”他边吻边说道，“发生了什么事？”  
德拉科的眼睛已经哭肿了，睁也睁不开。他吸了吸鼻子，揪着男人的衣服，尽量镇定地说道：“他们杀人，爸爸。”  
“他们是谁？”伏地魔抚摸着德拉科的后颈，问道。  
“好几个吸血鬼……”  
“他们长什么样？”  
他的触摸非常舒服，德拉科的情绪略微平复了一些，努力回想着那些人的相貌。实际上他记得不是很清楚，回忆刚才发生的一切是件痛苦的事情，就像他再也不愿想起在地牢里看见的景象。但伏地魔的声音似乎有某种魔力，他耐心地安抚着他，引导他回忆他们的相貌，令他放下芥蒂。他细长的手指梳理着他柔顺的金发，德拉科深深地吸着气，他觉得好了一些，但又感觉这没有用——说实在的，他这是在向谁倾诉？  
“……我知道了，”伏地魔慢慢地说道，“别担心……我会去处置他们。”  
“你要怎么处置他们？”德拉科从他怀里抬起头来。  
“你不用关心这个。”  
“我要知道，爸爸。”  
伏地魔停了停，又开始抚摸德拉科的脖子。“这一阵子我都不会让他们到城堡里来……我也会下令禁止在客厅开这种聚会。”  
然而这个回复完全不能让德拉科满意，虽然他也不清楚自己到底想要什么。也许把希望寄托在伏地魔身上确实有些愚蠢，他悲哀地想，他不可能会明白自己的想法……他是天生的吸血鬼，从来都没法和人类共情。那几个在客厅里玩弄血奴的吸血鬼只不过是他统治下的吸血鬼帝国的一个缩影，他没有办法摧毁……他甚至无法撼动一分。  
想到这儿，德拉科的泪水又不受控地涌出来，沾在紧巴巴的脸上。伏地魔伸手拭去了他眼角的泪，低头吻了吻他的干涩的嘴唇，问道：“你到底想要什么？”  
他想要的他绝不可能实现，德拉科想，摇了摇头。男人盯着他看了一会儿，单手按住他的后脑勺，含住了他的嘴唇。  
德拉科的唇瓣很软，也许是因为毫无防备，伏地魔很容易就顶开了牙关，将舌头探了进来。他吮吸着男孩湿软的舌头，摩擦他的嘴唇，品尝他的每一寸甜美。他吻得很重，德拉科只觉得被他碰过的地方火辣辣地发麻，又痛又舒服，甚至有些欲罢不能。  
“别哭了，嗯？”他将他放倒在床上，开始解他的衣扣，“告诉我你想怎么做……你的眼泪太多了，宝贝。”  
他褪下了他的裤子，手指插入男孩的小穴里慢慢抽动，德拉科张开的双腿微微颤抖，他感到无比煎熬。别这样，再忍一忍……这么长时间都忍下来了，德拉科……男人拍了拍他的屁股，示意他自己按住双腿。德拉科听见了金属碰撞的清脆声响，下意识睁开眼，吸血鬼强大的夜视能力让他看到伏地魔正在解腰带。他坐在他面前，整个人被笼罩在漆黑之中，但动作很利索。德拉科眼睁睁地看着那巨物抵在了自己的臀缝间，也许是因为穴口张得还不够大，他将男孩的双腿又往外掰了一些，这个举动让德拉科绷紧了后背。  
“放松点，德拉科，”他摸了摸他的入口，“真紧……”  
“爸爸，”在德拉科反应过来之前，他已经说出了口，“今天能停一停吗？”  
“停什么？”伏地魔扬起眉，似乎觉得这个要求很可笑，他俯下身来，“我还要吸你的血，德拉科。”  
德拉科的心猛地一颤，向下一沉，落进了深渊。  
他们很快就做了起来，床板吱嘎摇晃着，男孩苍白的身体在被褥间起起伏伏。他润滑得不够多，有点紧，好在他的身体早已习惯对方的插入，适应得还不错。德拉科感受着男人的性器在他的内部激烈地进出，他亲吻着他，毫无预兆地咬破了他的喉咙，贪婪地攫取他的血。鲜血的飞速流逝使德拉科浑身酥麻，腿不住地打着颤，内心产生了一种难以言喻的渴望。他渴望接吻，渴望被填满，渴望血，渴望从别人体内汲取力量……这是只属于吸血鬼的渴望，他恍惚地想，它操纵着他，操纵每一个吸血鬼，磨灭他们的人性，把他们变成残忍的恶魔。如果他想要回去，他必须得战胜它……  
压在身上的重量终于消失了，伏地魔满意地舔了舔他的脖子，直起身，拉起他的腿折在胸前，继续使劲往里顶。德拉科尖叫着，他感觉他要被撕裂了，沉重而冰冷的力量无情地捣入柔软的深处，令他疼痛又快乐。他雪白的臀部狠狠撞击着男人的下腹，那种渴望依然残留在他的身体里，呼唤着他，折磨着他，令他浑身发痒。德拉科的大脑昏昏沉沉，他觉得自己在往一个深洞滑去……不……他强迫自己去回想地牢里的那一切，不，他不能沉湎……不……  
他们做了两次，德拉科最后也达到了高潮，射得神志不清。伏地魔抱起他去浴缸里清洗，男孩的下身沉浸在水中，他喘息着，忽然仰起头来，扑到男人颈边张口就咬。伏地魔捏住了他的下巴，凑到面前亲了一口，将他抱到自己身上。  
“别急，”他说道，一只手抚摸着德拉科的臀部，“饿坏了，是不是？”  
男孩没有回答，他的尖牙刺入了伏地魔的脖颈，毫无节制地汲取着对方的血，眼中红光闪烁。他的喉咙如此干渴，必须要喝点什么，否则他将无法活下去……但德拉科还残存着一点理智，他知道自己要做什么。他紧紧抱着男人结实的腰，和他交颈相拥，惨白的月光落在他们身上，宛若镀了一层银。伏地魔温柔地擦拭着他的身体，过了一会儿，他拉开了他，用浴巾裹住他的身体，将他抱起来向外走去。德拉科的大脑有些昏沉，口鼻间浓郁的血腥味让他直犯恶心，但还是强撑着睁开了眼。外头下起了雨，雨珠敲打着窗户，沙沙地落进山楂树林里，空气中弥漫着蔷薇清凉的芳香。伏地魔将他放在床上，男孩细长而笔直的腿像花茎般伸展。他尝着口中的血腥味，清楚地明白，一切已经开始了。

这天伏地魔睡到傍晚六点就起床了，在他离开后，德拉科也快速地爬起来，换上白色睡衣往五楼走去。  
六点的天空还没有完全黑下来，暗红的阳光落在他的肩膀上，带来隐约的痛感。他平静地穿过长廊，经过空荡荡的酒柜，再次停在尽头的门旁。德拉科看向门上的那面镜子，拨了一下，镜子里的景象微微一晃，又变成了那只装着棉纱的柜子。他蹲下身，仔细观察着门把手和门锁，注意到门把手上方有一枚巨大的红宝石。德拉科抚摸了一番，感觉到里面有一股奇异的力量在流动。他知道就是它了。  
德拉科蹲下身，用随身携带的手帕仔细擦干净这块宝石，伸出舌头舔了上去。昨晚他吸了伏地魔很多血，吸完后没有像平时一样漱口，一直留到了现在，就是为了这一刻。他不知道这稀薄的血能不能起作用，但这种方法最不容易引起伏地魔怀疑。  
德拉科站起身，后退了两步，屏着呼吸盯着门把手。他似乎看见红宝石上闪过了一抹红光，揉了揉眼睛。墙壁里发出细微的金属碰撞声，铁门微微颤抖起来，嗡嗡作响。这不是他的错觉，德拉科后退了一步，等了一会儿，发现门一直在响，于是小心翼翼地握住门把手一拧。门发出嘎的一声，轻松地被他打开了。  
也许是不经常使用的缘故，房间里漂浮着灰尘，充斥着一种空气不流通而产生的怪味。德拉科微皱起眉，悄无声息地走入，来到玻璃柜前。玻璃柜很大，一共有六层，每一层都摆放着几十个用棉纱包裹着的尖顶物体。在他走近看仔细后，德拉科几乎能确定它们就是能封印吸血鬼的山楂木尖桩——它们的形状和伏地魔曾经用过的尖桩一模一样。最上面的三层柜子上摆放的尖桩前都贴着一张小标签，标签上写着人名和日期。德拉科随意地扫了一眼，竟看到了熟悉的名字：伊莎贝尔·格林，1866年1月4日。  
伊莎贝尔……德拉科在内心默念了一遍，他还记得那时候她用幻境来诱杀他。那似乎已经是很遥远的过去了，甚至有些不真实。伏地魔没有告诉他，他最后是怎么处置她的，但现在看来她也被尖桩刺穿了心脏。  
在伊莎贝尔的尖桩旁，德拉科找到了麦克尼尔的尖桩，日期是2月25日。后面还有几个尖桩，分别属于那几个曾经巴结德拉科的吸血鬼。德拉科数了数，这三层柜子足足有两百八十个尖桩，也就是说，伏地魔至少杀死了两百八十个吸血鬼，一只包着白棉纱的染血尖桩就是他们的坟墓。   
德拉科转头向后望去，透过那面小小的玻璃窗，他能看见外面立着一排排冰冷的酒柜。曾经那儿也放着无数瓶人类的血，用一个标签写上姓名和日期。就这样看来，吸血鬼和人类似乎没什么不一样——在伏地魔眼里，他们都只是他前行的路上的一个戳记，只有名字和一点血能证明他们曾经存在过。  
哦，多么残忍的一个男人……但他注定要成为王。德拉科打开柜门，蹲下身来，伸长手臂小心翼翼地探入最下方的一层柜子的深处，用两根指头从角落里夹出了一只尖桩。它被棉纱包裹着，中间绑了一条细绳，德拉科吹了吹上面的灰，将它塞进睡衣口袋。  
他必须得下定决心，他想，他必须……哦，想想他的爸爸和妈妈，想想那些被虐杀的人类……他是人，不是吸血鬼，他要回到人类中去……他不能再继续呆在这儿了，他会发疯的，或者变得麻木。他不能这样，这太可怕了……  
德拉科深吸了口气，慢吞吞地往外走，带上了门。一离开五楼他就加快了脚步，跑进卧室里关上门，将尖桩塞进首饰盒的最底层。他平复着呼吸，在床上一动不动地躺了十分钟，身体才渐渐放松下来，失重感慢慢消失了。德拉科有点茫然，手仍在颤抖，他忽然后悔起来。他不应该这么鲁莽，他明明可以再等一等——一旦拿走这个尖桩，他就没有停下来的机会了。也许伏地魔下次去取的时候就会发现少了一个，德拉科没有信心能瞒骗他多久。  
他必须要动手了，他没有退路了。这个念头重重地打在德拉科的胸口，令他呼吸不畅。他刚才在想什么呢？他把自己逼进死路了！天哪，他要去把那玩意儿刺进伏地魔的胸口，他怎么可能做得到？一旦失败他就完了，他一定完了……  
想想地牢，想想沙发上的尸体，他强迫自己冷静下来，去想一想……如果他头脑正常，他就不可能继续忍耐，如果他还有人性，他就不该呆在这里……离开吧，只有这么做他才能离开……把这件事告诉其他人吧，告诉他们有许多人被关在这里，也许他们还能被救出来……  
他的爸妈一定会有办法的，德拉科想，只要他们知道了吸血鬼大本营的位置，他们一定有办法对付伏地魔。想到这儿，德拉科的心不知为何抽搐了一下，疼痛起来。他扭了扭脖子，强行忽略了，闭上眼，又马上睁开，下床跑进盥洗室里漱口。


	31. Chapter 31

是暂时离开，还是永远也不回来？这个问题让德拉科纠结了好几天。按理来说，他应该远远逃离这里，回到人类世界——回到纳西莎和卢修斯的身边，继续他的正常生活。他本来不应该遭受这些，是伏地魔剥夺了他成为人类的权利。可德拉科又害怕这个计划会失败——实际上这个可能性相当大——一旦他失败，他敢肯定他的下场不会比地牢里的血奴好多少。  
如果他只是暂时逃出去，看一眼爸妈再回来，也许伏地魔不会那么生气……也许他会放过他，理解他的烦恼……不，这不可能，德拉科晃了晃脑袋，不要再抱有这种侥幸心理了。只要他封印了伏地魔，只要他做出这种事，对方就不可能放过他，无论是出于什么理由。如果他要封印他，最好一绝后患，再也不要让他醒来。  
德拉科的心又隐隐作痛起来，他从心底抗拒着这个念头。这种痛楚隐晦而罪恶，令他浑身不舒服，甚至有一丝厌恶自己。他不明白，和伏地魔做爱都不会让他有所触动，而内心的那一点动摇却一下子捏住了他的喉咙，仿佛这是比乱伦更可恶的罪。他想起昨天晚上，他趴在床上帮男人含着，后者弄了他一脸，呛得他说不出话。于是伏地魔便把他抱到浴缸里，耐心地帮他洗头。他的指头顺着水流温柔地清洗着他细软的头发，时不时吻一吻，缱绻得不可思议。  
从德拉科记事以来，他就没有再得到过这样周全的照料。很多时候他都能感觉到伏地魔的温情，虽然往往伴随着令人窒息的控制欲和占有欲。德拉科无法判断这种感情的类别，它太复杂了，甚至不属于人类。但每当他想到自己正在策划一场背叛时，他就感觉自己无权享受对方的温柔。这可真矛盾，德拉科想，明明是他把他抓到这儿，变成这样的。  
他没有选择……他本来的下场会和以往的祭品一样，在血宴上被杀死。也许因为他是贵族，伏地魔放过了他，但这并没有好多少。他成为了他的宠物，即使他再喜欢一个宠物，他也不可能会去尊重他。  
德拉科狠狠地闭了闭眼，强压下内心芜杂的念头。他坐起身，悄悄打开首饰盒，盯着盒中的尖桩看了一会儿，重重地合上小抽屉。他必须要开始行动了。  
离血宴开始还有两个星期，德拉科已经能感受到城堡里的气氛越来越热烈。许多食死徒聚在客厅里兴致勃勃地讨论最新一批抓来的血奴，德拉科面无表情地从他们身边穿过，他已经知道这场血宴不会再有祭品，但这并没有比之前强多少。看吧，这一切不会改变，他自嘲地想，而他也不愿意耗费精力——他只想回家。  
德拉科不想再经历一次血宴，无论如何，他必须要在这之前动手。他找机会又从房间里偷了一枚尖桩出来，求着贝拉特里克斯告诉他回城堡的具体路线，在地图上演练了无数遍。他在卧室里走来走去，思考着每一个细节，找出所有可能出纰漏的地方加以改进。他尽量不去想自己自己是在策划袭击甚至杀死伏地魔，这只会让他又害怕又难过。  
准备动手的那天，德拉科醒得很早。他将所有流程在脑子里过了一遍，紧张得浑身冒汗，在终于冷静下来后，他坐在床上静静地想着心事。现在是晚上六点，德拉科记得自己刚开始调整作息的时候非常难挨，吸血鬼的活动时间在晚上六点到早上六点之间，其他时间都在睡觉。德拉科并不需要睡那么久，他也没有熬过夜——吸血鬼的作息对于他来说就是熬夜。而现在，夜晚已经成了他的白昼，白昼成了无法触碰的禁忌。德拉科轻轻合上眼，又慢慢睁开，最后一次检查自己放在枕头边的袍子——那底下藏着两枚山楂木尖桩，都用纱布缠了一圈，防止他使用的时候伤到自己。  
他看了一眼，倦倦地将尖桩放回去，爬下床，走到书桌前坐下。他从桌上抽了张纸，拿过钢笔想写点什么，但又犹豫起来，只好呆呆地坐着。他不知不觉地走了神，回过神来时发现自己画了一个圆溜溜的太阳，向四周放射着光芒。德拉科扯了扯嘴角，本想将纸扔掉，看了一圈没找到垃圾桶，于是折起来塞进了枕头边的袍子底下。  
再休息一会儿吧，他对自己说，什么都不要想，不要去担心……该来的总会来的。  
这天伏地魔回来得格外迟，凌晨三点才打开房门。德拉科等了很久，已经有些倦怠，但还是在他进来的那一刻坐了起来，打起精神。男人边走边脱下外套挂在衣帽架上，在床上坐下，习惯性地将德拉科抱进怀里。男孩面对着他坐在他的腿上，他望着他，忽然不知道该做什么，紧张得手臂颤抖。伏地魔轻柔地抚摸着他的背，问道：“怎么了？”  
“没有，爸爸。”德拉科一惊，连忙回答道。  
“你看起来很紧张，”男人说道，“有人欺负你了？”  
“不，呃，没有。”  
他握住德拉科的手指，把玩了一会儿，漫不经心地按在自己的衬衣领口。  
“把它解开。”他说道。  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，舔了舔嘴唇，认真地一个一个解开衬衣扣子。男人苍白而瘦削的胸膛在他眼前展露，他揉了揉他的头发，抚摸着他的脸颊，然后是嘴唇，德拉科感觉自己像一件被玩弄的所有物，身体的每一个部分都不属于自己。他看着伏地魔的眼睛，那双猩红的眼微微眯着，仿佛有一滴血在瞳孔里流动。它们慢慢地靠近，越来越近，近到无以复加的程度——伏地魔吻了他，他身上浓郁而冰冷的侵略气息令德拉科微微打颤。男人重新握住他的手，牵引着他朝自己的裤子伸去。他们贴得更近了，德拉科双手握着上下活动，他被吻得气喘吁吁，有些恍惚，但还是尽职尽责地用自己的性器摩擦着对方的。他们互相亲吻着，都勃起了，男人扒掉男孩的裤子，抱起他肉乎乎的小屁股，用两根手指略微扩张了一下，用力挺了进去。窄小的甬道被强行撑开，德拉科疼得张腿夹紧了他的腰，手臂紧紧抱着男人的脖子。伏地魔动作有点急，没等德拉科射出来就将他压在了枕头上，掰开双腿大开大合地往里干，将男孩的小穴操得又湿又软。德拉科呻吟着，臀部被撞得发红，他一边尖叫一边扭着屁股，配合着对方的进出。很快就泄了出来，有些头昏脑胀。他叫了几声“爸爸”，结果被插得更狠了，不得不求饶起来。  
他们做了很久，德拉科到最后感觉自己漂浮在空中。整个人慢悠悠地旋转着，仿佛发了一场高烧。很多时候他都能从性事中得到强烈至极的快感，他被从头到尾摧毁了一遍，又在大梦中醒来，汗流浃背。他无数次梦见自己回到了家，桌子上放着香喷喷的面包和热牛奶，卢修斯和纳西莎在客厅里交谈，女仆在厨房里忙碌地穿梭。他梦见他们欣喜地对他张开怀抱，纳西莎将他拥进怀里哭泣，卢修斯安慰着她，安德莉亚也红了眼眶。在梦里他不是吸血鬼，只是个普通的男孩，悠闲地在阳光下的街道上跑步……然而吸血鬼的梦是受到诅咒的，他的美梦没有一次成真。  
既然没有人帮助他，那就让他自己来吧，德拉科昏昏沉沉地想。只有他能救他自己……这个牢笼太坚固了，他撞得头破血流，也无法破坏一分。他陷在这个血红的、泥泞的沼里，黑暗吞噬了他……但他还没有完全绝望，他还有机会……  
趁伏地魔从背后将他压在床上时，德拉科从袍子底下偷偷取出了一枚尖桩，捏在掌心。他放荡地吟哦着，紧紧攥着尖桩，粗糙的棉纱磨得他皮肤生疼。哦，让他感到疼痛吧，这样他才算活着……虽然他早已死去。德拉科战栗着，他时常会觉得自己是彻底属于伏地魔的，他的血都来自于他，他的痛苦和快乐也来自于他，他们互相吸食、交颈缠绵，世间再也没有比这更亲密的关系。也许他就是属于他的，他恍惚地想，他亲手塑造了他……如果不是他，自己根本不会是现在这个样子。但也正因为这样，他现在能够拿起武器，他终于明白人类的灵魂应该是什么样——敏感、柔软又脆弱，容易被摧毁，却又百折不挠。  
伏地魔将他抱起来，让他坐在自己身上，双手抱住腰。他的双眼如同燃烧的火，那么狂热，一寸一寸点燃他，然而他的身体却没有任何温度。德拉科的手在他的后背抚摸着，他感受不到任何心跳起伏。这是一具早已死去的身体，所有的吸血鬼都是死而复生的亡者，是世间本不该存在的不生不死的怪物。德拉科两眼模糊，他找到了他后心的位置，触碰着，内心毫无预兆地升起了一种强烈的悲痛。不能犹豫，德拉科……不能犹豫……他大大地睁着眼，眼眶微微湿润了。再见了，伏地魔……他无声地喃喃着，让我回去吧，我要回去了。  
德拉科闭了闭眼，狠狠地将尖桩刺入了男人的后心。这个动作他演练了无数次，他用尽全身力气往里推，直到完全没入，只能看到顶端。做完后德拉科一动不动，屏住了呼吸，浑身都在发抖。他僵硬地等了一会儿，男人没有任何举动，这让他略微放松了一些。德拉科深吸了口气，谨慎地松开双手，看向被他抱着的男人——伏地魔仍睁着眼，表情停留在被封印的那一刻。这个场景莫名有些可怖，德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，胸膛起伏，平复着呼吸。他小心翼翼地扶着他的肩膀让他在床上躺下，男人英俊的面容渐渐隐没在冰冷的阴影之中，宛若白色雕像。他想起了那幅挂在墙上的巨大画像，画中的男人永远静静地看着他，冷漠而遥远。德拉科伸出手，轻轻抚摸他冰凉的脸颊，试了试他的呼吸，那儿空荡荡的，什么都没有。他直起身，僵直地吸了口气，从袍子底下拿出了第二枚尖桩。德拉科俯视着他，咬紧牙，再次用尖桩直直地刺入了他的胸膛。  
没入胸口的山楂木尖桩如同一个审判，接口处没有任何血流出来，诡异得令人害怕。德拉科喘息着，眼眶通红，视线一秒也无法离开男人的身体。蓦地，滚烫的泪毫无征兆地涌出眼眶，他感觉自己仿佛被重重打了一拳，刺痛感铺天盖地地朝他袭来，将他推进深渊。他的灵魂被切成了两半，那枚尖桩也钉在了他的心上，令他痛不欲生。德拉科呆滞了片刻，慢慢捂住脸，无法控制地唏嘘起来，浑身痉挛。他做了什么？天哪，谁能告诉他，他到底做了什么？……哦，别傻了，别再发蠢了……  
“……爸爸，”德拉科无意识地呼唤着，带上了哭腔，他向他靠去，用力抹着泪，“爸爸，爸爸……”  
眼泪还是止不住地往外流，很快就打湿了他的颈窝。德拉科的手伸向伏地魔的胸口，又触电般地缩回来，握紧了拳头。过了一会儿，他的喉结动了动，慢慢起身爬下床，一瘸一拐地朝浴缸走去。他酸痛的双腿打着颤，男人的精液还留在他身体里，沿着大腿流下来。  
德拉科打开灯，木然地放好水，躺进了浴缸。水流没过了他的脖颈，将他紧紧包裹，德拉科用力抱着自己的腿，蜷缩成一团。这种姿势给了他一些安全感，他的下巴压在膝盖上，紧盯着沉在水下的扭曲的小腿。空气中浮动着淡淡的血腥味，如今这也让他感到心痛，德拉科贪婪地嗅着，这是谁的血？他的，还是伏地魔的？他的肚子咕地叫了一声，喉咙有些干渴。对了，在离开之前，他需要吸饱血……  
德拉科洗干净身体，从衣柜里取出自己第一天来这儿时穿的那套小西装，快速换好，关上柜门，走向床。他不敢看床上的男人，但又不得不看着他，伏地魔依然和他离开时一样静静地躺着，他无比真切地意识到他确实被封印了，被他的两根山楂木尖桩。这下真的无路可走了，德拉科颤抖着触上他的胸膛，无措地抚摸着，叫了声“爸爸”，又捂住自己的嘴。他拿了条湿毛巾擦拭伏地魔的身体，战战兢兢地帮他穿上衣服，又在床边跪下，俯下身，咬住了他的脖子。  
德拉科本以为自己会吸很多，他今天一整天都没吸血，又经历了一场激烈的性爱，按道理来说已经非常饿了，可他一点胃口都没有。伏地魔的血美味而浓郁，此时却令他如鲠在喉，令他想到自己刚刚亲手封印了他的父亲。德拉科吸了两口就受不了了，拔出牙齿，舔干净伏地魔脖子上的血。  
他抱起男人的身体，快步朝楼上跑去，吸血鬼强悍的力量让他能够毫无压力地完成这一切。德拉科径直跑到了顶楼，打开灯，将伏地魔放在床上。他从一旁的书柜里找出事先准备好的针管，打着颤从男人手臂里抽了两管血，装进玻璃瓶里。德拉科塞好软木塞，做了个深呼吸，将垂在地上的床单翻上来，抱起伏地魔轻手轻脚地把他搬到床底。他放下床单，将针管捏碎装进袋子里，放入口袋。  
德拉科带上门，重新回到卧室，从床底找出地图，又翻出自己的首饰盒，一起装进小皮包里。他不知道伏地魔把钱放在哪儿，只好暂时用他给自己的首饰充当路费。德拉科戴好墨镜，披上一件带兜帽的黑袍，看了眼怀表。现在是凌晨四点，天还没亮，大厅里的吸血鬼早就已经回去了，小矮星彼得和仆人们也都在睡觉。  
德拉科关上灯和门，蹑手蹑脚地下楼，连呼吸都不敢用力。城堡里一片寂静，只能听见外面传来的隐约的风声和树叶的沙响，响了一阵又停了，便陷入令人发慌的死寂。德拉科无声无息地走到大门前，轻轻拧转门把手，推开门。  
一缕冷风从张开的门缝中吹入，撩起了德拉科略长的金发。面前是一条通往右侧的小径，两旁都是整齐的山楂树，蔓延到黎明深处。他打了个哆嗦，极慢、极慢地向前跨了一步，站在门外的台阶上。浓郁的树叶清香伴随着晨雾涌上来，笼罩住了他。  
他终于自由了，德拉科想。


	32. Chapter 32

里德尔庄园位于威尔特郡附近的偏远郊区，坐马车至少需要整整一天才能抵达马尔福庄园。然而这儿实在是太偏僻了，到处都是茂密的树林，荒无人烟，更别提找到驿站。德拉科按照地图和指南针在森林里晃悠了两个小时才转出来，来到离这儿最近的小镇上。  
此时已经六点，天空渐渐亮堂起来，德拉科裹紧了袍子，但还是感觉被阳光照射到的皮肤传来一阵阵刺痛。做爱带来的疲倦感渐渐涌了上来，德拉科的腿微微打颤，也开始感到困倦了——原本现在应该是他睡觉的时间。他必须要休息一会儿了，德拉科想，否则他会倒在半路上的。  
德拉科以前从来没有来过这么偏远的地方，村庄里寂静得让人毛骨悚然，街道上只有几个出来打水的妇女，空气中充斥着一种腐败的臭味。德拉科屏住了呼吸，他感觉自己的脸在烧，不得不低下了头。  
“请问这附近有旅馆吗？”两个提着水桶的妇女经过他身边，德拉科连忙拦住了，问道。  
“旅馆？这儿没有旅馆，”她们停下来，其中一位黑头发、略微矮胖的女人回答道，“很少会有人来这儿，不是吗？”  
她的嗓音很尖，刺激着德拉科的神经，令他有些不舒服。他强忍着问道：  
“那你知道哪儿有吗？我是说，离这儿最近的旅馆。”  
“哦，可能别的镇上有吧，我不清楚——我从来没离开过这儿呢。”黑发女人耸耸肩。  
德拉科看向她旁边的灰衣女人。后者点点头，认同了她的话。  
“好吧，”他说道，“那么——”  
“你是从‘鬼屋’来的吗？”灰衣女人忽然问道。  
“什么‘鬼屋’？”德拉科没有理解。  
“就是东面的那条小径，一直往里面走，那里有一片大森林，很多人在里面迷了路，再也没有回来，”她说道，“有几个回来的人说，森林里有一间‘鬼屋’。”  
“……噢，我不是从那儿过来的，”德拉科的内心咯噔了一下，表面上依然是一脸平静，“我从南安普顿过来，已经在路上走了两天两夜，现在必须得找个地方休息。”  
“哦，怪不得，你的脸色太难看了。”黑发女人同情地点了点头，“南安普顿情况严重吗？”  
“挺严重的，我工作的镇子上已经死了好多人，昨天就有三个被抬出去的，”德拉科马上反应过来，回答道，“我爸爸给我写信，说我妈妈生病了，让我回去看看。我好不容易才向我的老板请到了假。”  
“那太糟糕了，”她说道，“如果你只是需要一个地方睡一觉，我倒是可以帮这个忙。”  
“嘿，贝蒂。”灰衣女人用手肘顶了顶她。  
“那太感谢了，夫人。”德拉科连忙说道。  
“不用担心，露西，斯蒂芬也在家呢，”贝蒂拍了拍露西的肩膀，再次看向德拉科，“我家里还有个客房，但是比较小。如果不介意的话，可以暂时让你睡几个小时。”  
“你太好心了，夫人。”  
“那就跟我们走吧。”她说道，“你的家在哪儿？”  
“奇彭纳姆。”  
“那倒是有点远，是不是？”  
他们边说话边往前走，拐进一条臭烘烘的小巷子里。石板路泥泞不堪，德拉科踮着脚小心翼翼地跟在她身后，时刻留心不踩进臭水坑。周围的房屋都紧紧挨在一起，窗户上挂着脏兮兮的泥色窗帘，衣杆从窗台上伸出来，架到邻居那儿，上面挂着几件花衬衫。德拉科四肢僵硬，浑身不舒服，恶心得想吐。这儿即使不是贫民窟，恐怕也相去不远。如果不是没有办法，他绝不会来到这儿……  
“你在贵族那儿做工吧？”贝蒂忽然问道。  
“嗯？”  
“你的口音太标准了，一听就和我们不一样，”她的尖嗓子如同坏掉的音响，戳着德拉科的太阳穴，“我姐夫的妹妹就在奥兰子爵那儿当女仆，她也总是这么说话。不过你听起来比她还要明显点儿……”  
后面的话德拉科没有再听下去，他头昏脑胀，被酸臭的空气挤兑得无处可逃，只想马上逃离这儿。他可是公爵之子，居然要来这种地方……  
贝蒂的家挤在一个水龙头和一间洗衣店之间，如果不是她停下来，德拉科甚至没有看见那扇门。他跟着她走进屋子，里面又黑又潮湿，窄小阴冷，令德拉科倍感不适。几个小孩正在破旧的沙发椅上大脑，他们呼啦一下围上来，叫着妈妈。贝蒂摸了摸一个女孩的脑袋，安抚着他们，将德拉科带到了客房里。  
“被子昨天被莎拉弄脏了，现在还在晒干，只能委屈你了。”她有些不好意思地说道。德拉科僵硬地点了点头，他相信不会有什么比这更糟糕了。  
“我可能会睡得有点久，”他说道，“晚上六点的时候我再起来……我好几天没休息了，夫人。”  
“哦，没关系。你不吃午餐吗？”  
“不吃了，我想我更需要睡觉。”  
“那就好好休息吧。哦，对了，我该怎么称呼你，先生？”  
德拉科看着贝蒂有点婴儿肥的脸，抿了抿嘴唇，低声说道：“我叫布雷斯·扎比尼，夫人。”  
“噢，好，”贝蒂点点头，朝门外走去，“祝你做个好梦，扎比尼先生。”  
门嘭的一声合上，德拉科松了口气，转身拉上了窗帘。天已经完全亮了，在阳光底下呆一秒都让他感觉无比难挨，浑身的肌肤都被点燃了似的，有无数蚂蚁在血管里蠕动。他不知道自己回到家该怎么熬下去，他不能总是到了深夜才出门。可是伏地魔就能在白天出行，他到底是怎么做到的？……如果他当初跟他多学一点东西就好了，德拉科想，现在他只能忍着，幸好这点阳光还不至于让他走不动路。  
德拉科的肚子咕的叫了一声，出门前没吃饱的弊端渐渐显露出来了。他脱下黑袍盖在身上，从背包里取出一瓶血，喝了两口，瓶中的水位马上下去了一半。困倦感一波波地袭来，如同海浪，德拉科收起瓶子放回包里，小心翼翼地在冰冷坚硬的床上躺下，合上了眼。  
他一闭眼就开始做梦，梦里潮湿泥泞，沾满了黑泥和血。他变成了一个漆黑的影子，匍匐在湿冷的阴坑里，怎么挣扎也无法逃脱。他一会儿梦见自己在饥渴地吸血，一会儿梦见自己在和一个男人做爱，那人的手像寒冷的钢铁，死死箍住他的腰。然后他看见自己在地上爬行，所有的地方都是黑的，除了不远处的一点阳光。他艰难地朝那儿爬去，身上伤痕累累，小腿拖着枷锁，发出刺耳的声响。他伸长了手，直直地向前，触碰在地上晃动的光斑——那一刻，他的手臂燃起了火，瞬间化为灰烬。  
“先生？先生？……扎比尼先生？”一个陌生的声音在耳边响起，摇晃着，如同在水中漂浮。德拉科想要睁开眼，可漆黑的影子缠住了他，捂住了他的嘴。不，他没有影子……这是假的，是梦，他还在梦里……  
“先生？已经六点了，先生！”  
他嗅到了腐烂的蔷薇芬芳，被鲜血浇灌长出娇嫩的枝叶，如同细长的蛛丝缠绕在他的脖颈上。他感觉到了那个男人的手，冰冷而修长，一下一下地抚摸着他的大腿，他柔软的身体宛若打开的花苞……他轻轻地吻他的脖颈，低声喃喃，血，血，血……  
“先生，你还好吗？”  
德拉科猛地睁开眼，房间里一片昏暗，只有一团模糊的灰影在晃动。然而他看不清他的面貌，他的视线模糊不清，只感觉喉咙干渴，全身枯竭了似的暴躁又缺乏力量。他的嗅觉变得异常灵敏，他需要血，大量的血……哦，面前就有一个年轻的血源，非常新鲜、可口……  
“先生？妈妈让我来看看你……”  
血气更浓郁了，宛若弥漫的雾气，一丝丝渗入他鼻子里。德拉科舔了舔下唇，蓦地伸手掐住了那人的喉咙，将他一下子提了起来。对方挣扎着，尖叫起来，耸动的脖颈如同一只温暖的蠕虫。德拉科立刻腾出一只手捂住了他的嘴，将他狠狠按在墙上，皱了皱鼻子，慢慢凑到那个男孩面前。他血红的双眼在黑暗中发亮，瞳孔缩成了一条缝，后者一脸惊恐地看着他，浑身颤抖，双手抓着德拉科掐住他脖子的手，喉咙里发出干哑的咳嗽声。德拉科恍若未闻，低头凑向他的脖子，尖牙上闪过一道光。  
蓦地，门被一下子打开了，刺眼的光泼洒进来。贝蒂正站在门口，手中拿着一盘刚出炉的小面包。  
“怎么了，奥利？扎比尼先生醒了吗？我做了面包——”她的声音戛然而止，随后是哐的一声，手中的盘子砸在地上，香气扑鼻的小面包滚了出来。那清脆的声响如同午夜的钟声，让德拉科瞬间清醒了，松开了手。男孩跌落在地，喘息着，连滚带爬地朝贝蒂爬去，后者仍呆若木鸡地站在原地。  
德拉科想也不想地取过床上的墨镜、外套和背包，一把扯开窗帘、拉开窗户，从窗口跳了下去。他没有看地面，一脚踩在了一块砖头上，身体晃了两下，险些摔倒，但还是勉强撑住了。  
德拉科戴上墨镜，边跑边抖开袖子套上外套，背上背包。背后传来贝蒂迟来的尖叫，以及一阵东西被打翻的巨响，奥利喊着“他是吸血鬼，妈妈”，德拉科拐了个弯，从两件背心下飞快跑过，那串叫喊声便消失在傍晚的吆喝声和风声中了。  
他一路狂奔，撞翻了好几只洗脸盆，不顾身后的叫骂跌跌撞撞地跑出了巷子。胸口又闷又胀，积压着一股混浊的恶气，令他喘不过气来，身体热得发慌，喉咙里粘稠一片。德拉科跑进一条人烟稀少的巷子里，踉跄着停下来，扶着墙不停地喘息。他瞪着面前的墙，胸膛起伏着，最后狠狠地砸了一下墙面。他此时无比痛恨自己过分灵敏的感官，因为他感觉到这附近有无数新鲜的血源，他们移动着，散发着香甜的血腥味，无止境地折磨他的灵魂。  
太饿了，他饿得发慌，喉结不停地滚动，墨镜下的眼睛红得可怖。他必须要吃点什么……必须……德拉科用力地甩了甩头，勉强压下自己膨胀的欲望，从提包里拿出了还剩半瓶的血，拧开倒进嘴里。甘甜的黄金血涌过他的喉咙，充盈着干涸的器官，略微缓解了一些他的饥渴。德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，从口袋里取出地图，找准方向，离开巷子往前走。  
只剩下一瓶血了，他能在一天之内赶回家吗？……就算他回到了家，接下来他又该怎么办？他该怎么解决自己的食物问题？德拉科头痛至极，不愿再想，低下头拉紧了兜帽。不管怎么说，卢修斯总会找到办法的，他肯定能想办法保护他……  
啪！  
一粒石子打在了他的墨镜镜片上，将玻璃打出了一片裂网。德拉科下意识地转过头，一个穿着脏兮兮的衬衫的陌生男孩正站在墙边，手中抓着一把石子。  
“你——”  
“该死的吸血鬼！”他尖叫道，“吸血鬼都该死！”  
他尖锐的声音在整条道路上回响，清晰可闻。隔壁的窗户一下子打开了，一个女人探出头来，手中拿着锅铲。  
“什么？”她尖声问道。  
德拉科的手下意识揪紧了衣领，他的镜片碎了一块，掉在了地上，红色的眼睛在碎镜片后若隐若现。  
“什么吸血鬼？”另一间屋子的窗户打开了，一个留着络腮胡的男人大声问道，“哪里有吸血鬼？”  
“就是他！他是吸血鬼！”男孩指着德拉科，“我看到他喝血了！”  
德拉科僵立在原地没有动，浑身的血液仿佛都倒流了。他不清楚自己为什么还不跑——越来越多的窗户打开了，在黑暗中亮起一盏盏灯，每一盏灯里都有一双眼睛，冰冷地看着他，仿佛在注视着仇人。德拉科眨了眨眼，声音悄然消失了，天色仿佛在一瞬间暗了下来，眼前的场景染上了一层红雾，每一个人影在他眼中都是一团弥漫的活血。那种埋藏在灵魂深处的欲望越来越强烈，如同焚烧的黑火在夜色中蔓延。德拉科感觉似乎有什么停在了他的肩膀上，扭头一看，是一只白色的蝙蝠。它非常小，看起来仅有五厘米左右大，膜翅垂在两边，两只眼睛是血红的。  
伏地魔曾经在空闲的时候教过他辨认各种蝙蝠，虽然德拉科觉得大多数长得都差不多，但他对这种白色蝙蝠印象深刻——它叫洪都拉斯白蝙蝠，体型非常小，成年后也只有三到五厘米左右大。但在魔法的力量下转化为吸血蝙蝠后，它的眼睛会变成红色，体型也会略微大一些。  
可为什么它现在会出现在这儿？德拉科想不明白，他的意识已经有些模糊不清了，两个不同的念头在他脑中碰撞，几乎要将他撕碎。一个声音叫喊着让他赶快跑，逃离这儿，买一副新的墨镜躲起来；另一个声音很低，来自灵魂深处，如同挥之不去的魅影，它不停地重复一个词，血，血，血……  
“天哪，吸血鬼！”  
“他是吸血鬼，看他的眼睛！”  
几粒石子砸到了德拉科的鼻梁、肩膀和大腿上，留下雨点般的疼痛。他慢慢握紧拳头，黑暗的、恐怖的愤怒在他脑中翻滚，他们怎么能这么做？他们以为他们是谁？……不过是一群弱小的人类……不，他在想什么？这不是他的想法……德拉科不清楚自己是怎么了，他无法摆脱这些不正常的愤怒，眼前的红雾更浓了，一团一团，如同翻滚的红浪。对血的渴望混合着极强的进攻欲，猛烈地刺激着他的大脑，德拉科已经无法克制了，他想要攻击、撕裂，想要把尖牙钉入他们的脖颈中，想要用指甲撕裂他们的身体，他有磅礴的、无限的力量，他能摧毁一切，也能得到一切……  
从后腰传来的沉重的疼痛惊醒了他，让他回过神来。他扭过头，一位妇女用一块砖头砸中了他，她显得有些害怕，一击得手后就躲在了她丈夫背后。在街道的另一边，几个被人叫来的男人手中提着木棍，骂骂咧咧朝德拉科走来。 后者看向最早用石头砸他的男孩，他似乎被他眼中明亮的血光吓住了，紧紧攥着手中的石子。  
血，血……他需要血……男人们越走越近，挥舞着木棍，德拉科能感觉到遥远的风拂过他的脸角。黑夜的力量在向他汇集，风声变得格外响，令人不安。他想起了那盘掉落的小面包，它们一个接一个滚到各个角落，在尖叫声中现实不见了。  
这太令人难过了，他想。  
男人们走到了他面前，当他们挥起木棍时，一阵白色的风忽然卷了起来，隆隆作响，将德拉科重重包裹。所有人下意识地后退了两步，男孩瘦长的身体被一股力量拉扯着，在白色风暴中剧烈颤抖。他蓦地化为无数雪白的蝙蝠，掠过头顶，向四周飞散而去。


	33. 终章

奇彭纳姆镇。  
漆黑的夜晚笼罩了整条街道。几个男人站在街角边抽烟边聊天，一只黑猫懒倦地靠在巷口梳理自己的毛发。它的爪子由上至下地抓着皮毛，舒服地仰着头，十分惬意。蓦地，它的动作一顿，眼珠子也停止了转动。过了一秒，它猛地跳起来，凄厉地尖叫了一声，慌乱地逃窜着跑开了。  
空中传来了一声嘭响，无数白色蝙蝠凭空出现，糅合成了一个披着黑袍的男孩。他脸色惨白如纸，踉跄了一步，一手撑在墙上，手臂剧烈颤抖。几只小巧的白蝙蝠落在他的肩膀上，轻轻拍打着翅膀。德拉科收回酸痛的手臂，侧靠在墙上，吸了口气，吃力地转过身背靠着墙壁。  
他仰头看着天空，喘息着，用力地擦了擦眼睛，单手打开背包，从里面取出剩下的一瓶血，拧开软木塞对着嘴倒了下去。伏地魔的血早已冷透，如同燃烧的香气在他的身体里蔓延，亲吻着他的灵魂。德拉科的眼眶通红，他慢慢蹲下来，双手捂住了脸。  
他终于明白那只白蝙蝠来自哪儿了，它们就是他自己的化身。德拉科见过很多吸血鬼变成蝙蝠时的形态，伏地魔能随时随刻轻松地变成黑色蝙蝠出现在各个地方，这让德拉科以为化为蝙蝠是一件容易的事，可他现在却觉得自己的力量被抽空了似的，浑身无力，一瓶血也无法完全填满欲望的沟壑。  
也许他变身的方法不对，德拉科想，拿了块石头在地上刮来刮去，伏地魔从来没教过他这个——应该说，他什么都没教过他。他似乎认为他不需要，自己只用好好地伺候他、听从他的命令，别的什么都不用干。这都是他的错，德拉科恨恨地想，这都怪他，谁让他什么都不教给他？……毕竟他只是他的宠物，除了做爱以外没有任何用处。  
德拉科呆呆地看着漆黑的地面，安静了一会儿，将石头扔到一边。他将脸埋进膝盖里，滚烫的泪渗出来，打湿了裤腿。一只白蝙蝠扑棱着翅膀落在地上，像一小团雪。他变成吸血鬼了，他茫然地想，他真的变成吸血鬼了。他以为自己早就接受了这个现实，从血宴那天被伏地魔初拥起，他就再也不是人类了。他无法在白天出门，每天需要吸食鲜血，可也许是因为他从来不需要像其他吸血鬼一样出门狩猎，也不饲养血奴，在他的内心深处，他依然将自己与那群食死徒划分开来，认为他是不同的——到底不同在哪儿，他也说不清楚。  
可他刚刚变成了吸血蝙蝠，德拉科盯着滚到墙边的石头，他差点袭击了一个男孩，那些人都朝他扔石头……他不是吸血鬼，他在内心这样大喊着，声嘶力竭，他不是吸血鬼，不是，他是人类，他有生父和生母，他们把他捧在手心，给他带来最温暖的怀抱……可所有人都说他是吸血鬼，连他自己都无法再欺骗自己。在某一刻，他的内心确实产生了一种陌生的念头——他仿佛被那群吸血鬼附身了，他被欲望冲昏了头脑，无法克制地仇视他的猎物。这是一种恐怖的感觉，他将他的同胞视为可被剥削残杀的对象，他吸他们的血、吃他们的肉、咀嚼他们的骨髓，他残忍地杀害他们，如同杀死一只动物。他是吸血鬼，他能变成蝙蝠，也能变成魔鬼——无论他变成什么，他都不可能再变回人类。  
他只能这样了吗？德拉科慢慢站起来，抬起头，黑夜在他眼中变了颜色，如同一条染血的河。他感觉到自己的身体里充斥着磅礴的力量，它们不停地上涌，发出咕噜咕噜的声响，慢慢地蚕食着他的理智。他静静地望着街道上闪烁的灯光，他能感觉到每一点灯光下都浮着一两个呼吸，他们若有若无，宛若无数根细长的钢丝，慢慢勒紧了他的脖子。那一瞬间，德拉科仿佛又回到了血宴的那一夜，他躺在鲜红的器皿里，所有的吸血鬼都注视着他堕落。  
他能轻松地摧毁那些生命，德拉科第一次这样产生这种念头。当他在客厅看见一群吸血鬼折磨血奴的时候，他感到恶心和厌恶；当他在地牢里看见被监禁的那群血奴时，他感到无比恐惧。但他现在感觉自己站在食物链的顶端，伏地魔的血为他塑造了一具完美的身体，他的力量无穷无尽，只要他有足够的血，他就能一直战斗下去，将所有的敌人都杀死。  
……所以这就是伏地魔的感觉，是吗？当他看着那些人类、甚至吸血鬼的时候，他是不是也怀着这种想法，觉得这个世界上已经没有谁能够阻挡他？当他从帕金森庄园里掠走他的时候，黑色蝙蝠四处纷飞，如同黑夜被撕成了无数片。一个十六岁的贵族男孩和一张纸没有什么差别，脆弱得一折就碎。只要他想，他就能把他折磨得不成人形。也许在伏地魔的梦境里，他只是一片苍白的光，一团滚烫的血，一杯新酿的葡萄酒，散发着蔷薇的香气……  
不，他在想什么？……别再胡思乱想了，德拉科警告自己，赶快回家，他现在已经掌握了变身的技巧，只要变成吸血蝙蝠一路飞回去就行了。当然，他也可以像刚才一样瞬间移动，但这样做消耗的体力太大了，他目前没法办到。从这儿飞回马尔福庄园还有一段距离，如果他中途饿肚子，他就吸别人的血补充……不是，这不是他的想法，他不是这么想的……他的大脑已经不属于他了，他一定是疯了。  
德拉科紧皱着眉头，一只手撑在墙上，难受得呕了一下，低着头向外走去。他疯了，需要有人来让他清醒过来……他走到街道上，不远处晃动着两个人影，似乎是一男一女，在昏暗的夜色中如同两团油渍。饥饿感再次涌上来，比之前更盛。德拉科忽然明白为什么那些吸血鬼总是表现得如此疯魔，残忍是他们的本能，仁慈和怜悯才是后天的教养，被饥饿折磨的人能干出任何事……一旦纵容自己的人性破灭，那就是万劫不复。他绝不能变成那样，他想，他不能让欲望吞噬自己，虽然这相当困难……不，这太困难了，他无法忍受不吸血所带来的痛苦。在他刚变成吸血鬼的时候，伏地魔就用这个来控制他，让他服从。如果他回到家，他一定会堕落——为了让他活下去，卢修斯和纳西莎也许会抓人来让他吸血——这样和养血奴有什么区别？  
他该怎么办？他似乎没有选择……这不是他的错，是伏地魔的错，所以他如果沦陷，也没有任何过错……德拉科摇摇晃晃地朝那两个人走去，他从书包里拿出那只玻璃瓶，收紧手指，玻璃瓶在他手中化为碎片，划破了他的掌心。他低着头，慢慢往前走，一只白蝙蝠飞过来，停在他的手臂上。  
他饿了，必须要进食……他饿了……该挑哪一个呢？……那个男人离他更近，但是女人的力量更小……还是选择男人吧，他的姿势更好下手，女人的脖子被他的手挡住了……  
手中的玻璃片刺进了掌心，流出殷红的血。风吹起德拉科的兜帽，浅金色的额发随风飞舞。他应该走到那个男人背后，直接用碎片划破他的喉咙，然后吸他的血……那人会死，这是肯定的，但这样能保证吸到血。原来是这样，他想。那些吸血鬼和人类的爱情故事只存在于街坊传说之中，他们是猎人和猎物的关系，所有柔软的幻想都是一厢情愿。  
他一步一步靠近，没有声音，可那两人还是注意到了他的存在，慢慢转过身来。哦，最佳的狩猎角度已经没有了，但他依然能在经过那个男人时割开他的喉咙。德拉科垂下眼，用感知疯狂地捕捉那两人的声息。他感知到那女人后退了一步，抓住了男人的胳膊；男人浑身紧绷，手握成了拳头。他们在害怕他，德拉科想，这种感觉真陌生。  
“他是谁？”  
“我怎么知道……”  
“他看起来很奇怪……”  
黏糊糊的血沾满了指缝，那玻璃仿佛长在了德拉科的肉里，与他融为一体。德拉科一步一步地靠近，目不斜视，但他的感知始终锁定在男人的颈动脉上。杀了他吧，一刀割下去，他就能填饱肚子，回到父母的怀抱……可如果这么做，他就再也没有救赎的机会了。  
在经过那个男人身边时，德拉科目视前方，呼吸困难，整个胸膛都因为紧张而混浊不清。他无法出手，他忽然意识到这一点，他紧张得动不了，而且他害怕见血。德拉科浑身的骨骼都因为忍耐而隐隐作痛，他的肚子里有一百只蝙蝠在扑腾，抓挠着他的血肉，但他依然艰难地迈脚向前走去，任由猎物离自己越来越远。  
“……吓死我了。”过了一会儿，他听见那个女人小声说道。  
“哦，别怕，宝贝。”  
“你不知道，亲爱的，刚才我以为他要袭击我们呢——我以为他是吸血鬼，他的皮肤这么惨白！实在是太吓人了……”  
德拉科木然地拐入一个人迹罕至的公园，走进森冷的树林里。他在石凳上坐下，身体毫无预兆地一抽，一种令人昏厥的坠落感包裹了他，德拉科感觉自己一瞬间失重了，已经死亡的心脏被揪住了向下一扯，他的身体控制不住地向前倾倒，滚到了地上。  
黑暗……伤痕……折磨……饥饿……他陷入了地底，陷入了被泥土填满的深处，陷入了浓浓的、燃烧着的岩浆里，浆液将他烫得面目全非。德拉科在炽火中尖叫着打滚，四肢痉挛，他的全身都在疼痛，蝙蝠从他的肉体里挣扎而出，将他的肚子挖开了一个洞。他听见了嗜血的欲望在心底咆哮的声音，它是一滩腥臭的血，污染着他的灵魂，将他人类的心染成肮脏的黑色。  
德拉科蜷成一团，抱紧了头，痛苦地嘶吼着。他无法忍受在到处都是人类的地方呆着，那些温热的气息令他痛不欲生。他的身体里只有翻涌的黑暗，他已经坚持不下去了，他要去狩猎，他要去杀死人类——然后被人类社会驱逐……  
德拉科的意识渐渐模糊，恍惚间他似乎看见一个人影在不远处晃动，是有人发现他了吗？哦，他肯定会向他扔石头……没有哪个人类会欢迎他，他只配生活在黑夜里，所以他为什么要回来？他艰难地抬起头，想要看清那个人的脸，然而更强烈的眩晕感冲了上来，让他垂下了脑袋。幽幽的风吹过德拉科的鼻间，他嗅到了一股蔷薇的香气，他想起自己做过的无数个梦，梦里总有个男人在亲吻他，给予他自己的血。他告诉他，不要和他的食死徒接触，他和他们不一样。  
到底是哪里不一样？德拉科现在终于明白了，有时候想要守住一点微弱的良知，都要付出生命的代价。他的心底有座山，他的家人在山的另一边，太阳照耀的地方。  
可他现在已经不能回去了。此时他有多想念他的父母，他的父母就有多想念他。这种思念像是月光，总会在夜晚降临，洒落在他的心上。他不能再回去了，他不够坚定、不够坚强，他抵抗不了欲望的侵蚀，他马上就要放弃自我，身心都成为吸血鬼了。  
德拉科闭上眼，放弃了挣扎，任由污血淹没他的灵魂。浓郁的欲望在他体内堆砌，摧枯拉朽，让他产生了一种溺水的错觉。耳中弥漫着咕噜咕噜的声音，呼吸被堵住了，他仿佛即将死去。一片黑暗中似乎有人在轻轻抚摸他柔软的金发，他的手那样冰冷，却给他带来无法忽视的安定感。多么熟悉，这是他一直以来所依赖的东西，在梦里变得更加无法逃避。男人的手指在他的发间穿梭，他按摩着他的脊椎，用亲吻来安抚他……实在是太舒服了，德拉科忍不住仰起头，向他索要食物……  
过来吧，宝贝。他说道。  
那一刻他的身影清晰了起来，钉在他的眼中。德拉科挣扎着向他爬去，那是黑色的，如同烧焦的月亮，它慢慢地旋转着，停在离他不远不近的地方。过来吧，宝贝。宝贝，宝贝……我最亲的亲人，我最爱的爱人……德拉科感觉到自己全身的血都朝着那人涌去，哦，他的血本来就由他赐予，他是他的子嗣，他是他的父亲……他从血池里将他抱出，他们的情感互相浑浊，已经复杂得看不清了。  
他将手伸向他，那月亮烧灼着，将他的眼睛映成了黑色。他回不去了，除非时间倒转，让他回到血宴的那一天，让他回到茶会的那一天，让他缩进母亲的羊水中重新长大，让他不再是德拉科·马尔福，他回不去了，那座山永远地横亘在他和故乡之间，他的哭声永远传不到另一边。  
我回不去了，爸爸，我回不去了，他在内心呼喊着，用力握住了男人虚幻的手，回不去了，回不去了……一切已经走到尽头。过来吧，男人说道。他的血在呼唤，他的心在激荡，他亲吻他、告诉他：他的血是黄金血，他的心是人类心。  
过来吧，他说道。  
德拉科感觉自己的心被划开了一道，鲜艳的血涌了出来，冲刷着他的灵魂，将发烧般的欲望都推下了悬崖。他低下头，男人松开了他的胳膊，德拉科埋进他的怀里，慢慢哭了起来。污血缓缓退潮，他的身体一抽一抽，男人的手抚摸着他的背，也触碰着他的灵魂。德拉科哭得颤抖不已，涕泗横流，他紧紧抱着男人的腰，听着体内血液沸腾的声音，微微战栗。  
不知过了多久，德拉科慢慢睁开眼，眨了眨，看向四周。他仍倒在石凳旁，周围是黑压压的树林，寂静得可怕。没有人，更没有伏地魔，他所看到的一切都只是脑中的幻象——但也不是幻象，它们曾真实地发生过。  
德拉科恍惚了许久才慢慢站起来，拍了拍衣服上的灰，向外走去。少顷，他走出了公园，来到大街上，一动不动地站立着。他看向自己的掌心，伤口已经完全愈合了，于是伸手缓缓贴向胸口——那儿没有心跳的沙响，他依然是吸血鬼，他在地狱里走了一遭，他的父亲把他带了回来。  
德拉科扭了扭头，望着略微泛白的天空，不知在想什么。过了一会儿，他蓦地变成了一只白蝙蝠，飞入了黑夜。

早上六点半，马尔福庄园。  
清晨是纳西莎雷打不动的去花园里散步的时间，这天也不例外。她在清凉的花径中慢慢地前行，蔷薇的芬芳令人沉醉，晨露沾在她的裙摆上，带来轻碎的凉意。  
五个月前，她让园丁在花园里种满了各色的蔷薇。她做了一个梦，梦见德拉科回来了，把卧室里的假花换成了蔷薇。如果她也这样做，也许他就会回来了，纳西莎始终抱着这种渺小的希望。  
这几个月来，他们从每天焦急寻找德拉科到渐渐麻木，翻看信箱和报纸上的寻人启事已经成了改不掉的习惯。除了特别要紧的事，纳西莎从不出门，始终呆在庄园里，生怕错过任何一丝和德拉科有关的讯息。  
卢修斯劝说过她几次，见她坚持也只好放弃，叮嘱女仆安德莉亚一定要好好照顾她。他又雇佣了几位仆人帮纳西莎一起打理庄园，她嫌他们太过聒噪，没过多久就把那群人都辞退了。  
纳西莎折了两支开得正好的白蔷薇，让安德莉亚替她煮花茶，又在花园里静静地逛了一圈才往回走。德拉科还小的时候，他最喜欢躲到花园里来逃避上课。每次纳西莎都会带着一众仆人去花园里找他，边走边喊他的名字。她知道他不会走远，总会躲在某棵山楂树后，或是灌木丛之间，如同栖息在林间的白色精灵。可这一次她翻遍了整个花园都找不到他，那窸窸窣窣的树叶和花团中再也听不见笑声了。  
纳西莎慢慢走到阳台，那儿放着一张小方桌，铺着红格子桌布。她习惯了在这儿喝早茶，因为从这里能看到马尔福庄园的大门和前面的街道，如果德拉科回来，她能一眼看见他。  
纳西莎啜了口茶，安德莉亚将报纸放在桌上，她开始安静地翻阅，边看边做笔记。角落里的花瓶里插着一束白色的干蔷薇，即使花瓣已经干枯，那香气依然沁人心脾。纳西莎转过身，将花瓶拿到桌子上来，凑过去轻轻吻了吻蔷薇。一抹白色悄悄从蔷薇花后露出来，她没有看见，将花瓶放了回去，继续看报纸。  
花瓶后方，德拉科痴痴地望着纳西莎挺得笔直的背脊，一动不动。在熬过最艰难的时期后，他变成蝙蝠飞过了大半个城市，终于在破晓之刻回到了这里。德拉科中途没有停歇，在累得拍不动翅膀、对血的渴望涌上心头的时候，他回想着伏地魔在梦中给予他的、烧灼般的力量，欲望褪去了，另一种深刻的悲痛涌上心头，令他胸口一窒。  
从他离开到现在已经过去了一天一夜，也许食死徒们已经察觉到不对劲了……也许伏地魔已经醒来了，他想。多么奇怪，封印伏地魔似乎是很久以前的事了，遥远得有些陌生。德拉科强迫自己不要去回想，可那悲痛依然没有褪去，一阵阵地袭来，令他不知所措。他感到有些心悸，可是为什么？是因为紧张，害怕，神经质，还是别的什么？德拉科扭了扭头，不再细想下去。他望着他的母亲，一点光斑落在他的翅膀上，烧了起来。灼烫而持续不断的疼痛感又让他想起那个发生在灵魂中的梦，阳光如烟头点燃了他的皮肤，火星子一路燃烧到尽头。  
在他还很小的时候，他也从这个角度看着母亲，听她讲童话故事。现在他似乎又回到了小时候，悄悄地躲在花瓶后面，等着她找到他……可他已经把自己弄丢了。阳光烧得德拉科胸背剧痛，但他还是强忍着继续看着纳西莎，不肯挪动。一个声音在他脑海中幽幽地回荡，快去和她见面吧，你不是一直等着这一刻吗？……快去吧，她一定会高兴的……强烈的刺痛感再次击中了他，德拉科浑身的血液都在震颤、悲鸣，他这才想起，他体内的血已经不属于他的生父和生母了。他的所有欲望都属于他的父亲，而他被自己用两根尖桩封印，此时正躺在冰冷的床底。  
他也是他的父亲，给予他鲜血和全新的身体，给予他居所和充足的食物，给予他温柔、疼痛和苦难。德拉科的翅膀微微颤抖，他已经搞不清楚自己到底在想什么了。他忽然觉得是那么痛，痛得他从花瓶上滑下来，落在了地上。似乎是听见了什么，纳西莎抬起头，左右张望着。她站起身，往庄园大门望了一眼，离开了阳台。德拉科眼睁睁地看着她的背影越来越远，他挣扎着向前扑去，一下子扑到了猛烈的阳光底下，整个身体都起了火，被烧得嘎吱乱叫。  
德拉科再也无法维持变身，恢复了原形，倒在地上。温暖的阳光烧进了他的肠胃里，吞咽着他的骨头，他想要哭，捂住了脸，不让自己发出声音来。他像一堆燃烧的纸，即将化为灰烬、化为尘沙。妈妈，妈妈……妈妈……  
“什么声音？”纳西莎的声音从远处传来，然后是一阵清脆的脚步声，“你听见了吗，安吉丽娜？”  
德拉科浑身一震，急匆匆地变回了蝙蝠，艰难地躲回原处。他全身疼痛，灼烧的疼痛和伤口痊愈的麻痒令他难受得近乎窒息，但他依然努力缩紧身体，求求了，绝不能被她们看到，求求了……他已经无法和他们一起生活了。他现在才明白自己到底有多天真，竟然认为只要回家就能解决一切问题。就算是卢修斯也无法让死人复生，他已经死过一次了，现在遭受的痛都是永生的代价。  
既然他们平安无事，那他就不用再担心了，德拉科想，他从城堡里逃出来，不就是想看到这个吗？……他已经如愿了。  
安吉丽娜走进阳台，将纳西莎放在桌子上的茶杯端走，德拉科躲在花枝后看着她。等她离开后，他慢慢地飞起，贴着墙壁前行，在纳西莎和卢修斯卧室的门边观望了一会儿，飞了进去。卧室里空无一人，纳西莎似乎下楼了。德拉科一落地就变回人形，跌跌撞撞地走到书桌前。他从书架上抽出一本笔记本，撕下一页空白的纸，拿出笔筒里的钢笔开始写字。  
“亲爱的爸爸妈妈，”他写道，停了停，思考着该怎么措辞，“我现在过得很好，不用再担心我了，也不要来找我。”  
阳光带来的灼痛让他有些握不住笔，德拉科写得很用力，钢笔笔尖几乎要把纸张划破了。他有点想哭，太难过了，他只能写下这些话。他想当面对他们说，可又怕自己忍不住留下来，痛苦地攥着笔，微微颤抖着。  
“……你们一定要注意安全，不要被感染了。德拉科。”他艰难地补充了一句，留下落款。门外传来一阵脚步声，德拉科连忙放下笔，变成蝙蝠从窗户飞出。热烈的阳光照耀在他身上，钻心的痛让他惨叫了一声，直直地坠了下去，砸入灌木丛中。  
德拉科感觉自己的身体仿佛已经散架了，他在灌木和泥土翻滚、挣扎，阳光的灼痛令他痛不欲生，翅膀几乎要被烫掉一层。德拉科尖叫连连，泪流满面，用翅膀遮住眼睛。他困难地躲进了一个土坑中，冰冷的黑暗终于让他舒服了一些。  
德拉科瑟缩着，光亮让他恐惧，饥饿让他痛苦，他快被逼疯了，人类的世界在排斥他，只有黑夜能给予他温柔的怀抱。他痛楚地闭上眼，在黑暗中想起无数个浓郁的吻，想起床榻间的白色，想起浪花般涌动的蔷薇花苞，想起满满一池子的血，最后是钉入胸口的两枚尖桩，他哭着逃出房间，冲入了黎明中。  
哦，多么痛，多么痛……如果黎明只能给他带来绝望，那他为什么要冲破黑暗？……他想回到柔软的床铺，他想依偎在温柔的怀抱里，他不想受苦，不想忍耐，也不想变成自己厌恶的人。德拉科忽然开始疯狂地想念，他眷恋着安全感，他无法控制自己的思绪，他莫名开始害怕，那两枚尖桩会不会把他杀死？他从来没见他用两枚尖桩来伤人，这会不会产生副作用？……为什么他现在还没有出来找他，难道他真的出事了？德拉科无声地流着泪，他的身体已经没有那么疼痛了，但依然使不上劲。他拍着翅膀试图飞起来，但飞了两米就掉了下来，摔得鼻青脸肿。他挣扎着，喘着气，恐慌起来。  
不，不……不对……不对……他得回去，他必须得回去。他要回到安全屋里去，他要回到阳光照不到的地方……他要回去看一看，他必须得去，他要确认伏地魔的安危，他要回去……  
德拉科呛了口气，勉强爬起来，重新拍动翅膀向外飞去。他飞得摇摇晃晃，似乎下一秒就会摔下来，但还是强撑着停在了另一棵树上，稍作休整，继续前行。太阳渐渐升到了头顶，正午的闷热让德拉科浑身难受，他不得不停下来，吊在屋檐上休息。等到阳光终于不那么猛烈后，他小心翼翼地起飞，躲在阴影中飞行。但偶尔他还是会被阳光烫到，火辣辣地疼。  
德拉科穿过屋檐，飞过川流不息的街道，在晃动的树枝上停歇，又起飞。他在做什么？接下来会发生什么？德拉科不知道，他也没有去想。他从未觉得自己如此厌恶阳光，就连想到阳光下的生活都感到疼痛。他早就应该明白的，他只能活在黑夜里……至少在这儿他能得到庇佑……  
不知过了多久，德拉科终于看见了那片熟悉的山庄，还有山庄旁的黑色森林。他飞快地掠过重重叠叠的山楂树，已经是傍晚了，四周一片死寂。他视线模糊，浑身无力，有好几次差点撞到树干上。德拉科觉得这段时间格外漫长，他的翅膀如此沉重，每拍动一下都令他想吐。高大的吸血鬼城堡在树林后显现，城堡一楼亮着灯。德拉科的内心咯噔了一声，他从窗户飞入，匆匆瞟了一眼，发现客厅里没有人。他没多想，径直往楼顶飞去。  
他回来了，他回来了……他总算明白，他终将回到这里。抵达顶楼走廊的时候，德拉科马上变回了原样，跌跌撞撞地朝房间走去，大脑昏沉。他浑身是伤，衣服还在冒烟，皮肤红了一大片，手上有好几道红痕。  
他在门口停了一会儿，做了个深呼吸，推门而入。门吱嘎地响了一声，一抹幽幽的光落在地上，铺开水一般的深蓝色。寂静和阴暗让德拉科莫名害怕起来，他停住了脚步，忽然开始后悔。他回来了……哦，他忘记他做了什么吗？……他会死的，伏地魔一定会杀死他的……一定会的……  
然而他还是慢慢走了进去，在床边缓缓跪下，用伤痛的双手掀起垂在地上的床单。先落入眼中是男人结实的肩膀，笼罩在衬衣之下。德拉科轻轻触上他的臂膀，他记得这是他亲手替他穿上的，那时候他的手抖个不停。他将手搭在他的脖子上，小心翼翼地将他移出来，搬到地毯上。伏地魔依然保持着他离开时的状态，面无表情，两枚尖桩深深地扎在胸口，刺眼而醒目。德拉科怔怔地看着他，他一瞬间回到了过去，回到了他动手的那一刻，他哭得喘不过气，痛得无法呼吸，他在后悔，他一直都在后悔……  
你的血是黄金血，你的心是人类心，他这样对他说道，在梦里。  
德拉科的泪一下子涌了出来，多少个夜晚，他们看着蝙蝠飞入了满月。面前的男人苍白的面容平静得可怕，仿佛已经死去。这个念头让他吓了一跳，他不能死，他绝不能死……他一下子扑到他身上，打着颤抚摸他冰冷的脸和身体。德拉科无法判断伏地魔到底是否还活着，吸血鬼没有心跳，被封印后也没有呼吸，他只觉得他的皮肤无比寒冷，比任何一次都冷。德拉科停下手，慢慢俯下身，颤抖着吻住了他的嘴唇，他感觉整个夜晚的风都垂下来，在他耳边低语。他回来了，他回来了……他注定要回到他身边。  
德拉科的手伸到他背后，摸索着握住了尖桩，猛地拔了出来，扔到一边。他收回手，双手握住扎在胸口的尖桩，深吸了一口气，咬咬牙使劲拔出。他注视着他，剧烈地喘息着，用力擦掉泪水，再次俯下身亲吻他。  
啊，他的故乡，他的眼泪……他一去不返的爱。


	34. 番外·永恒之爱

德拉科倒吊在山楂树的树枝上，注视着晴朗的天空，一轮白色的满月已经升了上来，虽然现在还没有到夜晚。他是偷偷溜出来的，因为伏地魔不允许他在月圆之夜出门，除非经过他的同意。月圆之夜是最不适合吸血鬼出门战斗的日子，在那一天他们的力量会受到削弱，不仅攻击力大幅度下降，连自愈能力都不如以前强悍，在和人类的战斗中会吃大亏，以前就有不少吸血鬼因此被人类杀死，伏地魔曾这样警告他。德拉科确实被唬住了，乖乖地在城堡里呆着，但今天对面新开了一家冰淇淋店，一整天都在做活动，络绎不绝。他眼馋了许久，还是没能扛得住诱惑，离开了吊着的那根树枝，朝远处飞去。  
现在已经是二十世纪，在经历过两场世界大战后，整个世界的格局都发生了巨大改变。里德尔庄园所在的小镇在二战中遭遇过多次空袭，城堡也受到了破损。不少食死徒在战争中死去，再加上后来人类发现了他们的根据地，进行了多次围剿，最后两败俱伤，谁都没能讨得好。在经过考虑后，伏地魔放弃了已经暴露的里德尔庄园，带着德拉科和少数食死徒搬到了另一个更为隐蔽的居所。  
德拉科戴上墨镜，打开伞，大摇大摆地走到前台，点了一杯草莓味沙冰。街边的露天座椅已经坐满了人，他只好撑着伞站在路边吃，边吃边观察四周。出门前他已经将那枚戒指放在了枕头底下，伏地魔只会觉得他在睡觉，他想。  
几个女孩从他面前走过，时不时看他一眼，低声讨论着什么。德拉科皱起眉，难道她们发现自己是吸血鬼了？不，应该不会……可是……他正胡思乱想着，后背蓦地被人拍了一下，德拉科踉跄了一步，回过头正想骂人，声音卡在了喉咙里。  
伏地魔正站在他面前，盯着他手中的冰淇淋。德拉科一惊，连忙将雨伞塞到了他手里，说道：“你来得正好，帮我撑一下伞，爸爸。”  
伏地魔看了眼手中的伞，又看向德拉科，后者手中的沙冰已经化了一半，他正在用吸管吸下面的水。男人拍了拍他的脑袋，搂过他的肩膀带着他往回走，德拉科舒舒服服地靠在他怀里。这沙冰着实有些廉价，颜色鲜艳得像加多了色素，但味道又寡淡。路过垃圾桶时，他随手扔了进去。男人搂紧了一些，捏了捏他的耳朵。  
“下次再让我发现你逃出来——”  
“我错了，爸爸，”德拉科立刻讨好地说道，“我只是想试试冰淇淋，我好久没吃了。”  
伏地魔瞥了他一眼，没再说什么。德拉科松了口气，他清楚自己为什么能逃过一劫——说起来，他确实好多年都没有吃冰淇淋了。  
一百多年前的那天他回到城堡，将尖桩从伏地魔胸口拔出时，一种浓雾般的痛楚始终在他心口蔓延。一切都崩塌了似的，德拉科只能感受到近乎绝望的撕裂感，似乎有一种东西已经在他身体深处重生，冲击着他的灵魂。他低下头，伏地魔的身体微微抖动着，被自己拔出的尖桩也在手中震颤。他注意到男人胸口被戳出的洞在飞快愈合，伤口处发出血红的光。一切似乎在朝他无法控制的方向发展……德拉科呆呆地看着，蓦地直起身子，捡起那两只尖桩扔进床底。他喘着气，眼睛瞪得很大。  
男人的手动了一下，向前伸来，德拉科下意识地想要躲开，但他一下子紧紧握住了他的手腕，让他无法挣脱。  
“……爸爸？”  
伏地魔苍白的手指不断地收紧，他漆黑的指甲绞着他，将德拉科的手腕割得鲜血淋漓。男孩试图挣扎，痛得大叫起来，用力甩着他的手，然而男人的力气大得惊人，几乎要把他的手掰折了。  
“放开我，”德拉科惊叫道，“我的手要断了，爸爸！”  
似乎是听到了他的呼唤，伏地魔的力道略微轻了一些。德拉科松了口气，刚缩回手，男人一把勾住了他的腰，直接咬了上去。由于隔着布料，他的尖牙没能刺入他的肉体，但男孩还是全身一抽。他头皮炸裂，一种强烈的不祥的预感让他拼命地推搡着，可伏地魔已经抢先一步撕裂了他的外衣，将尖牙钉入了他的腰。  
德拉科凄惨地尖叫了一声，他从未想过被吸血会这么痛，他的牙齿不只是刺入了他的血管，似乎要将他的肉都咬下来。他想要挣扎，可他的身体仿佛被定住了似的无法动弹。男人的眼睛红得像灯泡，他的喉咙里发出呼隆呼隆的声响，德拉科感觉到自己的身体飞快地冷下来，血在极速往腰部汇流，涌入伏地魔的口中。他四肢无力，肌肉冰冷僵硬，眼前一片黑沉，强烈的濒死感让属于吸血鬼的治愈能力疯狂启动，试图唤醒他的意识。  
吸血鬼也会被吸血致死吗？……他不知道，这太荒谬了，可它正在他身上上演。德拉科的治愈能力非常强，普通伤口能在五秒之内愈合，可现在却杯水车薪。这是他第一次见识到伏地魔完全的吸血状态，瞬间就能将他吸干。德拉科还在做徒劳的抵挡，他渐渐有些明白这到底是怎么一回事了——伏地魔连续两天没有吸血，刚苏醒的身体极度渴望血液，这种恐怖的欲望压制了他强大的理智，完全发泄在了他身上。  
他会死的，他会被吸干的，德拉科在内心尖叫，他说不出话，难以动弹，心中的恐惧几乎压过了一切。他努力张开嘴，操纵自己的声带，趁这个机会男人在他的腰上咬出了好几个血窟窿。德拉科这才终于喊出了声：“放开我，爸爸——爸爸！”  
他的身体里充斥着两种庞大的力量，似乎要将他撕成两半。德拉科推着他的脸，哭叫着，拼命晃着头。后者终于拔出了牙齿，但他没有放开他，依然紧紧捏着他的腰。当伏地魔用指甲划破他的裤子，撕开内裤，手指朝他的后庭摸去时，德拉科惊得几乎要跳起来，他绝不想在这种情况下和他做爱，他会被折磨死的——  
“爸爸，爸爸——”  
坚硬的性器抵在了他的穴口，德拉科无力地扭动着，满脸是泪。他两天没有做爱，里面很干，然而男人却毫不怜惜地往里面挤，强行撑开干涩的小穴，粗暴地在里面横冲直撞，似乎只是在发泄。德拉科感觉自己里面已经出血了，之前的大量失血使得他无法挣脱，他痛得难以呼吸，整个身体都被劈开了似的，虚弱的双腿被死死压在两侧。  
“不要，不要……”  
男人挺送起来，在他身上胡乱噬咬，他吮吸着他的脖子，咬破了他的肩膀，将他的乳头吻肿了。德拉科哭得上气不接下气，他的大腿被掐得发紫，臀缝磨得通红，已经破皮了，但伏地魔还在不停地撕裂他，让他痛不欲生。他可怜地求饶着，恳求他轻一点，可依然被撞得屁股红肿发青，起都起不来。  
“爸爸，好痛，爸爸，爸爸……”  
所有的错觉如水一般褪去，他又变回了那个弱小的男孩，倒在他怀里，什么也做不了。这就是他所向往的地方，他所选择的生活……他付出的代价。这是他想要的吗？……他真的做对了吗？德拉科没法回答这个问题。他被颠来倒去地操弄，臀部被迫抬起，双手不得不紧抓着床脚，以免被甩出去。男人在他体内凶狠地进出，他又开始吸血，咬他脆弱的乳头，将他的穴口磨得破皮出血。德拉科痛苦地呻吟着，到最后他已经痛得说不出话，连动一动都要皱眉。  
不知过了多久，一双宽阔的手托住了他的腰，将他翻过来，正对着他。德拉科紧闭着眼，深呼吸着，面色惨白。他的腿被压得合不拢，依然敞着，下面的小嘴一片狼藉，臀缝里都是血和精液，触目惊心。男人抬起手轻轻贴上他的腿根，一道红光闪过，德拉科的颤抖幅度小了一些。他慢慢睁开眼，叫了声“爸爸”，伏地魔没有说话，只是看着他。  
“痛，爸爸。”德拉科略微动了动腿，艰难地合拢，抽了口气。他半天没有听到回答，抬起头，困惑地看着他：“爸爸？”  
伏地魔直直地看着他，面无表情。他的手慢慢地触上自己的胸口，摸了摸，忽然一下子向前伸去，掐住了德拉科的喉咙。  
“东西在哪儿？”他的声音冰冷至极，德拉科掰着他的手，他快无法呼吸了。  
“……什么？”  
“尖桩在哪儿？”  
强烈的恐惧攫住了他，德拉科大脑一片空白，四肢冰冷，忘了该怎么操作。他甚至想不到撒谎，艰难地指向床底，努力朝他摇头。伏地魔一下子松开了他，起身朝床边走，掀起床单，弯腰往里看去，很快就找到了那两枚躺在墙边的尖桩。他将它们召唤出来，转身回去，德拉科正挣扎着想坐起来，但一直没能成功。伏地魔将尖桩放在桌上，俯身抱起他，往浴室走去。  
他将德拉科放进浴缸里，打开水龙头，擦拭着德拉科身上的血。后者仍有些心悸，绷着身子，一句话也不敢说。不知为何，伏地魔越是不发作，德拉科越是感到害怕，总是担心他清洗身体的手随时会变成锋利的刀子，刺穿他的胸口。  
但出乎意料的是，伏地魔并没有在为他清洗身体的时候动手，他将他抱出浴缸，用一条白浴巾裹住他，将他放在床上。德拉科一沾上床就下意识地想钻到被子底下去，男人按住了他。  
“躺到枕头上，把腿张开。”他命令道。  
他的语气让德拉科一颤，他想起自己刚被抓到这儿来的时候，他也这样对他说话。他没敢反抗，慢慢躺下来，在他面前张开双腿。伏地魔跨坐在他的两腿间，居高临下地打量着他。德拉科怕他还要和自己上床，忍不住说道：“我屁股痛，爸爸。”  
听见这句话，伏地魔眼睛微眯，一手捏住了男孩的臀部，轻轻抚摸着。  
“你还知道我是你爸爸？”他轻声说道，“这就是你对爸爸做的，德拉科……”  
“爸爸……”  
他拧住了他的臀肉，狠狠地抽了一巴掌，德拉科雪白的屁股上马上浮起了一个鲜红的巴掌印。他疼得缩了起来，结果性器被握住了用力揉捏，不敢乱动，只好可怜巴巴地求饶：  
“我错了，爸爸——我错了，我错了……”  
伏地魔没有理会，反而捏得更重了，逼得男孩直叫唤，难堪地扭动着。他被折磨得射了一次，还没缓过劲，男人又让他趴在他腿间替他口交。德拉科昏头转向，嘴被喂得饱饱的，然而伏地魔还在不停地往里挤，撞在他的脸上，浓重的气味呛得男孩咳嗽起来。  
“吃饱点，待会就没机会了。”他说道。  
德拉科不明白他是什么意思，他努力地含吮着，舌头卖力地舔弄，大脑一片混乱，无法思考。在弄出来两次后，伏地魔用指尖擦干净德拉科红肿的嘴唇，直接吻了上去，抱起他爱抚他的身体。  
多么可笑，他平静地想，这是属于他的男孩。他的血、他的肉、他的灵魂……他的每一寸都是属于他的，谁都不可以偷走。他给予了他一切……除了离开，无论他想要什么，他都会给他。他是属于他的，他的嘴唇，脖子，胸部，腰肢，双腿，都是属于他的。他抚摸着他，也许是力道有点重，男孩呻吟起来，扭着腰。他什么都能给他，什么都能……然而这就是他的报答，两枚山楂木尖桩。伏地魔低头看着德拉科洁白的身体，他的内心涌动着一种暴虐的欲望，他想将他撕碎、毁灭，将他拆分入肚、吃干抹净，他想吸干他的血，吃掉他的心脏，让他彻底与他融为一体。这样他就不会逃走，也不会背叛……  
伏地魔轻轻拨弄着德拉科绵软的乳头，男孩低喘着，乖巧地挺起胸让他摸。他松开了他，拿了条黑毯子给他披上，亲了一下他饱满的额头。  
“在床上呆着，不能穿衣服，”他说道，“我回来之前不要下来。我会知道你有没有乱走，德拉科。”  
“我知道了，爸爸。”  
伏地魔深深地看了他一眼，起身下床，拉紧床帘，无声地布置下了一个屏障。他转身离开房间，慢慢往楼下走。  
楼梯间没有开灯，一片阴暗。伏地魔眯起眼，黑暗的念头争先恐后地涌上来，令他面目扭曲。他竟敢刺杀他……他竟敢做出这种事……他竟敢……他会让他付出代价。

德拉科懒懒地躺在床上，按摩着身上疼痛的地方。他终于有空隙回想这几天发生的一切。他离开了这儿，又回来了，回到吸血鬼的世界……他不必再担心饥饿，也不必担心被光烧死。太好了，他的世界终于重回正轨了，德拉科打了个哈欠，虽然有些遗憾，虽然他失去了很多……  
他踢了踢床板，翻过身，用毯子将自己裹得严严实实，趴在枕头上不一会儿便睡去了。他做了一个蓝色的梦，梦里是一片没有边际的冰原。梦很长，他不知道自己睡了多久，后来被伏地魔叫醒的时候仍有些神志恍惚。男人将他抱起来亲了亲，问他想不想上厕所。  
德拉科迷迷糊糊地应下了，任由对方抱着他去卫生间，像照顾小孩一样。然后他牵着他的手离开房间，往楼下走，德拉科乖乖地跟着他。夜间幽冷的风吹入他的毯子，让他清醒了一些。四周寂然无声，似乎没有一个人。男孩看了看左右，这才有些困惑起来。  
“我们去哪儿，爸爸？”  
“去地牢。”  
“什么？”德拉科彻底清醒了，停住了脚步，“去那里做什么，爸爸？”  
“听话，德拉科。”男人冷冷地说道。  
“你要把我关进笼子里吗？”他尖声问道，没有动。  
伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，忽然古怪地笑了一下，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“不要想太多。”他说道。  
“可是，爸爸——”  
“还是说，你要违抗我的命令？”  
这句话让德拉科打了个寒噤，他摇了摇头，只能跟着他继续往前走。他们穿过空荡荡的客厅，走进阴冷的长廊，伏地魔打开地牢的门，熟悉的冷气涌了出来，德拉科颤了一下。他注意到冷藏室的中央放着一只雪白的浴缸，似乎就是血宴上用过的那一个。浴缸里盛满了水，壁灯闪闪灭灭的光落在粼粼的水面上，让德拉科产生了一种莫名的恐惧感。  
“爸爸？”  
伏地魔没有说话，他扯掉了德拉科身上披着的毯子，扔到地上，让他赤身裸体地站在冷藏室里。德拉科只觉得庞大的冷空气包裹了他，他两股战战，双臂抱住自己，身体微微蜷缩起来。  
“怎么了，爸爸？”他的声音有些变形了，“我们到底要做什么？”  
“躺到那里去。”伏地魔命令道，指着那只浴缸。德拉科哀求地看着他，可后者没有任何反应，他只好哆嗦着朝那儿走去。德拉科站在浴缸边，刚跨入一只脚就收了回来——浴缸里的水实在是太冷了，几乎要把他的血都冻住。他想后退，然而后面伸来一双手顶住了他，伏地魔一把将他抱起来，往浴缸放去，德拉科吓得连忙环住了他的脖子。  
“不要，爸爸！这水太冷了，我会冻死的——”  
“你是吸血鬼，德拉科。”  
“我不要，我们回去，爸爸，”他推着他的胸膛，伏地魔低下头，眼中闪过一丝凶狠的冷意，然而德拉科没有察觉，“太冷了，爸爸……”  
“很冷？”  
“很冷，爸爸。”德拉科连忙说道。伏地魔笑了一下，慢条斯理地梳理着男孩柔软的金发。  
“试着想一想，德拉科，”他的手指在他的发间温柔地穿梭，“你被关在棺材里，没有耳朵，没有眼睛，没有嘴，没有四肢……你感觉不到时间的流动……那是一种更永恒的冰冷，德拉科，你不知道你是活着，还是死去，或者只是陷入了沉睡……你的生命不由你自己掌控，你随时可能死去……这就是被封印的感觉。”  
他的声音越来越低，如同寒气渗进德拉科的皮肤，令他浑身僵硬。他已经无法思考了，他知道他的任何辩解都没有用，伏地魔不会相信，也不会原谅，他只能认错，然后承担这一切。  
“我错了，爸爸，对不起……”他恳求道，“我错了，我只是一时——给我个机会，爸爸，我以后不会再犯错了……”  
“你觉得杀死你父亲只是简单的犯错？”  
“我没有想杀你，爸爸！”  
“我希望你明白，德拉科……上一个想杀死我的吸血鬼猎人，他的尸体残骸还躺在树林里。”伏地魔的眼睛浓得像血，“我以为你会懂得感恩，我的男孩……”  
“不——不要，爸爸，不要——！”  
他拉下了德拉科抱着他脖子的手，面无表情地将他推进了冷水中，男孩凄厉的尖叫撕裂了黑暗的冷藏室。他的肉体像一条白鱼，一下子沉到了底，又马上浮起来，在水中挣扎。细水从他突出的肋骨间流下，一格一格，滑过微微起伏的胸脯和窄窄的腰，还有两腿之间的性器。他仔仔细细地欣赏着德拉科漂亮的胴体，他不是第一次觉得他的身体非常完美，颀长、瘦削、细腻，深入的时候总会紧紧包裹着他，仿佛一种眷恋。他感觉到这种眷恋，它令他着迷……他的身体里仿佛有什么牵引着他，时隐时现，令人神往。他着迷于他的身体，逐渐蔓延到他所做的一切，他说的话，做的动作，内心的想法……他很好懂，弱小而赤裸，可有的时候他又觉得自己看不透他，比如现在。  
他还是着迷于这一切，和德拉科做爱的时候，他每时每刻都要压住将他撕裂的欲望。他会痛，会哭，他那么稚弱，毁灭他比保护他容易得多。他恨不得时时刻刻将他抱在怀里，让他始终处在自己视线所及的范围内，以免他受伤或是逃走。可他始终握不住他，他总想着从他手中溜走，逃回他来的地方。他以为他会听话，会感恩，可他却将刀刃对准了他。  
“不，爸爸，放我出去，爸爸，”男孩的声音从水中传来，他扑腾着，溅起的水洒在他的袍子上，将他的衣服淋得湿透，“爸爸，爸爸！”  
伏地魔定定地看着他，男孩苍白的脸在水中起落，他紧皱着眉，眯着眼，不停地呼唤着。男人走上前，蓦地俯下身，捞起他的后脑勺吻住了他，死死咬着他的嘴唇。德拉科被吻得颤抖，他挣动着想抓住这根救命稻草，努力地拱起上身，可动作幅度越来越小——他的身体僵冷无比，快没有知觉了。一吻完毕，伏地魔狠狠地甩开了他，德拉科猝不及防地跌回水里。男人抬起手，指尖亮起了深蓝色的光芒。  
德拉科的眼睛被水糊住了，他伸手想去抹，可这水似乎有生命似的，死死地缠住了他，让他无法动弹。他难受地挣扎着，一个劲地叫着爸爸，却只感觉水越来越冷，寂静中回响着他的扑腾声，还有一种细微的、如同昆虫啃噬树叶般的咔嚓咔嚓的声响，德拉科不知道那是什么，他叫喊着，爸爸，爸爸，那一声声呼唤宛若悲鸣。  
“我错了，爸爸，放过我吧，我会听你的话……”  
“对不起，爸爸，我回来了……”  
“爸爸，爸爸……”  
伏地魔注视着他，幽蓝的光在水中漂浮着，冰冷的水从表面一点一点结成冰，慢慢向四周扩散。男孩还在求饶，他的嘴唇一张一合，四肢已经被渐渐凝固的水冻住了，难以挣扎。不要，爸爸，他嘶哑地哀求着，不要，求求你，不要……任何一个人听到这样的声音都会动容的，他想，伸出手轻轻抚摸他的脖子，蓝光闪过，男孩的脖颈上结了一层霜。求求你，爸爸，似乎感觉到了伏地魔的靠近，德拉科竭力想抬起头，可他的声带似乎也冻住了，只能发出气音。  
爸爸，爸爸，他说道，求求你了，爸爸……对不起，我只是想回家，爸爸……  
蓝光在缓慢地蔓延，结冰的咔擦声渐渐成为了房间里唯一的声响。半个浴缸都被冻住了，德拉科的气音越来越轻，伏地魔俯下身，轻轻吻了吻他苍白的嘴唇。  
“睡吧，德拉科。”他低声说道。  
德拉科想摇头，可他已经动不了了，他的眼皮冻上了一层薄冰。不，他张着嘴，可他不知道自己是否发出了声音，他的耳朵已经冻在了冰里，不，爸爸，我没有想杀死你，我没有——  
伏地魔直起身，抬起手臂，一团明亮的蓝光在掌心蠕动。德拉科脸上的冰正在飞快蔓延，薄薄的蓝色如同生长的羽毛合拢他的脸。他努力想发出声音，嘴唇艰难地蠕动着，上下开合。我没有，爸爸，爸爸……我回来了，我爱你，爸爸。  
燃烧的蓝光从他掌心一跃而下，落在结冰的浴缸里。刀锋般的冰瞬间涌上来，漫过德拉科的身体，将他彻底封锁在冰层之底。房间里安静下来，声音都消失了，只剩下了沉默。  
伏地魔看着冰中的男孩，蓦地，他一挥手，几道银光闪过，德拉科身周一圈的冰块被利落地切开来。他抬起手，一块新切割的巨大蓝色冰块缓慢地升起，浮在半空中静静旋转着。它被切割成类似于吸血鬼棺材的五边形，中间包裹着沉睡的男孩——他闭着眼，皮肤在冰下显得更加洁白，宛若天使。伏地魔一动不动地看了一会儿，垂下手，让沉重的冰块慢慢落在地上。  
他终于能放心了。

在很长的一段时间里，他都无法彻底摆脱他对他的影响。  
将德拉科封印后，伏地魔开了一次会，让所有领主汇报工作，确认自己的确没有错过太多的事情。血宴的准备工作依然在有条不紊地进行，每天都有不同的血奴被送进地牢，他把这一切都交给了贝拉特里克斯。为了不让其他人看见冰棺中的德拉科，他将冰块搬到了卧室的盥洗室里，将室内温度调整至零下，以免冰块融化。  
刚开始的那几天，伏地魔不愿意踏进盥洗室。他不想看到德拉科的脸，这个男孩得到了他的全部宠爱，他那么天真、无辜，却做到了谁都没能做到的事，只因为自己把利刃递到了他的手中。他不会再犯下相同的错误，不会再信任任何一个人，他的血只属于他自己，永远不会再给予第二个人。  
抱着这种压抑的怨气，他开始带领食死徒频繁袭击周围的人类城市。霍乱仍在蔓延，所有人惶惶不可终日，他们的举动无异于雪上加霜。伏地魔亲自调查过德拉科出逃的路线，他一路找到了德拉科去过的那个公园，线索就在这儿断掉了。但他查到了让德拉科暂住的那户人家，并且想方设法揪出了每一个在街头朝他扔石头的人。那一个晚上，他杀了十几个人，手上沾满了鲜血。第二天晚上，他带着食死徒来到这儿，又将惨剧重复了一遍。  
他杀了人，但他没有吸他们的血，那些人类的血让他感到厌恶、肮脏。他用了几年来对抗自己的吸血欲，可德拉科并没有接受过这方面的严格训练，他出逃期间不可能不吸血……一想到德拉科可能会吸其他人的血，伏地魔就无法克制自己的怒火，他甚至无法忍受想到这个念头。德拉科是他的子嗣，他只吸过自己的血，他是纯洁、干净的，他决不允许……  
“这座村庄是你们的了。”他对食死徒们说道。  
这是离里德尔庄园最近的一座山庄，为了隐藏他们的踪迹，伏地魔从来都不允许食死徒们在这儿进行狩猎。他站在高高的屋顶，注视着街道上闪烁的红光，时不时传来的惨叫给这个夜晚增加了几分恐怖。寒冷的大风吹鼓了他的黑色大衣，化为无数只蝙蝠消失在各个角落。伏地魔倒满了一杯红葡萄酒，喝了一口，将剩下的酒液洒了下去。  
他们杀死了上百人，抓走了一些年轻人，伏地魔没有要求他们上供，同意他们自己留着。他第一次感觉自己似乎也产生了厌血症，他对其他人的血没有任何兴致，他只想吸德拉科的血，然而他此时正躺在冰层之下。  
回到房间后他推开盥洗室的门，冷空气在他的肩膀上结了霜。他点亮一盏煤油灯，将它放在冰棺平滑的冰面上，温暖的橙光照亮了冰中的男孩。他静静地躺在那儿，浑身赤裸，如同在冰中长出的胚胎。伏地魔注视着他，寒冰似乎能让面容变得坚硬起来，德拉科的脸上淌着冷橙色的河流，他从不同的角度看他，那雾一般朦胧的影子便从他的眼窝流向他的嘴唇，从他的嘴唇流进颈窝里。  
这是这些天以来他第一次来这儿看他，在这又黑又冷的地方，他安静地站着，感觉到了未曾有过的平静。  
从那以后起，伏地魔每天回来都会来看他。他有时候站在冰棺旁看一会儿，有时候搬张凳子坐在一边，有时候他会拿刀细细地磨平凹凸不平的边缘，似乎要把它打造成一件完美的收藏品。这就是收藏品，他想，他最完美的收藏品……时刻提醒他犯下了什么错误。  
德拉科的首饰盒还放在床上，他找到了他出门时背的包，从里面搜出了一大堆金银珠宝。伏地魔挑了一天呆在盥洗室里，将首饰一件一件摆放在冰面上，德拉科的上方。冷冷的金光洒下来，落在德拉科的全身，像碎裂了一地的金子。他认真地数了一遍，六十五件，一件都没有少。伏地魔俯下身来，隔着冰看着他，仿佛在看水底的人。他如此近，又如此遥远，给他一种不真实的感觉。  
“这是你应该呆的地方，”他说道，“这是你应得的惩罚。”  
被尖桩捅过的地方已经看不出痕迹了，可压抑的吸血欲依然在骚扰他，强迫他想起背叛带来的愤怒。伏地魔恢复了几十年前使用过的方法，逼迫自己重新忍受折磨人的欲望。他从床底拉出一只积灰的皮箱，打开一个尘封已久的黑盒子，从里面拿出几瓶原料和一张药单。这是他很久以前研究出来的一种能够克制吸血欲的药，原料并不好收集，非常难喝，而且一次饮用只能压制一段时间，并不能完全解决问题。  
这种方法不可能坚持太久，但他暂时只能如此。他频繁地出门，每次都浴血而归，一回来就直奔盥洗室，坐在冰棺上静静地描摹德拉科的面容。冷气能让他冷静，男孩永远不变的表情让他感觉时间仿佛已经死去，只有他还在孤独地往前走，还在做梦，还在一遍又一遍地回到黑色的疼痛里，德拉科摘下白色的蔷薇花，一阵风吹来，香气与人一并消失了。  
那次屠城终究给他们带来了一些麻烦，许多吸血鬼猎人摸索到里德尔庄园附近，与食死徒发生了搏斗。伏地魔不得不分心去解决这些事，他回来得越来越晚，身上的血越来越多，滴在冰棺上，沿着边缘流下。他察觉到自己在渐渐变得扭曲，有时候他会无理由地暴怒，将犯错的食死徒折磨得血肉模糊，有时候他又变得无比冷漠，对什么都无所谓，甚至连血宴的血奴逃走了一个都无法让他动容。哦，血宴，那似乎已经是与他无关的事情了。没有祭品，没有鲜血，他说完了一段无用的台词，离开后便径直回到盥洗室里，和以前一样坐在德拉科的脚边。  
厚重的房门将喧嚣挡在了外面，他知道今晚他们又将彻夜狂欢。只有他一动不动地守着一座冰冷的棺材，一直凝望到天亮。伏地魔取下墙上的煤油灯，将它放在德拉科的头部旁边，让它略微照亮男孩的脸。他沉默了一会儿，俯下身，在他嘴唇上方吻了一下，触碰冰面的那一刻他的心头燃起了一丝憎恨。  
为什么他一定要离开？为什么他不能听他的话？为什么他总能让他感到挫败，总能轻易地摧毁他的努力，总能让他产生一些不属于他的情绪，他愤怒、失望、仇恨，他想要杀人，他想将冰棺砸碎，他想打破他的平静，躺在这儿对于他来说太舒服了，他不能原谅……  
有时候伏地魔会觉得他似乎已经得到了他想要的一切，地位——权力——永生——他没有害怕的人，没有做不到的事。可有时候，他又觉得自己是不自由的，这种感觉令人恼火，但确实存在，甚至愈发地强烈起来。他的思绪不受他自己控制，当他面对那些吸血鬼猎人时，他总会想到德拉科曾经也是人类；当他在客厅里开会时，他会想到更多，德拉科被吸血鬼追逐，德拉科要求罗尔道歉，德拉科在沙发前哭泣，他的哭声一丝一缕渗入他的全身，让他在无数个夜晚无法入眠，梦里都埋着雨声。  
那一年的第二场血宴，伏地魔没有出席。他全部交给了贝拉特里克斯，独自在冰棺旁呆了一整天，思考他为什么要选择德拉科作为祭品。他的记忆已经有些模糊了，但无论如何，这个决定给他带来了无尽的麻烦。德拉科是一个被宠坏的贵族，他的血很纯净，非常甜美，但他也是一个讨人厌的混蛋，每天都要给他惹事。他费了些精力调教他，让他变得乖巧听话。为了使他的成果维持得久一些，他留下了他，把他变成吸血鬼。  
他为什么要选择德拉科？这很奇怪，他不值得他这么做……他肤浅、傲慢、幼稚，任何一个食死徒都比他强，他实在没有资格做他的子嗣。伏地魔盯着他看了许久，用手指在冰面上轻轻描摹他的面容。他在想什么？……有没有资格都是他决定的。  
血宴进行到第二天凌晨的时候出了差错，有两个吸血鬼尝了点黑市流通的禁品，在会场大闹了一番，杀死了两个年轻的血奴，还闯到楼上来，连贝拉特里克斯都没能拦住。伏地魔听见了外面的动静，离开盥洗室，用几个魔法制服了那两个吸血鬼。  
“怎么回事？”他冷冷地问道。  
“抱歉，主人，他们吃了禁药，我拦不住他们。”一旁的贝拉特里克斯气喘吁吁地说道。  
“没有人在门口看守吗？”  
“有，但是他们也拦不住。”  
伏地魔冷笑了一声，那两个吸血鬼被捆得严严实实，倒在地上扭动着，发出含混不清的嘶吼。他指挥虫尾巴把他们拖到地牢里去，看向贝拉特里克斯：“让所有人现在就回去，汇报一下血奴的状况。”  
“是，主人。”  
“以后这一块由你和小巴蒂一起负责。”他说道。贝拉特里克斯猛地抬起头。  
“我错了，主人，我只是——”  
“我相信小巴蒂能替你分担一些压力，”伏地魔打断了她，“你的工作已经够多了。”  
小巴蒂·克劳奇是最近加入食死徒的一名吸血鬼，他的父亲是女王身边的高官，对吸血鬼深恶痛绝，他大力宣扬应该提高吸血鬼猎人的待遇，以吸引更多人加入。许多食死徒一开始并不相信小巴蒂，对他的牵线人也充满了怀疑，但他很快就提供了不少有用的信息，让那群人闭上了嘴。  
伏地魔也没有完全信任小巴蒂·克劳奇，但一直以来他都没有放弃调查德拉科那天出逃时的情况。德拉科封印自己时使用的尖桩上有他刻下的序列号，证明这是他从五楼的储藏室里偷出来的。知道进入储藏室方法的人并不多，贝拉特里克斯是最有嫌疑的一个，他没有马上处置她，只是在默默观察。贝拉特里克斯看起来并没有反心，也许只是出于同情，然而无论是什么理由，帮助德拉科逃跑就是一项不可饶恕的罪名。  
一天后，那两个食死徒被处死，由多洛霍夫行刑。两个星期后，贝拉特里克斯被调到了一块离里德尔庄园不远的贫瘠山庄担任领主，即使她百般求饶，伏地魔都没有松口。  
他习惯性地带领所有人往前走，却又冷漠地看着这一切，仿佛一个没有感情的局外人。疫情早已过去，食死徒又增加了一批，伏地魔要处理的事物变得越来越多。之前配置的药渐渐见了底，他的内心沉积着越来越多的灰，他几乎要适应这样的生活了——每天守着一座沉默的冰棺，注视着一个触摸不到的人。这是一种麻木的感觉，时间走得那么慢，又那么快，他躺在缓慢滑行的舱里，有什么在拉扯着他，不是很紧，像一阵风。有时候伏地魔走进盥洗室，看着冰中的男孩，他会忘记他是谁，他为什么在这儿，他的纯洁和冰冷来自哪里、又将如何消亡。但有时候他穿过盛夏的夜晚，嗅见后花园里飘来的蔷薇香气，他又回到了无数个白昼之前，那个男孩披着他的外套站在树旁，像一只青涩的花苞。他忽然从梦中惊醒，意识到自己已经坚持了那么久，可他还是如此、如此地思念，思念他柔软的金发，思念他快活的身影，思念他忽如其来的坏脾气，思念他肤浅又无趣的爱好，他发疯了似的思念，思念背后又是无尽的空虚。  
德拉科是什么？他在房间里焦躁地踱着步，这个念头折磨着他，令他倍感煎熬。德拉科是什么，他为什么忘不掉他？他为什么要把他冰冻起来，不直接把他杀死？……他应该杀死他，他犯了最重的罪，他应该赐给他一杯毒酒。他应该杀死他，没错，就应该这样……他这样想着，却迟迟没有动作。他意识到，曾经他的怀里有一种沉甸甸的东西，温暖而炽热，现在它们去了他的心里，在他的灵魂中燃烧。  
这种燃烧的痛苦在德拉科生日那天达到了顶峰。那是德拉科被冰冻后的第二个生日，第一个生日他烧光了房间里枯萎的花。房间里的蔷薇一直都由德拉科培养，他从来没有碰过。在他消失后，它们纷纷枯死了，也带走了他的一部分。他将它们从花瓶里拔出来，在外面的空地上点燃烧干净了，灰烬呛人的味道混合着腐烂的花香，就像德拉科给他带来的那种愤怒又失望的情绪。那时候他发誓要惩罚背叛他的人，他要永远将他冻在冰里，剥夺他的所有自由，让他再也无法违抗他。可渐渐地，这种念头随着蔷薇的开谢而淡去了，他更多地想起他们相处的瞬间，一瞬间在他脑中有无限那么长。  
他的药彻底用光了，后来四处搜罗材料又做了一些，也很快就告罄。伏地魔打开保险柜，将放在最深处的一瓶酒取出来，拿着它走进盥洗室。他在冰棺上坐下，贪婪地注视着男孩光洁的脸颊，把酒瓶和一只酒杯放在冰面上。这是他最后一瓶收藏品，里面装着德拉科的旧血——他还属于人类时的血。他只尝过一次，在血宴那天，时至如今已经逐渐淡忘它的滋味了。  
伏地魔打开尘封的瓶塞，他体内似乎有一个东西跳了一下，吸血欲如同一条蛇攀了上来，倚在他的脑后等待。伏地魔将酒杯倒满，盯着棺中的德拉科看了一会儿，低头尝了一口。一种前所未有的舒爽感涌过全身，令他浑身震颤。血已经冰凉，但它的味道却变得更加香醇，青涩、年轻而甜蜜，他能尝到男孩心脏的滋味，它在他的灵魂中跳动，快乐而振奋，叽叽喳喳地对他说着话。伏地魔又喝了一口，德拉科的声音越来越响了，他真的感觉到他存活在他的体内，他的血液与灵魂之中，与他的欲望之蛇相缠。他一饮而尽，又倒满了一杯，毫不犹豫地灌了下去。这是个错误的决定，他想，他的大脑中充斥着吵闹的声音，这种吵闹让他无法控制自己的欲望。这些都是假的，是他灵魂中的回响，他触碰不到真的德拉科，他触碰不到……  
瓶中的血只剩下了一半，他已经一年没有吸血，德拉科的血无法平息他的欲望，反而让它们烧腾起来。伏地魔双眼赤红，他身上的黑袍浓得要化为蝙蝠，德拉科依然安静地躺在冰中，完美的身体皎洁如月。他无法忍受……他无法原谅……他应该尝尝他遭受的痛苦，看看他，伟大的伏地魔王，因为一个男孩而这么痛苦……不是因为他背叛了他，而是因为他的缺席，他像失控的兽一般到处寻找慰籍。  
酒瓶中的血只剩下四分之一的时候，伏地魔抬起手，一道耀眼的红光劈向冰棺，直直刺向德拉科的头。在即将撕裂冰棺时，他猛地抽过酒瓶挡在了前面，玻璃瓶瞬间炸裂，鲜血四处飞溅，浇了他一脸，也染上了纯洁的冰棺。伏地魔慢慢站起身，走到冰棺旁，居高临下地看着他。刺眼的血盖在男孩瘦长的身体上，他的内心升起了一种扭曲的快感，他撤掉了盥洗室里的制冷魔法，加了一个升温术，一瞬不瞬地盯着沉静的德拉科。  
他再也受不了了，他想，他要让他醒来……他要让他陪他一起绝望。  
这是一个漫长的过程，他觉得自己已经等了太久，也许从封印他的那一刻他就开始等待，也许从嗅见花香的那一刻他就开始等待，可他到底在等待什么？德拉科没有任何改变……也许他只是在等待自己明白，他的出现远比他的消失要好得多。  
融化的冰混合着血流下来，在地面上积起了一层。德拉科的面容在凹凸不平的冰面后时隐时现，渐渐清晰起来，他看见了他起伏的鼻梁，被水浸湿的嘴唇，瘦削而苍白的胸膛——在他反应过来之前，他已经抓住了他的手臂，将他拖进自己怀里。他无比渴望着这么做，这个举动似乎已经刻进了他的身体里，伏地魔直直地望着德拉科，他依然合着眼，四肢冰凉，还没有从一年的冰冻期中醒来。  
他慢慢地伸过手，揉了揉他细软的金发，俯下身吻住了他的嘴唇。

刚醒来的时候，德拉科的意识是混沌不清的。他无法控制自己的身体，只感觉手脚都软绵绵的，没有力气。有一双手紧紧抱着他，将他固定在身上。德拉科的身体起起落落，他无力的四肢晃动着，像破布娃娃一样任人摆弄。那人一只手蒙着他的眼，另一只手压着他的大腿，他的腿根一阵阵地痛，这种痛带着麻意，折磨着他许久未锻炼的身体。德拉科想要说话，可他的声带也使不上劲，折腾半天才发出一点古怪的声响。  
“……不要，”他呻吟着，薄弱的胸腔上下起伏，“不要……”  
抱住他的人一下子停住了，蒙住他眼睛的那只手松开来。德拉科深呼吸着，慢慢睁开眼。房间里一片漆黑，什么也看不见，他只能感觉到他们正坐在湿漉漉的地上。  
德拉科吸了吸鼻子，想要转过身，蓦地，一种诡异的痛感击中了他，让他浑身痉挛起来。不，不……不……他好饿，他想要血，血……  
“想吸血？”背后响起了一个熟悉的声音，德拉科背一僵，他不知道该怎么反应。然而对方也没给他反应的机会，他从他身体里退出来，将他翻过身，正对着自己。  
四周太暗了，德拉科看不清他的脸，只有一个模模糊糊的轮廓。他凭借着吸血鬼灵敏的嗅觉找到了血气最重的部位，本能地凑上去。伏地魔一手抱住了他的腰，另一只手按着他的后脑勺将他压在自己的脖子上。  
那天的记忆混乱不堪，他只记得自己一直在疯狂地吸伏地魔的血，饿了一年的身体急需补充，他的牙齿仿佛长在了他身上，毫无节制地索取。而对方也没有轻易放过他，他紧紧箍着他的腰，在他的屁股里打桩似的进出，给他带来一阵阵疼痛的快感。他们在盥洗室的地上翻滚，德拉科将他的脖子咬得血迹斑斑，他竭力汲取着力量，同时也被汲取，最后伏地魔将他打横抱起来，抱到床上继续抵死缠绵。  
强烈的吸血快感和性快感同时刺激着他，德拉科的手脚依然软得像面条，只有嘴能发出声音。他尖叫着、呻吟着，亲吻着父亲的脖子，尝试着扭动臀部，让自己更好受一些。德拉科不知道自己射了几次，他终于吸够了，告诉男人自己饱了，后者亲了亲他的嘴，凶狠地将他压在床上继续深入。  
“爸爸，啊——爸爸！”  
又一次释放在他体内后，伏地魔直起身，定定地望着他。德拉科大张着腿，胸口起伏，肋骨突出，脖子上沾满了汗。他的金发被他抓得一团糟，粘在脸角，嘴唇开合着，证明他是一个活人，不是被冻在冰块中的标本。伏地魔伸出手，一遍一遍地抚摸着他，终于确认他的确回来了，就在离他最近的地方。

一切似乎又回到了正轨。那天的床事结束后，伏地魔抱着他去盥洗室清洗，他们终于开诚布公地谈了一次。  
“……在你被封印以后，已经过去了一年，”他说道，“我把你放出来，没有别的原因……如果你已经玩够了，就老老实实呆在我身边。”  
德拉科的上身挂在浴缸壁上，只有这样他才能阻止自己滑下去。他甩了甩脑袋，勉强驱散了一点昏眩感，费劲地思考着，过了很久才回答：  
“我没有出去玩。”  
“你想说，你只是去散散步，是不是？”  
“很显然我不是这个意思，”德拉科说道，“我回去见妈妈了。”  
伏地魔的手略微一停，他揪住了他的头发。  
“痛，爸爸！”  
“你应该忘掉他们，”他语气冰冷，“我早就告诉过你。”  
“那不可能，”男孩气呼呼地说道，“如果我很快就能忘掉他们，那我也能很快地忘掉你。你知道，这没什么区——”  
他的话还没说完，屁股就啪的挨了一巴掌，男人伸长胳膊将他抓回来，低头在他的嘴唇上咬了一口。德拉科痛得抿唇，他缩着腿，有些不甘心，扭头在伏地魔的上臂咬了一下。  
“你还敢反抗？”伏地魔的脸色阴沉下来，掐住了他的臀肉。德拉科有些害怕起来，但他清楚自己不能让步，否则他做的一切都白费了。  
“我的意思是，我不可能很快地忘掉，”他说道，“可能我还会经常去看他们——好痛，爸爸——但我不会回到他们身边，我不会这么做，这样行吗？”  
“什么意思？”伏地魔紧紧搂着德拉科的腰，几乎快把他的小屁股掐紫了。男孩难受地挣扎着，可无济于事。他只好竭力放松着身子，说道：“我回去了一趟，见到了我妈妈。他们没事，就是很难过——他们很想我，因为我被你抓走了，一直都没有回来。”  
伏地魔没有说话。德拉科用胳膊顶了顶他，后者无动于衷。他只好继续往下说：  
“他们只有我一个儿子，从小就把我当成继承人来培养。我对于他们来说很重要，他们对我来说也很重要。”  
“所以？”  
“没有所以，”德拉科没好气地说道，“我变成蝙蝠飞回去了。但我没有和妈妈打招呼，我给她留了一封信，让她不要再等我了。我已经是吸血鬼了，不可能再和他们一起生活。”  
“吸血鬼可以和人类一起生活，”出乎意料地，伏地魔说道，“有不少人不想死去，变成吸血鬼后又不想离开亲人，就会选择藏在屋子里，晚上出去吸点血。”  
“可我不想要那样的生活，”德拉科皱起眉，“我也不喜欢出去狩猎。”  
“你会屈服的，如果你一直挂念着你的亲人……”他松开了他，又开始梳理他的头发，“以前就有这样的食死徒，为了亲人背叛我们，把我们的计划透露给吸血鬼猎人。”  
“我不会这样做，”德拉科说道，他有些心虚，实际上他确实曾经想过让卢修斯把他们抓走，“但我也不想再看到那些吸血鬼玩弄血奴了。”  
“我已经禁止他们带血奴进入这里。”  
“我是说，你应该限制他们的行为，”德拉科说道，“还有地牢里的那些血奴，你明白我是什么意思。”  
“我们现在不讨论这个，”伏地魔强行转移了话题，“你必须要向我保证，你绝对不会回到人类世界去。”  
“我可能会去看看他们——”  
“我不允许。”  
“爸爸！”  
德拉科恨恨地拍了一下伏地魔的手，他的手臂有点力气了，但还是软绵绵的，没有一点杀伤力。男人一下子咬住了他的脖子，掐着他吸了几口，熟悉的血让他得到了一丝安全感。德拉科在他怀里挣扎着，这个姿势让他不太舒服。伏地魔感受着这种涌动的感觉，他松开了手，拍了拍他的屁股，让他自己调整好坐上来。  
“我不会回到人类世界去，”德拉科说道，“我只是回去看一看，不会让他们发现我。”  
伏地魔沉默了一会儿，抱紧了他的腰。  
“如果你要去，必须由我陪同。”他说道。  
“那我想让你把我脖子上的项圈取下来，”德拉科说道，“我不想戴着它了。”  
伏地魔微眯起眼，正要说话，男孩侧过身，不知从哪儿抓到了一只小小的白蝙蝠，放在他的胳膊上。  
“这是我的小蝙蝠，”他说道，“我不会离开的，爸爸。”  
他们终于暂时达成了和解，伏地魔解开了项圈，德拉科也同意这段时间不会出门，乖乖呆在他身边。刚开始的一个星期，他一直在努力调整自己刚解冻的身体，让它重新变得灵活起来。但很快他就发现了另一个更严重的问题，长期的冰冻不仅影响了他的身体，也让他对冰冷的事物产生了一种恐惧。  
德拉科记得最清楚的就是他躺在浴缸中挣扎的绝望感，包裹着他的水是那么寒冷，它慢慢地结冰，他的四肢和五官被一点点冻住，他求饶、呼喊，可他的父亲不肯原谅他。在他被冻住的那一年里，他有时候会从黑暗中朦胧地醒来，感觉到周围的冰冷和坚硬，再沉沉睡去。  
德拉科每天睡觉都要盖两条被子，并且拒绝让伏地魔抱着他，因为他的身体非常冰冷。他们就这件事吵了一架，最后伏地魔在房间里布置了升温术和保温术，这才让德拉科满意。他没有再碰过冷饮，每天都要泡热水澡，为此伏地魔将整个城堡的水龙头都进行了改装，让它们能流出热水。即使如此，德拉科依然不喜欢进入盥洗室，冰冷的墙壁和浴缸总会让他望而却步，有时候他一碰到缸壁就开始无法控制地打哆嗦，无论伏地魔怎么哄都停不下来。最后他只能在德拉科洗澡前替他提前放好热水，等待热气将整个盥洗室蒸得雾气缭绕后再把男孩抱进去，亲自帮他洗干净。  
无论如何，德拉科如愿以偿地吃上了热食，他一直以来都对冷牛排不感冒。在身体完全恢复后，他催促着伏地魔在整个城堡里都布置了升温魔法，每天光着脚在铺着地毯的走廊里走来走去，指使小矮星彼得给他准备甜点。  
伏地魔虽然并不喜欢温热的环境，但也还算能勉强接受，而经常往城堡里跑的那群食死徒就有些难以忍耐了。实际上在德拉科消失的时候，许多人都暗暗拍手叫好——他们早就受够他的脾气了——尽管随之到来的是伏地魔越来越阴晴不定的心情。在那一年中，他们控制的城镇范围越来越广，食死徒队伍飞快地壮大，但伏地魔对他们的管控也愈加严格，最恐怖的那段时间每天都有食死徒因为各种原因被他处死，所有人不敢轻举妄动。  
德拉科回来后，伏地魔的脾气明显好了许多，这让他们松了一口气。一些食死徒好了伤疤忘了疼，又开始肆无忌惮起来。在一次会议的末尾，伏地魔照例让每个食死徒汇报自己的工作，轮到一位男吸血鬼时，他站起来，清了清嗓子，说道：“我上个星期参加了一次集体任务，主人，不过我没能杀死猎人。”  
“下一个。”  
“我有个问题，主人，”吸血鬼说道，伏地魔看着他，“我们很多人最近都感觉城堡里的温度太高了，你知道，吸血鬼不适合在高温下呆太久。”  
会议室里霎时安静下来，一些清楚情况的资深食死徒几不可见地摇了摇头，和同伴交换了一个眼神。伏地魔冷冰冰地看着他，那目光让人内心发怵。  
“只有这个？”他冷冷地问道。  
“呃，是的。”  
“如果忍不了，就从这里出去，我想大街上一定清凉一点儿。”他说道，环视四周，“还有谁和他有一样的想法？”  
所有人噤若寒蝉，低着头，不敢和他对视。伏地魔扫视了一圈，又看向那个站着的食死徒，后者看起来马上就要晕过去了。  
“现在还觉得热吗？”他问道。  
“不，不热，主人！”他结结巴巴地说道，身体抖得像筛子，战战兢兢地坐下来，接下来的话都没有听到，最后也不清楚自己是怎么离开的。  
德拉科很久以后才得知这件事，那时他已经开始跟随伏地魔四处游历。伏地魔每两个月都要去食死徒管辖的地方巡视一圈，这时候他便会带上德拉科。在闲暇之余，他教授了他一些简单的战斗技巧和魔法，足以让他应对意外遇见的吸血鬼猎人。德拉科不喜欢参加任务，他依然在劝说伏地魔让食死徒们收敛一些，然而后者每次都当成耳边风，这让他感到恼火。  
“你的想法过于理想化，”在被德拉科追问多次后，伏地魔这样解释，“你可以提别的要求，除了这个。”  
“哦，那我想见爸妈了。”德拉科说道，他在他怀里拱来拱去，“我想去看看他们过得怎么样。”  
抱着他的那双手一下子收紧了，又慢慢松开。过了一会儿，耳边响起窸窸窣窣的声音，伏地魔打开床头柜的抽屉，从里面取出一只黑色的天鹅绒盒子，递给德拉科。  
“这是什么？”后者接过来，边问边打开了。盒子里面也是一片漆黑，中央躺着一对深黑的指环，上面镶嵌着一块明亮的红宝石。  
“用黑曜石和红宝石做的。”趁德拉科发呆，男人取过小一些的指环，牵起他的手套了上去，“如果你要去，就戴上这个。”  
“新式的项圈？”德拉科举起手看了看，黑色指环在他苍白的皮肤上格外显眼。伏地魔漫不经心地给自己戴上了另一个，握住他的手。  
“我们同时戴上的时候会产生感应。”他说道。  
“感应？你是说——”  
“能感应到对方在哪儿，当然。”  
“你不相信我，”德拉科皱起眉，抽回了手，“你和我一起去，还有什么可不放心的？”  
“你觉得我应该放心？”  
“当然，我——”  
“既然你能做出偷尖桩封印伏地魔大人这种事，还有什么是能让我放心的？”  
“那是因为我没有办法，”德拉科一下子炸了，直起身叫道，“你用项圈监视我，我只能这么做！”  
“我也没有办法，”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“我只能这么做。”  
德拉科的怒火一下子就上来了，他狠狠地拔出戒指向外扔去，指头被刮擦得一阵疼痛。身后的人一把将他拽了回来，用力握住他的手，连着他的戒指一同握在掌心。他强行把戒指套了回去，将他压到床上，重重咬住他的嘴唇。德拉科愤怒地挣扎着，踢蹬着双腿，男人分开他的腿按在两边，粗暴地插了进去。男孩疼得直哆嗦，动也动不了，还没缓过劲，对方就挺送起来。  
这场性爱完全是一场搏斗，德拉科一直在挣扎、胡乱踢打，伏地魔死死地压着他，越插越深，最后德拉科有些受不了了，但还是固执地不肯求饶。他们中途休息了一会儿，没说几句又吵了起来。伏地魔将他按在床角，托起他的屁股狠狠往里操，在他窄小的甬道里颠来倒去地捣弄。德拉科被干得四脚朝天、两眼发白，喉咙里不断发出喑哑的呻吟。他浑身痉挛着，男人低头看着他，眼神甚至有些凶狠。果然会有这么一天，他想。他原谅他了吗？在他苏醒后他一直都没有发作，甚至想方设法地去忘记……他原谅了吗？或者说，他找的那么多借口真的说服自己了吗？  
德拉科有些昏头转向，他的手指被拽得火辣辣地痛，那指环似乎缩小了一圈似的，深深地嵌入了他的皮肉里。这段时间他总是感觉痛，他也不知道为什么，似乎有哪儿出了差错。德拉科深呼吸着，慢慢握紧了拳头。他不想承认，有时候他会感到后悔，也许自己当初不应该回来，留在家里做一个胆小鬼，也许比回来面对支离破碎的信任要好得多。可伏地魔为什么总是不能明白？他为什么总是固执己见？他很清楚他们之间的平衡非常脆弱，随时可能打破……德拉科脑中充斥着各种矛盾的念头，混乱不堪，他想要咆哮，想要尖叫，但还是保持沉默，一只宽阔的手伸了过来，覆盖在了他的胸口。他似乎在感受他的心跳，可他并没有心跳，只有一片沉默。少顷，他的手滑下来，握住了德拉科的左手，抚摸着那枚戒指。  
“……我不得不选择原谅，是不是？”伏地魔冰冷的声音从头顶落下来，德拉科没有说话，他不明白他是什么意思。  
男人俯下身，吻了一下他的后颈，薄薄的嘴唇冰凉无比，让德拉科微微一凛。

无论如何，德拉科最后还是戴上了那枚戒指。至少他也能知道伏地魔的具体位置，不至于太不公平，他这样安慰自己。那天傍晚，他们一同变成了蝙蝠，从城堡窗口落下，踩着星光和浓紫色的风，在树叶和屋檐间穿行。伏地魔变成的蝙蝠比德拉科大好几倍，能完全将他罩在翅膀下。他边飞边教给他一些躲避阳光、避开人类视线的技巧，以及如何在蝙蝠形态下攻击人类。  
“当然，我希望你不会用到这个，”他说道，“即使遇到那种情况，你也不能吸别人的血，德拉科。”  
“我当然不会。”男孩不满地说道。他飞离了伏地魔翅膀覆盖的范围，故意抢在他的前头，结果没飞多久就被扇了下去，差点掉在地上。  
“爸爸！”  
“注意前面，有人类经过。”  
德拉科知道伏地魔不会用这个骗他，只好强行压下心中的气恼，拍着翅膀跟在男人后面，低声诅咒着他。通过一条热闹的街道后，伏地魔抬高了一边的翅膀，示意他过来，德拉科虽然有些不高兴，但还是老老实实地飞了过去。  
“不要抱有侥幸心理，”德拉科刚靠近，就听见伏地魔这样说道，“你说的话我都听得见。”  
接下来一直到马尔福庄园，德拉科都没有再和他说过话。  
他们的第一次造访不是很幸运，纳西莎和卢修斯正好出门了，安德莉亚和几个女仆在后花园里边扫地边聊天，时不时传来一阵笑声。德拉科不甘心地在城堡里转了一圈，每个房间都要闯一闯，最后沮丧地停在天台的扶手上。夕阳的余晖落在他身边，带来微微的热意。粉色的百叶蔷薇一簇簇地开着，像点缀在海上的珍珠，随夜风荡漾。伏地魔落在他身边，收拢了翅膀。德拉科看了他一眼，给他让出了点位置。  
“也许晚上他们会回来。”过了一会儿，他低声说道。德拉科意外地看了他一眼，摇了摇头。  
“我刚才听到安德莉亚说了，他们这几天都不会回来，”他说道，“我们来的真不是时候。”  
“安德莉亚？”  
“哦，她是我们家的女仆，以前是专门照顾我的，”德拉科酸溜溜地说道，“现在她可空闲了。”  
伏地魔没有接话。“你以前就是在这儿长大。”  
“对，这里比里德尔庄园大多了，是不是？”  
“我不这么认为。”  
“你不承认也得承认，”德拉科哼了一声，“这座庄园已经有几百年历史了，是当初的国王赐给我爸爸的。我祖上出过一位女王的丈夫，所以才被赐予公爵爵位。我敢说，除了白金汉宫，没有比这更大的庄园了。”  
伏地魔懒得和他争辩，待夕阳下山后便带他回去了。在那之后他们半年便会去马尔福庄园一次，有时候能撞见卢修斯和纳西莎都在家里，他们坐在沙发上聊天，或者绕着花园小径散步，德拉科便无声无息地跟在他们背后；有时候只有纳西莎一个人静静地坐在阳台上看日落，安德莉亚偶尔会进来给她倒一杯茶。也许是当初留下的信反而给了他们一丝希望，卢修斯和纳西莎依然没有放弃寻找德拉科，报纸上的寻人启事一直没有撤掉，但长时间的毫无进展让他们又渐渐消沉下来。  
过了几年，一个圣诞节的夜晚，德拉科前去看望他们的时候，发现纳西莎的肚子鼓了起来。她身边围着五个女仆，床头摆放着几只餐盘，卢修斯推门进来，拉上了窗帘。德拉科在窗台上停了许久，晚风吹得他很冷，有种被冻住的感觉。他无意识地往角落里缩去，一只大翅膀盖下来，将他捞到了怀里。德拉科仰起头看向他，他莫名有点想哭。  
那天回去后，德拉科消沉了一个星期。接下来的几年，他都没有再回过马尔福庄园。他心里清楚，这是非常正常的一件事，他变成了吸血鬼，他的父母失去了他，可生活还要继续。马尔福家族的传承不能在这一代中断，所以卢修斯和纳西莎一定会选择再生一个孩子……德拉科不愿再想下去了，他本以为自己不会这么在乎，可他现在觉得自己被替代了，就像那时候知道伏地魔要找新祭品，他又感受到了那种愤怒、无力和悲伤。  
“但至少现在不会有新的祭品，”伏地魔说道，“我也不会有新的子嗣。”  
这句话让德拉科稍微好受了一些，但他暂时依然不想再回去，于是便让伏地魔替他去看望，告诉他父母的近况。  
“他们很好，将庄园修整了一遍。”  
“哦，那——”  
“那是一个男孩，但身体不太健康，生了好几场病。”他说道。  
“我没问这个。”  
“我知道你要问什么。”  
德拉科没理他，自顾自地看书，但实际上什么也没看进去。过了一会儿，他故作不在意地问道：“我妈妈——我是说，他们肯定会好好照顾他，是不是？”  
“他们给他请了家庭医生。”  
“我就没看过几次家庭医生。”他嘟囔着。  
“你以后也不用看家庭医生。”  
在那个男孩七岁的时候，德拉科终于压不住想念，再次回到了马尔福庄园。那天他们去得有点晚，幸运的是，纳西莎还没有拉上窗帘，她正站在窗边看一封信。德拉科小心翼翼地飞近，躲在她背后，这才发现她手中的信正是自己写给她的那一封。  
信上的字迹有些陌生了，仿佛并非出自他手。哦，是啊，毕竟过去很久了。德拉科恍惚了一瞬，他从来没有数过，似乎已经过去了那么多年。他没有想过，吸血鬼的的世界是静止的，他们不会老、不会死，伏地魔永远是他第一次见到时的模样，他永远停留在十六岁的冬天。可他的亲生母亲，他看见她的鬓角渐渐长出白发，她的眼角有了皱纹，她手中的信纸变得陈旧，一个男孩在上面写，亲爱的爸爸妈妈，我现在过得很好。五年过去，男孩还是男孩；十年过去了，男孩依然没有变化。他忽然恐慌起来，他现在到底应该是多少岁？……他还是那么年轻，从来都没有变过。可人类是会死的，岁月是会老去的。  
德拉科忽然扭身向后飞去，伏地魔没能一下子拦住他。他跟在他身后，发现他正在往回飞，速度非常快，但身形不稳。伏地魔加快速度追到他旁边，问道：“怎么了？”  
“我要给她写封信，”他说道，似乎在克制着什么，“我一直没有给他们写信……以后就来不及了。”  
他们急匆匆地回到城堡，德拉科跌跌撞撞地跑进房间，在伏地魔的书桌前一屁股坐下，找出了纸和笔。然而当他面对着空白的纸，他又开始呆呆地发愣了，不知该如何下笔。  
伏地魔给他倒了杯热牛奶，放在他手边。这些年德拉科的应激反应缓解了一些，但他已经养成了喝热饮的习惯。德拉科没有动，他怔怔地坐了许久，脑子里想到了很多事情，那些他以为自己早已忘记的东西全都浮了起来，填满他的胸腔。小时候曾经跑过的那片花园，现在已经开满了娇嫩的蔷薇。他拿起笔，轻轻地在纸上涂画，曾经有一个藏在灌木丛后的小男孩……现在只剩下了灌木丛。  
他在灌木丛上画了几朵花，伏地魔走过来，在他身边坐下。德拉科自顾自地画着，他在灌木丛中间画了一双眼睛，正看着躲在后面的小男孩。  
“这是我妈妈的眼睛，”他说道，“我以为我已经忘记了。你会记得很久以前的事情吗？”  
男人沉默了一会儿，抚摸着他的后颈。男孩的金发和以前一样细软，他在他十六岁的时候将他杀死，他便再也不会长大了。  
“我的记性很好，”他说道，“我还记得刚把你抓过来的时候。”  
“哦，我也想知道，”德拉科扭过头，“那时候你为什么要把我抓过来？”  
伏地魔紧盯着他血红的眼睛，他记得以前那是一片灰蓝的海。多么怀念，他想，但是人类太脆弱了。  
“……那时候传染病在贫民窟爆发，他们找不到合适的祭品人选。”他低声说道，“于是我决定离开贫民区，去城镇里寻找。合适人选有不少，但既然来到了这儿，不如选择一个最优秀的……”  
“所以我是最优秀的？”  
“那时我打听到最近有一场贵族年轻人的茶会，准备在那儿挑选合适的祭品，”伏地魔没有直接回答，“我以前也尝过贵族的血，不是每个贵族都血统纯净……你们有很多私生子，是不是？”  
“哦，这你都知道？”德拉科撇了撇嘴。  
“你的血是最纯净的，我能感觉到……非常符合我的胃口。”  
“噢，所以你把我抓走了。”他闷闷地说道。伏地魔将他圈进怀里，吻了吻男孩金色的脑袋，看向桌上的信纸。上面画满了灌木丛和蔷薇，有一个小男孩的背影，一双眼睛，还有一轮月亮。  
“去睡觉吧。”他说道。

三十年后，纳西莎去世了。德拉科和伏地魔参加了葬礼，那天下着小雨，天空灰蒙蒙的，像隔了一层肮脏的磨砂。他们穿着黑西服，远远地站在教堂外，如同两个模糊的水影。伏地魔撑了一把黑伞，将两个人都罩在里面，台上的牧师还在讲话，德拉科仰起头，冰凉的雨丝从伞底飘过来，落进他红色的眼睛里。  
他们唱了圣赞诗，结束祷告，陆陆续续地离开教堂。一部分人被带领着去了墓地，德拉科和伏地魔变成蝙蝠跟了过去，落在被打湿的树枝上，后者用翅膀罩住了雪白的小蝙蝠。  
天色越来越黑沉，德拉科越过黑色的翅膀向前望，那儿有一座小小的白色墓碑，上面刻着纳西莎的名字和生辰日期。他静静地望着，等他们离开后变回人形，买了一株白花放在碑前。雨珠落下来，很快便打湿了花瓣。一把黑伞撑在他上方，他没有影子，湿漉漉的阳光烧在了他的身上，将他的心脏烧穿了一个洞。  
“走吧。”男人说道。  
那天回去后他们进行了一场激烈的性爱，德拉科整个人昏昏沉沉的，大脑里混乱不堪。他极度需要点东西来让他忘记那种沉重的疼痛，他尖叫着，趴在男人怀里哭泣，肩膀一耸一耸。伏地魔让他躺在床上，拉直了他的双手，一下一下地往里挺，将他操得喘不过气来。他们紧紧相拥，德拉科勾着他的脖子，变长的黑色指甲在对方的背上刮出了几道血痕。  
人类太脆弱了，他想，会老去，会死去，生命短得像一瞬间。死亡，这真是一个令人恐惧的字眼，虽然他已经见过那么多、那么多……他们停下来，又慢慢地靠近，交错着，摩擦着，男人咬住了他的脖子，德拉科觉得自己像即将化掉的泡沫，下一刻就要破碎了。  
“吸血鬼没有坟墓，”在结束一场后，德拉科有气无力地靠在枕头上，伏地魔躺在他身边，说道，“一个人不会有两座坟墓。”  
男孩侧过头看向他，他的脸那么近，他伸手贴了上去，低头靠在他的胸口。  
“那些死掉的吸血鬼你是怎么处置的？”  
“用火烧成灰，”他说道，“没有人会记得，他们已经死过一次了。”  
“我也死过一次了。”德拉科低声说道。  
“那不是死亡，”伏地魔说道，注视着前方，“那是复生……是得到永恒。”

“黄鹂飞入了黑夜之都，  
歌鸣之剑盖笼了悲伤的卧榻。  
现存的一切从此终结。”  
（勒内·夏尔的诗句，略有改动）


End file.
